


Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves Retold

by IsThatATofu



Series: Chaz and the Cooper Gang [1]
Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Developing Relationship, Drama, Gay, Humor, Long, M/M, Multiple Relationships, Original Character(s), Plot, Romance, Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, Smut, Suspense, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 64
Words: 104,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsThatATofu/pseuds/IsThatATofu
Summary: A new problem arose to the Cooper Gang’s attention months after the incident with Clock-la. Chaz, a young Arctic Fox, was called back to the gang to help Sly steal back his family fortune from Dr. M. The Gang works together to gather new and familar members from across the world to help them with the heist.
Relationships: Sly Cooper/Original Character(s)
Series: Chaz and the Cooper Gang [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071770
Comments: 21
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper or any of the characters in the series.

Chaz Mardant

A young fox taken in by the Cooper Gang near the time of the Panda King incident. Devoted to the thieving life, he accepted their invitation to the gang and traveled with them around the world to take from the greedy!

Age: 20 (during Sly 3)

Gender: Male

Species: Arctic Fox

Appearance: A Fox with a full white coat and a slim but slightly puffed tail. His short ears perk straight up with a point at the end. He dresses in grey and wears a hoodie on his missions. He never leaves anywhere without his family Staff.

Weapon: a silver colored metal pole layered with his ancestors writing and a button that extends or retracts the weapon.

Homeland: Iceland

Likes: Salted caramel chocolates, the snow, sweets of any kind, sarcasm, loves to flirt and bring out personality in nervous people.

Dislikes: Spicy food, heat, when his fur gets poofy, people who are indecisive.

Personality: Outgoing and playful. He loves to bring out the best in people. He's very comforting and tries his best to understand any situation. He's not afraid to get into any confrontation especially for friends.

Chapter 1

"So, are you interested in joining the gang again? We could use someone like you... plus... we miss you." Bentley messaged the Arctic fox.

"Bentley, I respect the invite but I have my own problems right now..." He responds.

"Well maybe we could help! We dealt with crooks before." Bentley replied back to the message.

"I don't want to get you guys involved. Even then... it's been so long."

"Chaz no one held a grudge. We just thought it was time to reunite the gang... we're trying to help Sly get back his family heirloom." Bentley types back.

"? What happened?" Chaz types back, concerned.

"Dr. M took control of the island and is trying to crack into his family's vault. This isn't a 2 man job... we need your help." Chaz reads the message, shocked at the name. Chaz takes time analyzing the message before deep thinking occurred. Memories of the gang floods into his head. The missions... laughs... time together.

"Fine. But only because I miss you guys as much. Can you make it to Iceland and help me handle this guy? He's causing a lot of trouble around here."

"Sounds like a job for the Cooper gang." Bentley sent a picture of him and Sly holding up their thumbs. Chaz smiled at the picture and looked outside to the streets. Guards patrolled the area while spotlights scan around near the headquarters. Chaz gets up and makes his way to his closet to examine his old gear.

He holds his staff in his hands and sighs before speaking. "Alright... this should be fun." 

End of Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first of many chapters of the heist with Chaz and the Cooper Gang. Feel free to leave any questions or comments you have about the story from here on. Bye-bye! o/


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Chaz watched as the sun slowly went down with the moon taking its place. He looked out of his window to the streets being riddled with flashlight guards. As he was looking out, a knock was heard coming from the door behind him. He sighed as he slowly made his way over to the door. 

Chaz began to talk to the door as he slowly opened it. “Mark, I told you for the thousandth time I don’t want to go-“ He paused when he saw the two figures standing before him. “Long time no see, partner.” Bentley greeted Chaz with a smile. “Bentley… oh my go- How are you? Get inside, it’s freezing.” Chaz opened the door fully and motioned for Bentley to go in. He looked outside one more time, wondering where his other team member was. 

“Did Sly not want to come?” Chaz turned his head and asked. Bently stayed silent as he continued to use his wheelchair to move around the room. “Bentley?” Chaz called out. Chaz soon felt the back of his shirt get grabbed by an object, bringing him outside. “Miss me?” Sly asked while holding onto Chaz with one arm. Chaz laughed before taking Sly into a hug. “I’m glad you two are okay.” Chaz said quietly. “I’m glad you’re okay too.” 

Chaz takes Sly inside and gets Bentley set up. The group all did some catching up and told Chaz the situation they’re in. They also informed Chaz about Murray which brought down the team’s morale a bit. 

Bently made his way to the table and took out a laptop from a compartment in his wheelchair. Chaz laughed as he set it on the table. “That dust bucket still works?” Chaz asked. “It’s still kicking.” Bentley responded back before fixing his glasses. Chaz turned his head to the raccoon laying down on his couch. Sly noticed and smirked. “It’s been awhile, huh?” Sly asked. “It has.” Chaz awkwardly responded back.

Sly looked Chaz up and down before speaking. “You still look good. I expected as much.” Chaz rolled his eyes before looking around the room one more time in search of Murray. He sighed when he remembered what Bentley told him. “I hope Murray is doing well with his training.” Chaz said while rubbing his arm. 

Bentley looked up from his screen after hearing Chaz. “We haven’t been able to get into contact with him for quite some time now. I’ve been searching everywhere.” Bentley stated with a frown. “Murray will show up eventually. He’s not the best at being secretive.” Sly said while getting up from the couch. “Anyways, what’s the deal with this guy? He wasn’t here last time we visited.” Sly finished.

“You’re right, he wasn’t. He rose to power and basically took over the place. It’s only a matter of time until he spreads his rule across Iceland.” Chaz finished. “It’s nothing we can’t handle! To take this guy out of commission, I’ll need to know what I’m working with. Does he have a building he spends most of his time in?” Bentley asked Chaz. 

Chaz held his hand under his chin to think. “His main building in the middle of town. He’s always in there spewing out commands and announcements about himself.” Chaz responded back. “Perfect… I’m sure he has a personal computer somewhere in there. Sorry to throw a mission on you two so soon but can you take this microchip and insert it into any of his computers?” Bentley asked while holding out the device. 

Sly and Chaz look over at each other before smiling. Sly walks over and takes the microchip from Bently’s hand then pockets it away into his bag. Chaz walked away from the group and went to his room to grab his gear. “I’m gonna be so rusty.” He told himself while putting on his gloves and grey hoodie. He put his bag on filled with various contraptions and looked out to the door, noticing a figure standing in it. “Just like old times?” Sly asked while leaning on the door frame. “You know it, just make sure you can keep up.” 

End of chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sly and Chaz made their way to the main building to get started on the mission. They ran from the rooftops and used wires suspended from houses nearby. “So what exactly is the plan?” Sly abruptly asked while crossing from the rooftops. Chaz slowed down to respond back to Sly. “Get to the building and insert Bently’s microchip. I don’t think it’ll go easy so I hope you brought your fighting gear.” 

They eventually reached their destination which was surrounded with security. Polar Bears guards with flashlights protected the entrance to the building while spotlights cover the sides. Chaz was scanning through the area before noticing a small Puffin walking to the front door.

Chaz paused to take out his Binocucom and zoom in on the figure below. He identified the general Loph walking besides two other guards to the front door of his Command Center. He wore a green uniform and stood with his golden walking stick. He stopped to readjust his glasses before walking up the stairs slowly and entering the door. “That was our guy. He must’ve finished his daily runs around the town.” 

Sly looked around the building for an entry point. It took him moments until a vertical pole leading to the roof caught his attention. “I think I found our way in.” Sly pointed forward to Chaz to see before going on ahead and scaling up the building. 

Sly watched as Chaz climbed into the roof. He stretched and groaned out before putting a hand on his staff. Sly watched in amazement before turning his head when Chaz looked over. “Are you ready for this?” Chaz asked. “Born ready.” Sly responded back. Sly opened the hatch leading into the building and the two made their way in. 

After minutes of crawling through the vents they found a room lit up with computer screens. Sly opened the vent cover leading to it and the two jumped down onto the floor. “Well, let’s not wait. I’ll go put the chip in.” Chaz said. He walked over to a computer and inserted the microchip into the system. He put a hand to his ear to call in Bentley. “Is everything all set on your side, Bentley?” Chaz asked. “Yeah, I’m establishing a connection now. You’re free to leave.”

The door to the room opened behind the two, alerting them to the noise. Two guards came walking in, having their expressions soon turn into a surprised look. “Who are you?! Put your hands up! You’re coming with us!” A guard yelled out to them. “I don’t suppose you can let us off with a warning now?” Sly jokingly stated while backing up to Chaz. 

Chaz whispered to Sly. “Get us out here, please.” Sly nodded his head and took one arm to reach behind to his bag, pulling out a smoke bomb. “Hands where I can see them!” A guard yelled out. “Sorry fellas, we’re gonna have to cut this short.” Sly finished and threw the smoke bomb down, filling the room with black smoke. Sly led Chaz back to the vent and up onto the roof. The guards caught on and took the staircase leading to their location.

Sly and Chaz stood there in worry as the footsteps of guards became louder and louder. With one swift motion, Sly took Chaz and jumped off the side of the building with him, using his paraglider to glide away from it. They landed on the ground and Sly let go of Chaz to put away his paraglider. Chaz stood in complete shock while Sly nonchalantly held his cane in his arms.

Sly eventually caught the gaze of the frozen Arctic Fox and laughed. “You okay the-“ “A warning would be nice!” Chaz interrupted Sly. Sly laughed at Chaz before speaking. “You wouldn’t have held onto me so tightly then.” He finished with a wink. Chaz groaned before turning around and walking ahead, Sly soon following behind. Snow began to coat the ground and the duo as they made their way through the town. 

Sly watched from behind as white clouds came from Chaz’s face. Thoughts begin to race in his head while he watches Chaz take each step. He sighed before getting the attention of Chaz. “Hey Chaz… can I ask you something?” Sly asked in a soft tone of voice. Chaz turned his head and stopped to wait for Sly. “Of course. What’s wrong?” Chaz responded with a smile. Sly took a moment before speaking. “Why did you leave the team?” 

Chaz stopped in his tracks and tilted his head down slightly. Snow began to build up on his shoulders while he stood silently. “I… I needed time away after what happened… I couldn’t handle the thought of what happened.” Sly saw Chaz frown slightly and took a step closer to him. “I’m sorry… It wasn’t your fault though. Bentley doesn’t blame anyone for what happened.” Sly finished. 

Chaz looked up and smiled slightly. “I’m glad he’s okay… and you are too. I’m sorry for not telling you guys where I went.” Chaz finished and looked into Sly’s eyes. The two gaze at each other, feeling the world around them darken. The snow fall slowed and the noise around them became muffled. Sly took another step forward and tilted his head down to Chaz, slowly moving it to his. Chaz gasped slightly at the action and backed away from Sly. “I can’t Sly. I’m still recovering.” Chaz turned around and began walking ahead again. Sly frowned and tilted his hat down before following his trail.  It was a quiet walk back to the hideout. The cold wind blew the snow and moved the trees around them. The crunch of the guard’s footsteps in the snow was the only thing keeping the two attentive. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bentley gathered all the information he needed from Luph’s database and was able to come up with an operation plan. He called Sly and Chaz over so he could explain the plan to the two. They were to draw attention away from Luph’s headquarters by destroying the statues of him around the dirt. His main guards are sure to come out to inspect the sudden noise so someone would then pickpocket the keys to his main room and give the surrounding police force an opportunity to take him in, ending his terror on the city. 

Bentley asked for Chaz to come along for the plan so they could catch up along the way. Sly stayed behind because he complained of not feeling well. The two head out of the house, leaving Sly alone to “rest” on the couch. 

The two made their way through the town effortlessly. Chaz watched in amazement as Bentley propelled himself through the air with his wheelchair. “You really made something with that wheelchair, huh?” Chaz said. “I couldn’t resist adding a few personal needs to it… and I still can’t.” Bently jokingly said, making Chaz giggle slightly. “I wouldn’t expect any less from the smartest guy I know…”

The two located the statue and Bentley went ahead to begin planting the explosive. Chaz watched as robotic arms from his wheelchair handed Bentley everything he needed. Chaz’s thought began to race as he saw Bently working. “Bentley, sorry to bother but… how was it with Murray and I gone? I can’t help but feel guilty if you guys had any bad feelings.” Chaz finished and rubbed his arm nervously.

Bentley kept steady to his work. “We left you two to rest and live your own lives. We tried to do the same but it felt very out of place. Then the situation with Dr. M came along and it just gave us a reason to bring all of us back together.” Bentley paused for a moment to inspect a screw. “We were excited to even find traces of your existence. We were happy you were taking time for yourself. Clock-la was no joke! Sly pushed for me to track you down and I couldn’t even explain how happy he was when I found you.” Chaz’s ears perk up from the information and a smile formed across his face. 

Sly watched as Chaz and Bentley left through the door. He got up and sighed slightly after a memory of the night before played through. “I ruined anything.” Sly told himself. “Maybe he thought I had something for Carmelita.” He got up from the couch and began wandering around mindlessly. He stopped outside of Chaz’s bedroom door and stared at the wooden door covering it. His curiosity got the better of him and he turned the handle to go in. He walked around and found a photo book on a nightstand near his bed. “Huh.” 

Bentley finished planting the explosive and motioned for Chaz to stand back. Once the two were in safe range, Bentley set off the explosion, scattering the marble across the streets. The guards from his headquarters came running out to check on the commotion. Chaz pinpointed the one with the key strapped to pants and went ahead to relieve him of it. He came twirling the keys around his finger to show it off to Bentley. “I still got it!” Chaz said with a grin. 

Guards came flooding into the area and two made a hasty getaway back to the hideout. Bentley went off back to the table to continue his work and Chaz stood in the room looking for Sly. Chaz took notice of his bedroom door slightly open and walked over to it. His assumption came true when he saw the raccoon sitting on his bed searching through his photo book.

Chaz quietly made his way over and sat besides him, startling Sly in the process. “CHAZ?! Um, I-“ Sly began to panic. Chaz put both arms on the bed and reclined back. “It’s alright, Sly. There’s not much to do around here anyways… I see you found my photo book.” Chaz said while motioning towards it with his head. Sly quickly calmed down and put the book back down onto his lap, revealing the page he was gazing at. Chaz noticed the photo of him leaning his head on Sly’s shoulder, both smiling widely.

Chaz smiled and took half of the book into his lap. “That was a good photo. I looked amazing in it.” Chaz jokingly stated. Sly became quiet while Chaz examined the book for himself. Chaz noticed Sly’s state and smiled slightly. “Looking at these photos… It brings up something that I missed from you.” Chaz casually said while flipping the book. “I heard you were happy when Bentley found me and that you could barely control your excitement.” Chaz lowered his voice and Sly felt his heart begin to race. 

Chaz continued to flip the pages in the book. “All these cold nights alone… I would be lying if I said I wasn’t thinking of what could’ve been.” Sly’s heart beat through his chest as he listened closely to Chaz. “I would’ve loved it if you took me in on a cold day and gave me some of your hot… delicious…” Sly prepared himself. Chaz paused to put a hand on his shoulder and get closer to him. He put his head close to his and giggled quietly. “Wait… I guess this is more of a request now…” Chaz whispered. “But can you do me…” Chaz stopped and stood up. “A favor and make me some of your “famous” hot chocolate. I’ve been dying to try some ever since you got here.” 

Chaz smiled innocently at Sly after noticing his shocked expression. Sly was taken back at what happened but smirked back to Chaz. “Of course! I guess you  _ could _ have a cup of my hot chocolate.” Sly responded back in a fake cheerful tone. “Perfect!” Chaz said with a cheerful tone before walking out of the room, leaving Sly to himself. “What a tease...” Sly quietly said to himself as he felt his pants finally become loose. 

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

The sun was high and the streets were filled with citizens. The gang collected at the table for their final meeting in Iceland. Bentley informed Chaz that they would be traveling to Venice to pick up a lead on Murray. Team morale was at an all time high from the sudden news and they wasted no time in setting up for the Operation.

“With the guards patrolling the city looking for us, it’s the perfect chance to strike at Luph. If we’re able to take out his radio system from his office, he won’t be alarmed to the police and they’ll be able to take him in!” Bentley finished the instructions and turned off the projector. Chaz and Sly get their gear and head back out to the starting point. They made their way through the town, blending in perfectly with the crowd. “You sure we won’t be caught?” Sly asked. “The Farmer Market is crowded with people. Don’t draw attention to yourself and we’ll get through.” 

Luph’s headquarters wasn’t guarded like before, meaning the mission before worked perfectly. Sly and Chaz were able to walk into his building with no opposition. The stroll inside and look around, noticing how quiet the inside was. “It’s quiet... Luph should be back any minute from his morning stroll. Let’s make this quick.” Chaz called out while walking around. It didn’t take long for him to notice a red door with the name ‘Luph’ imprinted with gold cursive letters. 

Chaz used the key to open the door to allow them into his office. The room itself was filled with antiques in glass cases. The middle of the room had his desk filled with papers and a desktop and another desk nearby had his radio technology on it. Sly walked over to it and planted one of Bentley’s emp devices near it, causing the machine to go up in smoke and short circuit. “The radio system is down, Bentley. Let out guys and gals in blue know that they can come in!” Sly calls out to Bentley before having his attention drawn to a door opening behind them. Chaz and Sly quickly turn their heads to the location and look at the figure walking in. 

General Luph looked over in disbelief. “What the? Who are you two? Wait a minute... you’re the rodents running around making trouble in my paradise! How DARE you?! What treason! What disrespect!” General Luph grew more and more upset. He walked over to a button on the wall nearby and pressed it, revealing a case with an electric baton. He powered it and looked over at the two. “I’ll be sure to take you two in myself!” Luph said before making his way over to the two. 

“I wouldn’t fight him up close. Both of your weapons are made out of metal and you’re sure to electrocute yourselfs! My sensors picked up traps set around his room. One of you lures him over while the other’s activate the traps. Be quick guys, the cops are on their way.” Bently told the two in a worried voice. 

“Go find the buttons, I’ll distract him!” Sly yelled out to Chaz and he frantically searched around the room. “Running already, eh? No difference. You two shall beg for your lives!” Luph swung at Sly who quickly dodged out of the way. “Sly! Over here!” Chaz yelled out. Sly ran across the room with Luph following closely behind. Chaz quickly slammed down on the button and a bookcase came down from the wall, slamming down on the puffin and retracting back up. Luph stood tall again and shook his head. “Fight me, cowards!” He made his way back to Sly to fight again. 

“Umm.” Chaz questioned the scene before him before running off to look for another button. After failing to find any other secrets in his room, Chaz ran to his desk and began throwing his papers around. “Surely he was something here.” He said while he searched all around his desk before lifting up a miniature statue of himself and finding the button. Chaz smiled and called out to Sly once again. Sly jumped onto the desk and Luph came over while swinging his baton. Chaz pressed down on the button and an electric grid came up, electrocuting Luph. 

“Is something cooking?” Luph questioned. After the grid powered down a net came down from the ceiling, trapping him under. He struggled under the net and cursed out to the two. Chaz walked over to Luph and looked down at the figure. “You’re over, Luph.” Luph cursed once more before reaching into his pocket and pulling out an orb. He pressed something on the orb and rolled it under Chaz. Pink smoke came pouring out and filled the space around Chaz’s face. “Take that you… you...yo…” Luph drifted off to sleep after some of the smoke came into contact with him.

Chaz took in a heavy amount of the smoke and became weak and tired. He tried to walk out of range of the device but felt his legs giving up. He stumbled out before falling down to the floor. Sly watched in horror as his friend dropped to the ground. He ran over and tried shaking the Arctic Fox but no response came from him. He picked up Chaz and held him in a bridal position and made his way out of the building. 

His way back to the hideout was more difficult than expected as the police force finally found their way to the area. He was able to safely carry Chaz back to the hideout and past the law enforcement. Bentley opened the door to the two and let them in. He watched as Sly carried him over to the couch and put Chaz down gently. 

Bentley rolled over to the worried raccoon and looked over. “What happened?” Bentley calmly asked. “I-I don’t know. Luph threw something under him and gas came rushing out.” Sly said in a worried tone. Bentley examiner Chaz and laughed after he finished. “It’s just sleeping gas, Sly. He’ll wake up soon.” Bentley concluded and made his way back to the table. “Oh…” Sly said while standing up. Bentley closed his laptop and began putting it away into his bags. He noticed Sly still standing and watching over Chaz and decided to get his attention. “The effects don’t last that long so we should still be able to catch the plane. Come on, let’s get ready for the trip.” 

The Gang made their way to the airport and set course for Venice, Italy, in search of their friend Murray. Back in town, the police took Luph and some of his guards into custody and Chaz’s town was free from tyranny. The people celebrated and threw a parade for the returned freedom. 

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“What do you think Murray is doing in Venice?” Chaz asked the gang. “Who knows? I just can’t wait to see him.” Sly responded back. “I understand you on that one.” Bentley added. The stereo’s music turned off and the Gang waited for the announcement. “We’ll be landing shortly.” The flight attendant called out. 

Chaz felt giddy and looked out of the window to the beautiful city of Venice. The city was all a subtle tan color and the blue water flowed through. The houses were separated by the canals which had boats gently flowing with the stream while the people on it relaxed. Once they landed, they took off to their Safehouse that Bentley claimed. They walk together through the narrow walkways to their hideout, greeting the citizens that lived nearby. 

“This is it!” Bentley stooped and informed the group. He held the key in hand and opened the door. “I’ll get us set up.” Bentley said before going inside, leaving the other two. “This place is beautiful.” Chaz said with a smile. Sly watched as Chaz waved to the people who canoed past them through the canals. 

They eventually went inside and met with Bentley who was reading through old articles. He noticed the two walk in and fixed his glasses. “Guys, there’s a local police headquarters around here. Do you think they’ll have any information on Murray?” Sly and Chaz look at each other before staring back at Bentley. “Possibly. Do you want us to go check it out?” Sly asked. “It’s the best place to start our search.” Bentley responded. 

With that, Sly and Chaz grab their gear and head out to find a way into the police headquarters. The building itself was relatively close to their hideout. They step outside and gaze over at the giant globe indicating the police headquarters. “That looks like a fun climb.” Chaz jokingly said. “Not ready yet? You can stay if you want.” Sly said with a smile. “We both know you wouldn’t want that.” Chaz replied back. 

Sly took out his binocucom and called Bentley so he could get a look at the station. “That dome is covered in glaze tile! There’s no way to climb up there.” Bentley quickly told Sly. Sly noticed the rope leading up to the top of the dome and smiled. “Aw, come on pal, there’s always a way.” Sly ends the call and looks over at Chaz. “Think those legs can handle a few spiral jumps?” Sly questions Chaz, causing him to roll his eyes in response. 

He sighed and walked past Sly to go on ahead. Chaz best Sly to the top of the dome and waited for Bentley to call back. “Nice climbing, partners. I got the blueprints to the vent system in front of me. I should be able to guide you to the jail cell.” Chaz and Sly go down the vent and follow the vent system to a room with a jail cell in it. 

They drop down into a room with a jail cell inside of it. Chaz wipes off the dirt and dust from his hoodie. “This is disgusting.” He said while following Sly. They stand outside of the cell and notice a figure standing in the shadows. “Hey... Murray, is that you?” Sly whispered out. “Murray... that’s a stain on my pants, bro. Whuah?!” Dimitri emerges from the shadows of the cell, making eye contact with the two. 

“Not you…” Chaz groaned out in disappointment. “Cooper, you got some fuzzy dice to show your face around here.” Dimitri harasses Sly with a condescending tone. “Dimitri, long time no punch. See you’re still in jail.” Sly said to Dimitri. “And you’re still a cracker-box.” Dimitri stated quickly. Chaz stood by as the two argued back and forth. 

“We don’t have time for this.” Chaz told Sly. “You’re right.” Sly paused to look back at Dimitri. “Let’s get past the name calling and get to business.” Dimitri gave Sly a twisted look. “Looking for main man Murray, eh? Sorry, but I’d rather see you get busted big time! Guards! Politzia!” Dimitri cried out almost loud enough to draw attention. 

Chaz quickly sticks his staff through the cage and under his jaw to shut him up. Sly thought to himself about what to say to Dimitri. He wasn’t going to keep quiet until something of interest suits him. “If those cops get their mitts on me, who’s gonna break you out of jail?” Sly asked. “You might be able to get this cell door open but the cops would throw down and bust me on the way out! And then I’ll get the double sentence, grief!” Panic struck Dimitri.

“How about I get the guards attention and once they start shooting at me, you can slip out no problem.” Sly said quietly, trying to calm the lizard. Dimitri rubbed his chin and smiled. Chaz confusingly looked over at Sly. “Sly is that really the best-“ Chaz is cut off by Dimitri. “Now that’s a plan I can get behind, Dimitri is free, and Cooper and his friend is cooked! Key for the cell is in the head cop lady’s office.” Dimitri informed Sly. 

Chaz pulls Sly to the side and whispers to him. “Are you sure about this? What if you get caught?” Chaz asked in a worried tone. “I won’t get caught. To be fair, they don’t look like the smartest police force I’ve seen.” Chaz looked over to the conference room and noticed a guard sprinkling ripped printer paper on his table and playing with it. Chaz sighed. “Fine. I’ll stay here with Dimitri. Hurry back.” Chaz finished and sat down on a bench while Sly went ahead. 

Dimitri leaned on the cage and cleared his throat, catching the attention of Chaz. “So, you two a thing now? It’s not a very funky couple if I say so myself.” Dimitri asked the resting Chaz. “No... why would we ever be a thing?” Chaz asked back. “I see the way you look at Cooper! You worry! But I understand if you want someone with macho gains and money! I can maybe show you some time, dig?” Chaz looked at Dimitri in disgust. “Do you ever shut up?” 

Minutes passed and Sly came crawling back under the table and began fidgeting with the cage. Dimitri got close to the cage to whisper to Sly. “Your dude over there was flirting big time with me, bro! Gotta keep him in check.” Sly looked back to the annoyed Chaz who was fidgeting with his staff. “It’s gonna be hard for you to escape if Chaz leaves you limping.” Dimitri closed his mouth and backed away from the cage. 

The cell door finally unlocked and Dimitri strolled out. “Don’t worry no mind, straight way I’ll pass word for Murray to find you. Meet at Rialto Bridge, big Italian landmark!” Dimitri accents rolled through the last couple of words. Sly nodded and turned around to Chaz. “Guess it’s showtime.” Chaz sighed after hearing him and put away his staff.

They both jumped over the table and stood in the back of the room. “Hello assorted meatheads... and lady. Anyone feel like exercising?” Sly yelled out, attracting the attention of everyone in the room. Chaz heard a familiar voice scream out Sly’s name. “Cooper? Grab ‘em boys!” Carmelita yelled out while aiming her pistol. Sly and Chaz spun around and ran out the front door. “Split up. I’ll lead the guards away.” Chaz called out. Carmelita kicks open the door and Sly sprinted to the Canal nearby. “Go after Chaz, boys! I’ll handle Cooper.” Carmelita barked out the order and chased after Sly. Chaz took off to the streets, leading the Venice guards away. 

Chaz his in the rooftops and waited for the collective stomping of the guards footsteps to go away. Once the noise went silent, he looked off the roof. “Seems like I lost them.” He said to himself before jumping down. A flashlight soon blinded Chaz and he squinted his eyes in pain. “Hold it right there.” The flashlight guard yelled out. “Uh, hey there, big guy.” Chaz said in a nervous voice. 

The light left his face and he opened his eyes to see the figure. He noticed that the guard wasn’t wearing any police station attire but rather a purple tailcoat and bird mask. “You don’t look like you’re-a from around here. State your business here.” The guard's Italian accent followed through his every word, catching Chaz’s attention. “I was just... roof gazing. It’s a beautiful city.” Chaz responded back to the guard. 

The guard walked closer to Chaz and looked him up and down. Chaz grew nervous. “Woah, there. You like what you see?” Chaz jokingly stated. “And if I do?” The guard responds, making Chaz blush immensely. “What’s your name?” The guard continued to interrogate. “Chaz… and you?” Chaz questioned back. The guard stood still after circling Chaz and focused on him. “Tony. Tony B.” 

Chaz beamed at Tony. “Well Tony… I would appreciate you if you wouldn’t arrest me.” Chaz slowly rotated around and began strolling off. “Hey, ah, wait-“ Chaz heard Tony call out. “There’s a coffee shop near the police station. Would you like to grab something some time?” Tony anxiously asked, making Chaz grin. “Well, Tony…” Chaz paused. “I respect the confidence. Sure, I would love to.” Chaz turned around again and continued making his way back to the hideout. “Does 12 sound-a good?!” Tony screamed out again. Chaz slowed his pace and put his thumb in the air. “Meet me at this same spot! I’m the 2nd house down!” Chaz kept the words in the back of his head. 

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chaz returned to the hideout and entered the room with Sly and Bentley discussing. They talked to each other with concerned looks on their face, making Chaz worried. Sly eventually noticed Chaz and walked up to him, almost giving him a glare. “I was worried when you didn’t come back before me.” Chaz smiled at Sly. “Aw, you worried. Don’t worry, I was just talking to someone.” Chaz responded back. Sly raised an eyebrow. “What? Who? Why?” Sly questioned quickly, making Chaz chuckle again. “Don’t worry who. Tell me what happened to you.” 

Chaz sat down and crossed his legs before exhaling in and out. “Well, while you were “escaping” I ran into Murray. He helped me escape and we did a little catching up.” Sly said in a mellow tone. “Well that’s good! Where is he?” Chaz asked in an excited tone before Bentley came rolling in. “He said he wouldn’t return until the “black water” ran pure.” Bentley cut off and finished Sly’s story. “The black water? Does he mean the tar? Is that what he’s here for?” Chaz questioned. Bentley rolled out blueprints on the table before speaking. “We don’t know, but we have to help bust Don Octavio. The quicker we do that, the quicker Murray returns. I have more missions for us to set out for tomorrow.” Bentley sighed out and began reading over his plans again. 

It was the next day and Chaz took extra time to get prepared. He walks out his room while fixing his clothing. Sly notices Chaz and raises an eyebrow. “Woah, you don’t have to dress to impress me.” Sly seductively grinned before getting up to stand in front of Chaz. “This isn’t for you. I’m going somewhere after the missions.” Chaz responded back while fixing his hoodie. Bently poked his head from his laptop screen and looked over at the two. “Well, Chaz, we actually don’t have anything planned for you. You kinda have the day off.” Bentley said to Chaz. 

Chaz gasped with an open mouth which turned into a smile. “Woah, really? Okay then... don’t wait up.” Chaz slightly skipped out the door. Sly watched as Chaz made his way out of the door, beginning to feel conflicted. Bentley saw the upset raccoon and sighed. He looked at Sly and motioned for him to go off. “Go ahead and see what he’s up to, just be ready at the dock by 1.” Bentley exhaled and read up on the news. Sly took no time to run out the door, heading for the rooftops. 

Chaz walked across the bridge, being wary not to draw attention. He makes his way to the house and knocks carefully on the door then patiently waits for a response. Moments pass before a muscular dog comes out wearing a pink tailcoat with a flower attached. “Woah! Hey there!” Tony called out. Chaz was taken back by his figure, noticing how handsome he was without his mask. “Hi, Tony. I’m here a little early. My schedule freed up today.” Chaz quietly talked to the muscular dog while looking down. 

Tony puts his hand under Chaz’s chin and pushes it up to his eyes. “Don’t worry about it. I was afraid you weren’t gonna show at all.” His accent still made Chaz shiver. Sly’s mouth was open in aw as jealousy was taking over. Chaz and Tony walk to the coffee shop while talking about each other. Sly looked down to the two, beginning to feel upset. He sighed loudly as he climbed down from the roof and made his way back to the hideout. Hours passed while Tony took Chaz around the town, showing him landmarks and shops, even picking him up a thing or two. 

“Wanna see the Ferris Wheel?” Tony asks. Chaz shook his head yes before noticing the sunset. They stroll through the city, eventually arriving at the Ferris Wheel. They catch a seat and soon begin ascending up the machine. The Ferris Wheel took them to the top and stopped, giving them a clear view of the sunset across the horizon. “Wow, this almost beats the Northern Lights.” Chaz called out prior to looking back at Tony who was staring at him the whole time. Chaz stared back and an awkward silence developed. Tony slowly closes in on Chaz, connecting their lips and beginning to kiss him deeply. 

Chaz allowed Tony to roam his mouth and moaned into his while he did so, all while the Ferris Wheel began to take the two down. They separated and felt the lust immediately begin to build up again.. “Would you look at that...” Chaz whispered while feeling slightly disappointed. Tony put his arms over Chaz and pulled him close, kissing him once more. The warm feeling returned to Chaz’s face as Tony continued to explore him. 

The Ferris Wheel reaches the bottom and they separate to get out. Chaz followed behind Tony but got his foot caught on the step out, tripping from the machine and landing onto Tony’s chest. Chaz looked up with a bewildered look and they both laughed loudly at the clumsy act before heading away from the machine. Tony put one hand in his pocket. “Guess it’s time to take ya home now, isn’t it?” Tony said. Chaz took his words in and was immediately reminded of the gang back home. 

He looked at Tony with a shocked face but felt himself calming down from the presence of the figure alone. Tony takes Chaz’s arm between him and guides him across a bridge right to the hideout Chaz said was his home. With a couple of shared laughs and flirting, the two make it to the location, stopping outside the hideout’s door to admire each other once more. Tony looked away with a nervous tone on his face after Chaz chuckled. Chaz puts one hand on his cheek and rubs it gently. “Don’t act scared now, pup.” Chaz puts his arms around Tony, embracing him in a hug. Tony gently led Chaz to the wall to kiss him passionately once more to finish off their night. The moon shined on them as they departed. Tony began walking away into the night with a smile across his face. “Bye, Tony!” Chaz yelled out before carefully entering the building. He carefully snuck in, not wanting to catch the attention of a fake sleeping Raccoon. 

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The image of Chaz being pinned against the wall replayed in Sly’s thoughts. He couldn’t pinpoint the feelings that built up but allowed his thoughts to race. “I was too late. He found someone better.” Sly continued to barrage himself. He wasn’t upset but just disappointed, soon having the past being brought up. “What if he wanted to stay in Venice with him? The gang just got back together... This is like Canada all over again.” He didn’t want to make the same mistake, so he came to the conclusion to stay quiet and not let his feelings take over. 

He sat up on the couch with a distressed expression, feeling the pain of the night and the stuffed cushions. His ears perked to the sound of wood creaking. A door opens nearby and Chaz comes out, soon greeting him with a smile on his face. The look soon dropped when Sly frowned from his presence, unable to forget the image in his head. “What’s wrong, Sly?” Chaz asked as he stepped closer to the raccoon. “What? Nothing, just... thinking.” Sly kept his voice low. 

Chaz began to think to himself about the night before while looking over at Sly. “I don’t like Tony, but I just find excitement in him... It was fun.” Chaz needed to cheer his friend up and knew one way how. “Wow Sly....” Chaz faked a surprised look while gazing at Sly. Sly looked up with a confused expression. “Since when did you get so toned? I didn’t know my little Raccoon worked out. It’s almost like he was trying to impress someone.” Chaz faced away from him, only slightly peeking over at Sly. Sly’s smile returned as he got up to stretch on purpose. “Don’t get too distracted now, we have missions to do today.” Sly’s confidence came back and he went into the other room to get dressed. Moments passed before he came out while purposely just putting on his shirt to cover himself, making Chaz roll his eyes and smile. 

They shared the morning together in their presence, laughing together at the television and sharing playful looks. Chaz cooked a meal for the gang and waited for Bentley to figure out the plan for the day. Once prepared, they all head out to get one step closer to bringing back their friend. 

The duo headed out to the location to set up and Bentley went off to initiate the mission. Half an hour passed and there was still no sign from Bentley, causing Chaz to grow impatient and fidgety. “So we have to get the cops to fight the guards... and we can just go do whatever?” Chaz questioned. “Yeah... not the most exhausting mission. We have to standby for Be-“ Gunshots in the distance interrupted Sly. They both look to the right to see a guard dog in a helicopter shooting at something behind the buildings.

Sly holds his hand to his ear after hearing the radio static pick up. “I got the guard to follow me... too close for comfort... gotta move!” Bentley abruptly states in his ear while sounding out of breath. “That’s my move, be right back.” Sly jumps down from the building and runs to the front doors of the police headquarters. 

Chaz watches as Sly knocks on the door and screams out. “Hey! All you fake cops go-a home, we don’t need no more stupid thugs in Venice.” The worst accent Chaz has ever heard just came from Sly. Bentley races to the headquarters and darts away from the guard to a building nearby. Chaz watched as the guard stopped chasing after an Interpol officer came out fully loaded for a confrontation. “I’m sure they’ll talk it out.” Chaz told himself before jumping down and meeting his friends behind the building. 

“This was a good plan Bentley. Now we can sit back and watch the fireworks.” Sly compliments Bentley. “Thank you, I pride myself in my deviousness.” Bentley responded. Chaz began walking off without notifying the others and in time noticed his absence. “Where is he going?” Bentley asked with a concerned look.  
“I don’t know, I’ll follow him.” Sly began to walk after him. “All right! I’ll go and find Murray to destroy the Oil Pumps. Stay safe!” Bentley said before racing off.

Sly catches up to Chaz and puts a hand on his shoulder to slow him down. “Hey, where are you going?” Sly asks. “Oh, I was going to go get that disguise for you.” Chaz responds and Sly’s face drops to a frown. Chaz notices the sudden attitude change and raises an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?” Chaz asks. Sly took his hand off Chaz’s shoulder and continued to walk besides him while completely avoiding the question. Chaz took Sly over to Tony’s house to collect the necessary outfit for their next mission.

Chaz motioned for Sly go hide before knocking. The door opened soon after and Tony’s eyes opened wide when he noticed who was before him. “Chaz! I didn’t know angels were going to be on my doorstep today!” Tony immediately took Chaz into a kiss, making Chaz’s eyes open wide due to him knowing who’s watching. Chaz clears his throat and rubs the hair under Tony’s chin before breaking apart. “Hey, handsome, this is kind of weird but... do you have any old uniforms of yours that don’t fit you?” Chaz asked nervously. Tony opened his mouth slightly prior to responding back. “Uh... yeah. Can I ask why?” Chaz felt to tense up from the question and started to freak out slightly. 

“I- for- Oh! Just something to remind me of you. I got real lonely last night...” Chaz said while looking down to the ground. “You could’ve always come over. I would’ve loved your attention.” Tony finished with a growl before slightly grinning. “Oh, is that the case... I’ll have to keep that in mind...” Chaz responds, becoming uncomfortable knowing what Sly has to hear and watch.“I’ll be right back, foxy.” 

Tony goes into the house and takes a couple of minutes to rummage around his belongings. He returns with a copy of his suit and hands it over to Chaz. He held onto the hanger holding the suit while giving it to Chaz. “Can I expect you tonight?” Chaz’s heart dropped once more. “Uh... er...” Tony’s passion from his eyes didn’t leave and Chaz had to do something. “Not tonight... but can you save the surprise for tomorrow night? I’ll have all the time to give you attention...” Chaz gave a peck on Tony’s face before walking away. He heard the dog grumble something under his breath while he walked away but didn’t pay much mind to it. 

Chaz strolled around the corner and scaled up to the roof to give the outfit to the still shocked Sly. Chaz questioned his look as he held the suit in his hands. Silence between the two continued, making it obvious that Sly wasn’t going to talk. “You gotta admit, he’s packing massive sex appe-“ “Why in front of me?!” Sly yelled out. “Bentley wanted me to get the outfit...” Chaz said calmly. 

“But... you... I... why?” Sly couldn’t get his thoughts in line. Chaz groaned loudly before throwing over the suit to Sly. “You didn’t have to follow me. Now put it on... we have paintings to search.” Sly was silent as he put on the uniform, finishing it with the bird mask. “Looking good!” Chaz called out. Sly grumbled something while he fixed himself. “What was that?” Chaz asked. “Yeah, I know it’s your type.” Sly repeated in a condescending tone. “Whatever.” Chaz rolled his eyes and smiled. 

End of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Their mission was going smoothly and the two were almost finished. Sly and Chaz were on their way to the last coffee shop to grab the third blueprint and head home. Chaz waited on the roof for Sly to relieve the guard of their shift with the same horrible Italian accent ever. This time however, the guard stood still at the door and Sly walked away which took Chaz by surprise. 

"Uh... Chaz..." Sly called through the ear piece. Chaz held a hand to his ear to answer. "What's up?" Sly paused before he spoke. "That Tony guy is here." Chaz almost choked on his saliva after hearing Sly, feeling the second hand embarrassment build up. "Yeah... and I need to know his full nickname." Sly asked. Chaz started feeling even worse after forgetting Tony’s nickname during their date. He tried to remember what he and Tony talked about but his memory was foggy. Words began to float around and he slowly went down the list of what sounded right. "Butler B? Titler Key? Vitamin D?" Chaz put down fingers after every name he called out. 

Soon after his deep thinking the answer came to mind and Chaz sighed loudly. The walk to the Ferris Wheel in the town soon replayed in Chaz's thoughts. "I used to be called Tony! The Killer B. It really scared the others." Tony's word echoed. 

Chaz groaned loudly before putting a hand to his ear. "Ugh... it's Tony. The Killer B." Chaz sighed. "Wow... really." Sly giggled through the channel. "Chaz! The Killer B." Sly mocked over the call. "Oh, haha. Hurry up." Chaz replied in an annoyed tone. Sly walked back up to Tony and began to talk to him again. Moments passed and Tony stepped away from the door for Sly to take his position. Chaz jumped down and walked past Sly while not saying a word to the grinning raccoon. 

He went inside and stole the final blueprint from the picture frame hiding a vault and held it tight in his hand as he walked out of the building. He strolls outside with a smile and holds out the blueprint to Sly. “We’re all done here. Wanna go do something?” Unresponsive, Sly ignored Chaz and gazed at something in the distance. Chaz watched in confusion and tried to follow along with his stare.

His heart felt heavy after seeing Tony with one arm over on a wall and the other on his side while he took a person into a deep kiss. Chaz dropped the blueprint from shock and stared as the two in the distance part and walked away together. Sly heard the paper hit the ground and roll slightly, alerting him back to Chaz. Unable to think of a way to comfort him, he immediately began to be filled with anger.

As soon as he decided to make his way over, Sly heard footsteps walking away from behind him. He turned his head and called out. "Chaz!" Sly grabs the blueprint off the ground and chases after Chaz. After calling his name for ages, Chaz finally stops at a building. He scaled the home and sat on the roof to look out at the water that surrounded the area. Sly soon caught up and sat beside him while still unable to figure out words to say. Sly looked out at the sunset with his upset friend silently. 

The tension broke as Chaz sighed out prior to speaking. "Well, that sucks." Sly's ears perked to the sound of his voice and then put his head down. Guilt soon took over as he had yet to find a way to comfort him. A quick scan around the area below and he noticed a vending machine near a set of tables. Without thinking, he quickly jumped down, leaving Chaz alone, and ran off to the machine to give it a whack with his cane. The luck of the draw pulled through and gave Sly one of Chaz's favorite shaved ice flavors.

He climbed back up to sit beside the quiet Arctic Fox once more and opened the container in front of him. He grabbed the tiny spoon from inside and scooped some before putting it in front of Chaz's face. Chaz's gaze soon focused on the spoon hovering in front of him and put on an embarrassed smile. He turned his head and saw Sly holding it while a smirk was across his face. He laughed and took it into his mouth, soon feeling a warm sensation flush throughout his face as the coldness of the ice slipped down his throat. 

The flavor made him smile and let out a giggle from his chest. After swallowing, he looked at Sly one more time before gently resting his head on his lap. Sly looked down surprised as the figure below got comfortable. Chaz quietly laid his head and looked back over to the sunset. The raccoon took another scoop of the frozen ice and put it to his face. They both laugh after Chaz took the treat into his mouth. "World record for quickest relationship ended?" Chaz asked. 

Sly looked down at Chaz with a frown before responding. "You call that a relationship?" Chaz smirked back at his comment. "No, I guess not." He calmly responded and Sly watched with his friend as the sun finally set. "We should head back. Bentley is probably wondering if we got the blueprints." Sly informed Chaz while he threw the empty dessert on the roof. Sly stood from his somewhat sore position and soon noticed the stare Chaz was giving him.

Sly was taken back as Chaz lunged forward to embrace him in a long hug. The fox put his head on Sly's chest and began to talk. "Thank you for almost beating up someone for me." Chaz said as he buried his head in his chest. Sly hugged him back and smiled. "No problem." The two departed and Sly placed an arm around his neck and strolled with him through town.

It was a peaceful walk back. No guards were on duty and the streets were empty. The water in the canals hit the side of the concrete while the sounds of the nighttime bugs echoed throughout the area. They eventually reached the hideout and got comfortable within it. Bentley was nowhere to be seen and the two had no other missions to finish up for the night. 

Sly stood before the couch once more in preparation to go to sleep while Chaz yawned loudly and gathered his belongings for bed. Before he put a hand to the handle, he turned his head to Sly fixing the couch. His gaze didn’t leave as Sly took off his hat and placed it on a coat rack nearby. “It can’t be all that comfortable…” Chaz thought to himself.

He finally muscled up the words to speak to Sly. “That couch doesn’t look like the most comfortable thing in the world.” Chaz called out. Sly turned his head, shocked that Chaz was still in the room with him. He chuckled before responding. “It gets me through the night. I wouldn’t feel right taking a bed from you or Bentley.” Chaz felt butterflies in his stomach from the kind response. He put on a soft smile. “Maybe you deserve a bed to sleep on for the gentleman that you were today.” Chaz finished and hid his blush from Sly. Sly perked his ears up after hearing Chaz. “You don’t have to.” He said in a low voice. Chaz rubbed his arm nervously. “I know I don’t… but maybe I want to.” 

He opened the door and motioned for Sly to go in. Sly stepped forward from the couch and made his way to the door, looking inside of the tidy and well kept room. Chaz made his way around Sly and to the opposite side of the bed. He gave Sly a smirk before quickly turning away to face the window. He slowly stripped his shirt off his body, revealing his thin, toned, white furred back. Sly watched in awe as the figure tossed the shirt to the ground and got in the bed. 

Chaz turned to face Sly and smirked. “Sorry for the show. I like to get comfortable for the night.” Sly laughed and walked closer to the bed. “I’m not complaining.” Sly quickly did the same and got on the opposite side of the bed. A large gap was between the two who stared at each other in the bed. “Beats the couch, huh?” Chaz asked. “Very.” Sly responded back.

Pure silence followed after Sly’s statement and the two continued to watch each other intently. Chaz felt his face warm up and was the first to succumb and turn from Sly who frowned in response. Chaz took an arm from his blanket to turn off his lamp on the stand nearby. The moon replaced the light and illuminated into the room, casting the slightest shade of white over the two’s bed. Chaz felt the day finally catch up and his eyes began to get heavy. Before he drifted off, he wanted to make sure Sly was appreciated once again. “Thank you again Sly.” Chaz said in a low voice before drifting off to sleep.

  
End of chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The power of beds can bring anyone together.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chaz opens one eye and adjusts to the light piercing through into the room. He tried to move from the bed but felt something gently holding onto his chest. He questioned the weight holding him down and began to worry a bit. He looked over and saw Sly cuddled close to him while snoring. Sly’s hand was right on his chest while one of his legs became intertwined with Chaz’s. Chaz would be lying if he said it wasn’t a tiny bit adorable. "This raccoon..." Chaz giggled before he slowly lifted Sly's hand from his chest and softly kicked his legs off from his own. He gets up from the bed and handles his morning care with Sly following soon after him getting up.

The gang meets up in the main room to discuss their next move. Bentley was the first to start the conversation. "Alright you guys, we have one more mission before the big recital. We’re going to need to take out his advertisement to limit the crowd. I'll take over an ice cream stand in the city and use it to make the bombs. Sly, I'll need you to take the bombs and destroy his advertisement balloons set up around town. Then Chaz and I will meet up at the Oil room for a little reconstruction. He'll sneak past security in disguise, activate the terminals, and I'll run in and do some professional bombing on the final tar pumps. This should also bring Murray out of hiding and back to us." Bentley shuts off the projector and gathers his equipment for the mission.

The three head out to the abandoned shop in the town. Bentley focused on his bombs, Sly double checked his gear, and Chaz casually kept a lookout for any guards. The mission started and after some time passed Sly ran off with the third and final bomb. Chaz watched as the two giant Octavio balloons drifted into the air. When silence finally began drifting through, a crash could be heard from below the building. Chaz shot from his post and quickly looked down to see Bentley being lifted by his chair over the head of Octavio.

Chaz gasped before jumping down and standing in front of the attacker. He looked Octavio in his eyes while slowly reaching for his staff. "Let him go or I'll-" Chaz gets interrupted. "You'll what? Your generation wouldn't know how to threaten something even if it was written out! I'm gonna turn your friend into tomato fertilizer, then I'll send my men to finish the job!" Octavio threatened Chaz before swiftly running off in the opposite direction with Bentley. Chaz screamed out Bentley's name as he began to chase after Octavio.

While running, he held his hand to his ear. "Sly, Don has Bentley! I need you to cut him off! Wait near his headquarters!" Chaz put his hand down from his ear and focused back on following Octavio.He was old but fast and definitely showed that. Chaz kept up even with jumping over lasers Octavio thrown down and even while avoiding his guards. He led Chaz all around the town before making it back to the bridge near his headquarters. He was about to run in before Sly cut him off and made him jump back. 

Octavio grunted while holding onto Bentley. He turned his hide to take a peek behind him where Sly slowly walked over. Octavio was cornered and there wasn’t any way he was getting inside with Bentley. He quickly spun around to Chaz and threw Bentley at him immediately. Chaz was knocked back and fell hard to the ground with Bentley on top of him. The wheelchair crushed him and made him lose his breath. 

"You three are-a dead!" Octavio sang before retreating into the headquarters. Sly ran to the two and helped each one of them up. Chaz coughed as he was brought up. "Thank you Chaz. I would've been a goner if it weren't for you." Bentley said. "No worry Bentley…” Chaz held on to his chest while speaking. “We need to put an end to this guy quickly." He responded while holding in a grunt. "Well I doubt he'll be coming out for the rest of the day. It's probably a good idea to stay clear too. You two can wander around, I'm heading back to the Safehouse to finalize the plan." Bentley informed the group and darted off in the direction of the Safehouse, leaving Sly and Chaz alone. 

Sly watched as Chaz tried to fix his posture while his arm was holding on to his chest. He quickly became worried for the injured fox. "You sure you're alright? That wheelchair isn't the lightest thing around." Sly asked before getting close to Chaz to inspect him. "I'm fine, Sly. I'm just glad we're alive." Chaz exhaled out after finishing. 

Chaz gently put his hand on Sly’s arm to rub it slowly. After comforting the worried Sly, he tried following the direction Bentley left in. Sly noticed Chaz had a slight limp when he tried walking which bothered him even more. Sly immediately ran to his side and held him up by putting his arm over him. "No need to hide it. Let’s get you back." Sly comforted him. "Ouch… wow… thank you.” Chaz responded back.The two began to cross the bridge and make their way back to the Safehouse.

They tried their best to stay out of sight of Octavio’s men. Chaz wasn’t in any position to make a quick getaway and Sly surely wasn’t going to leave him behind. Sly put Chaz behind a wall to look around a corner to make sure it was clear. Sly gave the all clear and took Chaz back into his arms to begin walking again. 

"Chaz! Hey, Chaz!" An Italian accent echoed throughout behind the two as soon as they began to walk. Chaz looked at Sly in confusion and turned his head around, soon being astonished by the figure walking up. "Chaz, I got worried when you didn't come over.” Tony took another glance at Chaz being held up. “Is everything okay?" Sly felt Chaz tighten his grip on his shoulder in anger after Tony finished. "Listen, pal. Why don't you stay away?" Sly asked with a slight attitude. Tony observed Sly up and down and raised an eyebrow. "Pfft, who's the chump?" Tony asked. 

Chaz swiftly grew annoyed of his presence and him insulting Sly only made it worse. "A guy who has enough respect for another being to not go lip locking with anyone around them.” Chaz paused and waited for a reaction. “You're pathetic. Imagine using someone just to get in their pants. Were you gonna throw me out after you got what you wanted?" Chaz questioned. 

"What? I-I haven't..." Tony visibly grew tense. "I saw you outside the cafe. If there's one thing I can say you aren't, it's smart. If you're going to cheat, don't be so stupid about it." Chaz cut off Tony. ”C-Chaz… angel… you have the wrong idea! W-we were-“ Tony began to stutter. “Tony, I would like to go home now. Have fun getting yourself off tonight.” Chaz finished and glanced at Sly who nodded his head in response. The two turn back and begin walking back away to the Safehouse. 

  
It was another quiet walk back and tension was still in the air. They got back to the hideout and Sly brought Chaz into his room and placed him on his bed. He left the room and returned soon after with an ice pack to place around Chaz's bruised ankle. While kneeled down, Sly looked up at the bitter-faced figure and smiled. "Do you want me to kiss it better?" Sly asked. He got a giggle out of Chaz in return.

"You're so weird." Chaz finished and began to place himself on the bed to lie down. Sly got up with a smile still on his face and made his way to the door. Before he was able to place a hand on it, a soft voice made him perk up. "You’re gonna let me handle a breakup by myself? What if I cry?" Chaz said with a smile before patting the other side of the bed. “Get back over here. I need to vent.” 

Sly stripped semi-naked in milliseconds and laid down on the bed. “So… did you actually like the guy?” Sly questioned as he put himself under the sheet. “Oh heavens no, he was a horrible kisser. Typical dog who’s all tongue.” Chaz jokes. “Enough about me! How about you and Carmelita? Does seeing her bring back anything?” Sly’s eyes widened at the question and he took a moment to think of what to say. “Uh… I don’t know. Something still feels a bit off.” He awkwardly responded back. “That’s okay. You’ll figure it out eventually.” Chaz said. 

  
Some more talking continued before the day caught up to them. Sly turned off the light and the two got comfortable for the night. Chaz lied there, trying to hold in a giggle after being reminded of the morning incident. He couldn’t keep it in anymore and had to make fun of Sly. "And no spooning, weirdo." Chaz went quiet as he drifted off the sleep. Sly's felt his face grow warm after hearing Chaz but didn’t have anything to say back. He went to sleep soon after repeating the phrase “oh my god” a hundred times in his head. 

End of chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! o/
> 
> So I’ve been thinking as to what my plan for the upload schedule of this story would be. As of right now, I’m trying to catch up to what I have posted on another website but I’m doing some revisions and additions to give the story a better feel. So far, this story is posted up to chapter 20. I won’t spoil anything and would rather you guys stay tuned for the one I will be uploading here. 
> 
> I’m thinking of uploading a chapter every Friday. I’m also thinking that if time permits and I’m able to work on 2 chapters that I would post one on a Tuesday. So it would be a definite upload on a Friday and a possible upload on a Tuesday. I know time zones are different and such but hopefully with this routine you guys will be able to catch on and stop by more often.
> 
> But other than that, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! I’m certainly taking a liking to this website more than the others. I’m sorry for the long author’s note and such so I’ll leave. 
> 
> Stay safe guys!
> 
> k bye o/


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Operation day rolled around and the gang gathered their equipment for the risky mission ahead. They’ve all packed their belongings for a quick getaway just in case something or a certain someone were to catch on. With determination and anticipation flowing between them, they set out to Octavio’s headquarters. 

Chaz stood outside of the door to the building and exhaled his nervousness out from him. He put on his disguise Bently acquired for the task and confidently walked inside the building. Once inside, he takes a quick notice of the guards surrounding the area. He puts on a stern face and walks through the crowds.

Right before he was to go down the stairs to the Pump Room, he turned his head and saw a figure sitting by himself on a bench with a distressed face. Another glance and Chaz was able to figure out it was Tony. He frowned as Tony looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep. Even if Tony upset him, he still held onto the sliver of sympathy. However, there was no time for such thoughts… and he would’ve never heard the end of it from Sly. So he turned away and kept walking. “That’s the way the cookie crumbles.” Chaz told himself.

He took the stairs down to the entrance of the Pump Room and made his way through another group of guards conversing back and forth. He finally pushed through and made his way to a double button door. “Seriously?” He asked while slapping his hands down on his sides. 

His eyes widened when he saw the doors slide open in front of him, revealing an aged Opera Singer in front of him. He stepped back slowly and fixed his coat, preparing for his talk. Octavio walked out from the door and glarEd at Chaz. “You! I don’t recognize you... what’s the secret Soprano password?” Octavio ordered for Chaz to repeat the password to him. Chaz responded back quickly and brought back a smile to the older man. 

“Okay! Pass word to the other-a guards that under no circumstances am I to be-a disturbed during my big comeback recital!” Octavio’s voice calmly ordered Chaz. “Yes sir, I’m so looking forward to the big recital! I need to finish a job in the pump room and in no time will I head out to the stage! I cannot wait to watch you, sir! But do you think I could get some help with the double button door?” Chaz asked with a calm voice before looking in the eyes of Octavio. The man soon smiled and lightly clapped his hands together.

Octavio turned around to the door and motioned for Chaz to join him. “But of course! For a fellow music lover it would be-a pleasure! On three... one...two.. three!” Chaz pressed the button as soon as he ended the sentence and the door to the room was revealed. Chaz did his best to hide his smirk from the man. “Be quick in there, you won’t want to miss out!” Octavio chuckled before walking away. 

Chaz makes his way down another set of stairs and into a room filled with machines all at work. “Bingo.” Chaz said before ripping off his disguise covering his gear. He turned his head to the noise of a light knock on another door across the room. He made his way over and opened it to let Bently into the room. “I suppose it went smoothly?” He asked while rolling into the room. “He was clueless.” Chaz said as he held the door for Bently. 

Chaz locked the door behind him and Bently and him went to work on the pumps. Bently setup all the bombs needed around the room and gave a nod to Chaz. It was a quick task and the two made their way out the back of the building and out from the radius of the bombs. Once clear, Bently pressed the button and an explosion could be heard from below the building. Chaz gave a thumbs up to Bently and the two made their way to the stage outside near the headquarters.

Chaz immediately took the lookout position as Sly and Bently set up for their parts on the stage. Sly was to unhook the chandelier hanging over the stage while Bently distracts Octavio with a duet. Chaz watched as Bently and Octavio seemed to be arguing. The two’s differences soon subsided and Bently rolled his way up to the stage alongside Octavio.

Music echoed through the area and Chaz continued to keep a close eye over them. Minutes passed and the music seemed to be nearing an end. “La, la, la, LAAAAAAAAA!” Octavio’s voice blessed the area around him and finished for Bently to copy. Chaz’s body tensed as Bently’s concerning feminine voice crack pierced his ears. 

“Now!” Bently yelled out after finishing. Sly cut the last rope to the chandelier and sent it crashing down. Bently quickly rolled off the stage onto the land. Chaz soon realized another fox pointing her pistol over in the distance. “You’re kidding me!” Chaz yelled out. His eyes widened when he saw a shock round leave her gun and blast the falling chandelier, shattering it to pieces.

“Freeze!” Carmelita screamed out while aiming her shock pistol at the group. Chaz soon grew worried as he saw Carmelita advance forward. Octavio didn’t hesitate to run off into an escape boat on the canal. “Oh, no you don’t!” Chaz yelled out as he jumped down from the building and stole another motor boat nearby. “Bently! Get in!” Chaz yelled out to Bently, making him turn around and jump onto the boat. They quickly left Sly to lose Carmelita and drove off after Octavio. 

“What’s with all the noise?” Murray asked. He walked around the corner and noticed the broken glass and wood littered throughout the area. He put on an open mouth smile at the scattered wood and glass throughout the area. “Woah… cool…” He said to himself. He took notice of what he said and slapped his hand on his head. “I’m past that now.” He said to himself as his Guru came to mind.

He took another look out on the field and noticed in the distance two boats in the water. “Is that?” He asked himself as he saw Chaz steering and Bently firing the turret at the smoking boat ahead of them. Murray watched in amazement as Bently landed the final shot to throw the boat off course and send it crashing into the side of the canal. Octavio came soaring out and cushioned his landing with a set of chairs around the area. 

Chaz drove the boat over to the side of the dock and got out of it swiftly to confront Octavio. Murray watched in amazement as Chaz took out his staff and extended it out to Octavio. Sly came running from the rooftops and landed beside Chaz and Bently. “It’s over Octavio, you’re beat. Hand over the demolition switch and we’ll all try to ditch these cops.” Sly bargained with the man. 

They allowed the man to stand up and wipe the debris off himself. Octavio cracked his back with a groan and gave Sly a confused look. “You chase me for this? It took me six months to prepare this thing... but what the hey! I got more where that came from.” He threatens the gang by holding his index finger over the button. Murray couldn’t keep his excitement in anymore and ran behind the gang, screaming and catching their attention.

“You guys see that boat jump out of control and smash into that thing? Destruction! So cool!” He flexes his muscles and puts on a wide smile. “Murray?!” The gang collectively screamed out before having their attention pulled back to Octavio. “You think that was-a cool punk?!” Octavio began to laugh maniacally as he put his finger over the button and pressed down. “NO!” Chaz yelled out but it was too late. A part of the city behind them exploded and sent chunks of concrete and glass flying into the sky. The screams of civilians nearby filled the air while Octavio stood there laughing. Chaz turned his head at the destruction and felt his chest grow heavy. “No…” 

End of chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a little Easter Egg for a character in another video game Chaz is cosplaying as. Props to anyone who can figure it out. 
> 
> A hint from here on out is that every character he cosplays as wields a staff as their weapon. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! o/

Chapter 12

Bently looked back at the laughing villain in pure disgust and felt his stomach turn. He moved forward and began screaming at Octavio. “You monster! Stop it! Stop it!” Bently screamed out. Octavio walked forward and kicked Bently’s wheelchair hard enough to knock him over. Bently fell from his wheelchair and groaned as his body hit the floor. The team gasped as Bently struggled to get up and fight back. 

Chaz moves past the two without saying a word and steps in front of Bentley to cut off Octavio. Sly watched as Octavio glared at Chaz silently before realizing Murray was next to him. “Murray! I need your help to take him down! He’s old but he’s still got it! We have to work together to stop him!” Sly yelled out to Murray who watched in horror at the familiar scene before him. He grimaced as Octavio crept towards Bently’s body and Chaz standing over him in defense. His body froze as flashbacks to Clock-la swept through. 

Octavio tried to land a punch on Chaz but had his fist swung away by his staff and his stomach jabbed with the end of the weapon. He was sent backwards, covering his stomach with his hand and coughing. He looked up and around to the other two ready to defend their friend and took notice of the hippo watching in fear. A chuckle came from his chest as he stood straight up. “You’re right to be-a scared hippo. Your friend shoulda been so smart.” Octavio mocks Murray. Bently heard Octavio taunt and muscled up the words to try and call out to Murray. “Murray... help...” Bently cries out. 

Murray heard the weak words from Bentley and quickly became enraged as adrenaline began to flow through him. He takes his hand into a fist and wraps it around his necklace to break the tooth connected to it. “That does it! I’ll floss my teeth with your spine!” Murray jumps down with such force that it takes Octavio off balance, giving the perfect opportunity for Murray to punch him away. “The Murray returns!” He roared out. 

Murray runs forward to the stunned Octavio and readys himself for the fight. Chaz smiled at Octavio. You messed you, bud.” Chaz turned around to face Sly before returning his staff to normal and placing it to his side. “We have to help Murray. The guy still has speed on his side.” Sly said with a worried look on his face. Chaz nodded and looked around the area for anything they could use to slow him down. His ears perked when he saw the tar valves around the area. “I may have found a way to slow him down.” He said with a wink. 

Sly ran around to the first valve and turned it to release tar around the area. Chaz watched as Octavio stepped in the tar and became slower in his actions. “It worked! Murray, hit him when he’s in the tar!” Chaz yelled out to Murray fighting off the dog. “Got it!” Murray responded back as he landed a punch on Octavio. Chaz ran over around the two fighting and helped Bently back into his wheelchair.

He dusted him off and handed him his glasses. “You okay?” Chaz asked with a hand on Bently’s shoulder. “I’m fine. Just a bit dazed.” Bently replied back while he rubbed his head and fixed his glasses. “We got Murray back and he’s taking care of the antique. Stay clear, alright?” Chaz informed Bently before running back off into the action. 

The fight continued on and Murray had the upper hand. The older man became bruised and tired but still was putting up a fight. The tar in the area quickly ran dry and Sly had to think of a way to continue with their upper hand. He soon remembered the valves around the police station and the idea came to his head. “Murray, lead him over to the police station, I think I’ve seen more valves there!” He yelled out before grabbing Chaz’s hand and making him follow. “This guy is insane!” Chaz yelled out. “You’re telling me! But you and Murray looked like you could’ve handled him pretty well!” Sly complimented the figure while running through the streets. 

Chaz and Sly arrive at the police station and watch as Murray leads Octavio through the streets and to their location. “We’re ready Murray!” Chaz called out. Murray leads him to the middle of the area and the tar is quickly released, enabling him to unleash more punches, sending the man back to a set of tables. Octavio struggled to get up this time and groaned loudly. The three watch the older man mumble something to himself before coughing out loudly again.

“So that’s it. The old generation is out, and the new generation steps in!” Octavio sang the last words before passing out on the broken wood. Murray walked forward and slammed his two fists together. “That’s right! Stepping in big time!” Murray screamed out over Octavio’s unconscious body. Chaz followed Murray and leaned his body down to the figure. “Don’t mess!” He paused before tipping the hat off his head. “With the Cooper gang!” Sly watched as Murray and Chaz laughed loudly and flexed together playfully. Their reunion came to an end when Carmelita eventually found her way back to the scene at the Police Station. Before she noticed, the gang slipped away back to the area Bently rested at and ran back to the Safehouse. 

The four take the time hiding to get to catch up with one another now that they’re all together again. They whipped out the old video game console after hours of talking and played their hearts out. Bently, Murray, and Sly gather on the couch while Chaz lays on the rug, reading. Hours passed and the gang noticed Murray slowly become out of touch again. Something on his mind was clearly troubling him and the other’s caught on. 

He explained the situation with The Guru and how he feels uneasy about abandoning the quest. They offer to go along with Murray back to Australia to talk with The Guru about joining back with the gang. Everyone got their last views of Venice before heading out to the airport to fly to their next location; Yuendumh, Australia.

While on the plane, Murray and Bently peacefully sat together. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out who Sly pushed and fought for to be seated with, even arguing with an old Chipmunk lady for the seat next to Chaz. After the tantrums, the gang sat down with their disguises on. Murray dressed as a kid, Bently as an old man, Sly as a punk rock kid, and Chaz taking his disguise to another level. He wore a black jacket with a red shirt that was ripped around the collar. His pants were black with 3 zippers and finished the look with a striped bandana on his head … sadly he wasn’t in the fighting mood.

Murray told stories of the Guru to the gang, sparking Bently’s interest. He eventually asked Murray if he thought The Guru would be interested in joining the team. Murray couldn’t give a straight answer so it left the gang thinking about his use to getting into Dr. M’s fortress. Sly was amazed at the stories and Chaz couldn’t stop listening either. A man able to take control of minds and turn into objects around him… the Guru would’ve been a very valuable asset to the team. 

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Gang lands in Australia and sets out to The Guru’s training ground. Murray led them through tourist attractions and food stands before finally reaching the canyon. However, the mood shifted dramatically once the gang got close to the area. The once ancient and untouched training grounds were ruined by drills and machines taking chunks from the mountains surrounding it. Guards patrolled the areas with guns and whips in hands and Murray couldn’t remember the peace given to him by the land. 

He looks over at the gang in shock with the same faces being returned back to him. “I didn’t expect them to take it this far.” Murray said in a sad tone. Chaz gazed around the area once more before responding to Murray. “Don’t stress Murray. We’ll get them to leave. A bunch of miners should know a thing or two about preserving something sacred.” Chaz attempted to cheer the hippo up by walking over and patting his back. Murray nodded his head and silently went on ahead as the rest of the gang followed behind. 

They soon find an abandoned miner hangout on top of a tiny cliff. The place itself was broken down and riddled with empty glass bottles. The gang inspected the inside of their new hideout and shared the same feeling of disgust. Chaz walked over to the pile of bottles and carefully picked on up to examine it.“Is this… lemonade?” Chaz asked before he threw it back into the pile in a corner. Bently and Murray clear a table and set up their equipment around it while Chaz and Sly clean up a bit. 

Once they were all settled in, Bently gave a quick rundown of his pre-plans. “Sly, do you think you can go out and find The Guru?” Bently asked Sly. Chaz was confused as to why he wasn’t included into the plans. They were usually a duo when it came to field missions. Once Sly left the room to grab his gear, Chaz walked over and began to talk to Bently. “Hey, is it okay if I go along with Sly? I like seeing historical areas like this.” Chaz calmly asked Bently. “Well of course! I didn’t assign you at first because I know how much you hate the heat.” Bently finished and opened his laptop.“Thank you for being considerate. I’m sure it won’t be that bad.” 

Sly and Chaz step outside and immediately a wave of heat flows by them. Sly took off his hat and wiped his forehead before putting it back on and looking over at Chaz who was tugging his hoodie collar. “So… all we have to do is find the Guru… can’t be that hard.” Chaz struggled to sound enthusiastic as his body temperature rose. Sly looked around the area and then back to Chaz. “Yup, it looks like we’ll have to do some hook climbing, swinging, and some jumping to get to his hut.” Sly responded back. Chaz looked over at Sly in complete awe before finally giving into the heat. 

“That sounds great. Anyways good luck!” Chaz turned around and headed straight for the door. Right before he could put his hand on the handle his hood was grabbed by a cane and tugged hard enough to make him stumble back. He groaned loudly before beginning to plead. “Please don’t make me go out in this heat! I’ll puff up and look like a cotton ball.” Sly let go of his hoodie and smirked slightly. “You’re already a cotton ball. No point in going back now.” He stated. Chaz questioned his remark before he looked around his body, noticing his rising fur. “I should’ve stayed in Iceland.” He grumbled under his breath and looked as Sly went ahead. “You coming?” He yelled out to Chaz. 

After minutes of walking around the area they finally found The Guru’s resting spot. Chaz glared at the gap between them and the hut, questioning how they will get to the tent. “So… we have to make it to that cave-hut-thingy over there?” Sly turned around with a surprised face. “You of all people weren’t paying attention to Bently?” Chaz tilted his head down to hide a blush. “You know I can’t focus in the heat…” He gently spoke out. Sly chuckled under his breath at the embarrassed fox. “You seem a bit overdressed. Might I recommend you stripping down? It’ll benefit both of us.” He finished with a smirk at the now annoyed Chaz. 

Chaz began to fake laugh while putting on an annoyed face. “I liked you better when you were feeding me shaved ice.” Chaz stated. Sly kept the same smirk and responded back. “I have a lot in store that you’ll like…” Chaz rolled his eyes at the flirting raccoon and pointed forward for him to go on. Sly shrugged his shoulders and used the hooks on the rocks nearby to reach the platform with Guru’s hut. Chaz copied his route but with a slower pace and eventually landed besides him. He took a moment to catch his breath before looking over at the talking raccoon. 

“Sorry, pal. This caves empty. Got any other ideas where he might be?” Sly asks Murray. “Well, that’s his hut. But he doesn’t really hang out there on account of the smell...” Murray drifts off. “The smell?” Sly and Chaz ask at the same time. “It’s a long story, I had to apologize up and down for a month before he would speak to me.” Murray responded to the two. “What’d you do?” Sly asked. “The unspeakable, Sly... the unspeakable...” Murray sounded disappointed. Sly didn’t want to push the conversation any farther and decided to wrap it up. “Well thanks for speaking of it. We’re heading for the hut.” Sly put away his binocucom and looked over at the pouting Chaz. 

The heat was really getting to Chaz and he struggled to keep up mentally and physically. He decided that he was over the mission and was going to go back to the hideout. Chaz crossed his arms and put on a frown before speaking. “I’m not going.” Chaz told Sly. Sly raised an eyebrow. “Oh, you’re going.” Sly replied back. Chaz turned his head away from Sly and spoke again. “I’m. Not. Going.” He paused between each word. Sly chuckled quietly and looked over at Chaz. After one awkward quiet staring contest between the two, Chaz knew he wasn’t going to be able to just walk away. In one swift motion, Chaz quickly darted away from Sly, using the same path they used to get on the platform. Chaz continued to run back to the base while not looking back. 

He eventually slowed down from exhaustion and put his hands on his knees while taking in deep breaths. “I lost him…” He told himself. The heat made it hard for him to catch his breath. Once some energy came back to him, he began walking forward casually back to the hideout. He eventually could make out the Safehouse and felt the joy return to his body. “AC, here I come.” Chaz walked forward before pausing abruptly in place. His ears twitched from the sounds of something running on ground above him. He frantically looked around above him to the giant boulder platforms but couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. 

Before he could even turn around Chaz was immediately pinned to the ground. He opened his eyes and noticed the smiling Sly holding him down. Chaz struggled under his grip and grew frustrated. “Let go!” Chaz continued to squirm under the raccoon. “Promise me you’ll go with me. You’ve made it this far!” Sly casually spoke to Chaz. “You can handle the rest on your own. You don’t even need me!” Chaz spoke back in an annoyed tone. 

“Uh, uh, uh. Something could happen and I could need backup.” Sly grinned widely while looking down at Chaz. Chaz stayed quiet and settled down under his grip before turning his head away from him. “You’re wasting time.” Chaz said back. Sly snickered at the figure before him. “This is a good look. I could get used to this.” Sly told the annoyed Fox. Chaz groaned loudly in frustration and kicked the ground with his heels. “GET OFF ME!” Chaz screamed out. Sly laughed at the rampaging figure below him and the idea came to his head. “I’ll let you go if I get to do something.” Sly offered. Chaz listened in and stopped squirming before glaring at the raccoon.

He studied the face of Sly before speaking. “Like what?” Chaz questioned the smiling raccoon. “Nothing complicated-“ Chaz interrupted Sly. “Don’t go overboard. I’ll knee you down under.” Sly put his hand under his chin and stroked his goatee, thinking of a way to word his offer. The lightbulb eventually came over his head. “I want to take you out on a date. No complaints. No talking back. Nada. Just one nice night, you and me.” He offered. Chaz exhaled loudly and closed his eyes, knowing that Sly wasn’t going to get off of him until he said yes. There wasn’t anything he could do to turn the situation into one that favored him. 

Chaz sighed and gave in. “Fine. Now get off me.” Sly did as told and got off Chaz, offering a hand to help him up. Chaz wiped the dirt off his hood and fixed himself. “Carmelita must be leaving you really desperate if you’d go out with just anyone.” Sly laughed at the comment and looked over. “Oh, so you’re just “anyone?”” Sly asked with a smirk. “Whatever.” Chaz walked over from Sly and went back to the hideout to clean up and rest. 

Bently and Murray quietly stared as Chaz lugged his body in with a disgusted look in his face. He walked into his so-called room and lied on his stained bed covered with his sheet. Time passed and Sly finished his mission and walked in to report back to Bently. He took notice of Chaz bundled with a blanket on a couch and smiled over at him while speaking to Bently. Chaz rolled his eyes and continued to read his book. “Unbelievable.” He told himself. 

End of chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

  
Chapter 14

It was the morning after and the gang set up around the table for Bently’s plan for their stay in Australia. Chaz was distracted by the gazing Cooper watching him across the table and couldn’t listen in properly to Bentley giving instructions. “He’s kind of handsome… Who am I kidding? The date is going to be some kind of sick joke.” He thought to himself while he rolled his eyes at the winking Cooper. 

Chaz eventually snaps out once his voice is called out. “Chaz, I’m teaming you with Sly to retrieve The Guru’s equipment from the caves. He could use your help clearing the way of those miners.” Bently finished and looked back down at his written notes. “Right… okay. Sounds good.” Chaz’s mind still raced. “Since Guru wants to have a personal talk with everyone you’ll be able to get that done as well. Chaz raised an eyebrow over to Bently and focused on the rest of the discussion.

Sly and Chaz step outside and stretch for their mission ahead. “I get to have a talk with Guru?” Chaz abruptly asked. Sly’s ears perked and turned his head to Chaz. “Uh, yeah. He just wants to get to know everyone. Something about a spiritual connection.” Chaz kept the words he heard in the back of his head as Sly led the way to the first cave. 

They eventually reach a simple plain wooden door that was carved and placed inside of rock walls surrounding the area. Chaz looked at it with a confused face before finally questioning. “This is the cave entrance?” The confused look lingered in his face. “Supposedly. Let’s hurry on… the quicker we complete these missions , the quicker I get to take you on that date.” Sly joked while he opened the door and went inside the cave, leaving Chaz alone. Chaz sighed loudly and rubbed his eyes before walking inside the cave. 

Chaz walked in to see Sly examining the area before him. The immediate noise of heavy drills piercing into the rocks and sounds of machines moving took over the room. Chaz made his way to Sly’s side and stood by him. “Gosh it’s loud.” He stated. “You can say that again… but look, the drills are losing power. We should be able to use them to get across to that platform.” Sly informed as he pointed out the way for Chaz. After he finished, he immediately went up ahead and secured the path. Chaz followed behind and the two long on an isolated platform. 

There was no clear ahead but another set of drills could be seen drilling vertically into the wall. Chaz was as the set of three drills were powered down and just rotating in a circle like a Ferris Wheel. “Wanna get creative?” Chaz questioned before hopping on the drill and riding it to another platform. “Nice.” Sly yelled out to Chaz before jumping on and following him. There was a safe inside of a man made hut at the end of the cave. 

Chaz tried to crack open the safe but grew annoyed at each attempt, almost hitting it with his staff from the frustration. A hand was placed on his shoulder. “Leave this to me.” Sly stepped ahead of Chaz and took a few seconds with the safe and eventually opened it. “I hate those types of safes.” Chaz cursed out. Sly laughed and took out the moonstone and paused as he heard a tick come from the side of the moonstone. Chaz’s eyes widened as he took notice of the mini explosive strapped to the side of the orb. “Of course they did.” Chaz groaned out. 

The two immediately begin running out of the cage, using a path made from rails. Sly held his hand to his ear to call in Bently. “Hey pal, the miners booby trapped the Moonstone. Any ideas to not get blown up?” Sly questioned while he ran. “I’ve read on a manual I found lying around here. The trap is light sensitive so as long as you get it outside then it should diffuse itself.” He stated back to the two as they ran through the cave while fighting off reinforcements.

They eventually reach the entrance to the cave and take care of the group of guards blocking their way out. Once defeated they immediately ran out of the door and took out the orb and exposed it to the light. One final tick was heard before it stopped completely. Chaz and Sly smiled and looked at each other. “Hey, we didn’t explode!” Chaz yelled out in excitement. “We still have the staff to retrieve… it should be in another cave around here.” Sly replied back.

The two do another thorough inspection of the area while avoiding the increased guard payroll. They eventually found another high up on a man-made wooden platform. They sneak in and repeat the same cave searching process until they find the safe. Chaz stepped aside as Sly unlocked the last save for the Guru’s equipment. Seconds pass and Sly pulls out a regular small walking stick.

“Aw, it’s cu-“ Chaz paused after he heard the stick emitting a ticking noise. “It’s literally a stick…” Chaz finished as Sly put it away into his bag. “Look out, we got trouble.” Sly noticed the guards pouring in and notified Chaz. Without hesitation they quickly run to another path leading out of the cave. The guards soon caught on and tried to cut them off. One giant flashlight guard stopped their way while holding an old and taped up gun. “Not so fast.” He called out.

Chaz grabbed onto Sly’s shoulder and got his attention. “Go Sly, I’ll be there soon.” He calmly stated. Sly expression turned into a concerned one. “What?! I’m not leaving you here!” Sly’s voice echoed through the cave as the ticking coming from his back continued. “Just go! You’re wasting time. I promise you I have this under control.” Footsteps and voices could be heard coming from deep into the cave and Sly began to worry. “You’d best surrender.” The guard warned the two. 

Chaz gently pushed Sly and ran to the guard. Sly looked left and right in the cave before running past Chaz and the fighting guard. Sly ran through the cave and heard the yell of a strange voice. He eventually reached the door and took out the staff before placing it on the ground. He turned around in one swift motion and reached for the handle of the door to go back and help Chaz. 

Before he could even turn the handle he was immediately knocked back and onto the floor. He was dazed for a moment before recognizing the character walking through the door. Out came Chaz with a Bush Hat and a startled expression. Chaz quickly squatted down and checked on Sly. “I’m so sorry!” He said as he gently ran his fingers across Sly’s face. 

Sly let the fingers roam his face before taking notice of the hat on his head. “You really took his hat?” Sly asked after giggling. Chaz looked at Sly in confusion before touching the hat on his head. “Oh, yeah! I thought it would look good on me.” Chaz calmly stated. They share one more laugh together before locking eyes. They stared at each other for a brief moment of time, the world suddenly going blurry behind them. Sly looked into Chaz’s eyes and put on a slight smile. While still laying back on the ground, he takes one arm and extends it forward to Chaz’s face. 

His actions before slow as he neared Chaz’s cheek, getting ready to grasp it and bring him close. His earpiece suddenly turns on and a familiar voice plays through. “Hey pal, you done with that excavating stuff? We gotta do the scorpion thing before sundown.” Sly cringed from his friend's voice and frowned when Chaz stood up. “I’m guessing that’s your call.” Chaz awkwardly stated. “Yeah… I gotta go help Murray trap some giant scorpions in the canyon. Wanna join?” Sly asked while extending a hand out. 

Chaz was about to reach forward and interlock his hand with his before noticing the walking stick on the floor. He sighed before speaking. “Actually, I can't. I have to go talk with Guru.” Sly frowned from his response before putting on his seductive grin. “Alright, alright. See ya back at the Safehouse then.” He turned around and walked off away from Chaz who looked at him with a bewildered expression. “What a weirdo.” Chaz quietly stated. 

Chaz picked up the staff off the floor and grabbed the Moon Stone from his bag. Nearby was a fenced off area that Bently informed the gang was Guru’s man made cell. He walked over and yelled out Guru in a whisper. A tiny purple figure comes from a wooden hut and looks over at Chaz. He walks over and stands directly across from Chaz through the cage. 

Chaz kneeled down and put on a gentle smile. “Hello, I’m Chaz. I’m a member of the Cooper gang. I was told you wanted to have a talk with me? It’s great to meet you.” Chaz finished and smiled over at Guru and smiled and talked back. “Yeah, those miners are something else. I’m glad you’re okay, though.” Chaz responded back to Guru. Guru continued on. “Of course I can get Bently to come talk to you. The reason Sly isn’t here right now is because he’s on a mission with Murray.” Chaz broke eye contact for a moment after finishing his statement. 

Guru raised an eyebrow and took a moment to examine Chaz before speaking. Chaz was startled from his words. “Troubled? No… I’m okay. I’m just a heavy thinker, haha…” Chaz stated and awkwardly laughed. Guru chuckled and told Chaz something else. “How did you kno- … I guess you are like a psychic. Yeah, one of my teammates does bring up certain feelings whenever I mention or think of them. It’s complicated.” Guru sighed in response before offering his hand through a gap in the fence. 

Chaz looked over in surprise before taking the hands into his. Guru closed his eyes and Chaz felt someone join him in his thoughts. It was a peaceful and calm feeling as memories played back through his closed eyes. Guru chuckled once again before breaking their connection and talking. Chaz’s eyes widened in pure shock at what Guru told him but quickly calmed down and put on a calm expression again. “Well, I wouldn’t say troubled past. I’m happy with how things turned out. His name was Soni… and I, to this day, hold no ill intent for him. He taught me how to open up and handle some feelings.” 

Guru nodded his head in response. “My soul seeks a companion… and the bond is closer than I think? Guru…” Chaz felt some type of burden be lifted from his chest. “I think I understand. Can we continue this later on? I feel bad for doing this in these conditions.” Chaz motioned his hand for Guru to look around his imprisonment. He chuckled and nodded his head once again. Chaz gave Guru his moonstone and stick and Guru combined the two into his spiritual staff. The orb glowed a mystical purple as he twirled it around with the staff. 

Guru told Chaz to go on and leave him to escape. He had things he wanted to collect before he met with Bently. “Okay, no problem. Stay safe, Guru.” Chaz waved before running off and away in the direction of the hideout. He eventually reached the Safehouse and went inside to inform Bently of Guru. They had a quick talk before he left and went off to talk with Guru. Chaz was left to reflect on his experience with Guru. 

End of chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sly and Murray stepped into the hideout and walked over to the content Arctic Fox looking at a photo. They stood behind him and looked over his shoulder to a photo of Chaz being carried in a bridal position by a moose. “Hey! Isn’t that Soni?!” Murray yelled out, startling Chaz. Sly slapped his hand on his face and looked at Murray with an annoyed expression. “Oops. I’ll go…” Murray walked away from Chaz and Sly. 

Sly put a hand on Chaz’s shoulder and massaged it gently. “Hey, everything okay?” Sly asked. Chaz smiled from his touch and put the photo down. “I never told you what happened after I abandoned you guys, did I?” Chaz asked while still gazing at the photo. Sly frowned while he continued to rub his shoulder. “You didn’t abandon us… You had a good reason to leave. But no… you haven’t told us. Is he on your mind?” Sly hinted towards the moose on the photo. “Not really. It was just a cute photo… Hey, let’s talk while we lay down. I’m exhausted.” 

Chaz stood from the table and went into the room and got comfortable for the night ahead. Minutes passed while Chaz laid quietly on his bed, waiting for what he knew was coming. Sooner than later, Sly stood in the door frame, smirking widely. “Don’t get too happy, Cooper. This is a PG version of your sick fantasy.” Chaz joked while looking over. “Eh, I would say PG-13.” Sly responded back before making his way over to the bed. 

He got in and kept his smirk. Chaz rolled his eyes and groaned slightly before talking. “Before you start, let me tell you what happened. I feel like you have the right to now.” Sly opened his mouth slightly and listened in. “Soni and I had our differences back in Canada. The reason I was back in Iceland was because we split up and I went my separate way. I’m sorry for going quiet and not even letting you guys know what happened. I guess I was still stuck in the past with Bentley and him.” Chaz finished and Sly put on a comforting smile. “I’m happy you’re back with us.” Sly put an arm over Chaz’s pillow and yawned loudly. 

They lied there quietly for minutes before Sly broke the silence. “I’ll stop my flirting if you find someone special.” Chaz’s eyes widened slightly at his comment. “I would be lying if I said I wasn’t flattered.” They both giggled and stared off into nothingness. “Carmelita is lucky to have someone like you after her. Hopefully all this practice on me pays off.” Chaz continued and paused before turning his head to Sly. “This is practice, right?” Chaz questioned. He looked over after not receiving an answer and noticed the sleeping raccoon. He smiled at the figure. “I wonder…” 

A loud snore woke Chaz up and his eyes darted open. Sly’s head was behind his neck as he snored loudly, filling Chaz with a mix of confusion and anger. “Nope.” He removed himself from Sly’s grasp and stood up from the bed. He groomed himself for the day and walked out of the room with the still sleeping raccoon. He wandered into the planning room and was surprised to see Guru sitting besides Murray eating food. “Guru! Good morning!” Chaz greeted the Guru who greeted him back in return. The three talk while Bentley set up the missions for the day. 

Bentley went over the plans and informed the group it was the final day before the operation. He also told the group about their plan for dwindling the locals, which would happen at their bar. After disbanding, Chaz asked Bentley to elaborate on the bar mission before they went out. Bentley told Chaz that it was more of a “on-the-go” mission and to have his equipment ready for when they came back. 

He did so and waited, eating some candied oranges with Guru and eventually continuing on the conversation of Chaz’s life. Chaz sat on the floor with his legs crossed while speaking to Guru. “I left the gang because I felt ashamed and weak. We went through so much together and in the end I felt like I still wasn’t good enough to protect the ones I care about. But being back with them reminded me that nothing can separate us and… I don’t know… it feels better.” Chaz drifted off while admiring his team in his head. 

Guru laughed and responded back to him. “Oh… I don’t want to remember that day. I just remember running through the field… trying to catch up.” Chaz drifted off as troubling memories played through. Guru snapped his fingers to alert Chaz to him. After catching his gaze, he instructed Chaz to take a meditation pose to clear his mind. Chaz did as taught and felt his body become less tense. After a deep exhale out, he spoke. “I guess I’m still living in the past.” He said in a disappointed tone. 

The Guru and Chaz took the time to practice some spiritual teachings. Time passed and Guru and Chaz were able to discuss back and forth, clearing his mind of any troubles. “You’ve made me realize so much Guru. Murray was correct when he said you were “plain awesome and amazing.” Chaz finished with a laugh after mimicking Murray. 

The conversation was cut off when Bentley’s voice echoed through a radio. “You ready Chaz?” Bentley asked. Chaz looked over at the radio then back to Guru. “Well, I guess that’s my cue.” He gets up and grabs his stuff off the table. Right before he left the hideout, he turned his head to Guru. “Help yourself to anything, Guru.” He left the house and ran off to the local bar. He eventually reached the location and noticed the gang standing to the side of the bar. 

He strolled over and waved to the three. “The man of the hour!” Sly called out, making Bentley and Murray laugh. They all got together and stood outside of the door to the bar. “You guys ready?” Bentley asked the other three. “Why did I need to bring my staff if we’re just drinking lemonade?” Chaz asked. “It could get a bit dicey.” Sly responded. 

Sly took the lead and stood in front of the others. “All right boys, look tough and get angry, it’s time to intimidate the locals.” Sly called out. “I’m not sure I can do it. How do you guys get angry?” Bentley asked the group, beginning to panic. “A day with Sly could do it.” Chaz jokingly said. The gang’s attention was brought over to Murray flexing his muscles and yelling. “Find the match deep inside yourself... light it... and let the fire burn up your guts and boil your blood!” Murray continued to angrily flex his muscles. “Okay.” Chaz said, surprised at the sudden anger coming from Murray. “Uh, yeah, I pretty much do the same thing. Look, our goal is to drive away these miners, and we’ll do whatever it takes.” Sly finishes and walks in first while the others follow behind. 

The four put in their most intimidating faces and walk into the bar. They soon caught the gaze of four dingos who quickly got up from their seats and made their way over to them. Sly began to talk as the group walked over. “Listen up, dirtbags! Time to clear out. From now on this bar is Cooper gang turf!” 

All of the dingos collectively laughed together before one stepped forward. “Tough talk, wagga! But you ain’t got no respect with us! We here are known around these parts for our drinkin’ skills! And this so happens to be a lemonade bar.” The main dingo yelled back at the gang. Chaz zoned out Sly and the dingo arguing when he noticed one of the dingo members gazing at him. The dingo soon raised an eyebrow and grinned, following up with a wink. Chaz cringed at the dingo, provoking a chuckle from him. 

Chaz focused back onto Sly. “If a lemonade drinking contest is what you have in mind, then the four of us will take on the best lemonade drinkers you have!” The group blocking their way laughed together once again before showing them the way to the bar. They all began to walk over to the tables and get comfortable on the wooden stools. Eight glasses of lemonade were put on the table and everyone took their positions.

Sly was first to start off the contest. He and the leader dingo swiftly began chugging away while everyone else was cheering them on. Sly finished the mug first and slammed the cup on the table which meant Murray was up next. He took the mug and finished it in three big gulps then burping in front of the other dingo’s face. The other guy wasn’t even halfway done with his before it was Chaz’s turn. He looked at the dingo that winked at him earlier and gave a wink back with a cocky smile. 

Chaz began chugging and some of the lemonade began dripping down his neck and onto his hoodie. He wasn’t as efficient as everyone else and caught a peek at the dingo across from him. The dingo began to drink his at an accelerated rate, making Chaz worry. “CHUG IT!” Murray yelled out while he slammed his fist against the table. Chaz cleared his throat and took one last giant gulp and smashed the mug down on the table, gasping for air. 

It was Bentley’s turn and it quickly became a mess. Bentley barely kept any in his mouth but he continued on. The dingos grew annoyed at the turtle and started to growl while they watched. Bentley quickly finished the lemonade with half of it spilling onto his shirt. Chaz felt the tension rise and put his hand over his staff, ready to extend it. Chaz looked over at the dingos who progressively grew upset. He sighed and kept a steady watch. “I can see why I brought my stuff now…” 

End of chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bentley dropped the mug onto the wooden floor of the bar and let out a monstrous burp. After recovering, he fixed his glasses and smiled. “We win!” He yelled out before wiping his face of the lemonade. One of the dingos stood up from the table and knocked his mug onto the floor before screaming out. “That’s cheatin’! The turtle spilled more than he drank! ‘Round here there’s only one thing we do with cheaters! Turn ‘em on boys!” The dingo yelled out and one of the members ambled over and flipped a switch, turning on an electric grid blocking the doorway out. 

“Give me a break!” Chaz yelled out as he stood from the table and took out his staff. The dingo sitting across from Bentley lunged to attack him but Chaz reacted quickly enough to knock him back and into the fence. Bentley and Chaz ran from the area to the middle of the room and watched as Murray threw his target around like a rag doll. Chaz scanned the room for Sly who was also fighting off his own dingo. 

Another member of the local soon approached Chaz and Bentley but had his whip tied up and put to his side. Chaz raised an eyebrow and looked over at him. “Throwing in the towel already?” Chaz calmly asked, making the dingo laugh. “Not exactly! I’m here to strike a bit of a deal with ya. I’ll let ya little turtle friend walk ...er…roll… if you and me head out to ‘ave some fun!” Chaz watched in disgust as he stuck out his tongue and pointed down to his crotch. “If ya catch my drift.” The dingo finished. 

Bentley looked over at Chaz with a confused look and Chaz gave one back.He shrugged his shoulders and looked back to the dingo. “How do I put this politely… I-“ Chaz holds both his hands to his chest before continuing. “Would rather die.” He finished and the dingo gave a frown at his response. “Your loss, partner.” He pulled out his whip and made a loud snapping noise as he hit the ground with it. Chaz held his staff in his hand and used it to trip the dingo onto the floor. While the dingo tried to stand up, Bentley wheeled himself over before smacking him back down and unconscious with the wheelchair attachment he equipped. 

Right as Chaz gave a thumbs up to Bentley, two guards came running at him and he was taken away into his own fight. Bentley tried to help out but was soon blocked off by a guard of his own. Everyone in the gang was in a turf fight with the inhabitants of the bar and they all had their own targets. During their fights, they all called out to each other while fighting to make sure they were all standing. 

Chaz soon found himself cornered by two kangaroo guards and had no room to run. Murray noticed his friend caught in the corner and quickly took care of his guard with one punch. He ran over to where a barrel was placed and lifted the liquid filled barrel, aiming it towards the guards surrounding Chaz. He threw it and knocked one back into the other. Chaz took the opportunity to take them both out of the fight. “Thanks, Murray!” Chaz yelled out as he stood by his side. “Anytime, pal.” Murray responded back. 

Chaz and Murray worked together to take care of another group of guards. The locals stood no chance against the two fighting back to back and in time stopped coming to fight them. Sly and Bentley teamed up for their group and made quick work of anyone who tried to fight them. Together, the gang cleared out the bar and sent everyone else running out of the building and into the canyon. 

The gang noticed the bar grow exceptionally quiet after the guards cleared out. They all group up in the middle of the room with wide smiles on their face. “Is it over?” Bentley asked while he wiped his glasses. “I think so. Everyone alright?” Sly asked. “Yup! Chaz and I took out waves of them. It was epic!” Murray yelled out in excitement. “We sure did!” Chaz cheered out. Sly laughed before speaking. “I’m glad you two had fun. Bentley and I had our little moment too. Poor guys couldn’t get close.” Sly responded back. “Well, they didn’t have the best plan of approach.” Bentley added.

The gang all shared laughs and talked about their personal battles with the locals. Their victory wasn’t claimed however, as another presence made itself known. Chaz stopped talking when his ears picked up heavy footsteps outside. “Uh… I think someone’s coming?” Chaz warned the gang. They all looked over at the door and waited for a figure to match the stomping approaching. The noise eventually caught up and made its appearance to the gang. A giant wolf came in wearing a mysterious golden and red glowing mask. He bursted open the door and left out a deafening howl, causing the gang to put their hands over their ears.

“It’s that weird mask again! I thought I was just seeing things in that cave!” Murray yelled out with his hands over his ears. The possessed wolf swiftly went into a rampage and threw a broken table at the electric fence, breaking it and shutting it off. “This isn’t good… I have a feeling this guy isn’t going to go down easily. We need to work together to take him out. You two distract him while Murray and I find something to hit him hard with!” Bentley informed the group before taking off to a corner of a room and adding materials into his bombs. 

Sly looked at Chaz with a worried expression. “Uh… who’s gonna take the first shift?” Chaz rolled his eyes in response and took a leg from a broken stool and threw it at the giant wolf. The angered monster soon looked Chaz dead in his eyes and growled. He hissed between his teeth as he didn’t anticipate the situation. “Yikes…” It didn’t take long for the wolf to start chasing Chaz around the room like a cartoon scene. 

Meanwhile, Bentley finished his contraption and planted it in the middle of the room. After running back to his corner, he yelled out. “Lead him to the middle! Once he’s dazed, you and Sly whack at his face to try to pry off his mask!” Chaz heard everyone screaming out his name and ran over to the middle of the room. “Get down!” Bentley yelled out and Chaz dolphin dived out of the range of the explosion. 

Bentley followed through and detonated the bomb, stunning the wolf. Sly and Chaz run over and begin whacking at the mask on his face with their weapons. They were soon shaken off the body of the wolf and thrown onto the floor. This time around the Sly caught the attention of the wolf and began chasing him around the room. Chaz didn’t hesitate to go over and help Murray lift up a cover to a cabinet filled with more lemonade barrels. They made quick work of the reinforced wood and Murray picked up the barrel.

Chaz and Murray scream out Sly’s name to get his attention. The raccoon soon noticed and caught on to their plan. Sly led the wolf to the two and got hit with a heavy container of lemonade, making him fall onto the floor. The wolf howled while he tried to wipe his eyes clean of the lemonade. Chaz took the opportunity to jump on the wolf and stuck his staff in between the wolf and the mask to try and pry it off. Murray soon joined in and together they were able to take the mask that was controlling the guard. 

Chaz and Murray watched in confusion as the wolf began to shrink, soon returning to a normal size. The mask itself rose from the ground and scurried out of the bar, leaving everyone in a baffled state. “Did a mask just…” Chaz asked. “That mask is no joke!” Sly soon followed up. “Yeah... it’s weird. I’m sure that’s what the Guru was warning us about. Let’s get back to the hideout so I can think of something” Bentley said before leaving the bar. The gang followed behind and together they ran back to the hideout so Bentley could begin mapping out the final operation. The next hours were going to mark their end in Australia. 

End of chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was finally time for the operation. Guru joined the Gang as they set out to their starting point at a hill. There, Murray was held high above the ground by the “SuperClaw 10,000,” giving the appearance of a radioactive disco ball. They learned that the mask is attracted to materials found in the nearby waste plant. They were hoping to draw the mask in and have Murray crash down on it to destroy it all at once. 

Sly wandered the area around while Chaz, Guru, and Bentley kept a view on the high ground. “Everyone keep an eye out for the mask. It’s sure to take the bait!” Bentley said through the radio. Sly’s voice followed soon after. “We got a situation here, fellas. Looks like Carmelita finally managed to catch up.” Sly called out through the radio, getting a gasp from everyone but Guru. “Carmelita…” Chaz whispered to himself. 

Bentley grew visibly upset. “Drat! We can’t stop the operation now! We’ll just have to give her a wide berth!” Bentley responded back. Chaz and Murray giggled through the mic at Bentley’s comment. “Roger, applying wide berth.” Sly responded back in a mocking tone. Chaz and Murray couldn’t hold it in anymore and began laughing through the mic, even making the Guru giggle a bit. 

Bentley pinched his top of his nose and sighed. “Quit horsing around and look out for the mask! It has to be close... I can feel it.” Bentley went quiet after speaking. Chaz turned around to unknown footsteps, noticing a flashlight guard approaching with the mask. “Guru! Watch out!” Chaz yelled out. The Guru turned around, surprised at the guard. The Guru quickly ran off to get under Murray being suspended by the crane. 

Murray noticed Guru running away from the possessed guard and readied himself. “Here I come, Master!” Murray yelled out from the sky while turning the machine to hover over the guard. Murray pressed the button, dropping himself right on the guard and crushing him into the ground. The mask was sent soaring from his face. Bentley and Chaz had a hard time making out what happened from below and grew worried. “Did you get it? Is the mask gone? Sly, can you see?” Bentley asked through the radio. “I’ll go check.” Sly responded and went running to where the mask was last seen.

Sly searched the area for any sign of the mask. While searching, he found a figure crouching on the ground, groaning. A body in leather pants and a short coat comes rising up. Sly made out the figure to be Carmelita, and the mask attached itself to her. Carmelita turned around and made eye contact through the mask at Sly. “Cooper! I thought I’d find you here!” Carmelita said in a deeper than usual voice.

Sly was taken back by her deeper voice and examined her closely. “Carmelita, you’ve got a little something... on your face...” Sly joked, making Carmelita more aggravated. “It’s not nice to make fun of a girl’s looks... maybe I should smash you!” Carmelita roared out as she rapidly grew in size. The gang soon noticed the fox reaching high into the sky. Chaz’s mouth dropped when he saw the mask attached to Carmelita, causing her growth. 

Sly began to worry as Carmelita angled her head to look down to him. A giant shadow cast over him as Carmelita glared down at him. He was astonished to see Carmelita grow into unnatural height. “Now that’s... not nice!” Sly said in a worried tone before quickly taking off into the opposite direction, Carmelita soon following after him. It sounded like an earthquake was shaking the land as Carmelita tried taking her building size boot down onto Sly. Chaz watched in horror as Carmelita rampaged through the canyon trying to squish the fleeing Raccoon. 

Chaz quickly put his hand to his ear. “Keep running, Sly! Don’t you dare become roadkill! ” Chaz screamed in the mic before splitting the comm channel to call in Murray. “Murray, let's go into the giant truck! We can lead her to somewhere else and do something about that mask! We’re risking too many lives here!” Murray quickly responded back. “Roger that! Grabbing Guru and heading to the truck now.” 

Chaz looked over to see Bentley firing darts at Carmelita, drawing her attention away from Sly. He hit her with one last dart before she stopped to wipe her face. “I think that did it!” Bentley said to Chaz. After watching Carmelita’s movements slow down, they made their way down the hill and near the truck. Sly soon found his way back to the gang, exhausted from the chase. 

Chaz walked over and put a hand on his shoulder then examining him. “Are you okay?” Chaz asked while inspecting. Sly chuckled slightly at the sight of the worried Chaz. “I appreciate you caring.” Sly joked before crying out in pain after being pinched by Chaz. “Maybe it’ll take a colossal slap behind your head to fix you.” Chaz said in an annoyed tone. 

Their calm reunion came to an end when they heard a monstrous roar echo throughout the land. Bentley turned to the noise and put on a smile. “Finally! The darts are starting to kick in…” His face soon dropped after noticing Carmelita beginning to grow even larger. “Or not... The chemicals in my darts must somehow be interacting with the mask to make her even bigger!” Bentley said in a panic induced voice. Chaz and Sly both were unable to look away from the still growing Carmelita. She was almost the size of a skyscraper by the time she recovered from her dazed state.

Murray yelled out to them from within the truck. The gang didn’t hesitate to run inside to safety from the giant. Murray hit the gas and drove them through the green swamp waters, away from the canyon. Carmelita soon caught on and picked up the pace from a walk to a terrifying, ground rumbling sprint. On her way to the truck Carmelita picked up a similar vehicle to theirs, but it was packed with explosives. She ran through the swamp after them, causing ripples and waves through the green dark water. 

They made it to the desert and started driving through the lands while Bentley tried to figure something out. Carmelita began to throw explosives onto the truck, exploding and damaging the vehicle. Chaz turned around and noticed the destruction unfolding from their relentless attacker . He quickly took control of the crane in the back of the truck to throw back the explosives at her. After a couple of returned explosives, Carmelita grew angry and roared out, starting to grow even larger. Murray parked the truck far away from the dazed fox and the gang came out to watch her continue to skyrocket. They noticed that Carmelita’s officers caught onto what their boss became and watched as they flew around her head like flies with their jet pack. They were all firing shots into the mask but it seemed ineffective. 

“She’s too huge! We can’t outrun her in the truck!” Murray cried out while pointing to the vehicle. The Guru even began to worry as there seemed to be no stop to the mask. “This is bad...” Bentley said out loud. Chaz was quiet throughout their worry filled conversation. After examining Carmelita in the distance, he came up with a plan. “We need to pry off that mask from her. Could we climb up her clothing to get to it?” Chaz called out while staring at the rampaging Carmelita. “That could work! You two have to climb up Carmelita and take off the mask at the same time! Her officers will surely put enough firepower into it to destroy it during its weakened state!” Bentley added. 

Chaz and Sly nodded at each other before both taking off in the direction of the rampaging giant. “I’ll take the left boot, you take the right!” Chaz called out. Sly gave a thumbs up before running through the legs of Carmelita, avoiding her boot as she stomped the ground. “And Sly!” Chaz yelled out, getting the attention of Sly. “Be careful!” Sly smiled at Chaz before ascending up Carmelita. 

Chaz began the climb, going from her oversized shoe laces to her jean stitching. He climbed up to her coat zipper and continued up. Chaz hiked up her arm and onto her shoulder to then swiftly take out his staff and used to beat the rings connecting the mask to her. Carmelita raised a hand in an attempt to swat away the two. They knew she was going to throw them off any moment so the two put all their strength into one last hit, successfully destroying the mask’s rings, sending it flying off Carmelita’s face and to the ground. 

Her mosquito like guards quickly flew to the mask, emptying all the firepower they had into it. Explosions and gunfire echoed throughout the empty desert as bullets pierced the mask. The mask began to screech and twitch before exploding, sending bits of the colored wood and mysterious glowing red dust all over the area. The guards were sent soaring in random directions from being to close the blast radius of the mask. 

Carmelita let out a ghastly groan as she rapidly shrunk to the ground. Still on her shoulders, Chaz lost his balance as she raised her arms to put her hands to her face. He screamed out as he fell through the air. He noticed the ground getting closer and closer and felt his heart drop in fear. He closed his eyes and wished for anything to save him from his fate. It didn’t take long for him to get swept up into the arms of someone and stop the feeling of quick descent. He recovered from the sudden burst of adrenaline and looked over at a familiar face. He laughed after seeing the smile of the raccoon. “Thank you, Sly.” Chaz finished and put his head onto Sly’s shoulders, taking him into an embrace. 

The wind blew past the paragliding duo, soon having it become muffled with screams coming from below. Chaz took his head off Sly’s shoulder and looked down to the gang with smiling faces and arms waving. They reach the ground and all come together to celebrate the victory over the mask. Chaz felt something out of place when he remembered a certain officer. He turned his head and noticed Carmelita unconscious on the ground. He quickly ran over and crouched beside her while checking her for any damage. 

The gang caught on and made their way over to Chaz to see what he was doing. Chaz felt the presence of eyes staring behind him and spoke out. “She’s cold. Grab the blanket from my bag.” Chaz instructed. Sly went over to his bag and came back with a blanket. Chaz quickly threw it over her body and propped her head up with his bad. Silence enveloped as Carmelita tossed and turned in her sleep. “Well… we should wait until her backup comes.” Murray broke the silence to tell the group. The gang realized they can’t do anything without her guards finding their way back, so they took the time to set up a camp. 

An hour passed and they gathered the materials for a fire to huddle around while Guru told the gang stories of myths and speculations. Chaz’s attention was abruptly taken away from the group as he heard someone quietly calling out to him. “Hey Chaz... come here.” Sly whispered over to Chaz. He turned around and left the circle to go over to Sly. “What?” Chaz asked. Sly held up Carmelita’s camera before giving him a cheek to cheek grin.

“I say you have the stuff to be a model!” Sly said, making Chaz laugh hysterically. “Do I really? Here, take a picture of my good side.” He soon mocked the modeling poses seen in magazines and Sly took many photos of them fooling around. The rest of the tang caught on to their absence and made their way over to the mini photo shoot. It didn’t take them long to join in on the activity and litter Carmelita’s camera roll with photos of them. The Guru questioned the device but joined alongside them anyways.

They all put their fingers in their mouth and used them to open it and their tongues out to reveal their teeth, forming a silly smile with the action. Once the camera’s memory card was filled with nonsense, the gang went back to talking all night long until the sun rose. The officers soon caught on and found the location of Carmelita. The area became clustered with law enforcement which also meant that the gang was no longer welcomed. They were one step ahead as they quickly grabbed their stuff, some of the newly printed memories, and escaped to the next airport.

End of chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Bentley stayed up all night adjusting his plans for getting into Dr. M’s island. He went through mountains of paper and notepad’s figuring out what else they would need. He eventually came to the conclusion that they’ll need someone who can handle airborne security and he wasn’t an expert in the area. An idea soon popped into his head of an old friend he used to talk to. 

Penelope, a robotics engineer who specialized in anything and everything airborne, came into thought. Bentley has been talking to her for months now and met through their shared interest in engineering. He didn’t hesitate to get back into contact with her and spark their interest together. Messages went back and forth between them and Bentley became invested into it once again. “She’s amazing…” He quietly stated while typing away. A hand found its way to his shoulder, making him jump from the touch. 

He turned his head and gasped when he saw Chaz standing behind him. Chaz gave a reassuring smile and patted his shoulder. “Bentley, you have to rest.” Chaz calmly said. He simply ignored Chaz and turned back around to continue typing. Chaz questioned the dismissal and gazed over at the computer screen.

He began reading the replies and put on a cheek to cheek smile. “Oooh! I see, I see. Is she the one?” Chaz asked, making Bentley shoot upwards in embarrassment. He tried thinking of an excuse but couldn’t muster one up. His face became flushed as he saw Chaz reading through their messages. “So-?” Chaz asked. “She’s perfect! She’s smart, talented, good with technology, smart, talented, beautiful, smart...” Bentley abruptly stated before drifting off. 

Chaz smiled from his response and continued on. “Oh? Is she now?” Chaz raised his eyebrows as he continued to read the conversation. An idea soon came to his head after reading through more of the responses. “Wait… ask her to help us! She sounds like she knows a lot about this airborne technology stuff.” Chaz said enthusiastically. ”R-really? I didn’t think of that…” Bentley responded back. 

Messages continued back and forth and she eventually denied the invitation, stating she only works for the best. Chaz and Bentley sighed at the response and began to turn from the table. Right as their backs were to the table, a beep from the computer alarmed the two. A message from Penelope showed up on the screen stating that she may be up for a bit of a challenge. She’s proposed that the team came and took the ACES competition to prove their worth. Bentley quickly accepted the deal and told the gang about his interaction. 

They took another flight out to Holland and quickly got to work after learning of the ACES competition. Bentley and Murray reconstructed an airplane to use for the competition all while Chaz and Sly roamed the town stealing the necessities for their stay here. They also volunteered to take Guru around to historical sights while they explored. 

Days passed and it was finally all together. Bentley called the group over to show them the messages between Penelope and him. They both exchanged final flirty messages to each other and ended with a photo of them. Chaz noticed that the photos didn’t look so legit and laughed under his breath while whispering to Sly. 

It was finally the start of their missions in Holland. Sly and Chaz gathered their gear and met up with Bentley in their planning room. Bentley didn’t waste any time telling them their mission. “Do you think you two can scout the lobby area? I’ve received intel that Dimitri was an announcer for the games this year. Maybe he has more use for us.” Bentley told the two. They both nodded back and put on their flight outfits they stole. 

While they were putting on their outfits, Sly could make out Chaz staring at him. He smirked widely before raising an eyebrow. “Something caught your eye?” Sly asked. Chaz nodded then began slowly walking over to stand front of him. He put both his hands on his chest and looked up. “Looking good, Sly.” Chaz said with a seductive voice. “Oh?” Sly kept his eyebrow raised while looking down to Chaz. 

A moment of silence developed before Chaz began running his fingers lightly across Sly’s jacket. “I don’t know what to say…” Chaz paused before looking into Sly’s eyes. “Besides that you still don’t know how to dress properly. The jacket has to be buttoned up, the nametag straight, did you not iron your pants-“ Sly rolled his eyes as Chaz lectured him on his look. “Other than that you did alright. You ready?” Sly zoned back into the conversation and nodded his head. 

They made their way out of the hideout and to the club entrance right next door. Immediately upon entering into the hideout, they were presented with a welcome from the staff working. Classic music played through the building and the place had a very fancy aesthetic to it. Red carpets led the way to the dining area and were further decorated with pots with roses, chandeliers hanging from above, and low hanging ceiling fans. 

Sly noticed Chaz singing along to the classic music playing. “Da, da, da da, da, da, da, daaa, da da.” Chaz sang while shifting his heads to the side along with beat. They eventually reached the dining area and looked below while holding on to the railings. Their earpiece turned on to project a voice. “If we want to succeed in this year's ACES competition, we’ll need to know who we’re flying against.” They continued to make their way downstairs to the area while listening to Bentley.

“Try to find Dimitri and grab some intel from him. It won’t be easy, but it’s a huge advantage. Good luck.” Bentley ended the call. Chaz quickly spotted a familiar purple lizard standing behind a bar stand. Chaz tugged on your Sly’s jacket to get his attention. “Over there, at the bar!” Chaz calls out, making Sly peak over. “Nice. Let’s go have a word with him.” Sly took the lead and Chaz followed. They reach the bar and both lean over casually.

Sly began to whisper over to get his attention. “Dimitri, funny seeing you here. Never pegged you as a fly boy.” Sly said in a sarcastic tone. “Like a dance floor, they have many lights. I have many profiles, dig? Don’t even try to understand the silky enigma of the Dimitri.” Chaz groaned out at his toxic self confidence before turning his head. He gazed out into the open room and caught the gaze of a woman sitting in a booth. He awkwardly waved his hand over to her before listening back to the conversation behind him. 

“Bentley said you might have a copy of the ACES flight line-up. Is that true?” Chaz asked while breaking eye contact and turning his head to Dimitri. “And why should I talk to some two-bit, rooty-poot, cracker-boxes, like you two?” Dimitri responded before taking a huff of his cigarette and blowing it towards him. “Question mark in bold. WHY?!” Dimitri continued. 

Sly noticed Chaz fiddling with his staff on his side and took a gulp. “We both know you’re going to talk. You wouldn’t have bothered showing up if you didn’t want to talk, so spill it.” Sly immediately said. Dimitri put on a nervous look after Sly finished. “I know! But to talk is like sitting in an electric chair. The baron has eyes! Eyes and ears, ears and fists! Dimitri gets discovered and the jig is beached!” Dimitri grew visibly worried.

Sly had to calm him down to get any information from him. “Come on now, Dimitri. A man like you can deal with some guy named Baron. You’ve got the best fashion sense of anyone I know.” Sly said in an attempt to calm down Dimitri. Dimitri put on a wide grin as he checked himself out. “Le-fashion? Style? You- you’re right! If I can out dress him, I can certainly out smart him! All is told through clothes! Okay, I’ll talk, if you agree to owe Dimitri... a favor...which I’ll contact later with.” Dimitri finished. 

Sly’s ears perked from his words. “A favor?” Sly asked. “This no small time favor like: “will you water my fish, or feed my plant?” No way bro, this old school mafia, blood-pact, old school movies, dig?” Dimitri responded back. Chaz grew concerned and looked at Sly. “Okay, Dimitri! Hook me up with the flight roster and we’ll owe you one!” Sly agreed with Dimitri who kept his grin. “Done, the bargain, she is done!” 

End of chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Dimitri hands Sly a copy of the flight roster and quickly goes back to standing casually at the bar. Chaz gets up from his seat and walks over to Sly. “Is that it?” Chaz asked. Sly unfolds the paper and examines the contents. “It’s legit.” Sly said while he folded back the paper and put it in his bag. “Awesome. Let’s get back to the hideout.” Chaz begins to walk ahead of Sly, expecting him to follow. Instead, Sly grabbed a hold of his arm just before he got out of reach and pulled him gently. 

Chaz turned his head in confusion. “What’s wrong?” Chaz asked. Sly grinned slightly before speaking. “Wouldn’t this be a cool spot to have that “date?” Sly said while air quoting. Chaz gasped and looked around the room. “I… I forgot I owed you that… even though I shouldn’t.” He noticed the elegance of the room around him and took a breath in and out. “You know what? Sure. Let’s get this out of the way.” Chaz said before going over to an empty table. 

Sly felt his nerves start getting to him from how easily Chaz accepted. He watched Chaz closely as he took off his jacket and placed it on his chair before pushing his chair under the table. “Okay… Let’s see if I can get somewhere with this.” Sly said to himself. He walked over and did the same as Chaz. A silent moment passed and the two caught each other’s gaze once again. Chaz, feeling awfully confident, smirks. “Well? What’s the move, Cooper?” 

Sly began to question his intent of his move and looked around for anything to start off. He took notice of the menu on the table and quickly grabbed it. “How about we start off with a drink?” Sly asked. “Oh? Do you think you can make a lucky guess to what I might like?” Chaz continued to keep his smirk. “Well, let’s see.” Sly began to scan through the menu, trying to find anything that might spark interest. 

While searching through the collection of food and drinks, the room went quiet. “What’s going on?” Chaz questioned. The two followed everyone’s gaze to the front of the room and watched as a figure made their way up the stairs. A shorter man came almost wobbling up the stairs wearing a blue flight outfit and hosting a luxurious mustache. The figure stood tall despite his small stature and began talking. “I bid you all a flamboyant welcome, my esteemed comrades of the sky. Welcome, WELCOME to another year of the aces competition. We got teams from across the board. Canada, Belgium, Ecuador, Iceland, Korea, and many many more. Not the least of which is last year’s deadly runner up, Team Muggshot.”

The name went through their ears and lingered through. “Muggshot?!” Chaz worriedly asked. “We’re gonna drill you jokers fulla holes!” Muggshot threatened the contestants while shaking his fist. “That’s the meathead himself.” Sly calmly stated. The Baron laughed at Muggshot’s comment before focusing back on the crowd. “Now we know in years passed, some teams have engaged in a little good late night hi-jinx.” Groups from around the room began calling out old “pranks” done to other teams in the years before. Sly and Chaz just listened while keeping their heads down. Their attention was brought to the main stage once again when Baron slammed his foot into the flooring. “If my guards catch you outside after sunset, you will be beaten to within an inch of of your life! No exceptions. This will be a fair competition!” After the Baron finished, he bowed and descended down the staircase, out of the room. The room filled up with voices once more and everyone went back to being normal. 

Chaz and Sly look once at each other. “Competition turned deadly… Sounds like fun.” Chaz jokingly said. “I wouldn’t trust someone who got the short end of the stick.” Sly responded back, making Chaz laugh. “He was pretty short.” Chaz connected his gaze once again. “So, those drinks?” He finished. Sly perked up straight. “Oh! Waiter!” Sly snapped his fingers to alert a worker. The waiter came to the table and took out a notepad from his apron. “What may I get you two today?” He said while clicking his pen.

Sly cleared his throat and began talking. “We’ll take a bottle of raspberry champagne for the start of the night. Our appetites have yet to reach us.” Chaz gave a beam of satisfaction to Sly. “Right away, sir.” The waiter walked away, leaving the two alone again. “I’m certainly feeling special.” Chaz seductively said. “I’m glad.” Sly responded. Their attention soon turned to the waiter coming back with a bottle and two champagne glasses. He placed them gently on the table and bowed. “Please grab my attention when you’re ready to order.” The waiter finished and left the two alone again. 

Sly opened the bottle and poured the two glasses with the drink. Chaz took his and waited for Sly to finish to give him a soft smile. “I’m enjoying myself.” Chaz took a tiny sip from the glass and put it back down. “”I appreciate this Sly.” Sly put his drink down onto the table. “No problem. We needed a break after almost getting flattened.” The two shared a laugh. “I hope she’s okay. Who knows what that experience was like. Let me not ruin the mood with mission talk.” Chaz said. 

Sly chuckled and tapped his index finger on the table. An awkward silence flowed through and the two had no idea where to take the conversation. Sly began to dive deep in his thoughts. “Would that make it awkward?” He questioned in his head. Still tapping his finger on the wood, he looked at Chaz. “This could just be a friendly thing.” He continued. He felt himself become flustered at the thought of opening up to Chaz. He wanted to just get up from the table and embrace him for being there for him. For caring. For worrying. For coming back. Ever since Iceland, he’s been thinking of telling Chaz everything he felt about him. The Guru’s conversation replayed in his mind, which only drove his choices further into discussion. “He’s a friend. It’s not like this would change anything… plus he’s shown interest? Right…?” 

He took his index finger off the table and exhaled loudly. “Something wrong?” Chaz broke the silence, making Sly gasp. “Oh…! Uh… I guess I got caught up thinking. Whoops.” Sly playfully hit the side of his head with his fist. Chaz laughed and took another drink from his glass. Sly felt something build up in his throat and his hands became finicky. He had to muster up the words to ask him. “Hey Chaz… Can we talk about something?” Sly paused and looked down at the table. 

This was his chance. It was either take the chance to open up, or have the possibility of someone else taking the one thing keeping him happy. His face became warm, the air around him heated up, the cool breeze off the ceilings fans couldn’t help. It was time. 

End of chapter 19


	20. The Start Of Something New!

Chapter 20

Chaz opened his mouth slightly and put down his glass. “What’s wrong?” He asked. Sly took a deep inhale and pushed the air out through his nose. “Remember that talk on Arpeggio’s blimp?” Sly asked back. Chaz took a moment to think of the memory then paused for a moment before speaking. “I believe so…?” Chaz stopped and focused on Sly. “You made me realize so many different things that I never would’ve grasped.”

Chaz felt his heart begin to pick up in pace. “I know I haven’t known you as long as the others… but it feels like you’ve just always been there.” Sly let out a nervous laugh. “This is completely out of character for me.” He said while he rubbed the back of his head. “Even if you don’t feel the same anymore, I just need to get this out.” He paused again, the suspense building around every breath. Chaz waited. Waited for the words he’s been wanting to hear. Waited for what would change him. But he knew he couldn’t. 

Chaz stood from his seat and looked down to Sly. “You don’t have to say it. Come on.” He grabbed his jacket and put it back on before walking past Sly. Sly felt his arms go heavy as the wind left from Chaz blew by him. “Did I…” He asked himself. A mixture of emotions flushed through him. He got up from the table and reached into his jacket to throw down whatever money he stole onto the table. After scanning the room for Chaz, he sighed and started to walk out the way from which they came in. Once outside, he looked around the dark streets and groaned. 

Sly felt his legs give up under the devastating feeling. He leaned against the building’s wall and planted the back of his head against it. He closed his eyes and groaned loudly. “To think…” He said out loud. “What? That I hate you?” A voice called out. Sly’s eyes darted open then connected to the being standing directly in front of him. “I don’t. And between you and I, I’m glad you were comfortable enough to tell me.” Sly felt the warmth of Chaz’s breath hit the fur under his neck. “I’m glad I waited.” He continued, getting even closer to his face. He stopped when his face was directly in front of his. “And I’m glad you like me back.”

Their shadows emitted from the moonlight stuck together on the ground. “Now, do you want to continue or are we still thinking?” Chaz said in a low voice. Sly examined the smaller figure’s body, not knowing where to start. He slowly lifted his hands from his side, putting one around Chaz and one to cup his face. 

It was finally happening. What Sly has been wanting to do again for what felt like forever was finally happening. He gently raised Chaz’s head to his, taking him into a kiss. He held in a smile as Chaz kissed back. Their lips stayed together for a few short moments before separating. Chaz had a love struck grin on his face when looking back at Sly who stood in astonishment. The world around them grew darker and their vision blocked out the landscape around them. 

They just gazed at each other. The two were so taken back at what they just accomplished that even their bodies couldn’t react. Through thick and thin, laughs and drama, love and pain, they went through it all as friends. What else could be in store for their future? 

They soon focused back onto each other. It didn’t take long for them to be all smiles again. Their happiness turned into a loud laugh that echoed throughout the air. Sly stopped and put on a smirk. “I knew you adored me.” He said. Chaz crossed his arms and leaned on his hip. “Oh, please. You know how many times I caught you staring?” Chaz responded. Sly put on a smug face and began advancing towards Chaz. “I think I reserve the right to do so now.” The two shared another laugh together. 

“Wanna head back?” Sly questioned. A night breeze blew between the two, shifting their fur to the direction of it.

“Sure, Sly.” 

End of chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters, they are caught up! I finally did it. I took another direction for Holland that I’m very happy with, and hopefully you guys are too. I save the bloopers/rewritten work just in case I ever do like “what it could’ve been” thing for the end the story. 
> 
> Anyways, the schedule for the newer chapters will take place starting chapter 21.  
> A reminder: A chapter will be posted every Friday and sometimes a surprise chapter throughout the week. And yes, you can quote me on it. 
> 
> *Also, this is a better time than ever to tell me any criticism you may have with the story. I promise you I take everything with a grain of salt so feel free to critique! I will not take it the wrong way... unless like... you’re just being plain rude.*
> 
> My thoughts so far are that I want the story to be easier to read. I’m thinking of changing the format of the story to make the dialogue easier to point out. Sometimes it can become word soup and I believe that’s not an enjoyable reading experience. A focus on building a setting would be more enjoyable too so it doesn’t seem like Chaz can teleport. Chapter 21 will most likely be a test of a new writing format for the rest of the story. 
> 
> Sorry for the long authors note and thanks for the support on the story. o/


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The sunlight pierced through the curtains and faintly shined on the bed Sly and Chaz laid on. Chaz woke up after the light found its way to his face, bringing a slight warmth onto it.

“You’re finally up.” A voice called out from behind him. He put on a gentle smile after the voice finished.

“Good morning, Sly. Since when are you up so early?”

“Since I was blessed with something to wake up to.”

“Smooth.” Chaz couldn’t help but smirk from the comment.

Chaz got up from the bed and stretched out his arms, finishing with a yawn. He perked his up ears after hearing a grunt from the bed. Sly was never a morning person, so for him to wake up early was the mark of a special occasion.

Soon after their usual morning routine, they met up with the gang in the main room. There, Bentley went over the missions for their stay in Holland. Skipping past the typical recon mission, they were to start their thieving with stealing a prized Iceland possession; their team helmet. They wanted to strike fast in Holland because the clock was against them.

By sabotaging the other teams and twisting the truth, it would form a rivalry between teams and give some breathing room in the air for the competition. After getting back into their usual thieving outfits, they set out to meet with Murray outside the Safehouse. They step out the door and are immediately greeted by Murray.

“Hey, pals! You ready for this mission?”

Sly crossed his arms and smirked. “Ready as I’ll ever be, Murray.”

Chaz stopped out from the door and closed it behind him. “Stealing from my own country is gonna feel great.”

Sly picked up on his sarcasm. “Kinda ironic, isn’t it?”

“Very.”

Murray motioned for the two to follow along with him. Without questioning, they walked behind him and stopped while he was near a manhole cover. Chaz looked at Murray with a disgusted expression.

“Murray… please don’t tell me…”

“Sorry. Bentley said that there wasn’t any other way that wouldn’t get us caught.”

“You’ll be fine,” Sly joined in. “We’ve all smelt worse.”

Chaz gagged after remembering Murray’s self proclaimed taco nights.

“Good point.”

Murray opened up the hatch to the sewer and the gang all followed him in. The putrid smell of the sewer instantly crept its way into all of their nostrils. They all shared a gag together before helping Murray deploy the boat they would use to maneuver through the waters.

They all hop into the small yellow inflatable boat Bentley somehow packed into a box. Chaz and Sly sat together across from Murray who would be steering them through the sewer system. Murray pushed them though the green murky waters which held a strong scent to it, creating ripples around the boat as the paddles pushed through.

The three eventually found their way under Team Iceland’s party house. Chaz and Sly left Murray behind and navigated through the ventilation system and found their way to the entrance of the room.

Sly gently pushed the vent and crawled out. He stood up and offered a hand to Chaz and helped him up. The duo examine the room and notice the mess made from the party the night before. Empty bottles littered the floors, cards were stacked into pyramids in the middle of the walkway, various types of food stained the floor, and most importantly, Team Iceland was out cold.

They snuck their way around the man-made obstacles and to the back of the party house. Their prized trophy felt like it meant very little seeing the protection of the helmet was a pizza box over it. Sly picked it up and examined the helmet.

“Prized possession, huh?”

Chaz watched too. “There’s a piece of turkey sticking inside of it.”

The two held in their giggle and pocketed the trophy away. Their way out was as easy as their way in and it didn’t take long to reunite with Murray. The group began their way back to the surface.

“People from Iceland sure do party hard.” Sly said.

“That’s a common misconception. Just look at me.” Chaz put his thumb to his chest and smiled.

“Your record of dancing with four guys at once doesn’t count?”

Chaz gasped and pushed Sly gently. “Having fun and partying until you pass out are two different things.

Murray and Sly laugh at the flustered figure while they make their way back out of the sewer. The light of day came back and the smell finally drifted away from them. Sly dug in his bag for the helmet before tossing it over to Murray.

“You good to plant it on the Belgium plane?”

“Can do pal, can do with a VENGEANCE!” Murray flexed his muscles and roared out before taking off in the opposite direction.

“Wow,” Chaz watched as the pink blob disappeared behind in the distance. “He’s so optimistic.”

“That’s our Murray. He sure hasn’t changed.”

The two wander back to the Safehouse and relax there for Murray and Bentley’s return. Half an hour went by and it was used as their free time. Chaz caught up with his book while Sly taught Guru how to play the video game console. It was truly a sight to see.

Once Guru got the hang of the controls, Sly left him alone at the television to play. He walked over and sat besides Chaz who was reading at the meeting table.

Seconds went by and the two have yet to share words with each other. Sly was confused from the silence and questioned their lack of talking. He needed to get his attention.

“Humph.” Sly sighed.

“...” Chaz continued to read.

“Huuuuuuuuuh.” The noise grew louder.

“. . .” Chaz flipped his page.

Sly grew annoyed of the book stealing the focus of his fox and stood up from the chair to get behind him. Sly leaned down and put his head to Chaz’s ear.

“Hey.” Sly whispered.

“Hi…?”

“Can I _steal_ your attention for a bit?”

“I’m so close to finishing this book Bentley got me. Can you just like… scram?”

Sly frowned at the response and watched as Chaz continued his reading session. It was like they were still friends and the night before meant nothing. He wanted his attention. Wouldn’t they want to explore their newly discovered interest? And that’s when Sly thought of a way to push the boundaries a bit.

“Wha-?!” Chaz yelped.

Sly gently sucked on Chaz’s neck and left a trail of kisses. His mischievous actions rewarded him with a quiet moan. He continued to barrage the figure with kisses.

“Sly… please…”

“Now you’re begging?”

“N-no… Just let me read…”

Sly took his hand and gently slid it down Chaz’s shirt before rubbing the fur around his chest. Chaz had no choice but to put the book page down on the table.

“That’s no fun.”

“It was for me!” Chaz became annoyed.

The door in front of them opened up. Murray and Bentley came in through the day with smiles on their faces.

“We’re back!” Murray yelled out.

The duo turned their head to Sly and Chaz on the table and caught Sly with his hand still down Chaz’s shirt. Chaz had a nonchalant face while Sly was surprised with the sudden entrance.

“Uh…” Bentley questioned.

“I’m just trying to read.” Chaz picked up the book and continued where he left off.

“Heh,” Sly yanked his hand out of his shirt and smiled. “I was just…”

The other two began to laugh at the scene before them.

“Let him finish the book, Sly.” Bentley rolled over to the table and placed down one of his contraptions. “One should never be bothered during literature time.”

“Thank you, Bentley.”

**End of chapter 21**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay or nay on the new writing format?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every Friday, like I said. Enjoy.

Chapter 22

“Hey Bentley, what are you building there?” Chaz asked. 

Bentley was hard at work building something that resembled a hook. It had a line of wires and springs attached to the end of it. Chaz knew Bentley didn’t like to be interrupted during his building time but he couldn’t help but wonder what he was up to. 

“Well,” Bentley paused to fix his glasses. “It’s going to be for you.” 

Chaz focuses on the invention laid out on the table. “For me? What am I gonna do with a hook?” 

“I’m going to attach it to your staff and make a retractable hook that will function sort of like Sly’s. This will help you when you need to do some ranged pick pocketing or climbing of sorts.” 

Chaz questioned Bentley and continued to watch him put together the small hook. It was no bigger than a fist and had many layers to it, meaning it must retract into itself to fit into his staff. Chaz could only wonder what he could do with something like Sly’s cane. 

Bentley down the hook and removed his magnifying glass goggles. “I’m actually glad you asked. I just finished it. Mind if I install it into your staff?” 

“Oh, uh, of course.” Chaz gave Bentley his staff and the turtle didn’t hesitate to begin working on it. Chaz knew Bentley would want silence so he got up from the table and moved over to his room. He gently turned the handle to the door and opened it slowly. Inside was Sly, sitting on the bed and polishing his cane, with a rather grumpy look on his face. “Was the little raccoon still mad?” Chaz smiled and closed the door behind him before making his way to Sly to sit besides him. 

Chaz watched him move his oil covered wax up and down the cane. “You missed a spot.” Chaz joked.

Sly continued to polish his cane while ignoring Chaz.

Chaz raised an eyebrow. “Sly?” 

Chaz was clearly being ignored and put two and two together. He was getting the payback silent treatment. Chaz would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it even after countless times of doing it to Sly. 

“Oh, come on. I was reading! Don’t be mad at me.” 

The silence continued and Chaz became annoyed. He didn’t hesitate to make it up to Sly, so he maneuvered himself through Sly’s arms and sat on his lap. Sly groaned and put his cane and rag down on the side of his bed. 

“I’m trying to polish my cane.” Sly tried to mimic Chaz’s voice.  
  
Chaz looked into his eyes and cupped Sly’s face with his hand. “Well I want attention.” 

Chaz closed the distance and took Sly into a kiss. Seconds after connecting Sly fell onto his back and Chaz leaned his body down to stay connected with him. The two stayed in their position for minutes, kissing and embracing each other, their tongues exploring through the other’s mouth. They kept their moans to a minimum to not alert anyone outside the door. 

However, Sly began to feel uneasy and broke the kiss. Chaz looked down at Sly with a confused look, wondering why they stopped. He watched Sly awkwardly look at him and began to wonder what was going on in his mind. To reassure Sly, he gave a soft smile and gently stroked his hair. Sly exhaled out from Chaz’s touch, eventually mustering up the words to begin talking. 

“We’re not going to act like friends to each other forever, right?” 

“What do you mean?” Chaz responded.

“I mean… like are we going to try and become a thing?”

“Uh…?” Chaz scratched the side of his head with his finger. 

Chaz questioned where Sly was getting at and got off of him. The two sat back side-by-side on the bed. Chaz was focused the whole time on Sly who put his head down to look at the ground. 

“Sly, if something is bothering you then you should always know you can tell me.” 

“I-“ Sly hesitated to get his words out. “... I don’t want to just be friends with benefits.” 

Chaz’s eyes widened and he turned his head away from Sly. It wasn’t exactly what he was thinking they were but Chaz was just nervous to go too fast. To jump from being friends for years to just… more than that. Surely he was in the right to want to go slow… But… could this mean that Sly was really interested? 

“I understand. If you’re really serious about this, then ask me.” Chaz responded back. 

“Ask you what?” Sly looked over at Chaz. 

“Ask me out. But you have to promise me that no matter what happens, we’ll be friends if it doesn’t work out. Not that I’m not hoping it doesn’t… I just don’t want to lose you.” 

Sly paused for a moment to think of what Chaz said. He could sense that Chaz was uneasy after all of this and that it wouldn’t be something simple to move into. Sly replayed memories of all the times he choked on his words trying to talk to Chaz when the moment was right. How close he got at some points but never acted on it… All the times he played off being jealous because Chaz might’ve found someone. But now that he has him, he doesn't want to let him go, and he’ll do anything to keep his Arctic Fox… even if it means as friends. 

“I promise.” Sly turned his head to gaze at Chaz with a smirk. “Now for the question of the day! Will you… be my…” Sly chuckled when he saw Chaz looking in the corner of his eyes at him. “Boyfriend?” 

Chaz couldn’t help but laugh at Sly’s face after finishing. He just heard the words he never would’ve thought would come out of Sly’s mouth. He somehow still carried his pride and ego through with him in an embarrassing moment. Chaz has no choice but to mess with him. 

“Hmm… I don’t know. We’ve only known each other for…” Chaz began to count on his fingers. “Five years? Surely I need more time to think. Ask again later!” 

Chaz got up and skipped out of the room with a giant smile on his face, leaving Sly there in awe at what just happened. 

“Such a tease.” 

But he smirks.

“Though I’m always up for a bit of a challenge.” 

Sly walked out of the room to follow Chaz whenever he went to. Once outside the bedroom, he saw Chaz holding his staff and talking to Bentley. Bentley was pointing to different parts of the staff while Chaz watched and listened in closely. After finishing their talk, Chaz pressed a button on his staff and out came a small, retractable, magnetic hook. Sly had to get a closer look at his new upgrade so he went forward to join the two. 

“With that, you’ll be able to help us on our next mission.” Bentley said.

“Woah, that’s pretty cool.” Sly added in.

Chaz was mesmerized with his new tool and couldn’t stop examining it. “It really is! Thank you Bentley!” 

Bentley called the gang in for a meeting and went over their missions for the day. He announced that today was the start of the ACES competition and the teams will be going competing in a couple of hours in the open division. To further their chances of winning, the team will be sabotaging the final two teams in the open division so they can have a higher chance of victory and an invitation to the finals. 

Chaz’s task was on the simpler side of things. All he had to do was standby for Murray’s notification for when he successfully distracted a captain of an enemy team. Chaz will go into the dining hall to sneak behind the distracted captain and pickpocket him for his Team’s Handkerchief. Once wrapped up, Chaz will run off and give Sly the handkerchief to plant it. Bentley finished the run down and sent them out to fulfill their roles.

Chaz sat within the lobby area casually, waiting for Murray’s ping. He grew impatient after minutes of sitting down and tapped his fingers on his legs to distract himself. Soon after, Chaz felt a buzz come from his wrist, signifying that Murray was ready. Chaz quickly got up and made his way to the dining hall and to Murray near Dimitri’s bar. After getting in closer, he noticed that Murray had his fist shoved down his throat. 

“What the…?” Chaz questioned the scene before him. His attention was diverted back to the dog wearing a similar flight outfit, crying laughing in front of Murray. Chaz quickly moved in and stood behind the dog without getting his attention. He kept his staff retracted and extended out his hook attachment to steal the handkerchief wrapped in his pocket. 

The dog held on to his sides while laughing at Murray who was basically choking on his own hand. Chaz took the opportunity while the dog was wiping his tears to quickly yank the Belgium embroidered cloth from his pocket and stash it away along with his staff. He gave a thumbs up behind the dog to Murray who was clearly struggling to take his fist out of his mouth. 

“Oh jeez…” Chaz groaned out. Chaz walked from behind the still laughing figure and up to Murray to help him. He wrapped both of his arms around Murray’s arm and put all his strength into dislodging the fist stuck in his mouth. Murray coughed loudly before taking in deep breaths.

“Ta-da!” Murray waved his arms out while gasping for air. 

“HAHAHA! Your friend is something else. I couldn’t feel my own sides!” The dog said with a chuckle. 

“Yeah, heh. He’s something else.” Chaz turned his head to Murray. “Come on, pal. Let’s go rest up for the competition.” 

The two began to walk away before stopping from the sound of a voice calling from behind them. 

“Hey, hey, hey, wait a minute. You know, you don’t look half-“ 

Chaz interrupts the dog’s attempt. “Not interested. Come on Murray.”

The two make their way out of the dining hall and to the outside where an increase of guard patrol was present. They must all be on the standby for any last minute sabotage from the competing teams. Murray and Chaz step outside and look at each other. 

“You shut that guy down fast, Chaz!” 

“I did, didn't I? I don’t think I would want to hang with someone who finds choking on a fist funny.” 

“Yeah… true… he does have a weird sense of humor. Anyways, you got that handkerchief? 

“Sure did! I’ll go pass it on to Sly. You go…. rest your jaw.” 

Murray gave a thumbs up. “Will do, pal!” 

Murray ran off in the direction of the Safehouse, leaving Chaz alone. Chaz began to make his way through the town to Sly’s last known location. He passed through a bridge hovering over water filled with boats and to the area with the town’s well. After examining his surroundings, he noticed Sly resting on the roof, looking out for something too. 

Chaz waved his hands in the air to get Sly’s attention. It didn’t take long for Sly to notice the fox, so he jumped down and made his way to the figure.

“Hey!” Sly yelled out. 

“Hello, handsome. Look what I got!” Chaz took out the Belgium Hanky and put it in Sly’s hands. Now all that was left to do was plant the Handkerchief in Team Iceland’s truck after some friendly vandalization. They started the sabotage and the truck slowly became a canvas for the raccoon and fox. 

“And done.” Sly finished spraying “u suck” on the side of the truck. 

Chaz laughed after watching the art show before him. 

“Truly beautiful. Dimitri couldn’t think of possessing your skills.” 

“Thank you, thank you, I’m here all week. Hey, since I’m an artist and all now, how about we head back and I draw you naked?” 

“Yeah, how about no.” 

The two finished their exchange of laughter and headed back to the hideout in preparation for the competition. The Cooper Gang were a few hours away from being airborne. 

End of Chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might as well start September off with a new chapter, right? Maybe you guys deserve it. 
> 
> Maybe. 
> 
> You do. 
> 
> Maybe.

##  Chapter 23

“Flying in the plane, ra-ta-toot-toot-toot!” Chaz sang while happily dancing into his room. 

“Woah, someone is happy to fly. You sure there isn’t, y’know, any fear of being shot down from a couple hundred feet in the air?” Sly questioned while shutting the door behind them. 

“Nope! Wanna know why? Because we’ll win!” 

“I like the attitude.” Sly took off his hat and tossed it on a dresser nearby. He stretched out his arms and yawned loudly, still feeling tired from waking up so early. He laid down on the bed and put his arms behind his head while watching Chaz fix his flight outfit. Chaz heard the bed creak and turned his head to take a glimpse of the resting Sly. 

“Don’t go to sleep on me! I’m not flying with someone cranky.” 

“Wouldn’t think of it. Just… resting a bit before the big game.” Sly yawned out and slowly closed his eyes. 

Chaz noticed the raccoon drifting off and immediately went over to the bed to pounce on top of him. 

“No sleeping!” Chaz yelled out. 

“Oh my- Jeez! Fine…” 

Chaz laughed at the startled raccoon before taking a moment to examine Sly. An idea came to his head and he froze before eventually deciding to go through with it. He slowly rested his head on Sly’s chest, smiling after feeling a hand be placed on his back. Chaz felt weird to be this close to Sly but it also felt soothing, like it was meant to be like this. Chaz grew accustomed to the contact and relaxed into it. 

“This… this is nice… right? This’ll keep you up?” Chaz asked. 

“I think it’s cute.” 

Chaz felt his face become warm from the comment and tried to hide it from Sly. A slight chuckle came from Sly’s chest meaning that he wasn’t doing a good job of hiding it. The two continued to lie there in silence, taking in the warmth from each other. 

“You know, you never gave me an answer on me asking you out. It kind of hurt my feelings.” Sly broke the silence and smirked.

“Right… That sucks, doesn’t it?” Chaz smiled and looked up at Sly. 

“Well, since we’re here, I’ll be happy to extend the offer.” 

Chaz laughed. “The offer? Nooooo, you’ll have to get the answer out of me.” 

Sly raised an eyebrow from the response. “Care to elaborate?” 

“There’s not much to elaborate on. You’ll have to find a way to make me say yes.” 

“So I could make you scream it out?” 

“If you think you’re that good.” 

The two stayed in their cuddled position until the time of the competition. They were told to meet Bentley at the team’s hangar out in the fields. After putting on their disguises, they wandered casually through the town, being sure not to tip off any guards. After fake smiles and empty-meaning waving to the opposition, they made it to the hangar where Bentley was waiting at. 

“You two are finally here! The games are about to begin so get in there!” Bentley lectured before pointing to the plane. The Cooper Plane sat on the elevator to the ramp, shining with a metallic blue and a Cooper Gang symbol on both doors. Chaz looked at the plane in awe after re-examining it. 

“The plane looks great, Bentley! You and Murray did a great job.” Chaz finished and began walking over to the plane. He jumped into the back seat and looked at his set of controls, wondering what each button would do. He felt Sly jump onto the plane with him and turn on the machine. After the engine roared out and slowly mellowed out, the two turned their head to listen back to Bentley. 

“Chaz, you’ll be manning the turret. Use the monitor to look out in front of the plane and shoot at what Sly’s chasing.” Bentley paused and pressed down on the button to the lift. It began to slowly lift the plane up to the top of the ramp. “And be safe up there! I calculated your chances of survival if you’re shot down and it isn’t in your favor!” Bentley screamed out. 

“Don’t worry your little shell, Bentley! We got this!” Sly yelled back. The lift eventually brought them to the top of the ramp and they could get a clear view of all the planes soaring through the air, already firing at each other. Sly turned his head to Chaz. 

“You ready?”

“You know it!” 

Sly propels the plane down the ramp and into the sky. The two yelled out in excitement as the Holland air hit their face. The two flew through the sky, making their way to the ACES arena in an open field nearby. The sounds of plane engines and turret fires were becoming louder and louder, the two eventually noticing the dogfight in the clouds. 

“The Cooper Gang has joined the fight! Watch out bros, they are some baaaaad amigos!” Dimitri yelled out through the stereos surrounding the area. 

Minutes into the competition and their sabotaging of the enemy teams were working as planned. Not a single plane was firing at them but rather the enemies who “attacked” them. Sly and Chaz took care of any lone pilots in the air and any aircraft that tried to pick a fight with them. Black smoke trails lingered in the air, creating spirals and designs as the planes producing them fell out of the sky.

The sky gradually became more and more quiet as the competition dwindled. Before they knew it, there was only one plane left. Sly flew close to the plane and focused on the design. Surprised at who they were up against, he decided to alert Chaz by pointing over to the airplane. 

“Is that? Welp, this is truly awkward.” Sly heard from behind him. The Team Iceland plane stood no chance and fell just like their adversaries. Sly and Chaz look over the plane to see the figures that were inside of it slowly drifting down in the sky with their parachutes. And just like that, they won. 

“The Coopers pull through! They’ve won and will move on to the finals! Go Cooper dudes!” Dimitri’s voice played through numerous stereos. 

They land near an indicator Bentley set up for them. The two were immediately filled with joy when they heard a screaming Bentley and Murray approaching the vehicle. 

“You did it! You didn’t die!” Bentley screamed out!

“Nice flyin’ out there, partners!” Murray added.

Sly and Chaz get out of the aircraft and take off their helmets together before tossing it in the seats of the plane. Chaz and Sly gave a reassuring smile to the excited duo before joining together with them. The announcements from Dimitri continued, declaring what teams the Gang would be going against in the finale. 

After the speakers went mute and the crowd of people cheered them on, they got to work on any repairs for the plane. Hours passed and The Gang finally put the plane back in the hanger plus any gear they had along with them. They secured the hangar, made sure the security was functional, and hid the key to it nearby. Once finished, they all stand outside the doors, taking in the breeze. Sly crossed his arms and looked over at Bentley.

“You think Penelope caught wind of that?” He asked.

“I’m sure she did. I’ll head back to tell her about it just in case.” Bentley took off with Murray to the direction of the hideout, leaving the flying partners alone again. Chaz chuckled slightly after seeing his friends run off before slowly walking ahead too. Sly followed closely behind as they began to talk. 

“That was fun.” Sly started. 

“It was,” Chaz yawned out, holding his hand over his mouth to cover it. “I need a nap.” 

“Is my little cotton ball tired?” 

Chaz looked over at Sly with a smirk.

“Cotton ball? Are we to  _ that  _ point in our relationship?” 

Sly raised an eyebrow. “What? You don’t like it?” 

“No, no, I do.” 

The night sky set in and the sun went to rest. Their walk together back to their Safehouse was a peaceful one at most. The bugs played a tune throughout the area filled with hay and plane debris. Chaz huddled close to Sly who took the smaller figure under his arms to keep them warm. 

Chaz gazed up at Sly’s face, noticing the features that always popped out to Chaz. It was still so surreal that this is where they would’ve ended up, together in each other’s arms. It felt bad to keep it from the gang but they were all caught up in their priorities. Hopefully before then, the two would have figured out what direction they would want to take with their newly founded love. 

Hopefully. 

###  End of Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 

New day, new missions. The ACES finals was officially scheduled for the end of the day and the team couldn’t be more scrunched on time. For the success of their Cooper vault heist, they must pull through and acquire Penelope for the mission. 

Chaz was the first to wake up. He looked outside to a rainy and muggy sky, sighing after seeing raindrops drip slowly down the window. Today wasn’t the most ideal day for missions but he knew it must be done. He gets up and groans loudly before scratching his stomach. He looked down to the bed and noticed the raccoon still asleep under the covers. He took a moment to think if he wanted to wake the tired figure, but eventually decided against it. 

“I’ll let him sleep.” Chaz silently left and finished his usual morning routine. Time passed and Sly was still fast asleep, showing no signs of waking up any time soon. Chaz decided to go out and join the others out in the main room to see how their morning is going. Upon leaving the bedroom, he noticed Murray and The Guru rummaging through the fridge and Bentley typing away on his laptop. 

“Hey guys!” 

Bentley, Guru and Murray instantly look over to Chaz before putting on a huge smile. Murray was the first to greet him back.

“Hey Chaz!” 

“Good morning, Chaz.” Bentley added. 

Chaz walked over to the table Bentley was at to take a seat and prop his legs up. While leaning with the chair, he looked over to Bentley who was prepping equipment into his wheelchair. Wondering what he may be up too, he decided to question him. 

“Off to a mission?” 

“Correct,” Bentley responded while fixing the straps to his helmet. “I found out that Team Muggshot made it through to the finals. Surely we would be a focus after what we did to him in Mesa City.” 

“I remember that story... You think he’s the type to hold a grudge?” 

“Please! A brute like him would take any opportunity to get back at us. Luckily… I have a plan to take him out from the competition.” 

“Please tell.” 

“Carmelita was called in after she caught word of our victory. Since Muggshot is someone who’s a bit… petty… I’m sure he would take a fight with Carmelita if given the chance! I was planning on leading Muggshot to Carmelita so she could take him in again, effectively removing him from the competition. I just need to find a way to get the two together...” 

Chaz paused for a brief moment to take in Bentley’s mission throughout his own thought process. Surely Bentley wouldn’t be able to lead them to each other by himself. Muggshot didn’t know who Chaz was, so maybe he could use that to his advantage. 

“How about I lead Muggshot to the middle of town and you lead Carmelita there? I’ll call you in when he gets close and all you have to do is lose Carmelita.” 

“Well…” Bentley put his hand to his chin. “That could certainly work. Let’s head out and do it.” 

The two gather the rest of the equipment and step out to the still cloudy outside. After a quick conversation, they take off to find their targets around the area. Bentley dashes off to where Carmelita was patrolling and Chaz wandered off to the main dining hall. 

Chaz stepped inside with his flight outfit and began to stroll through the building. It didn’t take long to find the muscled dog resting at a booth, chowing down on meat legs and gulping down his drink. Chaz froze after examining the size of the figure, taking notice of his two giant arms. 

“I’m a stick to that guy!” Chaz thought to himself while making his way over to him. Chaz held in a yelp after Muggshot glared up at him when noticing him walking over to the table. Chaz simply smiled and raised his hand to wave over to the dog. He stood across the the mess filled table and focused in on Muggshot. 

“Hello… Mr. Muggshot?” 

“What do you want, twerp?” Muggshot immediately responded back in an annoyed tone. Chaz could feel the fear building back as Muggshot took a huge bite out of a turkey leg while still watching him. 

“I just wanted to congratulate you on your victory.” 

Muggshot slammed the turkey leg down onto the plate, splattering the grease around the table. “I don’t need congratulations from you. I’m takin’ home that trophy while endin’ that stupid Cooper gang!” 

Chaz took a moment to think of his next move. If he said that wrong thing then he surely wouldn’t be walking out from the building in one piece. Even then, if he picked a fight with him, his team would get disqualified from the finals. He had to manipulate Muggshot.

“Oh, the Cooper gang? Can’t stand those guys. That raccoon and his little friend thinks they’re the hottest stuff around here for winning.” 

Muggshot slammed his drink down onto the table. “Right?! I can’t stand them losers! I just want to crush them for what they did to me!” 

Chaz raised an eyebrow from his comment.

“Why don’t you? I heard that the raccoon of theirs is in the middle of town right now, eating.” 

Muggshot slammed down a glass cup to the table once again, this time shattering the glass and sending it flying around. The people surrounding the area gasped from the sudden display of excitement. Chaz watched as the figure came to his senses and pushed the table out of his way. 

“So that little rat is...!” Muggshot chuckled quietly before slowing getting up from his table. “Maybe I’ll pay my old friends a little visit. Thanks for the heads up, twerp.” 

Muggshot uses his arms to get up and walk out to the exit of the building. Chaz watched in amusement as the figure confidently left the room before putting a hand up to his ear to call in Bentley.

“Hey Bently, Muggshot is on his way.” 

“Affirmative. I got Carmelita to run off to his direction right now. He’s no match for her and with him out of the game, it’s now time for the Operation.”

Back at the hideout, Bentley went over the Operation for the gang. He learned that the blimps that would occasionally fly around the area advertising the games were actually used to sabotage and destroy planes focusing on the Baron in the past years. To even stand a chance in the finals, the blimps had to go. Sly and Chaz were assigned the mission of scaling the Baron’s headquarters and using some medieval catapults he had. Bentley gave the two a bag filled with devices to plant on the blimps to render them useless. After that, the two were to quickly run off back to the team’s hangar and get to the sky to take out Baron. If all were to go well, they would not only take him a decent cash prize but also a new member for the team. 

Still at the hideout, Chaz was getting ready in his room for the big game. He packed away his flight outfit and gear just in case any troubles were to arrive. While packing away stuff into his bag, he heard the door to the room open behind him, making his ears perk up to be cautious. The door closed but no footsteps could be heard following the noise after. Murray would’ve made the wood creak, The Guru can’t even reach the handle to the doors, and Bentley isn’t one to sneak up on people.

This only left one last culprit. 

Chaz soon felt arms slowly wrap around his waist and a body be pressed against his back. He felt the chuckle of the figure behind him while it pressed close to him. 

“Boo…” Sly whispered into his ear. 

Chaz took his hands from his bag and put them on Sly’s wandering arms. 

“Wow, you really got me. Whatever am I going to do?” 

Chaz held in his laugh from whatever roleplay scene they were starting to make. Sly’s arms continued to wander as a gentle fury of kisses got planted along Chaz’s neck and shoulder. Even with the playful attitude of the moment, he couldn’t help but moan out from Sly. 

Sly left Chaz’s shoulder and made his way to his ear to whisper in. “Mind if I get to know you a bit better?” He finished and gently nibbled on Chaz’s ear, getting another quiet moan from him. Chaz knew where Sly was going with this as he felt a bump rub against his backside. He groaned loudly, knowing they didn’t have time for this.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t have his fun too.

Chaz leaned his head back into Sly’s shoulder and grabbed the back of his head to bring him into a kiss. Chaz felt Sly’s hands wander slowly down past his waist and to his thighs before moving closer to the middle. 

Before Sly could get close, Chaz broke the kiss and moved away from Sly. The raccoon whimpered out from the loss of contact and looked over at Chaz with a confused face. Chaz smiled and grabbed his bag off the nightstand and put it over his shoulders. He stepped up to Sly once again and used two fingers to lift up Sly’s head with his chin. 

“You know we don’t have time for that, silly… though I appreciate the attempt. You were close to making me say it.” 

Sly eventually came back to reality but still felt the disappointment spreading throughout his body. The tension building below him loosened and gave his pants the much needed breathing room. He sighed and looked down to the smiling Arctic Fox, knowing that he felt giddy for stopping his advance. 

“You’re no fun.” 

“Wha-?” Chaz got closer to Sly and led his fingers down to the belt of Sly’s pants before slipping them in. He gently played with the fur between it and giggled quietly. “Now why would you say that? I’m just saying there’s a time and a place for that. Keep that enthusiasm for the next attempt.” He kept a low and seductive voice through it. 

Sly watched in amazement as Chaz’s fingers wandered. He felt a chill get sent up his spine from his touch alone. “You’re good at this…” He whimpered out. 

“I know!” Chaz removed his fingers and gave Sly a smile. “Now come on. We have to disable those blimps.” 

End of chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stop being a tease chaz smh


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every friday, just like I said :)

Chapter 25

Sly held his hand to his ear to communicate to Bentley. “Bently, we’re in position. Are you all set on your side?” A static noise played back through for a second before a familiar voice followed. 

“All set Sly. Make sure to run over to the hangar after you and Chaz are done. There’s no telling how quick the Baron will catch on.” The call then cuts out and it leaves Sly alone with Chaz. He turned around to find Chaz casually leaning back on the catapult, waiting for him. 

“Calming those nerves?” Sly asked while slowly stepping forward to the fox. 

Chaz perked up and smiled back to Sly. “I’m fine. I’m just upset I’m not the one being slingshotted through the air.” 

“I’ll tell Bentley to put an order in for a Paraglider, how about that?” 

Chaz laughed from his response and got up from the wooden machine to hand Sly a bag. Inside were tiny devices Sly will use to disable the turrets on the blimps roaming around the area. With those out of the way, it will give the two clear access to Baron during the game. The time was ticking and they had to hurry. 

Sly got onto the machine and gave the all clear to Chaz. With his strength, Chaz pulled down on the lever and watched as the machine shot Sly into the air like a rocket. All he could hear was a faint excited scream as Sly soared through the sky before paragliding onto a blimp. There was a slight fear that the machine would have backfired and shot Sly into somewhere else, but he had to take the chance. 

Sly quickly got to work on disabling the security systems to the blimps and securing their safety in the competition. Chaz made his way over to the hangar to help Bentley take out the plane and get it ready for Sly’s return. Murray and Guru worked together to clear any guards out from the area so no other disturbances would follow. 

Half an hour passed and Chaz helped Bentley get the plane out of the hangar and onto the elevator platform. Bentley turned on the plane and got the engine roaring for a quick getaway to the ACES competition. Knowing Sly must be finished by this time, Chaz watched the last blimp slowly floating through the sky, waiting for Sly to jump off. Luckily his wait was short as he noticed Sly had jumped off the plane, showing off with a backflip, and paraglided down. To catch his attention, Chaz waved his arms in the air, acting like a landing beacon for Sly. 

“I hope the disabling went as planned.” Chaz asked while Sly slowly neared the ground. 

“We’re all set. Now let’s go take care of that Baron.” Sly responded back as he landed. After putting away the paraglider, the two immediately ran towards the plane and hopped into their seats. Bentley gave a thumbs up to the duo before pressing the button to raise them to the top of the launch ramp. With the excitement pumping through their blood and the taste of victory near, Sly wasted no time getting them into the air. 

“Welcome, ladies and gents, to the ACES finals!” Dimitri’s voice began to play through the radios. 

“This year’s goal is just like the last! Defeat the big, bad, and macho Baron to win! Good luck, dudes… you’ll need it!” 

Sly and Chaz finally enter the arena where planes were already being shot down in rapid succession. Teams that made it to the finals were going all out on each other but the true target was clear as day. The Baron, with his upgraded chrome black airplane, elegantly soared through the sky. He took in his fair share of fun by shooting at the other planes that dared to fly by him, taking them down in mere seconds. 

“I see our guy!” Sly yelled out. 

“Got it! Let’s take him down!” 

The wind muffled their voices as they made haste to get behind Baron’s plane. They took no time in emptying their turret into the backside of the plane, scraping the paint and sending pieces of metal flying off. Baron turned his head swiftly to take notice of his attacker before turning back. His partner began firing back at Sly and Chaz but it didn’t stop them from heavily damaging his plane. 

“Blasted Coopers…! Guards! Take ‘em out!” Baron yelled out through his radio while trying to escape the plane behind them. 

“Uh… sir… we can’t. The Blimp turrets are offline!” A guard responded back. 

Baron grew frustrated from his response and cursed out the Cooper name one last time. His plane was becoming heavily damaged and noticed that black smoke started protruding out of the engine. He had no choice but to retreat and take another approach.

“BLASTED! Ah well, I’ll just have to make a quick getaway and get my other plane!” The Baron began to fly the plane out of bounds, away from all the action. Sly and Chaz still kept on his tail but wondered where he could’ve been heading. It was against the rules to leave the arena mid fight so why was Baron breaking them? Something was amidst but the duo had to take down the Baron to win, so they followed him. 

Baron flew over to a travel plane that was circling the arena to get the footage for live tv. After lining up the plane with the travel plane’s wing, Baron jumped out of the aircraft and onto the other moving machine. Sly and Chaz decided to copy his actions to confront him. Without regard of the Cooper plane, they abandon it and jump onto the wing of the plane with their weapons in hands. 

The metal on the travel plane was cold to the touch with the post rain breeze being cut through it. The blue skies were closer than anyone would be comfortable with. The green ground littered with plane debris was just one unlucky fall away. The stakes were high, and the tension was even higher. 

“Hey, what’s the big deal?! We beat you fair and square! End the game!” Chaz yelled out to Baron, catching his attention. Baron turned around, shocked from his surprise visitors, but it slowly turned into a devilish laugh. 

“My, my, you two were certainly formidable foes, but the fight is over! The Baron cannot lose!” The short man yelled back out to them. 

Sly pointed to him with his cane in hand. “I don’t think so, Baron. We beat you in your own game. Face the facts and call this off!” 

“Well, I still stand, do I not? The Coopers haven't beaten the Baron until he falls!” Baron finishes and raises his fist, officially challenging the two. The travel plane was flying equal to stall speed but the wind was strong enough to push anyone off if they took the wrong step. It was going to be a dangerous fight, but they knew they must take it in order to finish what they came here to do. 

“If it’s a fight you want, it’s a fight you’ll get.” Chaz takes out his staff and extends it out. Sly does the same and stands besides Chaz. The wind pushed their fur in the direction it passed through as they carefully examined Baron fixing his gloves. 

“Very well then. En garde!” The Baron rushes over and holds his fists to his face in a sort of fighting stance. Sly was the first to take the initiative and fight off Baron. Chaz stood back and watched as Baron threw punches that came uncomfortable close to Sly. He had to admit, the old man was quick and knew how to fight. 

A ring in his ear alerted him to an incoming call. “Guys?! Where’d you go?! Did you get the Baron?!” Bentley questioned into Chaz's ear. 

“Bentley!” Chaz held his hand to his ear to reply back. “The Baron tried to escape and now we’re on a plane fighting the crazy guy!” 

“What?! How?! Uh… just… be careful! I read up on the guy! He’s a veteran fighter and knows how to handle himself! Watch out!” 

Before Chaz could even respond back, The Baron came running up to him in an attempt to throw out a punch. “No talk, fight!” 

“What the?! Back off!” Chaz jumped back and jabbed the small figure in the stomach with his staff, sending him stumbling back. Sly took the opportunity to hit him while he was dazed, causing him to lose his footing and almost roll off the plane. He was lucky enough to just barely grab on to the edge of the wing. 

“Guards! I require your assistance!” 

A group of guards immediately kicked open the emergency exit of the plane and rushed out. The group separated and sent some off to fight Sly and Chaz while the others helped Baron up. They were successful in their defense and managed to get back Baron onto the wing. He quickly joined in the fight with the other pig guards and continued their assault. 

“Sly, handle the Baron! I’ll take care of his guards!” Chaz finished while hitting a guard off the plane, sending him flying down into the cornfield below. The guards quickly ran over to gang up on Chaz, leaving Sly and Baron to fight. 

Swings were exchanged back and forth as the groups fought off each other. Chaz eventually dwindled Baron’s reinforcements to zero and looked to get back into the fight with Sly who was still handling Baron by himself. Having stayed unnoticed by Baron, he was able to catch a glimpse of a massive tear in his suit. If he could catch Baron off guard, Sly would be able to finish the job. 

Chaz swiftly pushed through the force of the wind and got behind the figure. He took out his hook attachment and stuck it inside of the hole in his suit, tugging at it to destroy the clothing. The fabric tore with a loud ripping sound and revealed the figure inside of it. The Baron yelled out before tripping over the pieces of his fabric, causing his helmet to roll off of the plane. 

The figure below was something that completely took the two by surprise. 

“WHAT?!” Chaz screamed out in shock. 

“Penelope?!” Sly added in. 

The figure below the outfit was no other than Penelope, the person who they've been talking to over Thief.net, and who was also going to join the team. Chaz and Sly gazed with wide eyes at the figure smiling awkwardly at the two. 

“Uh… hey guys!” She said in a nervous tone. 

“You’re… The Baron?!” Chaz immediately questioned.

“Uh… yeah… it’s a long story… Listen, can we talk when we’re on the ground? This isn’t the safest place to have a discussion.” 

End of chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 

The plane touched down onto the open field covered with people. Two guards stepped forward to open the door to the plane, allowing Chaz, Sly, and Penelope to step out. Chaz didn’t even have his foot out before a mob almost blew out his eardrums. 

“CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZ! AHHHHHHHHH!” Crowds of people screamed out as they stepped out from the plane. 

“SLYYYYYYYYYY! CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH!?” Random people continued to scream out from behind barriers surrounding a stage. Chaz, Sly, and Penelope walk up to the stage and look out to the sea of people screaming out to them. 

“Woah, we’re famous…” Chaz said. 

“I could get used to this.” Sly added. 

Chaz waved out to the crowd before noticing someone who had a little too much excitement flowing through her. “That… that woman doesn’t have her shirt on…” After examining it closer, Chaz could make out the team symbol painted on her chest. It was… shocking but also impressive. 

Penelope led them to a stand with the number one painted in gold on it. Sly and Chaz look at each other one last time before stepping up onto it. They hold onto each other while they wave out to the people yelling out to them. 

“The first time in… ever! A team finally claimed victory over Baron! A big congrats to the Cooper dudes!” Dimitri yelled out through the stereo, sending the wave of fans into a fit. It was something else to go from hiding to being the center of attention to hundreds of people. Chaz was overwhelmed to hear his name yelled out so many times by so many different people. 

“CHAAAAAAAZ! YOU’RE SO CUUUUUTE! CAN WE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GET A PICTURE!” A fan screams out, catching Chaz’s attention. He looked over and gave a soft smile to the sobbing woman and her friend reaching over the fence with her phone in hands. 

“Aww, sure.” Chaz jumped down from the stage and walked over to the group of females now jumping with joy. The woman handed the phone to Chaz while screeching out and he took it in his hand before putting his back to the fence. He readied the camera and put his fingers in a peace sign to the lens. 

“Say cheese!” Chaz said in a goofy tone before taking the photo. The woman and her friend took the opportunity while Chaz was distracted to plant a kiss on both his cheeks while he took the photo. Chaz blushed and laughed nervously after stepping away to examine the image. 

Dang, they were frame perfect. They knew what they were doing. 

“Haha, thanks for the photo! Enjoy!” He gave the phone back and walked away from the group of breathless girls holding the phone like the holy grail. Chaz made his way back to the stage where Sly stood at the edge with a smirk on his face. 

“You certainly are a fan favorite.” Sly said. 

“Don’t think you’re not eye candy. You have your share of fans losing their breath from you giving smiles to them.” Chaz used his thumb to point behind him to get another group of fans hyperventilating from their presence. 

Sly focused on the shouting figures. “SLYYYYYYYYYYYY! PLEASE!” A voice called out from behind Chaz, making him grin. 

“Well, hot stuff. Go say hi!” 

Sly laughed and jumped off the stage to give attention to his side of the fandom. It didn’t take long for Chaz and Sly’s face to get decorated with different shades of lipstick, have their pockets filled with papers with phone numbers, and get bombarded with picture or signature requests. After they had their fair share of their fans, they left the stage with the help of guards and made their way back to the hangar where the gang stayed. 

They walked up while waving at the rest of the Gang with smiles on their face, and even had Penelope joining along with them. She was all smiles to Murray and Guru yet that changed when she caught the stare of Bentley. She gave a confusing look to the one who’s been talking to her for these many months, making it seem like they were complete strangers. 

“Bentley?” She asked.

“Penelope?” He asked back. 

An awkward staring contest took over between the two. Their photos exchanged to one another was not the truth of who they were so they officially catfished each other. Their silence was soon filled with the sound of police sirens approaching in the distance. Carmelita finally caught onto them which meant that their fun outside had to come to an end. 

Together they all made their way to the hideout where the silence between the online acquaintances continued. The others watched as Penelope and Bentley continued to give each other quick glimpses and glares yet managing to be completely mute. Chaz eventually grew concerned and decided to force the two to talk. 

“Well, don’t look too dumbfounded! Talk to each other!” Chaz yelled out, causing them to finally give each other one full scan of each other. 

Penelope rubbed her arm nervously. “Uh… hi.” Then walked forward abd extended her arm out to Bentley. 

Bentley took her hand and shook it gently before quickly retracting back. “Hey…Say… would you maybe want to talk privately?” He asked.

Penelope chuckled quietly and nodded her head, then followed Bentley to his room. Everyone else observed the scene before them, surprised at how it all unraveled. 

“I hope those two hit it off.” Chaz told the others. Guru talked back, making the gang smile. 

“They do look really really good for each other, don’t they?” Sly added. 

Murray’s stomach growled loudly, making everyone turn over to him. He groaned out and rubbed his stomach before talking. “I’m ready to hit it off with some pizza.” 

Chaz pouted from seeing Murray so distraught and picked up a phone. “Aww, big guy, we’re sorry for staying out so late. Let’s use some of that prize money to celebrate!” 

Guru questioned what exactly was going on and looked over to Sly for assistance. 

“You never had pizza before? Boy, you’re in for a treat.” 

The moon came along after the gang’s celebration party. The streets were still filled with Interpol looking for the runaway gang, so they weren’t going anywhere anytime soon. Penelope and Bentley stayed in their room and ate, leaving everyone else outside to groan out from their pizza induced stomach aches. 

Chaz got up from his seat and stretched out. “Well… it was a good day guys. Just a heads up, make sure to pack for tomorrow. We’ll be heading off to China next!” Chaz announced before stepping away into his room. Murray and Guru wished Chaz and Sly a goodnight before wandering off into their room, leaving Sly alone at the table. 

“China…?” Sly asked himself. Unable to think of the answer for himself, he looked to get Chaz to elaborate. He stepped inside their room to begin questioning. 

“Chaz?” He asked to grab the attention of the fox getting ready for sleep. “Why are we going to China exactly?” 

Chaz turned his head and gave a troubled look “Bentley wants to tell you himself.” He quickly stated. 

“Huh? Why?” 

“Sly… let’s not worry about that now. I’m not comfortable trying to explain that myself. Please come lay down.” Chaz ended and got under the sheets to the bed. After noticing Sly’s still body at that door, he became worried. 

Chaz couldn’t tell him now. It wouldn’t be right. It hurt him to see Sly worry but he knew he wouldn’t be able to break it to him easily. While it was going to be beneficial for the gang, it was going to take some forgiving from both of them. But it was for the success of the gang. 

End of chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guuuuuuuys... hey. o/ I just want to say that I did soooo much work on the story and I’m currently ahead of the... game (don’t report me please.) N e ways, expect some frequent uploading to catch up to chapter 30. 
> 
> Also thank for the support on this. Y’all are the best. 
> 
> Also yes this is still a story with smut in it. 
> 
> Just wait. 
> 
> It’ll really pick up, I promise. 
> 
> K bye \o

* * *

##  Chapter 27

Sly woke up to Chaz gently shaking him on the shoulder while saying his name softly. He readjusted to the light and smiled at the Fox, genuine joy filling him just from seeing him. But something was wrong. The usual morning gleam of Chaz was replaced with a blank face. 

“Sly, come on. It’s time for the meeting.” 

Sly yawned out and gave Chaz a grin, soon thinking of another way to spend his time. 

“Come on, cotton ball. Let’s stay in bed for a bit.” Sly tried to grab a hold of Chaz’s arm but he stepped back just in time to dodge it. Sly frowned and sat up on the bed to figure out what the reasoning was. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Chaz rubbed his arm and sighed out. 

“Nothing. I… It’s… There’s going to be a lot to take in.” 

Sly got up and quickly put on clothes he had around and walked out of the room with Chaz by his side. Immediately upon entering the room, the heat of the tension came through. Murray and Guru were hard focused on Bentley’s plan and Penelope was drawing up something on a blueprint. It didn’t even take them two steps for the gang to notice their presence.

“Thank you Chaz.” Bentley called out to Chaz who nodded and took Sly to the couch. “Sly, I found out another way of getting us closer to getting into the Cooper Vault.” 

Sly’s ears perked up before looking down to Chaz and back to Bentley. “That’s great, Bentley! So what’s the plan?”

His question was left unanswered for quite some time. The gang just stood in silence, even Bentley found it hard to speak. Sly grew noticeably concerned and looked around the room, noticing his friends upset looks. The silence would’ve continued if the Guru didn’t remind the team to move forward.

“You’re right, Guru. I’ve come to the conclusion that my explosive firepower simply isn’t enough to get us into Dr. M’s fortress. We would need the help of a demolition expert. Luckily I was able to find one that may be able to help us.” 

“That’s awesome! Who?” Sly enthusiastically asked. 

Penelope dropped her pen onto the table and got up from the chair to sit besides the other two on the couch. Murray placed both his hands on the table and shook his head while The Guru simply closed his eyes. Chaz moved over and placed his head on Sly’s shoulder, knowing what was to come. 

“The Panda King.” 

Chaz sighed on Sly’s shoulder after he felt a slight jump from his figure. After exhaling loudly, Penelope noticed and comforted Chaz by rubbing his back slowly. Sly on the other hand was completely taken back. He shook his head in disbelief and questioned the words that came from his own best friends mouth. 

_The Panda King took the lives of his family. Stole from his family. Kept the one he loves locked up in a cage for weeks. And then tried to kill him._

_ What was he thinking? It’s absolutely ludicrous to even think of standing near The Panda King! Surely Bentley could think of anything else. Anything. There’s no way that murderer is going to join the team.  _

Sly’s mind flowed with repeats of the memories with the Panda King. Seeing him mercilessly attack his family. Chaz stuck behind the bars being taunted and degraded. The heat of his fireballs flying past his face while they fought. He was reliving it all. 

“That’s where the Panda King will excel at. With him by our side, he’s sure to help us with the heist. Now on the lighter note, you all can welcome Penelope to the team!” 

Sly snapped back to reality after hearing the claps of his teammates around him and the voice of Penelope.

“Oh stop, you guys are too sweet.” 

“Thank you for coming along, Penelope.” Sly focused in on Chaz’s voice and watched as he stood up to hug her. 

“Chaz… you’re such a gentleman. Truly, it’s an honor.” 

_ The shock was still there but… why was Chaz so unaffected? Does he not remember his past? Or… does he choose to ignore it? _

“You guys want Chinese food? Set the mood for our next adventure?” 

Guru spoke out, making the gang laugh again. 

“Oh Guru, it’s amazing! Let’s see what you’ll like!” Bentley added in.

He watched as the gang went back to doing their own thing as if nothing happened. He felt uneasy at how casual it was. Surely Chaz must be thinking of something. 

Sly stood up and walked to Chaz looking over a menu. “Hey, Chaz… can we talk?” 

“Sly! Of course…” Chaz put down the menu and slid it over to Murray. “Order me the 12, Murray.” 

Murray nodded and looked over at Sly with a worried look, still noticing his tense stature. 

“Sly…? Do you want anything, pal?” 

“I’ll take the same.” 

Sly and Chaz walk away from the gang and back into their room. Chaz made his way through to sit on the edge of the bed and crossed his legs before peering over to Sly. 

“What’s on your mind? Tell me anything.” 

Sly leaned on the door with his arms crossed. “We can’t let that monster on our team.” Sly stated. 

“Sly…” Chaz exhaled out loudly. “He’s our best bet for getting into the Cooper vault. Bentley said he’s changed and left his life of crime in the past.” 

“He helped murder my family and almost hurt you. Why would I ever want him to join us?” 

Chaz knew that was bothering Sly. The past was surely to be brought up… but even he didn’t want to be reminded of it. Chaz stood up and walked over to Sly to take him back to the bed to sit next to him. After getting comfortable again, Chaz started to talk. 

“I understand what he did to us is something that will live with us for the rest of our lives. I will hold what he did to your family against him until the end of days… but… I want to believe I moved on from my past as well. Maybe, just something, is telling me that I moved on. But I know I didn’t, so could this be beneficial for me as well? I don’t know.” 

Sly watched closely as Chaz began to tear up. 

“But what I do know is that this is hard. If Bentley thinks he’s genuinely changed and he would be willing to help us, then I trust him. The last thing he would want to do is purposely hurt us. And, if the Panda King chooses to try anything, I promise I won’t hesitate.” 

Tears slowly ran down Chaz’s face while he sniffled quietly. Sly felt horrible to see Chaz this way. The happy and joy filled charm was replaced with something he would never want to see again. He had to move on, for the both of them. And if Chaz struggled, he would be there. 

In an attempt to make the fox stop crying, he took Chaz into a hug. The two embraced each other for moments, taking in the comfort and reassurance. Sly felt relief after hearing Chaz’s weeping calm down. He broke away from Chaz and gave him a reassuring smirk. 

“Promise me to never cry again. It’s not a good look on you.” Sly finished with a laugh.

Chaz sniffled again then chuckled. “You’re so mean.” 

“You know I can’t help making fun of you.” 

Sly leaned forward and tilted Chaz’s head up with his fingers to bring him into a kiss. He quickly left his lips and started planting his own down from his face to Chaz’s neck. 

“I also can’t help myself from doing that.” He seductively said before continuing the trail down his neck. He listened to Chaz moaning and laughing quietly, making him smile. Sly pushed back Chaz onto the bed and led his hand up Chaz’s shirt, rubbing his stomach and chest while going back up to his lips to connect to them again. 

Chaz smiled into the kiss and leaned his head back ever so slightly to be able to get words out. “Maybe we should do something to take our minds off all this.” 

Sly perked up again in excitement, unable to contain his joy from Chaz’s comment. His heart began to pick up pace while he stared down at Chaz. 

“R-really?!” 

“I didn’t expect that reaction. You really want to get that answer from me, huh? You’re one naughty raccoon.” 

“Whaaaat? No! Not me. You have me confused with someone else.” 

“Interesting...” Chaz crawled over on the bed and pushed Sly back down to get on top of him. “Is there someone else interested in me? Should I take my business elsewhere?” 

Sly thrusted his hips ever so slightly to line up and rub against Chaz. “You’re not going anywhe-“ A light knock on the door interrupted him. Shock immediately filled the two and they scramble to get back to looking normal. Chaz jumped off Sly’s lap and Sly got up to fix his wrinkled clothing. 

“How does it look?” Sly asks. Chaz examined Sly and was close to giving a thumbs up before noticing the bulge in his pants. His face warmed up quickly as if he was in an oven and stuttered while trying to get his words out, so he just pointed to Sly’s lower region instead. Sly noticed and gasped, trying to tuck and shift it to make it less noticeable but his grey pants just kept the outline of it so clearly. Chaz was shocked at what he was seeing and choked on his own saliva. 

“Guys? You okay in there?” A feminine voice called from behind the door. Chaz panicked and instructed Sly to go over to the other side of the room with his hands. Sly quickly ran over and faced away while pretending to be preoccupied with packing away his gear. 

“Y-yup! Come in!” Chaz said with a stutter. The door opened and revealed Penelope holding two bags. She walked in with a huge to cheek to cheek grin. 

“Food~!” She said while handing Chaz the bags, keeping her smile throughout the interactionz. Chaz took it into his hands and took a whiff of the food. 

“Smells great! Thanks so much Penelope!”

“Oh, it’s nothing. Have you looked in the other bag though?” She pointed to the light pink bag with a huge red heart painted on it. Chaz put the food bag down and checked inside of the colorful bag to pull out two letters and a box of Dutch Chocolates.

“I just wanted to apologize for getting into a fight with you on the plane… I really wanted to win the bet.” She said while twirling her fingers around each other.

“Penelope, you didn’t have to!” Chaz examined the cards and smiled. “You fought well and almost had us!” 

Sly turned around from his fake task after calming down and looked over at the two talking. He made his way to join in. “Hi Penelope.” 

“Oh, hi Sly.” 

Chaz handed Sly a plain white card with his name on it. “This is for you!” He said with a smile before taking his bright red card and examining it. Sly questioned why his was so plain compared to Chaz’s and raised an eyebrow. 

“I wanted to get my apology across… Sorry for the cards, they ran out of the nice ones at the store.” She said to Sly. 

“It’s fine, Penelope.” Chaz opened up his card and began reading the message written by Penelope. 

“I hope you forgive me… I hope I didn’t hurt you. I don’t want anyone else to know but your fur is so nice! Wish I had something like that in my arms. I’m sure you take great care of yourself! Xoxoxoxo -Penelope” 

Sly read along with Chaz and almost gagged at how obvious the flirting was from Penelope. 

“Does she really think she has a chance?” Sly thought to himself before opening up his card to read it. 

“Sorry. Get well soon. -Penelope.”

_ Right. _

“The chocolates look great too. Hopefully I can keep them hidden from Murray. Thank you so much, love.” Chaz folded the card back and put it away into the bag with chocolates again. 

_ Love?!  _

“Okay~ I’ll let you eat. Enjoy!” Penelope left the room with some pep in her step and closed the door behind her, leaving the two alone again. 

Chaz turned around and went over to the bed to find his food in the bag. “That was nice of her!” He opened his meal and began eating away at this rice and corn. 

“Yeah… it was.” 

The gang spent the rest of their day exploring and wandering Holland with Penelope as their tour guide. Murray took Guru to try out many different foods they offered and Guru walked away with his own barrel of cheese somehow. Bentley and Penelope tried talking to each other but she always got distracted by anything a certain Arctic Fox would say or do. However, Sly and Chaz were able to release some of the stress with a mini date together on a high rooftop with a stolen bottle of champagne, looking over the sunset that will come back to mark the next day for their trip to China. 

###  End of chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also... who’s gonna tell her that Chaz is... y’know...


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, what the heck. I’ll spoil you guys this week.

## Chapter 28

“Was there really NOTHING else I could’ve worn?” Chaz angrily questioned the gang, finishing with a fake smile at the end. They all laughed before they entered the plane, leaving Chaz standing outside of the steps to it, complete embarrassment filling him. He stood tall, dressed as a woman with shoulder length brunette hair, with two braids in the front and one in the back and a pink tie in it, sporting a red half jacket, and a white dress. He felt like someone who met their first boyfriend by giving them a flower… how embarrassing!

Sly walked behind him and grabbed his bottom, making him jump and curse out loudly. 

“I think you look good~.” Sly said. 

“Hey Sly?” Chaz asked.

“Yeah?” 

“Shut up.” 

Chaz enters the plane and makes his way to his seat across from Bentley. 

“Woof! Hi there pretty lady.” A wolf calls out. Chaz tried to ignore and walk by him but had his arm grabbed to keep him in place. The underworld rose to Earth and the man knew he messed up. Chaz immediately turned his head and gave a death glare that would’ve turned Medusa to stone.

“I’ll send you skydiving if you ever touch me again.” Chaz said in a deeper than usual voice, immediately scaring off the wolf and leaving him whimpering in his seat. 

“No threatening the passengers plea-“ A flight attendant tried to intervene but was given the same glare, causing her to drop the drinks she was carrying and turn around. 

“Nope.” Is all she said before leaving to the front of the plane. 

The fly to China was certainly one to write down in the memory book. Chaz fought with a total of 12 people because of a mixture of stares, comments, or unwanted compliments. Sly did his best to keep him under control but even he was risking his life doing it. One thing’s for sure, Sly will not be picking out the outfits for the next trip. 

After searching through villages and asking around for any information, they were finally able to track him down. They wasted no time making their way to the Panda King hideout deep into the mountains. After walking through a cave which seemed never ending, they finally made it to their location. 

A lovely cold breeze swept through them as they stepped through the cave. The Panda King’s hideout was a training ground inside of the mountain. The crate inside where Panda King must’ve gone into hiding too was lit up with Chinese lanterns. The water that flowed through inside the mountain had a layer of ice that seemed to be delicate to touch. The gang was in complete awe to see such beauty and grace. And up top, inside an outdoor dojo resided Panda King, deep in mediation. 

“Stay sharp team. For all we know the Panda King is still as dangerous as ever.” Sly called out. 

Everyone looked at him in confusion after noticing Panda King almost in sync with the world. 

“How can you say that? Just look at him! Have you ever seen someone more at peace with the world?” Bentley responded back. 

Sly gave one more look over at Panda King and noticed his calm nature. “I’ll admit. He does look kind of zenned out.” 

Bentley held his hands to his mouth to enhance his voice. “Uh, Mr. King! Honorable Panda King! We humbly wish to speak with you!” But he was ignored. The Panda King was in another world that the gang had to find a way into. 

Sly shrugged his arms. “Guess he doesn’t want to talk. Come on, Bentley. Let’s go.” He tried to turn around but was stopped by Chaz. 

“Come on, Sly… He’s in a deep trance. We can’t give up until we at least get to him.” Chaz said. 

“Chaz is right, we have to at least try!” 

Sly cringed from hearing Penelope’s voice and sighed. The gang was set on acquiring Panda King’s help but Sly still felt uneasy. It’s hard to forget all that he’s done. But… if Chaz said it’s okay then he couldn’t argue. 

After analyzing their situation, Bentley was able to make a call for their first move to the Panda King. “I think I see a way to get the team to his shrine. Murray, can you use your ball form to bounce across the pillars and get to the Panda King?” Bentley asked. 

“Oh, I don’t know… It looks a little high.” 

The Guru encouraged Murray to go on for the team, which added some pep to him. 

“You’re right Master. I’ll go on ahead.” Murray finished and jumped off the cliff overlooking the area. Using his ball form, he was able to gain enough height to bounce up to where Panda King was meditating. He gave a thumbs up over to the gang to confirm his arrival. 

“Sly and Chaz, you’re next. We need to get you two over there to help get those firework wheels down. But how you get up there is the question... Penelope, you have any idea?” Bentley questions.

Penelope put her hand to her chin to think, just like Bentley would do. After some moments to herself, she bounced up indindicaring she came up with something.

“Well... those bamboo trees over there are separated at just the right angle that if each was split in half it would make a path for Chaz and Sly to jump onto and reach the Panda King! I think I can use my RC car to split the bamboo in half, making it happen.”

Sly and Chaz watch the two geniuses praise each other for their work. They laughed at how they continued to bounce ideas off each other and get lost in their science. To break them out of their ranting, Sly cleared his throat.

Penelope gasped and looked over at Chaz with a slight shade of red on her face. “Right…” She focused back and gave a thumbs up to Chaz, who quickly gave one back with a friendly smile. Sly felt the surge of jealousy flow through him again however, now he had a way of handling it. While Penelope was getting her RC Car ready for her plan, Sly went behind Chaz and gripped his bottom, causing him to jerk up. 

Chaz turned his head. “Sly!” He gasped and tried to keep his voice low to not bring any attention to them. 

“What? Is that still off limits to me? I thought I already found the way to break in.” He finished with a smirk, making Chaz turn his head in embarrassment.

Chaz pushed Sly’s arm away from him.“Come on, we have to focus.” Sly kept his smirk, feeling somewhat better about what happened. He stood by Chaz and watched along with him as Penelope sent out a machine to ride on the thin ice. She drove to the bamboo trees sticking through the ice and began firing at it with the turret, splitting it straight down the middle and making a path. 

Penelope completed her task and drove the car back near the cliff and put down her controller to it. “You guys are all clear!” She turned over to look at the duo. “I hope it’s everything you could’ve asked for, Chaz. I tried real hard.” She turned her head to hide a blush and rubbed her foot into the ground. Sly rolled his eyes and went on ahead, not interested in hearing her attempts to get at Chaz.

Chaz stretched out and scratched the back of his ear, getting ready for the jump. “You did great, Penelope. You were a big help.” He finished and jumped off onto the bamboo trees, taking the makeshift path to the Panda King. 

Chaz jumped from the final branch and onto the higher ground where Panda King resided. Reunited with Sly again, they walk ahead and take a look at Panda King for themselves. 

Chaz crossed his arms and leaned on his hip. “There’s our guy.” He huffed out while looking him up and down. 

“You sure about this, Chaz? All jokes aside, I want this to be comfortable for you more than me.” 

Chaz felt the tension in his body loosen from Sly’s welcoming words. “Don’t worry about me, Sly… but thank you. You’re sweet for caring.” 

“Hey pals, I’m glad I finally have company up here.” Murray joined in on the two examining the Panda King. 

A ring from their ears played through soon after their reunion. “All right guy, now have Murray toss you two up there so you two can give a whack to the wheels to dislodge them.” Bentley said. 

They did as instructed and went over to the wooden pillars surrounding the area. Sly was the first to get launched up all the way to the top of the pillar. He positioned himself and gave a thumbs up down to the two below. Chaz was thrown up on the next pillar and did a flip midair to add some flair to his landing. 

Sly held both his hands to his mouth to form a funnel. “Okay, showoff!” Sly yelled out. Chaz winked and blew a kiss over to him in response which Sly pretended to grab and hold close to his chest. 

“Give it a whack with your weapons!” Bentley instructed. The two followed through and hit the firework wheel to knock it out of place. Bentley followed through by going into his binocucom and firing darts at the fireworks, igniting them and causing them to spin out of control.

Bentley put away his binocucom and grinned. “Makeshift elevator, presented by yours truly.” 

The rest gang followed Bentley to the invention and took it up to where the others were. There, together once again, they were able to get a clear look of The Panda King. Their old nemesis… meditating quietly in the peace presented by the mountain barrier. Guru begins to chat with Bentley. 

“I agree, he’s in a super meditative state.” Bentley responded back. 

Sly took out his cane and twirled it in his hand. “Do you want me to hit him?” He asked. 

“Noooo! To break him out, we’ll need a delve into his mind and wake him up there.” Bentley responded back in an annoyed tone.

“Hacksaw then?” Sly joked again. 

“NO! It requires channeling. Sly, sit besides the Panda King and let Guru connect your minds.” Skeptical at first, Sly eventually went up and sat in front of The Panda King. Using his mystical powers, Guru began channeling the two’s mind together. Chaz watched closely as a strange purple cloud formed and connected the two sitting across from each other. 

“You got this Sly.” 

Sly opened his eyes to the most surreal thing he’s ever seen. The Panda King’s lair, the cold wind and fear reminding him of the moment. He was back and he was reliving his fight with the Panda King. It was a dream that felt like reality… but if he was back then that meant that… 

“Sly, please be careful! He’s dangerous!” The voice pierced through him. The chills traveled up his spine and the hairs stood on his back. A stranger back then and his lover now was screaming out at him, crying for his safety that he still treats as his priority today. He felt his muscles tense as he looked up to see Chaz suspended in a cage above the Panda King who had his hatred filled eyes fixated on him. 

“I see you carry the cane of the notorious Cooper thief clan. Have you come for revenge? To steal back the Thievius Raccoonus?” 

Sly paused to take in his words. It was exactly like it was all those years ago. He muted everything else the Panda King continued to say, not wanting to remember the moment as vividly as it was presented to him. It didn’t take long for the Panda King to start firing off fireballs from his hand. Sly barely jumped out of the way and hid behind the monk statue surrounding the stadium. 

“I hate you Cooper…” 

Sly looked around and questioned where the words were coming from. 

“You ruined me!” 

“I, The Panda King, shamed!” 

Sly listened in on the ghostly whispers of the Panda King’s voice. He was stuck in the past and lingered there after all these years. The Panda King held his defeat on that day near and dear to him and it still affected him. Sly sighed out, knowing what he had to do to fix this. 

He walked around from the statue and stood tall against The Panda King. “Stop!” He yelled out, making the Panda King stand still. Sly felt a change in his environment after he spoke out. Suddenly the cold breeze from the day disappeared. The snowflakes stopped pouring through into the arena and Chaz was frozen in time. However, The Panda King was still in motion, flame building up around his hand. 

“Panda King, you have to stop. I’ve come here to talk. I need your help.” 

“ME?! HELP YOU?!” The flame around his fist grew brighter. “I hate you Sly Cooper. You ruined me! Ruined the Panda King!” 

“And I’ve hated you! But it doesn’t mean any of this is real. Years have passed and we both changed. Come out of this trance and let’s meet each other as we both are today.”

The flames continued to grow bright, but the attitude changed. Sly no longer felt the pressure of Panda King’s hatred. It felt like the gust from a warm evening in fall, and everything that resided here was swept away. 

Panda King slammed his foot down creating a tremor throughout the room. “YOU ARE…” Sly watched closely as the flame around his fist dwindled. “Correct. I apologize for the troubles I have caused you.” 

The dream started to fade away and the world around Sly started going black. Panda King bowed down to Sly before disappearing into the shadows, yet Chaz stayed. Chaz was still locked up in his cage, reanimating back to life and shaking the cage just like he did years ago. Sly watched in confusion as the only thing left in the world was Chaz. 

“What?” Sly questioned. “Does that mean… he’s still…?” 

A hand on his shoulder brought him back to the real world. Surprised from the touch, he quickly turned around and looked around to Guru patting his shoulder. Guru, comforting him with a smile, nodded his head slowly before whispering something in his ear. 

Sly took the Guru’s words in and thought upon them. After the moment to himself, he nodded back to Guru before turning around to look at Chaz talking to Penelope. 

“I’ll help you, don’t you worry Chaz.” 

### End of chapter 28


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

His eyes, they still held on to the anger from all those years ago. Have things truly changed? Was it a mistake coming here? The Panda King glared down at the gang, taking account of the familiar faces. 

Panda King crossed his arms after noticing Chaz standing tall amongst the crowd. “Hmph…” Panda King huffed out. “Of course you joined with The Cooper Gang.” 

“And what of it?” Chaz asked back. 

“Chaz…” Bentley looked to Chaz to stop him from continuing on. “Panda King, I have a question to ask of you. Would you be willing to join us and assist us with your expertise for a heist?” 

The Panda’s King eye twitched after Bentley finished. “And why would I join a team of misfits who prove of no use to me?”

The Gang went silent, not knowing how to respond back. The hostility and tension were rising and they weren’t going to get anywhere with it. 

Guru pulled on Murray’s shirt, asking to be placed up on his shoulder. Murray did as asked and sat Guru on his shoulder. The Guru gazed into The Panda King’s eyes, somehow washing away the anger from his face. The Panda King eventually exhaled out before looking at the gang.

Chaz walked through the crowd and stopped in front of Panda King. “What’s wrong, Panda King?” He calmly asked. 

Panda King looked down at Chaz, looking as if he’s questioning him silently. It was enough to make him explain about what was really eating at him. The Gang was informed that his daughter, Jing King, was abducted by a powerful General from the northern mountains and was being held hostage to be forced into marriage. 

Chaz’s throat felt closed up after Panda King stopped. “We’ll help.” He managed to muffle out. Everyone, even the Panda King, stood in shock after noticing a tear had dropped from Chaz’s face. 

“Listen, I’m doing this more for her than you. I never told anyone this but your daughter kept me alive when you held me hostage. She snuck me food and water and talked to me when I felt alone. I will not let her live an unhappy life when she tried so hard to keep mine going.”

Silence drifted through and The Gang felt sympathy for their dear friend. Sly, wanting to run forward and take Chaz into a warm embrace, held back his urge to. The Panda King continued to stare down at Chaz, this time with a softer look. 

“You are powerful. I can tell you grew into a strong and formidable warrior from these many years. I would be honored to accept your help.” The Panda King finished and bowed down to the stiff fox before making his way around him. “Allow me to grab my gear. I will return shortly.” Panda King went off and took a passage to his home below them. 

Chaz was frozen from the fear that rekindled from the moment. The only thing he could feel was a hand that was placed on his shoulder, rubbing it gently. The hand soon turned into multiple and before he knew it, the gang surrounded him for a hug. Chaz closed his eyes and relished the warmth from his friends. 

The gang departed from Chaz and each gave one last look before walking ahead through the path Panda King took. Sly stayed behind to make sure Chaz was doing well. 

“Hey, are you alright? Do you wanna talk-“ 

“I prefer not to. I just want to save Jing as fast as we can.” Chaz told Sly before walking by him, leaving him to his own. Sly stood in disbelief at how out of character Chaz was. He was hurting. 

The Panda King led the gang through the wilderness to the northern mountains where the General resided. Sly tried to keep close to Chaz during their travel but the fox was completely silent for the whole way through. Everyone tried to get through to him but Chaz would find a way to distance himself from each of them. It was impossible to get a word out of him so they just let him be. 

They eventually reach a village inside the mountains that Panda King used to live in. The village was filled with streetlights connecting to each other from electrical lines along with Chinese decorations placed upon them. The concrete and bridges were covered with a light layer of snow and the fresh footprints leading in different directions meant that there was patrol. 

Without saying a word to the gang, The Panda King left to go inside his second home. The door was shut in front of them and locked from the inside. After a brief team discussion outside of his home, they went to their hideout located nearby on a cliff overlooking Panda King’s home. 

Sly stepped inside and looked around their new Safehouse, eventually feeling a lack of a certain someone in the room. Chaz was still outside, probably thinking to himself. 

“It’s so hard seeing him this way…” He said out loud to everyone. 

“Yeah, I feel really bad. I wish there was a way to cheer him up.” Penelope added. 

“Didn’t we walk by a candy shop? Maybe some sweets will cheer him up.” Murray said.

Sly’s ears perked up and the idea came to his head. Maybe there was another way Sly could take Chaz’s mind off all this…

“Hey Bentley, do you mind if I-“ 

Bentley interrupted Sly. “You don’t even have to ask me. Just be careful.”

Sly gave a thumbs up before running out of the Safehouse. He returned to the cold climate and noticed Chaz sitting on the staircase leading inside. 

“Hey, get up. I wanna take you somewhere.” 

All Sly got in response was a slight groan. 

Sly kneeled down to meet with Chaz’s level. “Come on… please. For me?” Chaz looked up and sighed out. He quietly stood up and made his way down the staircase to stand beside Sly. 

“Thank you. Now come on.” Sly said.

With Chaz by his side, Sly led him to the Candy Shop they walked by in the village. “Sweet Sying” was the name of the candy shop, and it had window advertisement filled with different flavors of candy. Chaz examined the shop but didn’t feel a change in his attitude. 

“Sly, I’m fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now.” 

Sly took his hand into his own. “So let me clear it.” He led him into the shop and was immediately greeted by an old tiger woman behind the counter. Sly waved to her before leading Chaz around the shop to look. Chaz remained uninterested in their activity and remained quiet while Sly enthusiastically picked out candy from bins. 

“Are you finding everything okay, gentleman?” The lady asks from behind them. 

Sly turned around to answer the woman. “I’m trying to find someone to cheer my friend up. He’s having a rather difficult time picking.” 

“Sly…” Chaz whispered out.

“I understand. We all have something that gets under our skin, young man. Your kind friend here looks like the perfect distraction from your troubles, and my candy will only help more! Here,” The woman hands Chaz a pack of blueberry candy. “I’ll give you this on the house.” 

Chaz looked down and saw the cartoon figure on it. It was some twisted form of a rat with a robot strapped to his back holding a wrench. He found it amusing to look at it. 

“There’s that smile!” 

Chaz felt his spirit raise with the intoxicating happiness from the shop owner. After picking out some more candy, Chaz waited outside while Sly paid the lady and gave a generous tip to her.

“Hey, before your bring friend home, why don’t you make the night special by showing your friend the fireworks show! You’ll see a beautiful view of it up on the cliff nearby. You can’t miss it.” 

Sly nodded his head. “Will do. Have a good night.” He left through the door and handed Chaz the bag filled with candy. He hugged Sly and thanked him for the gift before beginning to dig into his stash. 

Before Chaz could place the piece of candy in his mouth, Sly gently grasped his arm once again. “Don’t think it’s over. I wanna show you something else.” 

End of chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sad Chaz :(


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they took their sweet time

##  Chapter 30

The stars scattered through the night sky and a gentle breeze took the snow off the ground and pushed it gently across the pavement. The moon followed the two to the cliff that overlooked the firework show in the distance. The fireworks itself flashed through the night sky, presenting the beauty with its different shapes, colors, and sizes. 

They had the area to themselves. It was particularly late into the night and everyone was off to sleep or at the actual firework show. Sly set up a mat on the floor for them to sit on. He looked over at Chaz watching the fireworks closely, taking in the beauty of the moment. 

“This is why I love traveling.” Chaz said out loud. He walked over and sat besides Sly and continued to gaze out into the distance. 

“Feeling better about this whole thing now?” Sly asked.

“Yes. Thank you.. but you didn’t have to do all of this. I really enjoy it though.” 

“I had to come up with something. I don’t think my legendary cuddles would’ve fixed your problems.” Sly put an arm around Chaz while he laughed. They take a few more moments to share candy and watch the firework in the distance. After a few more quiet seconds, Sly felt a head get placed on his shoulder. 

“You know…” Chaz turned his head to face Sly. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying something on me.” 

“Hmm?” Sly questioned. 

Chaz removed himself from Sly’s arm and crawled onto him, pinning him down into the mat. He then leaned down to plant soft kisses on Sly’s jawline, making him smirk.

“Is this my chance to get my question answered?” 

“If you still feel up for the task.” Chaz responded in a low voice. 

Sly immediately grabbed a hold of Chaz and flipped him over so he could be on top. Sly slipped between Chaz’s legs and gently began to grind against him. Their breathing quickened and Sly took Chaz into a kiss, using his tongue to roam his mouth, tasting the blueberry and cherry candy he ate before this. 

He used his hands to roam up his body, gently gripping his hips and keeping him in place to add friction between them. Sly grew tired of the cloth keeping their bodies distant and took off Chaz’s hoodie and his shirt. The heat between their bodies being connected was enough to withstand the slight breeze that trailed in the night. With the kiss broken, Sly took the opportunity to trail down Chaz’s body, being rewarded with quiet moans. 

He went down from his chest, to his stomach, and stopped at his pant lining. Before continuing forward, Sly looked up with an eyebrow raised. He saw Chaz looking down at him, a mixture of nervousness and excitement. 

“Let’s see if I can make you scream it out.” Sly undid Chaz’s pants and took off everything else that he was wearing. There, Chaz’s member was semi-erect from the teasing before. Not wanting to see the look on Sly’s face, Chaz placed his arm over his eyes to block his vision. 

Sly on the other hand got to work. He took Chaz’s appendage into his mouth, lathering it with his saliva. Chaz turned into a moaning mess as Sly worked his head up and down his member. His legs twitched, his stomach sucked in, and his chest kept rising from his quickened breath. Sly left no room to breath as he pleased the figure below him. 

He was close. One hand was placed on Sly’s head while the other covered his mouth to contain his moans. The pleasure and ecstasy made his teeth chatter. He bit down on his finger, not wanting to scream out the words Sly was working on to hear. Maybe he could hold it in. Maybe he could just… Sly took him all the way, making him squirm in satisfaction. 

“Yes, Sly!” Chaz screamed out and tried to cover his mouth after recovering from his burst of pleasure to silence himself. But it was too late. The raccoon below him rubbed out everything he had in him while gazing up at him with a cheek to cheek grin. 

“Gotcha.” Sly wiped his mouth before crawling back up to Chaz, taking him into another kiss. Chaz laughed into the kiss, making Sly smile too. 

Chaz leaned his head back to depart. “I bet you’re real happy with yourself.” 

“Overjoyed.” Sly tried to lean forward to take Chaz into another kiss but Chaz dodged his head. 

Chaz pushes Sly over onto his back. “I want my fun too.” He leaned down and lined his face with the bulge protruding from Sly’s pants. 

“I see. The show’s all yours.” Sly responded back. Chaz began to lick the cloth surrounding the outline, making Sly moan out. He lapped his tongue up and down while staring up at the raccoon who was watching intently. 

Chaz grew impatient and unbuckled Sly’s pants and took them off all at once, tossing them over to the side. Chaz’s eyes widened at the length of Sly, finally being able to see what’s been poking at him for almost a week. 

“This is was what was bothering me?” Chaz questioned while gently rubbing it up and down. 

“Come on~ it wanted attention.” Sly responded back. 

“Fine then.” Chaz led his tongue up the length before taking it all into his mouth. Sly moaned loudly and raised his hips ever so slightly in an attempt to bring it further in. Chaz kept his member in the back of his throat for a few seconds before backing out to catch his breath. Still keeping his mouth on Sly, he worked his way up and down in slow and fluid motions. 

Sly was absolutely taken back at what Chaz was doing. He watched as Chaz constantly took him all, over and over again. His hands were scrunched up in a fist while the other gripped the mat. He couldn’t help but slightly thrust along with the rhythm Chaz made. He was getting closer and closer. His face scrunched up as the pleasure started to slowly rise throughout his body. 

“You’re so good at this…” Chaz worked his way up and down Sly, feeling the pulsing slowly begin. He held in his smile as he heard Sly moan his name out countless times, looking unaware to it himself. Knowing Sly was near the end, he took him all once again, this time bobbing his head ever so slightly. Sly moaned out as he emptied himself into Chaz while slightly thrusting into his mouth. Chaz took him out and grasped Sly to jerk him up and down. 

With his jaw slightly sore, Chaz crawled up and laid on top of Sly, using some of the mat under them to cover their bodies. The fireworks were no longer being launched into the sky and the noise was replaced with the sounds of bugs and their ominous calls. Sly rubbed the fur on the back of Chaz while he played with the fur on Sly’s chest. 

“Well? Questions? Comments? Concerns?” Chaz playfully asked. 

“I don’t think I have words to put what just happened.” 

Chaz laughed loudly from Sly’s comment. 

“Only the best for my…” 

Chaz paused, finally realizing that it was official. His little game was completed. Even thought he was going to make it official no matter what, Sly went above and beyond and played along. He knew that he wasn’t going to get away with not saying it. 

“Well? I’m waiting.” 

“Jerk.” Chaz responded.

“No. Wrong one. Just in case you forgot, the deal was-“ 

“Oh shut up. I get it. You’re my…  _ boyfriend  _ now or whatever.” 

“There we go! All access pass to Chaz, just the way I like it.” 

Chaz groaned out and rolled his eyes. “You’re so weird! Get up and put your clothes on, I’m tired.” 

They rushed into their clothes as their night breeze became colder and colder. They put back everything they took along with them and made their way back to the hideout. Sly couldn’t help but fantasize about the moment back there with Chaz and tried to remember every squeak and squeal he caused. Chaz, noticing the quiet nature of Sly, became troubled. 

_ Why is he so quiet?  _

_ Did he not like it? _

_ Perhaps he realized this isn’t for him.  _

_ But wouldn’t he have stopped?  _

Maybe he was thinking too deeply into it. If anything, he would feel better to know how Sly felt. 

“Hey Sly…?” 

Sly broke out of his daydream and looked over. “Hello~” He said with a smirk. 

“I… I know I’m probably thinking too much into it but… are you okay- with like, everything that happened back there?” 

“Are you kidding me? That was great!” 

Chaz gasped from his reply, feeling the joy rise in himself again. “Oh, good! I was just,” He paused after rethinking. “Actually, nevermind.” 

“Come on, tell me anything.” Sly calmly asked. 

Chaz scratched the back of his head while walking. “I… I know, well think, that was your first time with another, y’know. I was thinking that you might’ve been having second thoughts or something.” Chaz stopped and looked down to the ground, not wanting to see Sly’s reaction.

Sly stopped in front of him. “Second thoughts? Now that you mention it… I was thinking of something.” Sly paused and waited for Chaz’s reaction. 

Chaz frowned, feeling his stomach tighten and his fingers numb. “I understand…” 

“I was thinking of when we can do it again and how I can make you scream my name like before.” 

Chaz froze in place and put both of his hands over his mouth. “WHA- You! No! Don’t be nasty about it now! I shouldn’t have said anything!” Chaz stomped away, a mixture of embarrassment and anger taking over him. 

Sly laughed loudly before stopping him in place and turning him around. With Chaz now facing him, Sly used his hands to lift his head up to meet his. He connected their lips together, calming the smaller figure from his tantrum. Chaz steps closer to kiss Sly deeper, finding comfort from his touch. 

“You think too much. That moment was something I was dreaming of forever.” 

“Really?” Chaz asked. 

“Of course. Keep it between us but… that was the best I’ve ever had. Can’t wait for more~” Sly leaned forward to touch their noses together. 

“Oh stop.” Chaz giggled quietly.

“Can I tell you something else?” 

Chaz raised his head and perked his eyebrow, waiting for him to speak. 

He waited. 

A light flurry started drifting down on them. The world grants them all the quiet and peace for their moment together. An artificial spotlight from the moon casted their shadow onto the white snow on the floor. 

“I love you.” 

From friends to lovers. Partners to a couple. Best friends, meant for each other. It took years of experience from both of them to realize this, yet it was worth the wait. The nursing of fragile feelings.. Words they said as friends, now meant something completely different. 

Chaz put his head down on Sly’s shoulder, rubbing his head across his blue shirt. 

“I love you too.” 

###  End of chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> incoming “only took them 30 chapters!”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no surprise chapter, I wasn’t able to work on a lot this week.

###  Chapter 31

It was the morning after and Chaz was the first one to wake up as usual. Having already finished his morning routine, he sat down with Bentley and Penelope to eat and talk at the meeting table.

Penelope had both of her shoulders on the table and her head in her hands all while focused on Chaz. “So you come from Iceland? How did it feel going against your own team?” 

“Eh. I was surprisingly unphased.”

Penelope laughed loudly. “Oh Chaz! You’re so funny!” She continued to giggle, making Chaz and Bentley question what was going on.

“Thanks?” He questioned before looking over at Bentley. “Do you have everything set up for today, pal?” 

“Indeed I do. Now all we’re waiting for is Sly.” 

As if on call, Sly walked out of the door with a huge grin to grin smile. 

“Good morning everyone! … And Chaz.” He finished with a wink. 

Chaz sunk into his chair and groaned loudly. “I knew he would do this…” He groaned to himself. 

Bentley fixed his glasses and took out his laptop. “Good morning Sly. I see you’re in a good mood.” 

Sly looked over at the table and noticed Penelope, Bentley, and his favorite fox. With a pep in his step, he made his way over and sat next to Chaz. However, after seeing Sly giving him a gentle gaze, Chaz couldn’t hold in his smile.

“Alright then. Murray, Guru, come on in here! We’re all ready for the missions.”

Bentley went over his plan for their stay in China. To become familiar with their opponent, Bentley wanted him and Sly to go and investigate Tsao and his palace. The gang were to be on standby for anything that may come up and to prepare for the mission assigned when they returned. 

Time passed and Bentley and Sly went off to start their mission, yet, Chaz was a bit jittery. He wanted to explore the beautiful land and see if he could mess with the two while they worked. He decided to follow his curiosity and left to explore the village. He casually walked through the area while guards patrolled, knowing this would be the only time he could get away with it. 

He made his way over to a guard holding a spear and standing by a cart. “Excuse me, sir.” The guard turned to look at Chaz. “Would you happen to know the way to the palace? I wish to pay my respects to General Tsao.” 

The guard smiled down to Chaz. “Of course! If you make your way back from the bridge and take a right, you’ll be right at the palace entrance.” 

Chaz turned around and tried to trace his directions in his mind. “Thank you, sir.” Chaz walked off and made his way to the palace entrance like he said. He strolled in and looked around the premise, taking notice of the golden dragon statues surrounding the area. The layered roof palace itself was built high and sturdy. 

Chaz sighed out after having attracted the all too familiar feeling. “Nothing like corrupt generals,” He said to himself. “I do miss Iceland though…” 

Chaz shook the memories from his head and took a deep breath. After clearing his mind, he noticed the lack of security for the temple. One would think that a general wouldn’t have a temple wide open for just anyone to walk in, so what was happening? After further examination, Chaz found the source of the absence. 

A raccoon with a paddy cap, leather jacket, and an old fashion camera was lining up guards in front of two bonsai trees. 

“Is that… Sly?” He questioned. He was taking pictures of the guards but had a rather annoying monkey jumping in right before the shots. Chaz could tell Sly was growing annoyed of the photobombing monkey becoming an obstacle in the mission. 

Chaz rolled his eyes. “Stupid monkey.” He said. Chaz knew that Sly needed help because the pictures must be top class for Tsao to accept him as a photographer for his wedding. Chaz scanned the area for anything he could use to attract the guard’s attention. Almost as if a golden light was placed upon it, a rather unstable and old barrel was right next to him. Chaz took out his staff, extended it out, and gave one quick strike to the barrel, shattering it and creating a loud noise. 

Everyone looked over in confusion at the outburst. “What was that? You,” The guard stomped his foot and pointed to the direction of the noise. “Stop fooling around and go check it out!” The monkey ducked his head from the order barked at him and slowly made his way over to the broken wood. 

“Hello? Is anyone here? Identify yourself!” 

Chaz came around a tree nearby and held his staff in hand. “Sorry,” He tossed his staff to his other hand before getting a good grip of it. “But you were really annoying.” And he knocked the monkey out into the snow filled floor, causing him to groan slightly before fading off to unconsciousness. 

He quickly retracted his staff and slid it back to his side. The disguised Sly finished up the photographs of the guards and sent them off to another direction, leaving the palace area open again. Having realized that the monkey hadn't come in to be a distraction, Sly looked over at the direction in which he left. 

There stood Chaz with a smirk on his face, quickly giving a thumbs up after his gaze met Sly’s. “Hey there, stranger.” Chaz called out while making his way over to Sly. 

Sly leaned forward and took Chaz’s hand into his own. “Why hello there.” He planted a kiss on the top of his palm and let his hand fall. 

Chaz laughed. “Now now, stranger. Don’t make too good of a first impression on me. I recently caught the eye of a certain fellow.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it… Unless you would want me to.” 

“Is my faith and trust already being tested? That won’t do. How about you go finish up your task and just  _ maybe  _ I’ll wait here for your return.” 

“I shall return shortly then.” 

Sly turned around and made his way to the palace entrance to hand disguised Bentley the photographs from their mission. Before closing the door to the palace, Bentley poked his head out of the door and waved to Chaz, which he soon returned back to him. Sly nodded and gave a thumbs up to Bentley before closing the door behind him. He stripped out of his disguise and put it into a bag, returning back down the Chaz with his usual blue outfit. 

“ _ Hello _ , my little snow angel.”

Chaz laughed from his newly given nickname. “Y’know, I still have yet to find a nickname for you. I can’t keep stroking that ego of yours by calling you handsome.” 

“Well,” Sly closed the distance between him and Chaz. “Stroke something else then.” 

“Oh…” Chaz stopped to play with Sly’s hat before slowly leaning towards his ear. “Last one to the Safehouse loses.” He quickly pulled Sly’s hat down to cover his eyes and broke away to run off out of the palace gates. 

“Huh?!” Sly pulled the hat off his head and fixed it. He didn’t think twice before taking off into the direction Chaz left footprints in. It didn’t take long for him to see the fox rail riding down snow filled rails and using the ice to his advantage. They raced through the town, avoiding guards and civilians along their way. Sly caught up in no time which sent a shock of panic up Chaz. 

Chaz had to think fast. There was no way he was going to be able to beat Sly at this pace. He tired himself out by doing fancy tricks along the way. There was only one way to win...

Chaz threw himself down onto the pavement, yelling out in pain. He crouched over and held his foot, slowly rocking back and forth. 

“Ah! I think I sprained my ankle.” Sly stopped in his tracks and ran over with a worried look across his face. He kneeled down and hovered his hands over Chaz’s “wound,” not knowing how to handle it. 

“Are you okay?! Can I see?!” Chaz let him check his ankle for his fake injury, all while he was making a snowball from the snow on the pavement. 

“I think you’re fine. It may just need to be iced-“ Sly was cut off after he was hit right in the face with a snowball. Chaz laughed loudly before getting up and taking his confirmed win from Sly. He stood at the Safehouse doors, a sense of victory and joy flowing through him. He knew he had bragging rights for at least a month tops.

Though, something was wrong. He was screaming out victory, but to who? 

_ Where’s Sly? He surely should’ve caught up by now.  _

Chaz looked around the area for any sign of Sly, yet there was nothing, not even footprints in the snow.

“Did he get lost?” Chaz asked himself. Growing paranoid of his missing raccoon, he began fiddling with his ear piece to find Sly’s channel. He stood out in the open, trying to find a connection to get into contact with. 

“Sly?” He continued to fiddle with the buttons in his ear. “Can you hear me? Are you okay?” He put his hand down from his ear after hearing a heavy chunk of snow fall near him.

_ Why does it feel like someone’s watching me? _

_ …  _

_ Wait.  _

_ “ _ No-“ Chaz tried to run inside to hide from his stalker but he was too late. The figure covered by the shadows jumped down from the roof of the house and landed right behind him. Before he knew it, he was gently pinned against the Safehouse wall. His back faced the one who caught him off guard. 

Sly put his head close to Chaz while his hands held onto his waist. “You cheated.” He said in a deep and monotone voice. 

Chaz held in his giggle. “No one established the rules. It was fair game, love.” Chaz felt the distance between the two close. He was directly against him, body to body. 

“You would be the last person I’d expect to play dirty.” 

“I’m full of surprises.” Chaz pressed against Sly, making him show his teeth through his grin. 

“Anything else I should find out?” Sly’s hands slowly traveled to grab a hold of Chaz’s bottom. 

“I don’t share my secrets with second place.” Chaz hit a nerve with that one. If there’s one thing Sly didn’t like, it was losing. 

“Tsk, you cheated!” 

Chaz turned around and faced the pouting figure. He couldn’t help but smile from the tantrum he knew was building. “And you cared. That’s on you, buddy.” 

Chaz did a twirl before stepping up to the door, putting his hand on the handle. Before he could even turn the handle to it, a ringing noise played in his ears. Sly was alerted to it too and they quickly held up their hands to pick up the call. Static played for a few moments before the voice of Murray picked up. 

“Murray?” Chaz asked. 

“Sly! Chaz! We found the van!” 

####  End of chapter 31


	32. Chapter 32

###  Chapter 32

“The van? Murray, are you sure?” Sly asked. 

“I don’t know for sure but I’m going after it!”

Penelope rushed out from the front door of the house and focused in on the two standing nearby. She had a worried expression meaning she must’ve heard Murray through her radio. 

“We can’t let him go out on his own!” Penelope yelled out. 

Chaz nodded his head in agreement. “You’re right. We’ll go help him out.” 

“Okay, I’ll send my RC Chopper just in case anything happens. Stay safe.” 

The two went off to Murray’s location near the docks. It didn’t take long for them to find him. However, Murray was rather quiet to their arrival. Upon gazing at the block of ice that was pulled onto the land, it was clear where his focus was. The team van that was lost during the time of Jean Bison’s schemes in Canada, was suspended in the ice right in front of them. 

“It’s really here…” Chaz’s comment slowly led to an enthusiastic laugh. It was mind blowing to see the team van still intact. However, their examination had to come to an end. Sly spotted guards making their way to their location. 

“We got trouble guys.” Sly informed the others. Murray instantly began pushing the frozen block of ice along the pavement. He struggled to even move it a couple of inches and decided to tie a rope that was used as a clothes hanger from a nearby house. He tied it around the block of ice and started pulling on it with all his strength, grunting loudly as his muscles were put to work. Still, even with his plan and strength, the speed at which he pulled the van was still lacking. There was no way they were getting the van to the hideout without confrontation.

“It’s no use Murray, the area is too dangerous! We’ll have to recover the van later!” Penelope told the group. 

“But… I can’t leave the van!” Murray responded back in an upset tone. 

“Forget the van, you’ll never make it!” 

Murray visibly grew tense. He couldn’t leave something that meant so much to him. His worry turned into anger, which he would use to get his reclaim what was lost. 

“But... no, NO! Either help me or get out of my way. I’m bringin’ her home!” Murray yelled out before he looked at Chaz with the same fire in his eyes. 

Chaz gave a thumbs up to Murray to calm him down. “You know I got your back. I’ll clear your way.” 

“Same here, pal. We’re not leaving her behind again.” Sly added. 

And so their fight began. Chaz cleared the way on the ground while Sly stopped any forces from the rooftops. They were surrounded but they weren’t going to stop until they brought the van home. Penelope, who quickly joined in the fight, used her RC Chopper to yank guards off the ground and into the air, crashing them down to the ground. The three fought to clear the path for Murray, yet the guards had tricks up their sleeves. 

Upon reaching the bridge nearing the hideout, the guards activated traps that raised spikes that blocked the way. They were so close to the hideout but nonetheless, a blockade was something to stop them. 

Penelope called in again. “You tried your best… we just ran out of options.” Her tone of voice shared the same disappointment. 

“She’s right, Murray. It’s hopeless! Get out of there... save yourself!” Bentley added with a worried tone. Sly and Chaz stood in silence, feeling the guilt wither them down. 

Sly kicked a barrel nearby. “We were so close. Can’t believe this.” 

Chaz felt the guilt build up as well. “There has to be something we can do.” He finished with a sigh. 

An explosion rattled the ground nearby and shocked all the three nearby. The spikes were being shot at, causing pieces of it to fly off into random directions in the air. Chaz stepped back and searched the horizon, noticing the Panda King stationed on a turret. 

“Fear not, brave hippo. I will destroy the spikes blocking your path.” He continued firing away until the spikes were no more. 

Sly crossed his arms. “Well would you look at that.” And couldn’t help but chuckle from their surprise backup. 

“A change of heart, I suppose. Well, let’s continue doing our part. Follow me.” Chaz called out before taking the rail on the bridge down to the action. The guards began stockpiling in an attempt to stop their push to secure the van, but the fight only got harder for them with The Panda King firing upon them. 

It was an all out brawl as they approached the hideout. Reinforcements followed through as their allies fell to the Cooper gang. Eventually they stopped funneling in, either running out of guards or giving up. Murray successfully hid the van in a cave near the hideout and covered it just in case anyone else caught on. 

And just like that, they did it. The team van, reunited by what seemed like fate. Not only did they limit some of Tsao’s patrol, but they got their biggest nostalgic van back. 

“Are we all set Murray?” Chaz asked. 

Murray quickly took the smaller figure into a slightly painful hug. The air left Chaz’s lungs as he was seemingly being crushed from Murray’s joyful embrace. Chaz kicked his legs in the air as he was lifted into the air by Murray. 

“All right pal, let him get some air!” Sly called out before ending with a laugh. 

Chaz was dropped onto the ground and he immediately tried to catch his breath. “I’m… glad…  _ dear god _ … you’re happy…” Every pause he took was to fill his lungs with air that was lost during the hug. 

“Oh jeez, sorry Chaz. I’m just so stoked we got the van back!” 

“Yeah… me too…” 

“Well done, Hippo! You’ve lit the flames in my soul... I feel awake for the first time in years.” The three quickly turned to match a profile to their voice. The Panda King, who was slowly making his way over to the group, had a tall and confident posture. Something about him looked and felt different. 

“No, thank you Panda King. You can ride in my van anytime!” Murray thanked Panda King who simply bowed in return. 

“A great honor, I accept.” His gentle yet powerful words carried through until his departure. He went back into his home, leaving the other three outside alone once again. 

Sly, Chaz, and Murray had one more share of congratulations before they went back inside the Safehouse nearby. Bentley, Guru, and Penelope shared in their excitement, and before you knew it they were all celebrating their victory with whatever food they found in the fridge. A couple of hours led them to the dusk of night and the end of the sun, so came an end to their party. 

Everyone was heading off to bed when Chaz, Sly, and Penelope, who insisted on helping, finished cleaning up. A couple of garbage bags later and they were done, and they all felt the day catch up to them. Chaz and Sly head for their room door but before they could turn the handle, Penelope caught their attention once again. 

“Hey, I just wanted to say that you really kicked butt Chaz… you looked great out there.” She said in a quiet, almost nervous voice. 

“Really? You’re too kind Penelope. Thanks for having our backs on the mission.” 

“Yeah well, I wouldn’t have been so brave without you protecting me…” 

“We all help each other , Penelope. Don’t you wo-“ Sly opened the door to the room and pushed Chaz in, making him stumble onto the bed. 

Sly went in slightly before peeking his head out of the door. “Well it was nice hanging with you Penelope! Night!” He shut the door and locked it. 

Penelope flinched from the noise of the door slamming shut. “Oh… Goodnight!” Penelope said back. 

Back in their bedroom, Chaz sat on the bed with the most bewildered look on his face. “What was that all about?” He questioned.

“You two would never stop talking if I didn’t stop you.” 

“I guess I do talk a lot. I’m sorry.” 

“If that was supposed to make me feel bad then it worked.”

Chaz laughed from his joke and opened his arms out for Sly to embrace him. 

“Come on. I’m tired.” 

Sly took his hat off slowly and placed it on the dresser nearby. “Why are you acting this way?” He asked while he continued to strip down to get comfortable for their night.

“It’s easier.” 

Sly was puzzled from the way Chaz was acting. He didn’t know if he wanted to follow along and enjoy the once in a lifetime event or question what his motives were. He got in the bed with Chaz and took a spooning position. They shared their body heat as they cuddled close. 

Before Sly could fully go to sleep, he remembered what Chaz said before he got into the bed. 

_ What did he mean by easier? _

His curiosity got the best of him. “Hey Chaz, what did you mean by easier?” The smaller figure giggled slightly. Whatever he planned obviously worked out and Sly must’ve stepped on the minefield.

“Right… I guess I didn’t finish. I was going to say it’s easier to remind you that you lost the race to me. Goodnight.” 

Sly grumbled something under his breath before lifting his arm from over Chaz and turning around so that his back faced his. 

Chaz sighed loudly before speaking. “Sly! Come on! It’s cold!” But he was ignored. 

“You’re so mean.” He added on but the words fell on deaf ears. 

_ Maybe I should’ve stayed quiet.  _

####  End of chapter 32


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter brought my total words to 50000 even 
> 
> Woah

## Chapter 33

The sound of the bianzhong playing nearby woke Chaz from his slumber. The melody rang through his ears and gave him a sense of peace as it continued on. It was a wonderful and calming way to wake up. 

Yet there was a snoring raccoon to always interrupt something. 

“Typical.” Chaz said to himself as he stood from his bed to stretch out. The sunlight ricocheted off the snow and left a beautiful, almost milky white reflection in the window. He had no choice but to look outside and gaze upon its beauty. Upon doing so, the figure behind him groaned out loudly while shuffling in the bed. 

Chaz rolled his eyes as Sly cursed out while rubbing his own eyes. “Can you close the blinds?” The sleepy Sly asked. 

Chaz ignored the question and went back to the bed to join with the newly welcomed light. He cuddled close to Sly in an attempt to calm down the upcoming tantrum. 

“I’ll take that as a no then.” Sly said. 

“Why are you always so grumpy in the morning?” 

“Do I really need to answer that?” 

They lied silent for a couple of moments, not knowing what to say to each other. Chaz twiddled his thumbs around while he waited for something to happen. 

_Wow this is boring._

Sly continued to yawn out periodically while playing with the soft fur on Chaz’s head. 

_Why did he wake me up?_

Chaz grew restless and wanted to do something, anything at all. But he knew Sly wouldn’t be as enthusiastic as he would be to morning activities.

_Unless…_

Chaz rolled over onto Sly and laid between his legs. He rested his chin on Sly’s stomach and looked up at him. 

“I’m going under the assumption that you’re as bored as I am.” Chaz said playfully. 

“Well, I could be sleeping.” Sly responded.

Chaz pauses and thinks of his next move. He looked over at the door and noticed it was locked behind them from the night before. There was natural lighting, a warm and comfy bed, and two half naked figures. 

“I have a proposition for you.” 

Sly raised an eyebrow.

“How about I share my victory from yesterday with you and we both have some fun?” 

Sly sat up ever so slightly after he finished. Chaz, with his head still on Sly’s stomach, winked up at him. 

“Now that’s something I can get behind. Let’s get star- Wait, won’t they hear us?” 

Chaz groaned out. “You’re right. This bed is one loud mess.” 

“There’s the floor.” Sly added. 

“Real romantic.” 

The two continued to rest on the bed as the time quickly passed by. Any slight movement on the bed creates a sound of 3 trees falling down at once so it would be impossible to even think of attempting such action. Chaz and Sly gazed at each other intensely, using the colors in their eyes to focus in and think of any ideas. 

Chaz eventually gave a cheek to cheek smile after he realized where he had his head rested on. 

“I guess we can do a repeat.” He slowly trailed down to Sly’s waist before he looked up. In one slow motion, he put his head down and gently led his face below to Sly’s bottom half. He picked up a chuckle from Sly after his nose gently drifted down to his area. 

He grabbed onto the boxers and slid it down slowly, taking his time to appreciate the surprise in store. With Sly’s underwear just past his length, Chaz carefully gripped it to begin stroking it up and down. 

“I hope it will suffice until we get a quieter arrangement.” 

“I’m not complaining.” Sly responded back while putting his arms behind his head to rest on it. Sly watched intently as the smaller figure slowly worked his way up and down his length. Trying to hold in his moans for the sake of privacy, he took his arm from behind his head and placed it on Chaz’s to guide him carefully. While gripping his hair ever so slightly, he used it to help him continue his motion. 

It didn’t take long for Sly to get close. He felt his stomach sucking in and his breaths quicken. The muscles in his legs twitched and his grip on Chaz tightened. 

“I’m close.” He almost hissed through his teeth. Chaz was good, and he knew what he was doing. To keep the show going on for a little longer, Chaz used his tongue to lap and soak Sly’s appendage before taking it to his throat one last time. Sly, feeling his knees almost lock in and his body almost sink into the bed from pleasure, pushed Chaz’s head down and held it in place for a few moments. He couldn’t contain his moan as Chaz kept his member in the back of his throat. 

Sly finished as the air left his body and loosened his grip. Chaz, with the slightest smile on his face, got up and wiped his mouth. 

“You were a little loud there, Cooper.” 

Sly tried to take in any air he could before he talked. “I… How did you... get better?” 

Chaz laughed from his question. “You learn little things here and there about what the other likes.” Chaz finished and stood up from the bed to plant a kiss on Sly’s forehead before walking over to his bag. He opened it up and began rummaging through for his field outfit for the day, not hearing the bed creak from behind him. Before he had the chance to react, Sly was behind him, kissing along his neck and leading his hands down to his waist. 

“Don’t think I forgot about you.” 

“Slyyyy,” He giggled from his neck being tickled with affection. “Come on. You don’t have to.” 

“I don’t have to? Just in case you didn’t notice, I’m not like your other guys.” 

Chaz couldn’t help but laugh. “You really listened in on those stories? I just thought you were being nosy when you asked.” 

“You deserve just as much if not more… if I’m even that good.” 

“You questioning your skill in something? Did I wake up next to the right Sly?” 

Sly continued to pace his hands around Chaz’s stomach before sneaking one down into his pants. Chaz shivered as he was slowly stroked why Sly continued his barrage on his neck. 

Yet, all fun must come to an end. 

A knock on the door shot them out of their focus. “Hey guys, are you all set for that mission?” Bentley yelled out from behind the door. 

Sly and Chaz began scrambling around for clothes to put on. 

“I didn’t know we had a mission!” Chaz said with a quiet but loud voice. 

Sly tripped over pants and almost fell on the floor. “I forgot to tell you! We have to pickpocket some guards!” Sly said. 

The two got their belongings and headed out the front door to greet Bentley. Bentley sent them out on their mission while he waited for his call from them. Their task was to pickpocket two keys to gain Bentley access to a security room. Using the marker from their binocucom, they tracked down their two guards and split as told by Bentley. 

“Remember, you guys need to communicate when one of you has the key! The other guard will surely alert his friend and have him destroy his copy.” Bentley told the two over their communication channel. 

“I found my guy, are you ready Sly?” Chaz asked while holding his hand to his ear 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Sly quietly responded back. 

Chaz took his hand off his ear to grab his staff to extend it ever so slightly for the hook attachment to reach. After digging around the seemingly empty pocket, he finally felt something hook on to his staff. He gently lifted it out and saw the glistening gold key rise along with it. He took the key off the hook and pocketed it before quickly running off in the opposite direction. 

“Hey! Thief!” 

“Sly, go!” Chaz yelled out while running away from the streaming monkey. 

Sly quickly pickpocketed his guard in the same fashion and used a stationary boat to hide from him soon after. He heard the radio from the guard pick up with a worried voice playing through. Sly, with a smug look on his face, jumped off the boat and onto the dock, twirling the key with his chain. 

“We’re all set, Chaz. Let’s go drop it off to Bentley and go on to our next mission.” 

“Yes sir.” 

Awkward silence played through on the ear piece. 

“You’re calling me sir now?” 

“Goodbye Sly.” Chaz responded in a monotone voice before hanging up. 

They met up outside of one of Tsao’s buildings in the area. Not wanting to draw any attention to their presence, they waited up top on the rooftop until Bentley arrived. Minutes passed and eventually the turtle finally showed up to finish the mission. They both land down in front of him and take their keys out to hand over.

Bentley grabs the keys and pockets them. “I suppose you two are off to your next mission?” Bentley asked. 

“You know it, pal. Is The Guru all set?” 

“Yes he is. Be prepared, he said what he’s gonna show you will “blow your mind.”” 

Chaz chuckled. “Murray is really getting through to him with his vocabulary, huh?” 

“Indeed. It’s hard to say if he’s the best influence.” 

The group shared one last laugh before departing to carry on with the tasks at hand. Chaz quietly followed Sly to the mission location, taking in the sound of the crunching of the snow as they walked. Chaz felt a strange feeling of déjà vu as he was led by Sly. 

“The cliff…?” Chaz questioned. 

“Don’t tell me you forgot already?” 

Chaz paused with a bewildered look. 

“Guess you did. Thinking of it now, I can hear your moans while looking at the cliff.” Sly continued. 

Chaz, now feeling completely flustered while he was being teased, looked over at the cliff. 

Of course. 

“The way you grabbed my hair and whimpered when I kept going.” Sly’s voice kept getting lower and more sensual. 

“We get it, Cupid.” Chaz eventually grew tired of the teasing and stopped him before taking the lead. The duo scaled the cliff and grouped up with Guru who was meditating quietly while he waited. 

Chaz made his way over and crouched. “Guru, we’re here.” He said in a soft voice. Guru opened his eyes and greeted Chaz with a smile. After getting up and grabbing his moonstone, he spoke to the two about his plan to reach an old training ground. 

“So, you got any ideas for that “walk across the heaven” thing?” Sly questioned. 

Without saying a word in response, Guru walked over to the edge of the cliff. He slowly twirled his moonstone around his staff, channeling some type of energy into it. The orb grew a cosmic shade of purple as it lit up and as it did so, objects and guards from around the area began to ascend up into the sky. 

Sly and Chaz stood back watching in amazement as the things being suspended formed a floating pathway. Guru finished whatever chanting he did and turned to the two to talk. 

Sly nodded his head and walked forward to Guru. “Of course! If you need a ride on my back to keep the levitation going, be my guest.” He crouched down and let Guru get on his back. He took one deep breath before jumping on to his first floating object, wobbling ever so slightly while trying to find his balance. 

“Woah, this is trippy.” Sly called out before taking his second jump onto a screaming monkey's head. 

Chaz, knowing he’ll have to continue on sooner or later, followed after Chaz. He apologized to every guard he stepped on along the way through the floating bridge of objects. The land was a couple hundred feet below them and one wrong step could mean their end. Yet, the village had a way of keeping its beauty even when above it all. The lantern lights throughout the street shined a beautiful golden yellow while the constant snow painted the land white. Even if it’s recommended not to look down, Chaz couldn’t help but gaze every once in a while. 

The trio eventually made it to an entrance of a cave carved into the side of a mountain. Sly let Guru jump down before he took Chaz’s hand to help him off his last object. 

“Thank you.” Chaz said before looking over at Guru. “Guru, what exactly are we doing here?” He questioned. Guru responded by giving the explanation of their mission beyond the cave.

“We’re to check out Tsao’s training grounds? Surely that can’t be a good idea… What if he’s in there?” 

Guru answered back with words of encouragement. 

“You always know what to say Guru.” 

Guru thanked Chaz for the comment and ended with a loud exhale, looking extremely exhausted.

“We can handle it from here Guru. I have some of those candied orange slices in my bag that you’ve been wanting to try back at the Safehouse. It’s the least that I can do.” 

Guru smiled back at Chaz before hopping onto a floating lantern. He used any remaining energy to float down the cliff and to the hideout, leaving Sly and Chaz alone. 

Sly came from behind and put his head on Chaz’s shoulder. “You ready cutie?” He asked. 

Chaz giggled and took a hand to scratch Sly’s goatee. “As ready as I’ll ever be, handsome.” 

And with that, they went off into the cave in search of Tsao’s training ground. 

### End of chapter 33


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the lack of surprise uploads, it doesn’t seem like things are calming down for little ol’ me. Nonetheless, here is your promised chapter packed with some cool ninja fighting and stuff. 
> 
> You can expect a surprise upload this week (guess you can’t really expect a surprise but you know what I mean) so standby for that. 
> 
> Also guys, thanks for 200 views. You’re all too sweet for coming back and or even visiting me. The support keeps me going! 
> 
> ok enough sappy stuff I’ll let you continue with the story. 
> 
> bye! o/

## Chapter 34

The light that managed to pierce through the heavy fog lit up the end of the cave. The mist that wandered in made its way through the cave before disappearing into the dirt. Sounds of the wind pushing leaves around accompanied the gentle songs of the birds and bugs. Their journey through the cave has ended. 

Sly and Chaz run out of the cave to the bamboo forest before them. Something felt different from standing there on the cliff. Some type of power surged through them, making them feel light and weightless. The mist moved around their figures as it shifted its way past them. 

Chaz admired the scene before him. “This is… beautiful.” He said. 

Sly stood quietly, feeling the presence of another person. The mist slowly cleared up in the distance, revealing the force glaring over at them while standing tall on a bamboo tree. 

“Ah, the famous Sly Cooper. It seems you and your little gang were able to follow the trail I left for you. Though, you’ll be helpless without them, as you will soon discover.” He finished but not before presenting the famous weapon he used over countless battles. The shield, shown with rotating blades around it, created enough pressure in the air to shift the mist around it. 

Chaz focused on the figure and stood tall, knowing it was not his battle to fight. He extended his staff out before planting it vertically into the ground to make himself known. 

“I’m not ashamed to rely on my friends.” Sly responded back before claiming his own bamboo stick. He took a moment to gather his balance before planting himself onto it. 

“Who needs friends when you can have servants? Who needs affection when you can have obedience?” Tsao paused to shake his head in disappointment. “Ugh, why try to convince you when I can simply destroy you. After I’m done annihilating you, I’ll make your friend there clean up the mess and become a maid at my palace!” He said while pointing his shield over to Chaz, smirking at him in the process. 

Chaz remained quiet. As silence began to drift in, he looked down at Sly. 

“Sly.” Chaz called out. 

Sly looked over his shoulder at the figure, waiting for what he had to say. 

“Go get ‘em.” 

Tsao began the attack by jumping to a nearby bamboo pole to begin firing projectiles at him. The weightless feeling they felt at first wasn’t unordinary as Sly was able to leap great distance from his first bamboo tree. Tsao tried to reposition from Sly’s advance but he was too slow. Sly was able to get a blow in, sending the chicken flying down into the clouds fog below. 

However, Tsao was able to react in time to be able to grab on to a bamboo stick and launch himself up. A furious look took over his face as he began to fire off my projectiles from his weaponized shield. Leaving no room to rest, Tsao followed up by launching himself off the tree at Sly, activating the rotating blades on his shield. Sly ducked the shots of the General and jumped over to a tree to dodge his shield before whacking him down into the forest once more. 

The General cursed out as he climbed up another bamboo tee. His patients grew thin as he realized this battle was not to his favor. Sly was simply too agile to keep on trying to attack. 

“ **But what about his friend there**?” Voices echoed through in his head.

Tsao smiled devilishly before aiming his shield over at Chaz’s location. He fired off three rounds over at the cliff edge where Chaz spectated. The rounds connected with the rocks and began to crumble under him before eventually giving out. Unable to react in time, Chaz went crashing down to the bamboo forest floor, screaming out as his body descended past the clouds. Sly yelled out his name in horror as he saw Chaz disappear below. He looked back once more to the battlefield, noticing the absence of his enemy.

The bamboo forest’s fog cleared as Chaz’s body descended down quickly. The mist was no more but instead was replaced with fresh cooling air that followed him through his fall. He closed his eyes, knowing there was no way out from his demise. He tensed up as he noticed the green land approaching quicker and quicker. 

“ **No. It is not your time**.”

Chaz heard what sounded like hollowed voices playing through his head. The feeling of descent ended and was replaced by what felt like countless hands below him. He shot open his eyes in an attempt to make sense of the situation, yet the feeling dissipated as soon as he did. What he was able to catch was a faint blue sparkle. It felt familiar but odd at the same time. 

“Weird.” Chaz said quietly to himself as he stood up and wiped the dirt off from his person. 

“What saved me?” He tried to take a step in an attempt to explore but the sound of heavy armor alerted him. 

Tsao came soaring down a bamboo tree, almost landing onto Chaz. Chaz rolled out of the way and quickly stood from the ground. Before focusing his attention on Tsao, he noticed the blue sparkles on the ground again. He glanced over and noticed it covering his staff, seeming as it was almost trying to alert him to its presence. Chaz quickly bent down and picked it up, this time not questioning the force behind it. 

“I don’t know who you are but thank you.” Chaz thanked the air around him. As if on queue, a gentle breeze shifted through the land, gently brushing past him. 

Tsao stomped his foot into the ground. “How are you not dead?!” He screamed out. 

“You know Tsao, that was a pretty cheap move back there. If you wanted to fight I would’ve surely hopped in.” Chaz responded back, finishing it with a smirk. 

Tsao’s face shriveled in anger. “Just in case you didn’t notice, peasant, this is MY battlefield. This energy you feel is my past ancestors blessing me with the power of a warrior! Many have fallen here under my generations hands and you shall be no different.” 

“Blah, blah, blah. You shot me off a cliff dude. We’re fighting.” Chaz held his staff in both his hands and readied himself. 

Tsao screamed out in frustration before charging forward, trying to tackle down and attack Chaz. Chaz quickly side stepped and jabbed him in the back with his staff, following up with an overhead swing to knock him down. Tsao began to repeatedly slam his fist down onto the ground all while cursing out Chaz’s name. 

“That’s it?” Chaz thought. He watched in a bewildered state as Tsao’s fist slowly began to form a light blue aura around it. He screamed out once more, this time his voice echoing throughout the field as he slammed it once more unto the ground. Dozens of grey and dirty hands erupted from the soil and began to travel to Chaz. Before he could react, what felt like a frozen hand gripped on to his ankle, holding him down. 

He tried to hit it with his staff but the hand wouldn’t loosen. He struggled under the ghostly grasp and tried to free his legs from the captors all while Tsao recovered and began to make his way over to Chaz. 

Tsao raised his shields with the sound of his rotating blades approaching. “Better luck next time, rat.” And motioned to finish the job with it. 

“Uh, uh, uh. Now you’re just playing dirty.” A voice called out from behind him. 

Chaz looked up and noticed Sly holding Tsao’s arm with his cane, restraining it back. The hands from the spirits below began to loosen to the point that Chaz was able to break free. Taking this opportunity, he took his staff into his hand, charged for an attack, and swung, knocking Tsao over and into the river that ran through the forest. 

Tsao groaned loudly as he held on to his side while slowly standing up. “You may have won this battle, but the war rages on. Take your foolish computer. Jing King is mine.” Tsao threw the laptop at Sly, making it land just before his person. Chaz gasped, surprised while also questioning how he got a hold of it. 

“Jing King is a person, not property! Sorry, but we’re ending this now.” Sly yelled out, getting a smile from Tsao in return. Sly tried to charge at the chicken but was paused after the ghostly hands emerged once more, throwing dirt into the air and blinding Sly. He coughed out as he tried to clear the debris from his face.

“Beware, beware the power!” A echoey play of Tsao’s voice played through. Chaz tried to give chase but the General disappeared, so instead he made his way over to Sly and helped wash out his eyes.

Sly wiped his eyes clean. “Where did he go?” And asked. 

“He got away.” 

Sly groaned out. “That guy is going down. I’m making sure of that.” 

Chaz took Sly’s hand into his own.

“Are you okay?” Sly continued.

“I’m fine. Let’s get back to the hideout and wash up.”

They looked around for the exit, noticing a ladder planted against the side of the mountain. They made their way over and Sly was the first to ascend on. Before grabbing on to the ladder, Chaz stopped after feeling some sort of presence behind him.

“ **You defeated Tsao. Thank you, warrior.** **We may rest now**.” Dozens of voices spoke in the distance. Chaz quickly turned around to see a line of hollow figures smiling at him, all taking turns to bow down. Rather than fear taking over, Chaz felt a sense of relief. 

“Thank you for assisting me in battle. Please, rest easy now. I will defeat the General once and for all.” 

The ghostly figures all smiled at him before disappearing one by one, yet the blue sparkles lingered for a while. It felt like it was watching him closely, though with no physical form. 

“You coming?!” Sly yelled out from above him, catching the attention of Chaz once more. 

Chaz turned around. “Oh, sorry! I dropped my staff!” And began climbing up the ladder.

He joined up with Sly and together they traveled back through the cave to the village where night has set through. Guards continued to patrol by but this time they were joined by another patroller. It looks as if Carmelita has found her way back on the trail on the Cooper Gang. Their trip in China only got a bit more difficult. 

### End of chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoopy ghost for spoopy month


	35. Chapter 35

##  Chapter 35

“Woah… the hands just came up from the ground and grabbed you?” Penelope asked.

Chaz nodded his head. “It was so bizarre… that Tsao has something else up his sleeve.” 

Bentley raised his head over the laptop screen. “He must be in contact with dark magic. It’s not our first time we dealt with such forces.” He said.

“Contessa was not fun to deal with. Hopefully this guy doesn’t have anything over the top.” 

“Oooooh, Contessa? She sounded tough!” Penelope added. 

Sly walked over and handed Chaz a cup of coffee before taking the seat next to him. “Oh yeah, I was scared for a moment when she hypnotized Chaz. Thankfully the little fox knew me~.” Sly gave a smug look to Chaz. 

“Honestly I would’ve hit Sly for free if she just asked.” Chaz said before taking a drink of his coffee. Bentley and Penelope both laugh at the joke, all while Sly was pouting. They all shared a breakfast together while Murray was out doing a mission with Guru. As the morning shifted to afternoon, the missions for Sly and Chaz came along. 

“You want me to get shot at by Carmelita to charge a battery?” Chaz worriedly asked Bentley with a concerned look on his face. 

“Well, yes.” Bentley responded. 

“And there’s no way Sly can do it…” 

“I’m afraid not. He’s currently on a mission with Panda King.” Bentley went behind Chaz and began strapping the battery to his back. It made all sorts of electrical noises that sent shivers up Chaz. Bentley finished and wheeled around him and wiped his hands clean of whatever substance covered his hands. 

“Bentley… I don’t think I want to do this. There has to be another-“ Chaz was cut off by a shock pistol bullet soaring by him. 

“Hold it right there, Chaz. Don’t move or I’ll zap you.” 

“See you back at the safe house.” 

“Hey! Wait!” He moved his hand ever so slightly in protest and was rewarded with another missed shock pistol round. Chaz groaned loudly and put fingers to his temple and rubbed it in a circular motion. 

“I really should’ve stayed in Iceland.” He said to himself before quickly taking off to the opposite direction of Carmelita. The shots from a shock pistol constantly flew by him as he ran through the village, all while avoiding the guards. Carmelita carefully aimed her gun and took a shot at Chaz. The bullet flew perfectly through the and landed right on Chaz back, making him jump. 

“OH MY-“ Chaz patted himself down to see if he was still breathing. “Oh wait, I’m fine… I mean- AHHHH!” He wiped the sweat off his head before he continued running away from Carmelita. 

“There’s more where that came from!” Carmelita screamed out. She continued to fire at Chaz, his shots becoming more and more precise. Chaz faked every electrocution screech when he saw the battery grow brighter and brighter. He knew it was fully charged when the battery began vibrating profoundly. 

“All right Chaz, the battery should be full. Drop down onto the ground and pretend you’re unconscious.” Bentley’s voice called out from within his ear. Chaz quickly did as told and fell over on the ground, lying unconsciously on the snow. 

“Heh, I knew I’d catch you one day.” Carmelita held her wrist close to her mouth and began talking into it. “Yes! Interpol, I captured Chaz Mardent, repeat, captured Chaz Mardent. Requesting extraction unit-over.” 

“Nice acting Chaz. The battery is fully charged. Get it to the base and plug it into the stabilizer but be careful. Carmelita is sure to notice you move and give chase again.” Bentley whispered through the radio into Chaz’s ear. Chaz listened and slowly stood up from the snow and tip toed off away from the distracted Officer. 

“No, it was an easy capture. I don’t deserve a medal! He was practically...” Chaz wandered off, holding in the giggle building up. He made his down down the snowy hill, around guards, and to the hideout to plug in the battery to the stabilizer. 

_ I hope Sly’s doing all right with Panda King. Maybe I should check in on them. _

With that thought in mind, he quickly ran back to the hideout to plug in the battery before he made his way through the village to Sly. He knew he was getting closer and closer because the sounds of concrete and fireworks going off got louder with each step. 

“What are those two up to?” He said to himself. The source of the sound was right around the gate Chaz stood at. He peeked around the corner and gazed as Panda King stuffed fireworks into the machine strapped to his back and launched them forward to gravestones. Sly on the other hand was standing in the back watching with his arms crossed. 

Chaz walked through the gate to Sly. “Everything working out fine?” He asked.

Sly jumped from the sudden voice and turned his head quickly. “Geez, you scared me! Yeah, the old guy is just doing some target practice.” He finished and looked back at Panda King.

“My fireworks mark their target with beauty and destruction.” Panda King stated as he turned to the two. His eyes caught Chaz’s and his look turned to a sort of glare. 

Chaz simply smiled and waved. “Heyya! You guys were putting on quite a firework show from the safe house. You doin’ alright so far?” Chaz asked.

“Though it is not necessary, I appreciate your concern, White Fox. Yes, my thoughts are all together.” Panda King responded.

“Yeah, uh… same. I’m ready to start our mission if you are.” Sly added. 

The three begin walking to their first destination. Apparently there was a way to lower Tsao’s connection with the dark forces he controls. By directly taking out the tombstone of some Vampire Mantises, it would help them out when they finally decide to siege the palace. However, the tomb is reinforced with heavy metals and only the strongest of explosions will penetrate. Sly will have to break into some caches to give Panda King some heavy duty fireworks for the mission. 

Along the way to the first tomb, Sly kept staring over at Chaz with a confused look. “Hey, what happened to your fur?” He asked.

“Oh, funny story, you’ll love it! I was shot at by Carmelita countless times to charge a battery! Really fun,  _ you should’ve been there.”  _ Chaz’s voice turned monotone. 

“Oh, heh. You still look good…?” 

“I apologize for your distraught afternoon, White Fox. It is an honor to have you observe and assist us with the mission.” Panda King abruptly told Chaz, making him smile slightly.

“I’m glad I can finally watch you in action, Panda King.” 

They arrived at their first cache and Sly immediately began cracking the safe. He turned the knob left and right while staying completely quiet for the noise the safe makes. After seconds of tinkering with the device, it eventually opened and gave them their first explosive firework. 

“Finished with this one. I’ll go on ahead and begin on the next one.” Sly said before running on ahead. 

“Excellent. I’ll make good use of these.” Panda King stated as he stored them into his hollister. Chaz lingered behind Panda King as he followed Sly to the next cache. Along the way, Sly got the attention of a few guards which tried to give chase to him while he was sprinting away. 

“Does he not notice the guards chasing him?” Chaz questioned. Panda King remained silent as he began storing fireworks into his canon strapped to his back. After the sounds of multiple fuses synchronized together, the fireworks left the device and found their way to the guards following Sly. The fireworks exploded around the guards, knocking them around until they were unconscious. 

Chaz paused. “Woah.” 

“Come, Chaz. We must not stray too far behind.” Panda King gently called out to him. 

The two eventually caught up to Sly who now had a trail of vampire Praying Mantises looking up to get him up top the cliff he was on. . Panda King quickly reacted by stuffing more fireworks into his canon then unleashing them upon the horde. The monsters glew a bright red flame before disappearing to dust before their eyes. Sly jumped down with another set of fireworks for Panda King. 

“One more cache to go! We’re doing great!”

And just like that, Sly was off again. The followed him again to the last cache site. It was up top on a building near the palace. The building had four bridges connected to it and was probably owned by Tsao himself. As if on queue, the Mantises came back, this time surrounding the island they were on. Knowing he would have to intervene this time, Chaz grabbed his staff and extended it out. 

“I see you maintained your staff after these many years.” 

Chaz giggled. “This is my baby! I couldn’t live without it.” He responded. 

They begin to fight off the monsters summoned by Tsao to stop them. Their hissing screams after they were defeated repeated like a broken record as their numbers dwindled. Chaz and Panda King stood back to back taking care of the menaces while Sly cracked into the last safe. 

Somehow a Mantis snuck behind Panda King while he fought off his own group and tried to strike at him from behind. Chaz quickly noticed and used his staff to propel him forward to kick it off the island and into the icy waters below. Panda King noticed and turned his head with a shocked expression. Chaz quickly took care of the last of the undead before he turned around while retracting his staff. 

“You… You protected me, Fox. Is there truly no grudge you hold for my past acts? Where is the anger? Why can I not sense any hatred from within you?” 

Chaz was taken back by the words. He didn’t know how to respond at first. To simply say that “it was nothing” would mean nothing to him. He took a big exhale out and put on a gentle smile.

”I dropped all that, Panda King. You’re not who you were all those years ago, and neither am I. I trained and fought my way through mental and physical battles. That guy up there means a lot to me, and the gang is my family. If you’re a part of us, then you’re a part of my family, and there’s nothing I wouldn’t do to protect them.” 

Panda King’s eyes widened but held on to his confusing look. As if something was lifted off his shoulders, Panda King took a deep inhale of the chilled air around him before exhaling out.

“You are truly powerful, young fox. I fear for those who may cross your path one day.” Panda King bowed down to Chaz. 

Chaz bowed back. “I fear for them too knowing I’ll have you and the gang right next to me.” And finished with a laugh. 

Sly stood from the rooftop, smiling down at the scene below. “I sure do know how to pick ‘em.”

Sly jumped down and tossed the last of the fireworks to Panda King. “ I got the last of the cache. Put them in the crypt and kaboom! No more hoppin’ vampires.” 

Panda King caught the fireworks and examined them closely. “Yes, this ordinance shall suffice.” Panda King replies back calmly. 

“There’re gonna be fangs EVERYWHERE!” Sly screamed out in excitement, causing the other two to look back at him in confusion. “Right… I’ll just head back to the Safehouse.”

“...yes… do that.” Panda King turned and headed off to go finish the job. 

Sly looked over at Chaz. “You thought it was funny, right?” 

“...uh....” 

“Come on! You’re supposed to laugh at my jokes!” 

“Where in the contract did it say that?” 

Chaz began heading back to the hideout, leaving the ranting Sly to follow behind. 

“There’s no contract to love! I’m just naturally funny so it’s a bit awkward that no one laughed at my jokes! You sure you weren’t holding it in? I can try again! Come over here and listen to this one! Wait up! Chaz!” 

“Oh my god shut uuuuuup!” 

###  End of chapter 35


	36. Chapter 36

## Chapter 36

Three gentle knocks came from behind the door, alerting Sly and Chaz to the noise. 

“Package!” Penelope called out. Sly stood up from his seat and went over to the door to let Penelope in. She strolled in with a medium sized box in her hands with the name ‘Chaz’ written on it. 

“It’s for you Chaz.” She said. 

Chaz stood up as well. “For me?” He asked before taking the box and placing it on the table. He ripped the tape off the box and opened the cardboard. He gasped at what was inside and pure excitement filled him.

“My paraglider came in!” He yelled out as he took it out of the box and examined its folded state. 

Bentley came rolling into the room. “It’s about time! I was just about to leave a not-so-nice review on their page!” 

Chaz couldn’t help but rip into the plastic keeping his new gift from him. Sly watched over his shoulder with the slightest smirk on his face at what looked like a child opening up his Christmas present. The plastic flew everywhere and even caught the attention of Guru and Murray. 

Chaz held the still folded paraglider up to him. “It even has my symbol on it!” 

Bentley took his usual position at the table. “Well Chaz, you may be able to try it out today. We have an operation to complete. Hope you all slept well because we have a rescue on our hands.” 

Once the gang collected their gear for the mission, they all gathered around Bentley at the planning table, even having Panda King along for the operation. Bentley stressed that the mission had to be done quickly with no errors. There’s no telling what General Tsao will do if he caught on. The team was split into different groups for the mission. Sly and Chaz were put together to quickly get around the field and initiate the mission while also helping with security measures. Murray, Bentley, and Penelople were to break through Tsao’s treasure temple and steal some fortune from him while also distracting him. Panda King and The Guru were to do demolition work underground to reach Jing King’s room in the main palace. 

The cold day set the tone for the task. The constant chills sent up their back reminded them that they were dealing with someone extremely violent and dangerous. The snow crunches under their footsteps as they make their way through the village, sneaking past the guards on duty. A light flurry of snowflakes continued to fall, but yet the beauty was washed away with the tension in the air. 

They reach the treasure temple hidden back in the village behind closed gates. It stood tall with the layered roofs collecting the snow that fell. A temple of high importance sure did lack security, but the gang knew better than to judge a book by its cover. 

Chaz stepped forward and examined the temple. “So we’re stealing a bunch of treasure from someone with dark magic and a murderous intent?” He turned to ask the crowd. “Cool, cool.” 

“We’re looking to hit him hard and distract him while Panda King and Guru rescue Jing King. Plus, who could resist stealing from someone like this guy?” Sly added on. 

Chaz noticed Murray quietly standing at the staircase to the building. Something was upsetting him, and Chaz had a pretty good idea what it may have been. The van has recently been fixed but they weren’t able to do a test run. 

“What’s wrong Murray?” Chaz questioned.

Murray kicked the snow under his feet and sighed. “Well… I’m just hopin’ the van holds up…” 

“Cheer up, big guy! You’re the only one who could get the van running if it broke down on us! Get excited that you’ll be able to drive it after we’re done!” 

Murray perked up and the familiar smile came back.

“Yeah, cheer up Murray. We’ll be done in no time.” Penelope finished with a thumbs up to Murray’s direction. 

“You know what?! Yeah! Let’s rock this fool and drive away in style!” Murray yelled out while flexing his muscles.

Their radio picked up a frequency before a voice eventually played through.“Uh, guys, I’m glad you’re getting excited and everything but remember to stay on task. Are you ready to start the operation?” 

“Roger.” They all responded back. 

To start off the mission, Sly and Chaz broke into the building through a ventilation hatch above the door. They jump down and walk over to the door while wiping the dust and dirt off of themselves. Chaz undid the lock to the door and opened it up for the two standing outside. 

Penelope walked through the door and giggled. “Opening the door for a lady, and some say chivalry is dead.” 

“I’m in a good mood. Come on, it’s cold out there.” 

“And he cares! How dreamy…” 

Sly cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah, you guys gonna be okay here?” 

“Yeah, we’re fine! You’ll need to get moving if you’re going to make your rendezvous with the Panda King and the Guru.” Penelope responded. 

Sly and Chaz nod their head before quickly taking off in the other direction, towards the palace. Once at the palace gates, they carefully walked in, making sure not to alert any guards. Chaz was the first to go in, once again holding the door for his partner. 

“Might as well do it with style.” Sly said as he pulled out a paper cut of his symbol, leaving it on the doormat. 

They both enter the building, taking the peace and quiet for the moment. Their goal was to stop the security alarm from triggering by keeping the vases all held up and secure. If one were to fall, the alarm would be set off and the mission would be a bust. 

“This guy is crazy but smart. To have vases act as security devices is genius!” Chaz said. 

“Agreed, this General is certainly something. Let’s end this before we attract unwanted attention.” He held his hand to his ear. “You two ready?” He called out. 

“Yes, the Guru and I are in position. Do not allow the vases to fall. I am… putting my trust in you, Sly Cooper.” The calm nature tone carried through Panda King’s voice. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get Jing King. I promise.” 

A few moments passed before the operation truly kicked off. Trembles from underneath the palace began shaking the lobby area, the vases soon following like expected. As the two mined their way underground with explosives, Sly and Chaz managed to keep the vases still and intact. They ran around the small circular room, catching the vases that alerted them with the sounds they made. 

Minutes passed and the sound and trembles slowly quieted down. They stood by, waiting for anything else to happen. The static in their ears soon played through. 

“Success! We’re right under the chamber, just a few inches away from Jing King.” Panda King called out.

“You hear that Bentley? You’re up.” Sly said.

Carmelita was being lured to the palace to continue on with the plan. While Bentley was occupied with her, Sly and Chaz stood outside of Jing King’s room, waiting. Chaz stood still and Sly soon caught on that something was bothering him. Without saying a word, he gently placed his hand on his shoulder to reassure him. 

Chaz nodded his head and slid open the door. “Jing King… it’s me, Chaz. We’re here to rescue you.” He said in a soft tone. 

Jing quickly spun around to face Chaz, complete shock replacing her face soon after. She ran over and took Chaz into a hug, resting her head on his shoulder before beginning to cry into it. 

“It’s good to see you again.” 

Jing King broke out in tears and couldn’t stop crying. “How did you find me?!” 

“I didn’t do it alone. I got some help.” 

Chaz looked over Jing King’s shoulder to Panda King who stood silently in the back, taken back at Jing King embracing him. Looking closer, Chaz could make out a slight smile on his face. Chaz took both of his hands on Jing King’s shoulder and gently pushed her back then around to face her father. The hiccup in her breath meant she saw her father and it didn’t take long for her to close the distance between them. 

“Oh, Father! You have rescued me from General Tsao! I was beyond hoping for such a thing!”

“Yes, my daughter. You are safe.” He said as he hugged her back. 

Sly stood back outside to keep an eye out. He glanced back to see the shadows in the room coming together. But the touching moment soon came to an end when he was called in. 

“Heads up Sly, you got company.” Bentley said. 

He knew that they had to continue on with the mission to all get away safely. He tapped on the door to the room, alerting the others. Chaz gazed over and saw Sly looking over at him with a regretful look.

“Jing, I have to go now. Stay close to your father and don’t leave his side. We have to finish what we started.” 

Jing waved out to Chaz as he turned around. “Oh thank you, Chaz! Stay safe and let good fortune follow you!” 

Chaz exhaled out as he ran over to Sly. A tear he tried so hard to keep in drifted down his face to his collar. Sly took his hand and wiped the tear from his face. 

“Let’s finish this so you can do some catching up.” 

A loud door slam was heard from the entrance to the palace. The sounds of boots walking on the tiled floor meant that Carmelita must’ve caught on. Chaz helped Sly slip into his Tsao costume. After he was finished, he mentioned the plans for the wedding and walked into the other room in an attempt to trick Carmelita. 

Chaz crouched silently behind a giant marble chicken statue, waiting to hear if Carmelita took the bait. His ears perked up when he heard the sound of a door close. He peaked over his shoulder and saw the silhouette of Carmelita changing to the wedding dress. 

“She’s changing! Let’s go!” Chaz whispered over to Sly. 

The duo quickly reunite and run out from the palace to the Treasure Temple. There, they were to watch over and keep it secure from any guards who may wander. 

“How are you two coming along with the treasure?” Chaz asked through the radio. 

“We’re doing awesome! Stand aside, Penelope! Cannonball!” Murray yelled back through the radio. 

“Huh?” Chaz questioned. 

Another sound from the radio picked up again but this time a worried Penelope was screaming through it. “No! Wait!” She yelled out. 

The temple began to shake violently. The wood forming the frame began snapping off and flying out in different directions. The sound of the building creaking, twisting and trembling in unnatural ways was spelling out disaster. Sly and Chaz slowly stepped back in fear of what may happen to the structure. 

The floor under the temple soon fell onto the ground under it. Murray and Penelope lied on the ground, astonished at the outcome of the situation. The building finally gave in to the destruction of its support beams and fell over, off the cliff and into the frigid waters below. All that was left to remember the building was the staircase leading to it and the treasure chest with Penelope and Murray. 

### End of Chapter 36


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, cool action chapter. Enjoy!

##  Chapter 37

The building held together by centuries of hard work tumbled down from one monumental force; Murray. The water flew into the sky, creating a miniature downpour as the structure sunk into the ocean. The gang was astonished at the sight of pure destruction, and a sense of pity started to mask the air. To steal from Tsao was one thing, but to destroy his family's temple is another. 

Chaz saw Bentley at the dock nearby hover boosting away from the crash sight. He had a very dissatisfied look on his face as he turned around to examine the damage. 

“Murray!” He cursed out. 

“What is all that ruckus?” Chaz quickly turned around to find the match to the voice. After realizing who it was, he slowly stepped back, not knowing what was to come. Sly did the same after noticing the same figure before them. 

Tsao gasped loudly before running by them to examine the area. Rage soon took over as he slammed his foot against the ground, sending the snow flying around him. He cursed out as he stood before what used to be his valuable treasure temple. 

“My family temple! Destroyed! Never have I ever suffered an outrage!” He paused to turn around to Sly and Chaz, pointing out at them with a rage induced shake in his hand. “You shall pay!”

The two didn’t know what to say. They were caught out with no plan of retreat. The only option was to fight if it came down to it. 

“Eat it, Tsao! I broke your temple and I’ll break your face for messing with the Cooper Gang!” Murray yelled out, catching the attention of Tsao. 

“You cannot hurt me!” He responded back. 

Murray flexes his arms, taking the response as a challenge. “Oh yeah!? Heads up Bentley, treasure chest coming your way!” He kicked the box with such force to send it soaring to the roof Bentley used as an outlook. 

The action upset Tsao to the point that he went emotionless. A mix of shock, grief, and anger all took him at once. “The outrage!” He yelled out. His eyes now grew a bright shade of red, he fist clenched and shook with anger. A strange, heavy feeling in the air began accumulating. 

“Stone dragon of the temple, I summon you... from rock and flesh, aid the Tsao family in this time of need!” 

Bubbles began to emerge on the frigid water’s surface. What sounded like a deep growl followed soon after. Everyone looked over to see what the sound was but was completely taken back at the now bright red light in the water near the bubbles. Something was coming. 

Tsao began to laugh as the gang looked over to see the mystery below. Silence developed and the bubbles in the water stopped. The effect was replaced with gentle ripples as the red light dimmed. Suddenly, a bright red dragon rose from the water, roaring out as the water ran down its body and back to the ocean. The piercing roars echoed through the land, causing the gang to cover their ears from the sound of it. Tsao continued to laugh as the dragon looked around the land before scanning the people surrounding it. 

It followed up with a burst of fire from its mouth to the direction of Murray. “Sweet strawberry shortcake!” He screamed out before being knocked away by the blast effect over the frigid waters to the docks below. Everyone screamed out his name but was unable to move due to the dragon’s sudden movement. 

The beast quickly grabbed Penelope with its razor claw and took her high into the air. She screamed for help as she soared through the sky with the reanimated dragon. 

“Hear that, Sly Cooper?! My lineage surpasses yours in every way!” Tsao screamed out to Sly.

“It’s not about the family name, pal. It’s what you do with it.” Sly said back. 

Chaz had his focus on rescuing Penelope from the beast. He took past the two getting ready to fight and down to look for something to get up into the air with. Sly tried to yell out for Chaz but was ignored. He then decided to drop the fight and follow him, leaving Tsao alone. 

“Run, fool, run! But the strongest bloodline will always win!” Tsao finished with a laugh.

Sly eventually followed Chaz all the way down to the dock where he stood by looking up at the dragon. 

“Chaz, you have to wait up! It’s no time to separate!” 

“You were gonna fight the guy while our friend is being held hundreds of feet in the air?! Sorry, but I have a different set of priorities.” Chaz quickly said back in an annoyed tone. 

“I- That’s not what I meant!” 

Chaz mentally blocked out Sly again and looked around for anything. His gaze soon focused on a set of fireworks with a hook attachment onto them. Without thinking, he lit the fireworks and attached his staff attachment to the hook. 

Sly noticed and began running forward. “Chaz, wait! You can’t-“ But he was too late. Chaz was being taken into the air by the fireworks. Sly continued to scream out to Chaz while he was already too high into the air to hear him. 

Chaz lined himself up with the body of the red dragon. Upon landing, he could fear the hardness of the dragon’s body along with the high temperature. The dragon soon caught on to the mass on his back and turned his head around like an owl, making eye contact with its cold ancient eyes. 

Chaz held on to the body of the dragon as he hiked up the figure to its head. Once close enough, he took out his staff and wasted no time hitting the head with as much strength as he could muster. The dragon grew annoyed as Chaz continued his onslaught and tried using its clawed hand to swipe at Chaz to knock him off. 

Chaz reacted by jumping over the hand and continuing his attack. “Let! Her! Go!” He yelled out as he continued to swing his staff at it. Chaz eventually noticed the flight of the dragon swivel every so slightly. It let out a gentle grumble from inside its chest and shook its head as if it’s trying to cleanse its daze. 

Penelope felt the grip of the dragon loosen to the point that she was able to climb out and up onto the dragons back. Her heart was pounding, her hands were sweaty, and the fear of falling hundreds of feet in the air struck her all at once. However, she pulled through after noticing Chaz continuing the strike and dodge the dragon’s onslaught. 

She did her best to keep her balance and make her way forward to Chaz on the dragon’s long back. As she approached closer and closer, she gazed up to see if she was in range to yell out to Chaz. Before she could attempt a yell, she noticed the hand from the dragon raise as Chaz wasn’t paying attention. 

“Chaz! Watch out!” She screamed out with all her strength, but she was still too quiet. Between the sound of the wind passing and the roars of the dragon, her call went unanswered and Chaz was struck back onto the dragon. 

Chaz fell flat on the dragon’s red, hard, concrete-like skin, hitting the back of his head right on it. The splitting pain hit him all at once, and it felt like his head was split open. His vision went blurry, his hearing went quiet, and his body became stiff. He hurried and put a hand on the back of his head to try and comfort the pain, but it continued to pulse heavily. 

“Cha- CHA-“ He heard the screams of a female voice from behind him. “CHAZ!” The voice was loud enough to pick up through his headache and he turned his head to see Penelope holding onto a scale, yelling out his name. 

“Penelope?! Are you okay?!” Chaz screamed back out and tried to stand up, which proved rather difficult. He eventually caught his footing on the swerving dragon.

He held on to the dragon’s scales and made his way to Penelope as fast as he could. Penelope ran over and held on to Chaz. 

“Are you hurt?” She gently asked. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” He said while still grabbing on to his head. “Grab on to me, we’re getting out of here.” 

Penelope did as told and grabbed on to his back. Chaz, along with Penelope, jumped off the dragon and activated the paraglider. They soared through the air while the dragon eventually went crashing down from the injuries it sustained. 

Chaz did his best to make out the environment below him, but it was all too blurry. The only thing keeping him on track was a faint outline of a pink blob waving at him. They eventually reached the ground and Penelope immediately jumped off and ran over to Bentley. 

“Chaz, you did it! That was sick!” Murray screamed out which only hurt Chaz’s head more. 

Bentley looked at Chaz and noticed his fatigued stature. “Chaz? You alright?” He asked

Chaz tried to look attentive. “Yeah… I just…” He continued holding onto his head, now feeling his body giving out from the mixture of dizziness and tiredness. 

“It… I… I can’t…” Chaz said in a tired voice. He tried to keep himself propped up with his staff but his arms could only hold so much of his weight. “Oh, no…” 

“Chaz…?” Murray worriedly asked. 

The pain proved to be too much. His vision went dark, his hearing became muted, and his strength gave out. He fell to the ground, weak, tired, and hurt. His staff fell besides him as he lied flat on the ground, still and cold. 

“CHAZ!” Everyone screamed out. 

Chaz heard the echoes of footsteps close in on him quickly, but the pulsing headache made it too difficult to do anything. The last thing he heard was the voice of someone familiar. The sound of a stick dropped near him and the cold sensation of gloves were put on his face. 

“Chaz… come on… wake up!” Sly said. Chaz’s body was lifted and his arms fell limp. He finally faded out of consciousness. 

Tsao watched over in the distance from up top of a cliff. He cursed out as his dragon fell back into the ocean floor. The loud waves surrounding it subsided and gave a view of it sinking into the water. The loud noise of tires squealing brought his attention over the distance where he then saw the Cooper and drove off quickly, leaving a trail of black smoke behind it. He simply let out a chuckle before he turned around to head back to the palace to continue his wedding. 

Hours passed and the venue was finally set up, which was quickly filled with family and servants of Tsao. Music played, flowers flew in the air, and Tsao grasped the hands of his soon to be wife. The music marked the beginning of the ceremony and the crowd quieted down. 

Tsao’s eyes remained fixated on the bride’s white dress. As the priest blessed them, a hand left Tsao’s and traveled up to her own veil. The crowd gasped loudly as Carmelita ripped off her veil and immediately followed up with a shock pistol shot straight into Tsao. The Interpol officers soon rushed into the room and secured the guards of Tsao that remained.

On the other hand, Carmelita stood over the unconscious chicken and took out her handcuffs to arrest him. Yet, the man Carmelita thought she arrested was not the case. The anger rose through her being after realizing Sly has gotten away once again. Holding in the urge to slam her boots against the ground, she collected herself and called her officers over to take Tsao out from the building. 

“I’ll get you Cooper.” 

###  End of chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so is the end to their journey in China! 
> 
> • • • 
> 
> Hopefully Chaz will have a better time with the pirates.


	38. Chapter 38

## Chapter 38

Two weeks after the incident and Chaz was still on bed rest while the gang hid from Interpol. Everyone religiously checked up on him, worried every moment for something that might come up. During that time, Chaz wasn’t able to stand for very long and really only used his strength to go to the restroom and back. He suffered from a mild head injury and a sprained ankle. The gang rarely saw Sly set out from the room. He stayed by Chaz’s side the whole time and only went out to get whatever Chaz asked for. 

Penelope had to be talked out of her guilt of feeling responsible for his injury. Everyone had a discussion with her that he would’ve done it no matter what anyone said. Even with the encouraging words, it still ate at her.

Guru played the role of his healer during the time. The Guru luckily specialized in herbal medicines and the treatments were able to keep him from getting worse. 

Panda King, the most unlikely to show emotion, stayed close to Chaz. The gang was able to catch glimpses of him praying, meditating, and wishing for his recovery. He would often bring religious gifts that Jing King and him crafted up to do praying with. 

Murray and Bentley were worried sick for the health of their friend. They would be lying if they said it wasn’t touch and go for a while, but they were able to get him situated in time. His recovery went well, and Bentley gave constant updates on his health through his machines. 

The gang received a message from Dimitri on a Saturday night asking to collect the favor they owed him. They gathered around Bentley to read along with him. Bentley, slightly stressed with the situation currently, wanted to end the conversation quickly. He asked Dimitri what he wanted, not wanting to discuss further. Dimitri reminded him of the favor and asked the gang to pack up and go to a cruise ship he had booked for them on Monday.

Sly groaned out after reading the messages. “We can’t just go when Chaz is like this!” Sly immediately said with a hint of panic in his voice. 

“I know, I know. I’ll tell him what’s-“ Bentley paused after hearing what sounded like a door creaking behind him. 

The gang all turned around immediately, noticing their white furred fox leaning in the doorway with a bandage over his head. The air almost left Sly and Panda King after noticing the figure gently smiling over at them. 

“Hey guys.” Chaz said in a weak voice. 

Panda King pushed Sly to the side while they both ran forward to help Chaz up. Panda King offered his hand for assistance.

“Please sit.” He said in a deep voice before leading Chaz over to the couch to sit and catch his breath. 

Sly immediately ran forward and sat besides Chaz, wanting to take him into a huge hug. “What are you doing up?!” He said in an annoyed tone. “You should be resting!” 

Chaz placed a hand on his shoulder. “The headache is gone… I can hear and see clearly again.” He finished and noticed the others quietly standing around the computer, complete shock on their faces. 

“Hi everyone.” He waved to everyone before looking over at the blushing Penelope. “Penelope, are you okay?”

She choked on her words. Her heart felt like an anvil landed on it. Her knees trembled and tears began to fill her eyes. 

“AHHHHHHHH!” She cried out. “It’s all my fault you got hurt! If I wasn’t careless and just hid you wouldn’t be in pain! I’m so sorry!” Tears ran down her face.

Chaz chuckled. “Penelope, stop crying. There wasn’t any way I was going to leave you to be crushed by that thing. I’m just happy we all got away in one piece.” 

Tears continued to run down her face and she quickly ran over to Murray for comfort. She hugged tightly around his width and all he could do was pat her back. 

“There there, Penelope.” He said. 

Bentley and Guru made their way to Chaz and immediately began inspecting him. Guru forcefully lifted up Chaz’s arm, checked his gums, inside his nose, his eyes, everywhere he could reach to make sure he was okay. Bentley used his gadgets to further inspect anything that was problem areas before. Chaz simply sat there confused at the situation. 

“Everything seemed to have healed correctly. Do you feel anything out of the ordinary?” Bentley asked Chaz as he got out his notepad to take notes. Chaz sat quietly for moments as everyone went silent. They waited for anything Chaz had to say. Anything. 

His stomach rumbled loudly. “Hungry.” He said while he rubbed his stomach. Everyone laughed and all cheered out for Chaz’s recovery, but yet there was someone in the room missing at the time. Panda King quickly returned to the room with a handful of food from the cabinet in the kitchen. He dumped all of it on the table before Chaz and stood by. 

“I have returned with nourishment. Please, replenish your strength, brave one.” Panda King said. 

Chaz was astonished after seeing the mountain of food before him. The gang surely stockpiled while he was out. 

“Thanks, Panda King!” He said before biting into a yellow apple. 

The gang took some time to catch Chaz up on the situation before them. Their next stop was wherever Dimitri was going to take them, and Chaz was not so fond of the situation. They had to leave by Monday which luckily meant that Chaz had another day of recovery, though he didn’t feel like was necessary. 

The day spent catching up on lost time came to an end. They all prepacked for the trip and were getting ready for the night. Right before Chaz could go into his room to lay down, someone tugged on his pants below him. Chaz turned around and looked down to Guru gazing up at him. 

“Hi, Guru. I’m glad you stopped me. I just wanted to say thank you for healing me up. You and Bentley are the best doctors a man could ask for.”

Guru continued to stare up at Chaz quietly. 

“Is something wrong?” 

Guru replied back. 

“You want more candies orange slices?! I only have one more bag! You ate three whole bags!” Chaz said, surprised. 

Guru responded calmly. 

“Due payment?!” Chaz questioned as Guru loosened his grip and went over to Chaz’s bag. He zipped it open and rummaged through, eventually finding Chaz’s last bag of candy. He immediately opened it and began taking the pieces of candy one by one.

Sly came from behind Chaz and looked over his shoulder. “Did he just steal from you?” He asked. 

“We’ve corrupted him. He just stole a bag of candy from me.” 

The darkness of the night fell upon them. The gang was fast asleep and the only two that were up were Chaz and Sly. The door was closed, the moon was their light, and the world outside was calm, yet there was tension in the air. 

Sly sat on the bed as Chaz came from the rest room with a towel around his waist. “You’re still up?” Chaz asked. 

“Yeah, there’s something that’s been bothering me.” 

Chaz’s ears perked up and he took a seat next to Sly. “What’s wrong?” 

Sly waited to speak as he thought of what to say. “You…” He hesitated.” I don’t think it was fair what you did back in China.” He said. 

“What? What are you on about?” 

“I’m talking about when you went on ahead without a plan. You could’ve died back there.” 

Chaz was taken back from Sly’s words. He felt something blocking his throat as a mixture of anger and guilt built up. 

**_He’s telling me I’m wrong for helping?!_ **

“So you’re telling me I should’ve stayed back and just watch as Penelope got crushed?” Chaz responded. 

“You know that’s not what I meant.” 

“Then what did you mean? I had to go and help our team member from certain death.” 

“But you should’ve waited for a better plan.” 

“Waiting would’ve gotten someone killed.” 

Sly’s hand turned into a fist as he soon became annoyed with Chaz. “And what if I lost you?!” Sly abruptly asked, almost raising his voice enough to be considered yelling. 

Chaz was astonished that Sly raised his voice at him. It was the first time he ever heard something other than a flirty or snarky tone in his voice. He was mad. 

“Psh.” Chaz huffed. “You worry too much. Just in case you forgot, I can handle myself out there. ” He said and turned his head. 

“Handling yourself left you in bed for two weeks.” Sly responded. 

Chaz’s patience grew thin and he gripped the towel covering him hard. “If you’re going to lecture me then I'll happily leave. The last thing I want to hear is nagging after recovering from _risking my life_ for someone while the other person just stood there. Look at yourself too. I didn’t see you even try to do anything that day.” Chaz instantly felt regret after he saw Sly turn away his head. Not wanting to speak and my further on the subject, Chaz turned away as well and stood up to put on some clothes. 

Moments of silence passed and Chaz eventually picked out his clothing for the night. He began to get dressed right in front of Sly, unknowingly giving him the full view of his body. Sly couldn’t help but look over, taking in the view of his slightly toned body. Though, there was that new healing scar in the back of his head that brought back the troubling memories. He just wanted Chaz to be safe. If he couldn’t protect him then it would just be a repeat of his childhood, losing someone close to him. 

Sly stood up and made his way to the still naked fox. He wrapped his arms around his waist and placed his chin on his shoulder. He exhaled out and planted a kiss on Chaz’s neck, feeling relieved after hearing the same exhale from Chaz. 

Sly broke away from his neck. “You smell good.” Sly jokingly said. 

“Thanks, it was my first shower in 2 weeks.” Chaz responded back. 

Silence took over again. 

“... don’t stay mad at me.” Sly whispered.

“You know I can’t...Especially with how you treated me when I was downed.” 

“I can treat you to something else too if you want.” Sly seductively whispered into his ear. 

Sly chuckled into his ear which made Chaz laugh in return. They return to the bed and cuddle for the first time in weeks, finding comfort in each other’s body heat. The playful flirting continued until they both fell asleep for the night. 

### End of Chapter 38


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying spooky month or something along that line if Halloween isn’t for you. I thought I’d give you guys what was supposed to be Friday’s chapter today. The new chapter for Friday is something along the lines of... um... 🍋.

## Chapter 39

The sun rolled around to mark a new day and the gang was all set for their cruise trip. Chaz and Sly woke up together after their fun night and shared the first minutes of the day together making each other laugh. 

After leaving Jing King in trusted hands, they drive off to the cruise Dimitri had in store for them. Everyone shared jokes and stories while in the team van and the energy must’ve been intoxicating enough to even get Panda King along with them. It was like old times while they drove in the van, this time creating new memories with new friends. 

They all slipped on their disguises for the trip to stay unnoticed. Penelope dressed as a business woman, Panda as a French artist, Sly as a rapper, Murray as the goth, Bentley as the rich landowner, and Guru as a tourist. This time Chaz was lucky enough to get to choose out his outfit so he went in a fully green outfit with a green headband and camera around his neck. 

They met with Dimitri on the cruise where they spent the first few hours having fun. From shuffleboard, to endless buffets, to big screen movies, the gang did it all. However Sly had to keep an eye out for Chaz because he began attracting unnecessary attention with his rather flirty drink-induced alter ego. Enough was never enough for him. 

Once the gang settled down, they finally got debriefed about their task for Dimitri. They were to travel to Bloodbath Bay, a lawless land riddled with pirates and dangerous thieves. His story behind the trip was about his father’s missing swimming gear and treasure. A cutthroat by the names of Black Spot Pete took and hid his family’s fortune and Dimitri wanted to steal it back. He knew he couldn’t do it alone, which is why he called in The Cooper Gang. 

They arrived at their destination, the life of the cruise ship died down as they reached the docks. Everyone from on board the main deck cowards way back into the ship, leaving only the gang to depart.

“THANK YOU FOR COMING, HAVE A GREAT DAY!” The cruise driver quickly said through the microphone as they walked off the ship. Before they could even wave bye, the ship had already begun moving back into the ocean. All that was left to remember were the tiny heads of the passengers peaking through their circular windows. 

The smell of alcohol and the salty sea immediately raided their noses. Chaz’s fun personality quickly died down and was replaced with a sour expression.

“This is NOT fun!” Chaz yelled out. 

Dimitri led the gang to their Safehouse in the pirate infested town. The journey there was filled with glares, growls, comments, and some whistling. Eventually the gang reached a giant ship-shaped house made from old wood. It looked as if the builders took one of the ships, planted it on land, and built around it. While it was odd, it certainly fit the theme of their deadly getaway. 

“So it’s a giant ship made into a house?” Chaz asked Dimitri. 

Dimitri flicked the build up of ashes on his cigarette and blew the smoke out. “I understand it isn’t the rich, fluent, lavish home we all are used to but it’s the best thing I could do on short time, dig? Take it or leave it, does not matter to me.” Dimitri said with an attitude.

Chaz inhaled in and out to let out his frustration. “Okay. Cool. Awesome. Can’t wait. So much fun.” Chaz said out loud sarcastically. 

Everyone went into the ship house and began looking around their home for the mission there. The inside of the house was surprisingly well kept with only the lingering alcohol being present from the bar nearby. The light brown wood creaked under the weight of the steps and there were no lights inside, only lanterns and candles. 

“No tv, no lights, nothing.” Chaz continued to wander around the room, examining everything. “I’m going to go lay down.” He announced. 

The next couple of hours left in the morning was spent setting up their new Safehouse. The locals weren’t too keen on the presence of the new “tourist” in town. Their attempt at trying to be friendly with the pirates nearby rewarded them with an empty glass bottle thrown at the building. 

Sly knocked on the door to the room Chaz was resting in before opening it. “Hey,” He continued his way in. “How’s it goin’ cotton ball?” 

Chaz was lying back on the bed, catching up on his reading. “It’s going.” Chaz responded while he flipped a page.

“Wanna get out of this place? Maybe hit the town and find something to eat?” Sly asked. 

Chaz closed the book and took a moment to think. “Actually, yeah. That sounds nice.” He put the book aside and got up. 

And so the two went out to explore the pirate infested town. Not even five minutes into their walk and they already collected their fair share of glares from the pirates nearby. They were at what seemed to be a market, filled with a plentiful amount of shops. 

“Why am I being stared at?” Chaz asked. 

“Well…” Sly put his hand to his chin and rubbed his goatee. “They are pirates… and you do got the…” He smiled devilishly at Chaz whose face was already pouting. 

“Don’t say it.” 

“Booty.” Soon after finishing Sly started to laugh loudly as Chaz frowned from the poor attempt at a joke. He held his sides and couldn’t contain his laugh at that point. His eyes quickly became filled with tears. Chaz simply stood back and watched in disappointment. 

“You’re so unfunny. Go find us something to eat.” 

Chaz left the laughing raccoon by himself as he strayed off into the market. He didn’t make it far before stopping from the sound of a voice directed towards him. 

“The lad there really got ‘imself goin’.” 

Chaz turned around to face the mysterious voice from behind. He was greeted with a group of three pirate guards, all sporting the same smile. 

“Yeah, he thinks he’s a real comedian with his jokes.” 

The group came closer to Chaz and took a moment before talking to inspect him. Eventually one of the members spoke out to him. 

“Ye don’t look to be from around ‘ere.”

“Oh, no, we’re visiting. My friends and I heard this might’ve been a good place for… uh… vacation…” 

“Vacation, ye say? Blimey, if the world outside has sparrows with faces as pretty as yer’s then we best do some explorin’!” 

Chaz giggled loudly at the comment. Somehow during that time the three dogs somehow managed to surround Chaz. They all inspected Chaz, touching his bag, his staff, even being as daring as touching his white fur. Chaz let them, thinking that this was the pirates' way of welcoming people. 

Sly was making his way back to Chaz with a tiny basket but was finding it difficult to find him. He picked up the pace as soon as he began to worry. 

“Chaz? Chaz?!” He yelled out repeatedly. His hearing eventually caught on to the laugh of Chaz’s in the distance. 

“Now, c’mon lads, surely the hearty from overseas wouldn’t give a lowly group of pups like us a chance.” 

“C’mon guys-“ 

Sly could faintly hear Chaz’s voice. As he moved through the crowds of people, his voice became louder and louder. Sly eventually found Chaz surrounded by a group of golden retrievers, seeming all too comfortable around him. 

“Would ye be up for some encouragin’ lad?” A member of the group asked Chaz. 

“What do you mean?” Chaz questioned. 

Sly quickly ran to his side and grabbed onto his shoulder while his other hand tightly gripped his cane. ”Sorry fellas, he’s taken.” Chaz looked up to Sly, confused at the situation. 

“Ah, it’s his mate. How much for the lad?” Another member asked. 

“He’s not for sale.” Sly said in a deep and monotone voice, his grip slowly becoming tighter on Chaz’s shoulder. 

The dog shrugged his shoulders and put a hand on his sword handle. “Now, mate, we be generous enough to offer again! How much for the boy?” 

Chaz stepped forward, freeing himself from Sly’s grasp. “Woah woah woah, what happened? You guys were so nice!” 

“Ye scurvy dog there ain’t the friendliest. He make a fine shark bait!” 

The hostility in the air sank in and Chaz knew it wasn’t going to play out well. He tried to slowly step back as he reached for his staff but the main talker of the three grabbed Chaz before he could and held him close. Chaz squirmed in his arms but stopped after the dog drew his sword. 

He held the sword across his chest. “Stop squirming or we give no quarter!” 

Sly rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket to pull out a smoke bomb. He quickly threw it against the ground, making the area around them cloudy. Moments passed and sounds of heavy thuds on the ground soon echoed throughout the area. 

Chaz readied his leg. “You should’ve let go,” He said before slamming his foot against his captives foot, making the dog cry out in pain before letting go and hopping away. Chaz quickly followed up by sweeping the other leg with his staff, causing the dog to fall over and lie on the ground, unconscious.

The smokebomb’s effects still lingered. The area remained cloudy and all that was heard was the groaning of the unconscious pirates. 

Chaz sighed loudly, knowing what trouble Sly and him just caused. He rubbed his forehead in frustration while waiting for the smoke to clear up. 

“I should’ve just stayed home.” 

### End of chapter 39


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of spooky month, 300 views, and the 40th chapter, I present you with this.

##  Chapter 40

  
“Sly?” Chaz tried waving the smoke from around his face. “Sly?!”

“I’m here!”

Chaz followed the sound of the voice through the smoke bomb cloud until he was eventually outside the radius of it. Sly was wiping his shirt clean or the white powdery substance from the smoke bomb.

“Are you alright?” Chaz asked. 

Sly looked up, quickly putting on a smile after seeing Chaz. “I’m fine! How about you? He didn’t hurt you or anything right?” He frantically asked while slowly stepping closer to examine him. 

Chaz giggled. “I’m fine…” He paused after making eye contact with Sly. Something began to stir in his chest, almost like the feeling of gratitude for Sly saving him. “Hey… Sly, thank you for rescuing me. I really should’ve expected less from an island filled with these guys.” 

“Just another day for the Great Cooper! I couldn’t standby and let them touch my fox.” He responded. 

Chaz raised an eyebrow. “Your Fox? He seductively said before slowly advancing towards Sly. 

Chaz stood right in front of Sly. “So I’m yours now, huh?” 

“Heh… Sorry. I guess I shouldn’t have put it like that.” 

“I didn’t say I had a problem with it. I was asking if I’m really yours?” Chaz continued. 

Sly’s confused look slowly turned into something devilish. He looked down at the smaller figure now inches from his chest. 

“I like to consider you mine. Am I yours?” 

“I’d like to think so. And you know…” Chaz placed a hand on Sly’s chest. “I think I’d like to repay you for not selling me off.” He ended and looked around the area. After scanning the alley, he noticed a build up of crates and barrels that could act as a perfect cover for something mischievous. Without saying a word, Chaz pointed to the area and grabbed a hold of Sly’s hand to lead him over. 

As soon as they were covered from the public eye, their lips were connected and they were roaming each other’s body. Chaz pushes Sly to the wall, grabbing his shirt collar and holding it tightly. 

Chaz broke the kiss, leaving enough distance to show Sly that he was motioning for him to stay quiet. In one smooth motion, Chaz got down on his knees and began unbuckling his pants. Chaz left the final piece of clothing constricting Sly’s semi-soft mass. He looked up before softly leaving kisses around the cloth, taking pleasure in hearing Sly’s heavy breathing from above him. 

Chaz knew Sly was growing impatient as the grip on the top of his head tightened ever so slightly. Without looking up to Sly, he took the mass from the slit in the underwear and started working up and down it with his hands. Sly exhaled out loudly, wanting to contain the moan building up in his chest. 

“Shh…” Chaz whispered before using his tongue to travel vertically up his shift and take Sly into his mouth at once. 

Sly sucked the air through his nose and held in his moan. He felt Chaz’s tongue continuously move around under his length as he held him in the back of his throat for a few more moments. Having to eventually catch his breath, Chaz let Sly out and held in a giggle after seeing Sly’s chest pump up and down for air. Leaving no room to breathe, Chaz continuously worked up and down his shaft with his hands. 

“Do it again.” Sly demanded in a low voice, catching Chaz off guard. 

Chaz looked up with innocent eyes. “Do what again?” He asked. 

Not saying a word, Sly gripped Chaz’s head again and positioned his mouth to his member. Chaz opened his mouth and was forced back onto Sly’s girth, feeling the pulse in his throat, knowing what’s to come. Sly couldn’t contain the moan anymore and felt his body turn to jelly. He let Chaz come up for air during his climax, shivering as he felt himself leave Chaz’s throat. Having not completely finished, some of it wound up on Chaz’s face. 

“Heh, sorry.” He said as he wiped his seed off with his hand. 

“Someone couldn’t hold it in.” Chaz responded back with a smirk. 

But his smirk slowly turned to shock after noticing the returning force. 

“How about I treat you to a night you’ll never forget back at the Safehouse?” Sly said. 

Chaz stood up quietly and waited for Sly to get his pants back up past his member. Sly interlocked arms with Chaz and began leading him back to the Safehouse. 

Chaz was nervous. This was really going to happen. Should he stop it? It’s nothing he hasn’t done before but he couldn’t bare to think of it with Sly. Mixture of excitement, nervousness, and want filled him. Eventually his body told him to simply enjoy what was to come. He was comfortable enough with Sly to know that this was going to be a special moment for the both of them. 

As if the moment couldn’t get any better, no one was inside the Safehouse. It was completely quiet and the two guessed the gang became as bored as they said they wouldn’t become and went exploring. The two locked their door, tossed their clothes to the side, washed themselves in the oldest shower ever, and made their way back to the bed. They didn’t bother drying up and came out of the shower, lips still connected while dripping water. Sly gently placed Chaz onto the bed and quickly got on his knees to work his way up and down Chaz’s own girth. 

During the pleasure, Chaz had his eyes completely shut while enjoying Sly’s work. He suddenly felt two fingers touch his mouth which took him by surprise. Chaz knew what Sly meant and took the fingers into his mouth, having Sly slide it around and coax the digits with saliva. Sly eventually took the fingers out of Chaz’s mouth and stopped his actions for a brief moment to look up at him, almost as if he was mentally asking him.

Chaz felt his face become warmer and his body temperature rise. “Be gentle… It’s been a while.” Chaz whispered. 

Sly nodded his head and climbed up on the bed with him. He then positioned himself to be able to kiss Chaz while the two fingers made their way to Chaz’s behind. Sly positioned both fingers at Chaz’s entrance and began to slowly insert one. Chaz began to whimper into the kiss, feeling his back arch after the second digit slid in. 

He broke the kiss after the second finger was all the way in. He cried out slightly from the mixture of slight pain and pleasure. 

“Ah...” Chaz groaned. 

To comfort the fox, Sly left his lips and began covering his neck with kisses. Sly continued for a few more minutes until he felt like the smaller figure was relaxed and ready. He slid both fingers out and stood up from the bed to dig through his bag on the floor. 

“Oh?” Chaz questioned. “Is someone prepared? It’s almost like you’ve been keeping that close by for a reason.” 

“You know me so well~. “ He smirked as he opened the cap to the bottle of clear liquid and squirted some onto his member. 

He felt his body quickly tense up. “Cold!” Sly screeched out as he attempted to rub the liquid to warm it. 

“The real romance definer here, ladies and gentleman.” Chaz joked. 

Sly rolled his eyes while he made his way back to the bed. He positioned himself between Chaz’s legs while he lied on his stomach. He lifted Chaz’s bottom up and positioned himself. 

Chaz laid his head on the pillow, not wanting to show Sly his face. He still felt nervous to be doing this with someone he considered a friend for so long. The moment finally came along and it seemed as if everything was lined up perfectly. He zoned back in after feeling a finger trail down his spine before gripping his hip. 

“You ready, cottonball?” 

“The safe is wide open, handsome.”

And so Sly slowly entered Chaz, gaining a faint whimper from him that he tried to to hide with his pillow. Sly saw Chaz attempt to hide what he’s been wanting to hear for so long, and no pillow was going to take this moment away from him. So, he slid his hand under Chaz’s chest and lifted him up slightly from his position on the pillow. 

“I want to hear it all.” 

Then he began. Every thrust was being finished with a moan from the two. They quickly became a moaning mess as the heat from each other’s body rose. The bed creaked along with the rhythm Sly made up. He kept grunting after feeling Chaz periodically tighten around him. Chaz himself was whimpering and love struck as Sly constantly pressed against all the right things. 

In one gentle motion, Sly slid out and quickly flipped Chaz over onto his back. Sly repositioned his member at Chaz’s entrance and his hand over his girth. He continued, this time jerking Chaz at the same speed. The couple were unable to keep it in and they had no intentions on stopping. 

The same feeling from before returned in Sly’s legs again, this time also traveling up his back slightly. He knew Chaz was close as well after seeing his legs tremble slightly and him biting his index funber. After two slow and deep thrusts later Sly groaned out loudly. Chaz himself couldn’t keep in it anymore and tried his hardest to keep his back on the bed, not wanting to arch it too high up to match the intensity of the orgasm. 

The two stayed in their position for a few moments. The mixture of liquids proving all too much of their guilty fun. Sly rolled over past the heavy breathing fox and joined along with him for the attempt of refilling their lungs. 

They looked over at each other. Seconds passed. The sun began to drift down past the horizon. The blanket under them was all wrinkled up from their fun. Their body’s sweaty, their muscles weak, the air carrying the scent of them together.

Yet, they couldn’t help but laugh at each other. 

Almost as if what they were imagining and thinking of all this time was just the bare minimum of what would actually happen. 

They couldn’t say if it was laughter of pleasure, disbelief, love, or even insanity. 

They just knew that what they did was something they’ve never would know could’ve happened. 

The pleasure. Intensity. Lust. 

“That. Was. Amazing.” Chaz finally broke the silence. A goofy smile remained on his face as he continued to chuckle. 

“I feel the tingling in my tail!” Sly enthusiastically said. 

Another moment of silence came through. They turned their bodies on the bed to face each other. They gazed into each other’s eyes, mentally admiring the beauty of their other person. 

“I love you!” They both enthusiastically said at the same time, making each other laugh hysterically once again. 

The two knew their bodies were going to have fun recovering from their best climax. 

###  End of chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> incoming “only took them 40 chapters!”


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! o/
> 
> If you’re familiar with the story of this game then you know that we are nearing the end of the story. 41 chapters in and while the story isn’t necessarily approaching its end anytime soon, I couldn’t help but think what I would want to do for future stories when it does eventually end. I could do a prequel with Sly 2, do a sequel for Sly 4, or even branch off to other franchises like I started before and maybe revisit this one. 
> 
> I’m going to leave it up to you guys to decide once the story ends what you all would like see once I decide what I would like to write about. 
> 
> I’m hoping to finish this story up by late November/ early December while also updating that other story I put on pause. 
> 
> Anywho I’ll stop boring everyone here and let you get back to the story. Set sails to the ocean of words! 
> 
> Bad joke don’t report please. 
> 
> Bye! \o

##  Chapter 41

Sly’s eyes were strained by the sun peering in through the window. The rays were unpleasant, hot, and had free access to the room with no curtains to protect against it. He opened one eye slowly, then the next, before eventually taking a deep gulp of air. His body fully awakened to his surroundings and was immediately brought to the attention of something warm pressed up against him.

There lies Chaz, still asleep, cuddled up while naked under his arm. “Did I tire you out?” He quietly asked before gently placing his hand on his back to stroke it. 

Chaz rolled around in his sleep and turned away from Sly, giving him a full view of the back of his head. Sly took his hand from his back and brought it to his head to examine the fur around it. The scar healed very nicely and was barely noticeable. That alone made his day already. 

“Hey…” A quiet and sleepy voice called out. “Why are you messing with me?” Asked Chaz. 

“I’m sorry, I was just checking out your battle wound. It’s almost fully healed.” Sly responded. 

Chaz turned to face Sly, all while yawning loudly. “That’s good,” He slowly said. “I was afraid I’d have a random bald spot.”

“Are you up to clean up the evidence?” Sly jokingly questioned. 

“Yeah… just…” He tried moving before grunting loudly. “I’m a little bit sore, no thanks to you.” 

“Hey, don’t blame me. You almost made me pass out.” 

They both laughed and slowly got up to take their shower together. After freshening up for the day with a rather erotic shower, they head out to the main room to officially begin their mission in Bloodbath Bay. Everyone sat around the dark wooden table, all with their morning getups and smiles. They caught up on their adventures from the night before while Bentley finalized their missions. 

They were to take a slow start on the missions. The area was filled with hostility from the get go and the last thing they’d want to do is make a whole town of pirates turn on them. They were warned to take extra precaution and make very little enemies. So, as with any other mission, the infamous duo were sent out to do the scouting and initiation.

“We have to collect some information from an old pirate guy?” Sly asked while fixing his hat. 

“ **You’re** going to talk to him. I’ve had my fair share of pirates for the remainder of my trip.” 

“Fair enough.” Sly responded. 

The two reached the starting point of their mission, an old house with a balcony that was accompanied by their target. Uptop sat Black Spot Pete, the reason behind the madness. Age did not treat him well and he certainly looked to be on the elderly side of things. 

Sly climbed up to the platform with Chaz following behind. “Black Spot Pete?” I’ve come to talk of treasure, a topic I hear you’re familiar with.” Sly said. 

“Aye! Where did you come from?! And did ye say treasure? Aye, but I won’t chatter with the likes of you on so blessed of a subject. Get out of m’sight landblubber! All these years I only spoke of the golden love was with m’ partner Cantankerous Tim.” After he finished talking, he coughed into his sleeve. 

Sly took one step forward. “Maybe we can work out a bargain?” Sly continued. 

“Shut your mouth hole, lubber, or I’ll cork it with me cutlass! Hard on the tonsils I’ll assure ya.” Pete rudely added. 

Chaz took the threat seriously and stepped forward from behind Sly. “I’d like to see you try.” 

“Hah?! Ye blubbers be rainin’ down from the skies! But my, ye have the fur that would see for a pretty dabloon. Keep a yappin’ and I’ll have ye in 3 different ships as clothin!” 

Chaz bit his tongue and simply reached for his staff in an attempt to hit the old man. Before he could even place a hand on his staff he was yanked up by his hoodie onto the roof above them. 

“Wait, where’d ye go?” The bird questioned. 

Chaz tried unhooking himself from his hoodie to go back down to the balcony. “If he thinks his eyesight is bad now then he won’t know what’s-“

“You can’t kill the guy,” Sly interrupted him. “We need to figure out how to talk to him and get the information of the treasure.” 

As if Bentley was listening in, he opened up the communication channel in their earpiece. “Tim has been gone for a while now. The guards around here all looted his stuff and are probably using it now. I’ve identified three clothing pieces that will surely be enough to confuse Spot. It’s then up to you to win him in a pirate cursing duel.” 

Bentley’s voice left their ear and the two were the only ones left to speak to each other. They checked their binocucom for the target’s that were pinged onto their machine and found the waypoint moving throughout town. They decided to take the one closest to them, which was stationary on a beach nearby. 

“Guess we’re turning you into a pirate. Captain Cooper has a nice tone for it.” Chaz said as they made their way to the beach. 

“I think so too. I do have a eye for finding boo-“

Chaz stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head to face Sly. “Finish it and we’re finished.” The death glare given to Sly was indication enough to drop the overused joke. 

“New joke. Noted…” Sly nervously chuckled after noticing Chaz’s face maintaining the same glare. “Hehe… love you?” He nervously stated, hoping for a change in emotion. 

“Continue on with the mission.” 

They arrived at the bridge leading to the beach where their target was last seen. They scoped out the area and eventually noticed the rather large figure sitting down at the beach near a fire. Looking closer at his face they noticed he was wearing the eye patch that belonged to Tim. 

“There’s no way we’re taking him down. He’ll crush us.” Chaz whispered over to Sly. 

“Agreed…” Sly paused to scope out the area. His eye eventually caught on to the anchor trap that was on the other side of the beach. “Hey, I have a plan. You go over and get his attention and I’ll wait at the trap.” 

“Sounds goo- Hey, wait! Why do I have to-“ Chaz looked over to his right in order to continue his outburst but noticed that Sly has already taken off to the trap. “And he’s gone.” He sighed out in frustration before looking over at the flashlight guard.

He stomped in the sand, leaving behind his footprints. He groaned, kicked the sand, and mumbled under his breath while approaching him. He reached the fire and stood right in front of the guard, catching his gaze. 

“Hey, stupid, come here, blah blah blah, you stink.” Chaz sarcastically said. 

“What’d ye call me?!” The guard angrily yelled out as he stood up. “Get over here!” 

Chaz led him over to the trap where Sly was hiding at. Chaz ran over and stood under the anchor before waving his arms to the chasing guard. The guard came charging at Chaz with full force and there was no stopping him, besides the anchor above him. The guard fell right for the trick and hit his head hard on the bottom of the anchor, collapsing soon after and groaning off to unconsciousness. Chaz walked over and took the eyepatch off his face and swung it around his finger, waiting for Sly to regroup. 

“Nice going, ba- Ow!” Sly yelped out after being smacked in the head with the eyepatch. Chaz rolled his eyes and took out his binocucom to scout out the next target. They pinpointed their next guard and made their way back to the harbor where their person held the second component; the peg leg. 

Chaz and Sly looked down to the wandering chihuahua guard casually strolling through the area. They couldn’t help but feel bad about the situation, seeing as he only has one leg. 

“Now this is messed up,” Chaz called out. “Sly, I’m not undoing the screws to his peg leg.”

Sly groaned out and jumped down to sneak behind the guard and begin picking at his peg leg. The bolts around it came undone rather easily, causing the guard to fall over and cry out. The sting of guilt caused Chaz to visually cringe as he witnessed the smaller guard struggling to stand. Sly joined back up with Chaz with the peg leg in hand. 

“I feel so bad…” Chaz stated while continuing to look down at the guard. 

“Uh, save that compassion. When I was down there he was talking to himself about doing some pretty dark stuff after hours. I think I’m doing a favor talking him out of commission.” 

Chaz stood up and perked his ears up. “Oh… well deserved then. Good for you.” 

Now was the time for the last guard. Bentley warned the two on their way to their target that he was going to be harder to get to. Apparently the guard was rather heartbroken about some event that happened the night before and was perched on the top of a ship on lookout. When they arrived at said ship, the duo knew exactly who Bentley was talking about. One of the members of the gang that tried to buy Chaz was on the top of the ship, looking out with a rather glum look. 

Chaz pointed up to him so Sly could see. “Isn’t that one of the guys we beat up?” He asked. 

Sly followed the direction his finger pointed to. “Huh, would you look at that?” He said with a slight irritated tone. 

The couple wasted no time in sneaking onto the ship and began ascending to the crow’s nest. The closer they came to the top, the more clear the conversation the dog was having to himself became. Closing on on his location, they were seconds away from jumping onto the platform to ask for his hat, holding some type of sympathy for the night before. Out of nowhere, a bird came from the sky and began attacking Sly, trying to peck away at his bag and hat. Sly tried swinging the troublesome bird away, causing it to cry out. The dog noticed almost instantly and looked over the railing, down at the two. He made eye contact with Chaz who nervously smiled back at the dog. 

“Huh?! Avast, they come to finish the job, eh?! I ain’t joinin’ Davey this soon!” 

“No, no, no! We just want to talk!” 

But his words fell upon deaf ears as the guard jumped down from the tower and sprinted off the ship onto land. 

“Sly, he’s getting away with the hat!” Chaz yelled out before sliding down the wooden beam.

Sly followed behind Chaz and the two chased after the dog who was frantically running through the streets. 

“Slow down! We’re not going to hurt you!” Chaz screamed out, but was ignored once again. The guard was paranoid and was not going to stop. The two chased the guard all the way back to the beach and further beyond it. The guard ran into a thick layer of bushes and trees and Chaz was unable to follow through. Sly noticed the guard slip through and grabbed onto Chaz’s shirt to pull him through to the other side. The dog who was shaking rapidly and had the greatest paranoid look on his face slowly stepped back from the two. 

Out of ideas, all the guards could do was plead to what he made seem the two scariest, most brutal, terrifying, thieving raccoon and fox. 

###  End of chapter 41


	42. Chapter 42

##  Chapter 42

“Why…” Chaz paused because the lack of breath didn’t allow him to continue. “Did you…  _ ohmygosh…  _ keep running?! We weren’t going to hurt you! We... just wanted your stupid hat!” Chaz told him. 

“Huh? Me hat?” The dog took the hat off his head and examined it. “This ol’ thing?” 

“Yes!” Chaz and Sly scream out at the same time. 

“Well, perhaps ye be up for a trade?” The dog asked. 

“What do you want?” Sly asked. 

The dog stayed completely silent all while staring at Chaz. Chaz noticed his gaze and a spark of frustration went through him. He stomped his foot into the sand and stood up tall. 

“You’re! Not! Getting! Me! Give us the hat!” Chaz yelled out at the dog, causing him to coward backwards. 

“You’re as heartless as the sea's kraken! Give me somethin’ at least!” The dog pleaded and even brought out his puppy eyes. 

Chaz looked over at Sly with pure anger in his eyes. He didn’t want to hurt the guy, but the same couldn’t be said from Chaz. Sly knew the pirate was just lonely and he couldn’t blame him for having an eye for Chaz. Sly pulled Chaz close and brought his head to his ear. 

“Poor guy just likes you a lot.” 

“Okay? And? Give me two seconds with my staff and we’ll have the hat!” Chaz whispered back. 

“Don’t hurt him… Just… Give him a little peck or something and I’ll grab the hat from him.” 

“Why can’t you do it?!” Chaz quickly asked. 

“No.” 

Chaz groaned loudly. He had a concoction of hatred, annoyance, and disgust building up within him. As much as he wanted to hurt the pirate for making him run across the home, one can only tell what would happen if they mess with the wrong pirate crew. 

“Fine. I’m going to laugh if he’s a better kisser than you.” 

“Impossible.” Sly joked.

Chaz turned around and cracked his knuckles in front of the dog. “Alright, listen up dog, you get too touchy and I’ll turn you into a shish kebab. Understand?” Chaz said as he stepped closer to the guard to grab his face to bring it down to his, taking him into a kiss. 

The dog instinctively put his arms around Chaz, pulling him ever so closer to him. Chaz put his own hands behind his back to motion to Sly to take his hat. Sly caught on and snuck up to the guard and snatched it off his head. The dogs, who were too busy grabbing at Chaz, didn’t notice his missing apparel. Chaz broke the kiss and wiped his mouth clean of the saliva. 

“You happy now?” Chaz asked. 

The golden retriever guard had his tongue out and his tail wagging frantically and was unable to come up with a response. 

Sly laughed from behind Chaz. “I think you broke him.” Sly said. 

Like a domino, the dog fell over onto the sand, unconscious with his tail wagging ever so slightly. The two gasped loudly and walked over to the still figure on the ground. Confusion struck them as they inspected the sudden pass out. 

“Is he dead?” Chaz asked Sly. 

Sly shook him a bit and poked him with his cane. He noticed his chest still rising with air anda twitch in his legs. 

“No, I think he just passed out from excitement. This guy must’ve really liked you.” 

“Oh,” Chaz stood up and chuckled. “That’s certainly something.” 

“Can’t blame him. That’s something along the line when I first got to kiss you.” Sly casually said while twirling the hat with his finger. 

“Shut it.” Chaz said before closer to Sly. “You’re lucky you have my heart. You’re easy to get mad at.” 

“Love you too.” 

The two traveled back through the beach and to Black Spot Pete’s home where he still resided on his balcony. His grumpy face, fogged glasses, and wooden cane with splinters of wood poking out did not change. Chaz quickly helped Sly into his costume and sent him up to Pete to have his talk with him. Sly knocked on the door to the home and heard as the cursing from Pete came closer and closer until pausing right behind the door. Pete opened the door and almost choked on air after seeing what he thought was his old sailing buddy. 

“Wha…? Cantankerous Tim! Yer back you two-faced scallywag.” Pete smiled and slammed his cane against the floor in joy. 

“Aye, matey. And not to be rude but let’s talk treasure.” Sly said in the worst pirate accent known to man. Chaz cringed after hearing his poor attempt at the accent but it was enough to trick the old guy. 

“How about a round of vinegar talk, you baboon-faced toilet!” Pete offered. 

Chaz sat back as Sly and Pete exchanged incompressible gibberish to each other. Pete constantly let out a dry laugh after Sly finished so Chaz was happy enough to see something working. Minutes went by and the two Tim couldn’t even catch his breath at that point and had to stop to take in the salty air. 

“Aha! Cantankerous Tim it must be you! Forgive this old sea dog and his sun burnt eyes for not recognizing you straight away. I’ve never met a man on land or sea that cursed half as well.” Pete finished and put an arm over Sly to take him inside and up to the balcony where the two discussed further. Chaz lied back on the barrel of sea water and kicked his feet in the air, waiting for Sly’s return. He waved to the pirates that walked by and gave similar glares back to the not-so-friendly ones. 

Another couple of minutes passed and Sly eventually returned from his conversation with Pete. Chaz perked up in excitement and walked over to Sly to hear the good news. 

“He doesn’t have it.” Sly immediately said, causing Chaz to slap both of his hands on his face and drag it down in frustration. 

“What do you mean he doesn’t have it?!” 

“He said some LeFwee guy had it and the treasure is hidden on Dagger Isle.” 

The information surprised Chaz, seeing as the only way to the islands is on ship. 

“How are we supposed to go and get it? We don’t have a ship!” Chaz said. 

“Calm down, I’m sure Bentley will think of something. Let’s get back and tell him what happened.” 

“Ugh,” Chaz groaned before lazily picking up his feet to begin walking. “Can’t believe we’re here on this stupid pirate infested island for even longer.” 

###  End of chapter 42


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! \o
> 
> This message isn’t to bore you with anything related to the story. I just wanted to say congrats to everyone for making it to the end of the year! Two more months to go so stay safe out there! On another note, thank you guys for the support and I want to say a special thank you for the regulars who come for every chapter. You know who you are! 
> 
> Oki-doki I’m leaving. Enjoy the chapter. Bye! o/

##  Chapter 43

The gang gathered around the table lit by an old glass lantern that gave off a slight radiation of heat. Bentley quickly instructed his new improvised plan for the retrieval of Dimitri’s gear, and it wasn’t going to be easy. First, they had to figure out where to go to find the gear with the help of an invention the two geniuses made. Chaz, Bentley, and Penelope were put together to break in and steal back the map. However, the hardest part of the mission was saved for last. To be able to go and find the treasure, they were going to need a ship and the only way of getting one was stealing one from the harbor. Sly and Murray were in charge of figuring out how to go about that mission. 

A big day was ahead of them and they all were getting ready for their tasks. Chaz was grabbing his gear and preparing for the mission assigned to him with Bentley. He was finishing up and was about to head out through the door after grabbing his staff before stopping in place after hearing three gentle knocks.

“Hello? Chaz? ” Penelope called out from behind the door before opening it slowly. “Oh, hi! Um, I just wanted to say I’m glad we have a mission together.” She finished and turned her face away from Chaz to hide her blush. 

Chaz smiled while putting on his bag. “Yeah, me too Penelope. I’m glad I can help.” He said as he walked to the door. Bentley came from behind the two and noticed them talking which got him a little upset. 

“Okay you two, it’s time to head out.” He surprised the two from behind. They both turned around but only Chaz greeted him back with a smile. 

“Heyya, Bentley. I’m all set if you are.” Chaz finished and rushed past Bentley and out through the front door. Penelope quietly shuffled past Bentley and followed Chaz’s path, leaving the turtle to his own thoughts. 

It was a quiet day out on Bloodbath Bay. The bars held the attention of most of the pirates on the land and the rest were out fixing the ships. The sun was covered by the clouds with the lightest shade of grey, giving off the impression that it would rain. The salty smell in the air along with the putrid stench of rotting fish that washed up on the beach was more than enough motivation to get the gang going. It took them little time to set up and get into position to start the mission. 

“Okay, Penelope! I’m in position with your hover-spectrometer. I’ll launch the device and you scan for safes or chests, anything the treasure map might be stored in. Chaz, you watch over us and call out if anything seems fishy. You’re our eyes.” Bentley said before pausing to wait for the two to respond.

“Roger, Bentley! Let’s light this candle!” Penelope responded back through the radio. 

Bentley felt his heart pound after hearing her talk. “Be still my heart! She made an obscure NASA reference!” His smile slowly faded away and a frown took its place. “Why do the girls always go for Sly and Chaz? What’s so bad about the rest of us? Penelope and Chaz have the worst chemistry ever! But I can’t can’t compete... It’s just not fair...” Bentley said to himself, putting his head down in disappointment. 

Chaz was listening the whole time Bentley talked. His eyes widened with shock, his body went hollow with only his heartbeat to hear, and his mind constantly brought up thoughts. To hear his best friend say such a thing hurt him dearly. He would never want to hurt him, especially for someone he cared about. 

_ Bentley… Why would he think I would try and take Penelope from him? I-I… We haven’t even said anything to each other that would…  _

Penelope’s voice played through the static echo of the radio. “What was that? I didn’t read ya.” 

Chaz heard her voice and his guilt intensified. 

“Uh… nothing. I was just saying we’ve got fair winds for lift-off. Let’s just do it.” Bentley responded back in what sounded like his normal tone of voice. 

Chaz knew he had to say something back to keep this mission going. “Uh, yeah! Let’s do this…” He nervously said. 

Seconds later and a machine in the shape of a giant frisbee took off into the air a couple of rooftops away. He watched closely as it slowly made its way to a giant castle in the shape of a skull. 

“The data’s coming in. It’s caching in the spectrometer’s matrix.” Penelope said through the channel. 

The machine was doing its job perfectly but it wasn’t the most stealthy thing in the world. It didn’t help that it was something a bit more advanced for the pirates nearby and they didn’t seem to be taking a liking to the unidentifiable object floating in the air. Guards were seen rallying nearby the machine before some started taking out their blunderbuss’. Their curiosity got the best of them and to resolve it, they began to shoot at the contraption, causing pieces to fly off from the machine. It could only take a couple of those bullets before it exploded and sent its major hardware scattered throughout the area. 

“No! We haven’t downloaded yet!” Penelope yelled out. Bentley and Penelope soon got into a deep conversation and all Chaz could do was sit on the building, thinking as the muffled voices came into his ear. 

_ I can’t believe he thinks I would take her from him. I mean… come on! I haven’t been with another … Ah, whatever. It’s just some big misunderstanding.  _

A loud voice in his ear brought him back to reality. “That’s it! Use the car to recover all of the data and then we’ll strike inside the skull keep!” 

Chaz looked over the edge of his building and saw a tiny RC car speeding through the alleyways. Chaz was sitting by, thinking of how to approach the newly founded situation. He eventually told himself that he should start by asking Penelope about her thoughts. He made his way to her location from the use of rooftops and found her looking down onto a screen and controls. 

“How’s the driving going?” Chaz asked in a low tone voice. 

“Well, it’s going. I’ve collected all the parts and Bentley is making his way to our location now.” She said, putting down her controller. 

“Oh, cool. We’ll wait.” 

Penelope looked Chaz in the eyes. “Something picking at your mind?” 

Chaz paused. He didn’t know if he wanted to be honest and tell her or just stay back and see if he’s able to change it another way. It irks him to even consider wanting Sly’s help in the situation but he feels the need to talk to someone. His breath hiccuped as he continued to think of his choices. 

“Oh it’s nothing. Just a quiet mission on my side, that’s all.” 

The sound of a thrusters echoed from nearby. They focused their attention on Bentley hovering in the air with his upgraded wheelchair, making his way to them. He landed beside them with a loud thump before rolling over. 

“You guys ready?” 

Penelope and Chaz nodded their head in response. Penelope and Bentley went on ahead, leaving Chaz to follow further behind. He took the opportunity while they were talking to stray far enough so they couldn’t hear him talking. 

Chaz held his hand to his ear to call in Sly. “Sly? You there?” 

“Oh how I love hearing that voice of yours.” He responded. 

Chaz rolled his eyes. “I have something serious to talk about… Bentley thinks that I’m trying to take Penelope away from him.” 

“Huh? How’d you find that out?” 

“He forgot to mute his mic. Penelope didn’t hear him because of the bad connection but I heard everything. He said he couldn’t compete with me for her love… I feel really bad.” 

Sly paused for a moment to think of what he would say next. “Don’t add more fuel to the fire right now. Let’s see how this all works out at the end and if he still feels that way then I’ll be there to help you fix it. I have your soft, white, beautiful back.” 

“I don’t know whether to thank you or hang up on you.” 

“I hope you enjoyed your appointment with Cooper’s Counseling! I now accept payment in back rubs, breakfast in bed, and one sensual night with just me and your perky bu-“ 

“Goodbye, Sly.” Chaz interrupted him and left the channel before laughing at ‘Cooper Counseling.’ Even he had to admit that it was pretty clever. 

He caught up with the others who were still on the way to the skull shaped keep. On their way there, they happened to pass by a group of unfavorable drunk pirates. Chaz let Bentley do most of the fighting, and even went as far as setting up finishers for him. Penelope gasped out every time and looked over to Bentley after he knocked the guards down and out with his wheelchair contraptions. The rest of the journey to the castle was a rather soothing one, and Chaz felt a peace at mind after seeing the two walking closer to each other while talking. 

The trio reached the castle where the map supposedly was inside. The skull shaped building casted a wide and dark shadow over the land before it. The sound of the sea pushing the waves that slapped at the concrete of the bay created a sense of peace. It allowed them to fully take in the situation they were in. After further inspection, the bridge to get inside was raised and there seemed to be no other signs of entry. 

But the gang never liked direct entry anyways. 

###  End of chapter 43


	44. Chapter 44

##  Chapter 44 

Chaz left Bentley and Penelope to talk while he went and scouted for a way in. After Chaz left, there was an awkward feeling between the two. It felt like words were being said without it actually coming out of their mouths. To be this uncomfortable with each other after all this time bothered Bentley and he at least needed to get a conversation going. 

He scratched the back of his head and looked at Penelope. “I’ve dealt with guys like this before! They can’t really trust their own men so they always keep an escape room handy. You just have to look around a little.”

Penelope perked up, almost looking surprised that Bentley started talking. “Wow, Chaz and Sly really taught you a lot.” Penelope responded. 

Bentley froze in place from the comment. “Huh?! We’re a team. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m the brains of the operation, they’re just field men.” Bentley responded with a tint of anger in his voice. 

Chaz heard the two’s voices getting louder and decided to check up on them. He overheard Bentley talking and noticed he looked upset. Instead of intervening, he hid behind the wall and spied in on them. 

Penelope rolled her eyes. “Just a ‘field man?’ Sounds like you’re jealous.”

That one hurt Bentley. He felt his arms get heavy as he took a moment to reflect on his life. “Well... yeah! I wish I was more like Chaz and Sly! I wish I wasn’t in this chair. I wish I could run on tightropes and jump on flagpoles and all that stuff. But I can’t.” He put his head down slightly and sighed out. 

Chaz heard what Bentley said and sighed loudly. He wanted to go in and hug his friend and list off all the amazing things he could do that Chaz wouldn’t even be able to comprehend. Never in any way has Chaz thought of Bentley as anything less than a best friend. 

Penelope noticed the figure in front of her slouching down in disappointment. “You can do other stuff!” She yelled out to get his attention. “Chaz can’t rewire a satellite or write ASCII code.” She said in an attempt to cheer Bentley up. 

Bentley perked up after the slight ocean breeze rushed past him. “Chaz and Sly can’t even spell ASCII. The two would get into an argument over their ways of incorrectly spelling it!” The smile returned to his face after he heard Penelope giggled. 

“Okay, ouch…” Chaz whispered before trying to spell out ASCII in his head. 

Penelope scratched the back of her head. “Yeah... Chaz isn’t the most technical guy...” She raised her head up to look straight at Bentley. “Hey, let’s get moving. We won’t find the back entrance by just standing around.”

Just as the two began moving, Penelope stopped in her tracks. “Oh... and sorry about that standing comment.” She hid her blush and dug her shoe into the ground nervously.

Bentley laughed before speaking. “Give me a break Penelope, it’s just an expression!” 

Chaz noticed the two scouring the rest of the building and decided to come out from hiding to join them. “Uh, hey guys!” He called out to the two, making them turn around. “I couldn’t find a way in but I did see a bunch of floating crates that led to the back of the building.” 

They nodded their head in response and followed Chaz to the shoreline. The makeshift path of floating boxes and debris made the perfect pathway to the platform wrapped around the building. The waves gently moved the materials in the water and one wrong step meant you were falling into the cold waters below. 

“You two don’t need me here, right?” Chaz asked nervously.

“Please don’t tell me you’re scared of the water.” Bentley followed up. 

“What? Really? You can jump from a dragon but not from floating boxes on water?” Penelope added. 

Chaz was embarrassed and frowned at their remarks. “I’m not scared! I just hate the water.” His voice grew higher in pitch after a splash of water hit his leg. “Okay, yeah, whatever, let’s get this over with!” He jumped on this first box and quickly scurried across it to the wooden platform ahead. 

Penelope and Bentley couldn’t help but chuckle from Chaz’s anxious state. Penelope skipped along the boxes effortlessly while Bentley simply hovered over to the platform. Once rejoined as a group they continued onwards to the back of the building where their path seemed to have stopped. The back door entrance they were hoping for was also locked and barricaded. These pirates were very skeptical.

“Well, there’s no getting in that way.” Penelope thought out loud before a walkway held up by a pole caught her attention. “Try bombing that support beam!” Penelope said while she pointed to the wooden pole.

Bentley followed through and placed one of his sticky bombs onto the wood. The bomb beeped until it’s inevitable explosion caused the platform above them to come crashing down, making the dust around the area fly past as it settled. Luckily a heavy wave slapped against the concrete building at the right time making the ruckus almost mute compared to the wave’s noise. They continued the hike up to the top of the castle.As they approached the top level the voices of two people talking started getting louder and louder. 

“Shh, that must be LeFwee. Let’s get up to where no one will spot us.” Bentley finished and pointed to a hit above the castle. The others followed Bentley onto the roof of the hut and kept a low profile from two others talking below them. 

One of the two figures that stood out was a bird with bright orange feathers, a purple coat and a dark black pirate hat with a skull on it. According to Bentley, he goes by the name of LeFwee. He was a murderous pirate with no morals while out at the seas. He took what he wanted, when he wanted and killed anyone who got in his way. He is a dangerous person the Cooper Gang definitely don't want to cross. 

“I’ll tell ya something, by thunder, that disc in the Sky was just the beginning!” LeFwee said while looking over the edge of the structure and out to the sea.

“But, sir, ‘tis gone. Them bridges is up and all’s a clear as morning.” His guard responded back. 

LeFwee slowly turned his head to face his guard. “Sure, sure! Every man is entitled to thar own opinion!” And with one swift motion, he took out his sword from his side and swiped at the side of the guard. The guard held on to his side, all while remaining quiet from what seemed to be shock. He stumbled over until he fell off the edge into the sea below. 

The sense of fear crawled up their back, making their body stiff so that they wouldn’t move. The murderous pirate lived up to his name effortlessly. 

“But I don’t want to hear no more of ‘em! Second Mate Jones!” LeFwee screamed before returning to staring at the sun descending past the ocean line. 

Another guard came out from a set of doors nearby. Chaz, who’s eyes widened ever so slightly, quickly recognized the guard that came running out to answer the call. 

“Yes, sir!” Jones said nervously. He was shaking from pure terror LeFwee created. Chaz couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the guard. 

_ Poor guy… he’s so scared.  _

LeFwee walked over to him and put his hand on his arm, patting it. “You’re now promoted to cap’n of the guards.” 

A smile formed across Jones’ face. “Th-thank you sir!” He said enthusiastically. 

“Double time patrols and keep an eye out... there’s a storm a blowing in!” 

LeFwee began to stroll past Jones before stopping right by his side. “I’ll be just inside torturing the prisoners! Call out if you need... help.” He unsheathed his sword slightly and gave off a death glare to Jones.

Jones stood as tall and straight as a plank. “No, sir! I mean... aye-aye sir!” Jones replied back, holding his sword to his chest and bowing.

As soon as LeFwee left through a set of doors, Jones bounced up in the air happily with a wide smile. 

“A promotion! I’s wonder if that white fox would like me now!” He sauntered into the room that the three hid on top of. Two guards came out to take his place and watch over the keep. 

Chaz felt his peers looking at him closely. He knew their glares were because of Jones but he didn’t want the others to know. It’s bad enough he had to share a kiss with him because he wouldn’t give up his hat. Secrets the world must never know. 

“‘White Fox?’ Sounds like he knows you.” Penelope questioned. 

“What?! No? I’ve seen like… sooooo many other white foxes wandering about here. Couldn’t be only me!” Chaz laughed in an attempt to persuade the others. 

“Right…” Bentley and Penelope simultaneously said.

“Anyways... we can’t get inside with those guys guarding the door. It’s time for a little swashbuckling.” Penelope stated. 

Chaz nodded his head and stood up tall. He took out his staff and extended it out before taking the time to stretch out his arms. Bentley did a quick check of his gear and fixed his helmet and vest prior to looking at Chaz was his approval. 

“You ready, pal?” Chaz asked. Bentley nodded back in agreement and followed Chaz down onto the platform below, surprising the two guards who were on watch. 

“All right, you fleabags! Run now or go down! Your choice!” Chaz exclaimed. 

The guards took out their sword and charged at the two. Chaz has Bentley fought off guard after guard, all while complimenting each other while doing so. Penelope eyed the two from above, completely fixated on their fight. Chaz was handling two guards at once while Bentley constantly took down his in no time. Reinforcements dwindled down to nothing and all that was left was a lone chihuahua guard. Chaz peered at the guard which was enough to make him drop his sword and run off out from the building. 

“Nice goin’ there Bentley. You barely left any for me!” 

“All in a days work.” 

With their victory celebrated, it was time to claim their prize. The treasure chest holding the map was inside the room with double doors hiding away its secrets. All three grouped together and pushed open the door, revealing the contents of the room. There lied a dusty red chest with gold playing surrounding the outside of the chest. 

It felt like a white angelic light was placed onto the chest as if it was calling out to the gang. The group shared the similar smirk after realizing all their hard work was about to be paid off. 

“Bingo.” 

###  End of chapter 44


	45. Chapter 45

##  Chapter 45

The trio walked over to the chest and examined the weird case locking it into place. From first sight the chest was heavily trapped making it near impossible to just pick up and walk away with. Bentley took out his magnifying glass and got to work on studying the contraption before him.

“This must be it! I’ve never seen a security chest so thick with traps!” Bentley said. 

Penelope quickly analyzed too before snickering out loud. “I don’t know, looks pretty straight forward. If I had my spanner set this would be a cinch.” Penelope said as she slowly walked around the piece.

Bentley lifted his head up. “Really?” He put away his magnifying glass and rolled forward to Penelope. “Let’s head back to the Safehouse and get your tools.”

Penelope was in deep thought before she noticed Bentley talking to her. “I’d like to stay here, if you don’t mind, to study it some more! You two can go, I’ll need complete silence!”

Bentley turned his head to face Chaz who was leaning against the wall. He exchanged one simple look and Chaz caught on quickly. Chaz knew that this would be perfect alone time between the two, especially since they started hitting it off. He retracted his staff, placed it back in its holster, and walked out the room with Bentley by his side. 

They quickly scurried back to the hideout to gather Penelope’s tools. As the two were getting ready to leave, they were called out by Sly and Murray who were playing with cards on the table nearby. Chaz received a playful wink as a hello before Sly focused back on Bentley. 

“Everything all right, pal?” Sly asked as he shuffled through his cards. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just have to go back to the castle to hand Penelope her tools so we can open the chest. I’ll be quick.” Bentley responded.

“I’m guessing you two can handle it from here? I seem to be third wheeling pretty hard.” Chaz joked. 

“Oh, stop!” Bentley nervously said. “...but yeah, you can stay behind. Nothing two geniuses can’t handle!” 

Chaz shrugged his shoulders and smirked at Bentley. “All right, go get ‘em tiger.” 

Bentley groaned loudly before leaving out the front door. Back at the table, Chaz got comfortable in the seat next to Sly and across from Murray. He could see Panda King and The Guru meditating in the back so he decided to keep quiet to not bother them. 

“Sooo…” Sly trailed off as he swapped some cards in his hand. “I’m goin’ to take a lucky guess and say those two hit it off?” 

Murray lowered the cards from his face to look over at the two. “Huh? You mean Penelope and Bentley finally like each other?! Jeez, it’s like a relationship roller coaster here.” 

Chaz nodded his head and laughed alongside Sly from Murray’s comment. 

“Anyways, how are you two? Everything going okay so far? Hopin’ to hear no relationship problems from you two.” 

And then they suddenly stopped laughing together. Sly’s ears drooped down and he became very nervous and uncomfortable. Chaz groaned loudly as his original plan of surprising the group with it seemed to have gone down the drain. 

“Darn it, Sly! You’re so bad at keeping secrets!” Chaz began to nag. 

“Hey, I didn’t say anything!” Sly responded with the same tone of voice. 

“Well if you weren’t constantly all over me then we would’ve been fine! I had such an amazing and adorable plan too!” 

The two went back in fourth, almost like an old married couple. Murray laughed at the scene before him and his suspicion came to be true. He knew Sly was attracted to Chaz for so long. He heard way too much from Sly’s sleep talking and just from the way he is around Chaz. 

“Well, I guess we can still tell Bentley and Penelope…” Chaz looked over the table and noticed Panda King and Guru still meditating. “I guess those two too… And hey, Murray, how did you find out we were together?” 

“Oh, “ Murray paused and had to take a moment to remember the memory from China. “It was when you two were outside back in China and Sly had you pinned against the Safehouse. I only noticed because I thought it was the Pizza guy knocking.” 

“Oh.” Chaz and Sly said together. 

“I have a question for you guys now. Who asked who?”

Chaz put on the widest cheek-to-cheek smile and turned his head to face Sly. Chaz’s face said it all as Sly simply looked mortified of something. 

“WOO! GO SLY! YOU’RE THE MAN! GO- Oh…” Murray abruptly stopped his chant after Sly put his head down on the table. “Sly, buddy, I don’t care. We’re all friends here.” 

Sly ignored Murray and continued to groan and moan from his position on the table. Chaz looked over and noticed his deck of cards in hand, and they weren’t pretty. 

“Oh no, Sly. Hehehe…” Chaz began to chuckle after seeing the worst combination of cards in history. 

“I won’t tell if that’s what you guys are worrying about.” Murray said. 

“Don’t worry about it Murray. Just check your cards real quick.” 

Murray did as told and looked down on the table. He dealt a perfect hand against Sly and claimed victory in their game. Sly was utterly defeated and Murray was celebrating with his victory dance. 

“BOOYAH SUCKER! PAY UP!” Murray screamed out. 

Chaz put his hand on Sly’s shoulder and lifted him up off the table. “Sucks to be you, handsome. What do you owe him?” 

Sly groaned one last time and put his hands over his eyes to cover his shameful look. Chaz grew anxious as this was obviously a big deal like most of their other games. Sly and Murray never played for the little prizes. 

“I have to go drag that stupid heavy boat from the basement.” Sly slouched back into his chair and groaned loudly. 

“Oh, that does suck.” Chaz couldn’t help but feel bad for his little raccoon. “Come on, I’ll help you. Can’t be all that difficult.” 

Sly, with his arm over his eyes, moved his head to free one to be able to look over at Chaz. Chaz gave a gentle smile back and tugged on his blue shirt, motioning for him to stand up. Although Sly was still upset that he lost, he couldn’t have felt more appreciative for Chaz being around. 

The two stand up and make their way towards the door. Murray, who started celebrating his victory with popcorn with chocolate pieces in it, waved out to the two with his buttery fingers. 

“Good luck you two! Let me know when you’re done!” He finished and stuffed another handful into his mouth. 

Sly cursed under his breath. “I still think that game was rigged.” 

“Oh, cheer up. There’s too much salt around us for you to be acting this way. We’ll be done in no time.” Chaz tried to cheer up his grouchy lover. 

Sly was about to grumble under his breath some more until he felt a pair of lips get gently placed on his jaw. He couldn’t help but smile from the act of cuteness. 

“You’re oddly lovable today.” Sly joked. 

Chaz laughed and stepped closer to Sly’s side. 

“Blame it on scurvy.” 

###  End of chapter 45


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you, yeah you, this chapter is wholesome. Nothing will ever ruin the purity of this- 
> 
> 💨 🍋
> 
> Nevermind.

##  Chapter 46

“IT’S...ALMOST…THERE!” Sly yelled out while his body was strained with the heavy lifting of the wooden boat. 

Despite its size, it definitely carried some weight on it. Luckily there was a rope tied to one side of the boat which allowed for easy maneuvering. Chaz pushed one end and Sly pulled on the rope and with hard work and dedication, they were able to push the boat onto the waters below the docks. 

The heavy splash from the boat sent water flying up and onto Sly, completely soaking him from head to toe. Chaz, even though he was struggling for air, couldn’t help but laugh from the site of the soaked raccoon. Sly on the other hand looked to be very annoyed with the outcome. His hat constantly dripped water which ran down his already moist fur and onto the floor creating shadowy outlines into the concrete. 

“This is not your day Sly.” Chaz jokingly stated. 

Sly looked to be on the verge of a mental breakdown. From losing a game of cards, to dragging a what felt like a building into the ocean which then rewarded him with a cold body and soaked clothing only fueled his hatred for the day.

“Do you want to go inside Sly?” Chaz asked.

Sly nodded his head slowly. 

“Wanna take a shower…? ...I can smell you from here…” His voice trailed off to be more quiet. 

Sly nodded his head again. 

“Okay, let’s go do that.” 

The two went back inside, walked past the crying laughing Murray, and into the room where Sly quickly stripped from his clothes and got his stuff ready for his wash. Sly paused before closing the door behind him and looked over at Chaz who was preparing to continue reading his book next to the lantern. 

The sound of Murray’s laughter suddenly amplified as Sly opened the door to be able to leave and to take his shower. Chaz jumped after the door suddenly shut close and Murray’s laughter returned to a muffled sound behind the walls. 

10 minutes passed with several chapters later and Sly eventually returned back to the room with the smell of salt and fish no longer accompanying him. He opened the door where Murray’s voice could be heard.

“30 minutes Sly! Don’t be late!” Murray yelled through. 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

Sly shut the door behind him and threw himself onto the bed next to Chaz before groaning out. 

“I prefer you without your fishy smell.” Chaz started. 

“I’m sure a lot do too.” 

The sound of paper being flipped was all that was heard in the room. Chaz had the perfect way to pass the time but Sly simply laid there, trying to figure out what to do. He turned his head to gaze at the back of Chaz. Thoughts soon ran into his head and he couldn’t help but smirk out after thinking of a way to make him mad. 

He readied himself on the bed before pouncing on Chaz, knocking the book from his hand and causing him to shriek out. 

“What are you doing?! I thought you were sad!” Chaz yelled out as he tried to push Sly’s face away from his. 

“I thought of a great way to make us both happy!” 

“I’m not in the mood, Sly! I’m sore from pushing that boat!” 

“Who said you had to do any work?” 

Chaz raised an eyebrow and questioned Sly’s motives. He watched as Sly smirked one last time before slowly traveling down from his chest to his pants. 

“I still owe you for that one time in China…” Sly quietly said. 

Chaz couldn’t hold in his blush any longer, especially with how the situation was turning out. 

“...you don’t have to…” Chaz said quietly. 

“Please, the pleasure is all mine… and yours if I do a good job.” 

Chaz put his hand over his face to try to cover himself from the feeling of embarrassment. He felt his pants become looser as they came undone and then slowly slide down his legs. The cold draft of the wind in the room along with Sly’s warm touch made his legs tingle. Then he felt a hand get placed on his member, and the touch alone made him moan out. 

“This is your chance to get dominant by the way.” The words cut through the moment like a knife through butter. If anything was a turn off, it was that. Chaz took his hand off his face and glared down at Sly. 

“You’re always such a tease- eeee.” Chaz wandered off after he felt his member get placed in Sly’s mouth. Along with the feeling of warmth, he could also make out a chuckle from within Sly, presumably from the reaction he gave. 

Chaz felt his body shake ever so slightly as the warmth of Sly’s tongue moved around his girth. He couldn’t help but watch as Sly’s head bobbed up and down and noticed as one of his hand was pleasing himself. The moment went on and the pleasure kept them from keeping track of the time. After some time Chaz took his hand and placed it on Sly to control the motion. His eyes were closed and his legs were trembling as he was near the end. As the pleasure rose to his head, he suddenly felt the cold air of the room hit his wet member. 

“The hair grabbing too? You learn too much from me.” Sly abruptly said.

“Oh my god shut up! If I knew you were going to talk so much I would’ve kept reading!” 

“Ooh, we got a screamer too?” 

“I’m making a mental note to neve— rrr… oh my…” Chaz couldn’t make out his sentence as Sly did the same trick from before, this time taking the whole thing to the back of his throat. 

Chaz couldn’t keep it in and his whole body was filled with pleasure. His back arched up from the bed, his hand returned to Sly’s head to grip his hair, and one of his legs continued to tremble. Sly knew what he was doing. 

Sly lifted his head up to look at Chaz. “I’m sure I can craft my own opinion on it but I’ll still ask- how’d I do?” His same smirk returned after he finished. 

Chaz couldn’t find the annoyed emotion inside of him to argue with the raccoon. He sucked in some air to push it out through his nose to calm himself down.

“It was great. Thank you… but you’re changing the sheets this time.” 

“Anything for my cotton ball~.” 

It was 5 minutes before Sly had to depart for the mission and they did some packing for the trip. Chaz had to fix the sheets once more because of Sly’s poor job of doing so and in the meantime Sly packed away any gadgets he may have needed. Once prepared, Sly tossed Chaz his staff and together they headed out to meet Murray on the docks. 

“Hey, Sly, over here!” A voice called out, alerting the two. “The boat’s all ready to go! Let’s go snag a pirate ship!” Murray screamed out while waving his hands to alert them. 

“I think that’s your cue.” Chaz said.

“Keep it down Murray! Don’t tell the whole town our plan!” Sly yelled back out.

Murray hunched over after realizing. “Oh! Right!” He paused for a moment before looking at Chaz. “Hey Chaz, you coming along?!” He asked enthusiastically.

The two reached the dock and Sly jumped onto the boat before sitting down. Chaz, who was still up on the docks, looked down at the two. 

“Do you guys really need me?”

“We like havin’ you along! C’mon!” Murray responded. 

Chaz crossed his arms and looked at Sly. “Do  _ you _ really need me?” He asked. 

“Oh, you know I need you. Get on this boat.” 

Chaz laughed and jumped down onto the boat. 

“All right! Let’s go kick some pirate butt!” Murray screamed out and started paddling out in the bay. 

The three had their eyes set on a boat sailing close to the harbor. It was certainly occupied as pirates strayed back and forth on the top of the ship all while throwing out their empty bottles into the ocean below. They were so distracted with their pirate party that the team’s boat was able to sail right up to it. The sound of pirates cursing out and laughing could be heard from above as Sly and Chaz get ready for their assault. 

They had to prepare for the all our fight they may experience because there was no way a group of drunk pirates were going to give up their ship. 

###  End of chapter 46


	47. Chapter 47

##  Chapter 47

The ship swayed back and forth due to the currents from the ocean. A dirty and damaged rope was Sly and Chaz’s only means of making it onto the ship filled with pirates. As their own boat carried the same motion from the ocean, they prepared themselves for what could become an all out brawl. 

“Believe it or not but we need to keep it quiet while on there. They’ll alert the other ships nearby and have us sunk in seconds.” Sly stated. 

“Quiet beat down, got it.” Chaz finished and gave a thumbs up to Sly. 

“While you guys are scrapping it out, I’ll start bringing the others to the ship so we can get the heck out of here.” Murray added on. 

The two nodded their head towards Murray in response and looked away before grabbing on to the rope. Sly was the first to begin ascending with his cane in his mouth. Chaz followed behind as they scaled the giant wooden ship, eventually reaching the top of it. Once on, they quietly snuck behind a set of barrels near the captain’s quarters. Sly peaked his head out to get a clear understanding of what they would be facing off against. He quickly notices an opportunity to start off their attack after seeing a guard daydreaming off the edge of the ship and down to the waters belows.

“Ye guys ever wanda what’s at the bottom of da sea?” 

Sly and Chaz quietly sneak behind the guard before pushing him off and over the edge of the ship, dropping him to the freezing waters below. A faint scream of the dog could be heard below followed by some curses after. They continued their stealthy assault by handling any guards that strayed too far from one another. They dropped like flies until there was only one guard left, and he was fast asleep on a pile of fish nets. The cold ocean would certainly serve as a rude awakening for the poor fellow. 

Off he went and the ship was no longer filled with LeFwee’s pirates. All that was left was escorting the gang onto their newly stolen pirate ship to begin their journey. One by one, every member of the gang joined along after the two undid the lock to the hatch of the bottom part of the ship. Bentley was the last to come out and he closed the wooden platform behind him before making his way to Chaz and Sly.

“Nice work, you two. Now we can go get back Dimitri’s treasure!” Bentley said.

“It was nothing… And I wish I was kidding. Those guys barely put up a fight.” Chaz responded.

“Hopefully this gives us enough time to leave the harbor. Surely they’ll be looking for us after one of his men reaches the shore. I’ll check in with everyone as we set sail out towards the sea.” Bentley continued. Chaz and Sly gave a thumbs up to Bentley before he turned around and went off to another part of the ship.

Sly and Chaz sat together on the stairs leading to the steering wheel of the ship. They admired the sun which cast its orange sparkles across the sea. Distant scenes of dolphins jumping in and out of the waters could be seen ahead of them. The birds flew over the ocean and away to their own journey as the gang waited for theirs to continue. As the wind blew through their hair and the waters slapped against the ship, Chaz zoned out. He looked around the ship and down at the wood below as Sly was talking to him and took notice of a pirate hat on the floor of the ship. 

_ One of the guards must’ve dropped it.  _

He got up and walked down the stairs to pick up the hat. He dusted off any dirt on the hat and made his way back to Sly to sit back down with him. Without saying a word, he replaced the hat on Sly’s head with the pirate hat and gave a cheeky smile to him. 

“Captain Cooper has a nice ring to it.” Chaz said. Sly fixed the hat into place and gave a grin back to Chaz. 

“Captain Chaz isn’t all that bad sounding either.” 

Chaz laughed in response. “No thanks, I hate the ocean.” 

The two looked into each other’s eyes, admiring one another and the gleam the sun shined off of them. Chaz thought to himself, feeling very grateful for the peaceful moments that are rare to come by but always welcomed. Their intimate staring contest came to an end as Panda King came from the bottom of the decks and looked to be approaching them. He finally stepped up to the two and held out his hand towards Chaz. 

“This is from Jing King and I. It is for reuniting us, showing me the error of my ways, and risking your own life for that of another. It represents a warrior’s will and is blessed by the monks of the northern islands. It is said to shine only for a true warrior.” Panda King finished and opened his hand, revealing the deep purple amethyst wrapper around a cage with what seemed to be Warriors protecting it. 

Chaz had no words from the gift presented, and the gang seemed to have none either from the scene before them. Without a word, Chaz reached out for the necklace and gently grabbed it from Panda King before bringing it to himself to examine it. 

“It’s… amazing. Thank you so much, Panda King.” 

Panda King bowed down to Chaz before turning around and heading back down to the bottom deck of the ship. Everyone else on the top floor continued to stare as Chaz held the necklace in hand. Even Dimitri was flabbergasted, which could’ve been from the amazement of the jewelry given or the kind act from Panda King. 

Sly bumped Chaz with his elbow to get his attention. “You really made it big with Panda King, huh?” He said. 

“I guess I did.” He looked at the necklace one last time, examining the beautiful crystal inside. Knowing that this precious gift could be lost to the depths of the sea, he placed it away into his side pouch to keep it safe. 

The gang was still completely silent. Thoughts could not be put into words, and so they all stood there thinking to themselves, until a certain purple lizard started searching through his bag. Everyone turned their attention to Dimitri rummaging through his materials, wandering what he might’ve been up to now. It didn’t take long for him to find what he was looking for and so he pulled out his portable stereo alongside a disc. 

He walked towards the middle of the shop with the items in hand and stood tall. “It is too quiet for my likings. We celebrate the moment with my groovy tunes! Show your bling and let me shine you!” He yelled out as he put a cd into the stereo and began blasting his infamous nightclub music. 

What seemed to be a quiet and peaceful moment quickly became ruined by the party maniac that accompanied the team. Chaz groaned out and rubbed his head in frustration from the loud music being played. It did the trick, however, as it got the gang to start moving again. Sly stood up and took control of the ship wheel and began steering the ship out. Everyone else was feeling the beat and dancing alongside the energetic Dimitri. 

It was an all out party on the ship and everyone was feeling it. Bentley and Penelope were sharing a dance, Guru and Murray were trying out their break dancing moves, and Dimitri was taking the spotlight with his glorified dance moves. Chaz couldn’t help but chuckle from the fun everyone was having. It wasn’t the best moment, but it was certainly something only the Cooper gang could end up doing. 

Chaz stood up from his position of the staircase and traveled up to stand alongside Sly as they set out past the harbor into the sea. The sun accompanies them alongside the call of the birds that flew by. Chaz crossed his arms and looked down at the celebration happening below them.

“We gathered one heck of a circus show.” Chaz said. 

“Truly.” Sly added.

Their talk came to an end after they caught the glare of Dimitri. He danced his way up to the two with a stern look on his face. One could guess what Dimitri might ridicule the two non-dancers on the ship with. 

“Come on, you two! You’re cramping the vibe!” Dimitri said. He danced closer to Chaz and exaggerated his motion to his hips, wanting Chaz to join alongside him. Chaz rolled his eyes and began dancing along with the beat, knowing it would be the only way to get Dimitri away from them. 

“A little rough around the edges but it will do. Cooper- you’re next. Show me the moves.” Dimitri asked as he danced alongside Chaz who was also looking at Sly.

“Come on Sly- you know it’s the only way to get him away.” Chaz jokingly said as he continued to sway his hips to the side. 

Sly laughed from the two dancing alongside and started following alongside them as he steered the boat. Now the whole gang was truly dancing from the intoxicating presence of Dimitri. 

“Yes, yes! This is how we do it, my friends! Keep it up! We dance all night, baby!” Said Dimitri as he began dancing away from the two, joining the others back on the main deck. 

Back to being alone together again, they shared one more look before bursting out in laughter. 

“This is ridiculous but boy is it needed.” Chaz said with a cheek-to-cheek gleam on his face. 

The two continued to sway their hips together alongside the beat as they looked out towards the never ending body of water. As Sly was steering, his gaze strolled over to Chaz who was leaning on the railing while still shaking his hips to the song. Sly couldn’t help but stare as it was certainly a pleasant view. 

“Hey,” Sly called out to Chaz, gaining his attention. “I know you know this but… I’m glad you gave me a chance. These moments with you and the gang is something a guy like me could ever ask for.” Sly said in a soft toned voice.

Chaz gently smiled in return. 

“Same here, Sly.” He paused for a moment, taking in the cold wind that brushed by him, bringing back memories of him home. “You know what? Maybe, just maybe, I like you a little more than the snow now.” 

Sly raised his eyebrow and watched as Chaz slowly made his way to his side again. He wrapped one of his arm around the back of his neck and brought him close, embracing the warmth from Chaz’s body. 

###  End of chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story is approaching its end. We still have a couple of chapters to go, but expect this story to be wrapped up by next month. I want to start off a new story and actually continue with the one I posted earlier this year. As to what to write about... I have no idea. Maybe a prequel or sequel to this, or even go to another story and come back when the time is right!


	48. Chapter 48

##  Chapter 48

The Gang’s first night on the ship was spent to themselves or with someone else. Dimitri polished his collection of gold and diamond rings, Bentley and Penelope were basically inseparable, Panda King meditated, Murray and Guru tore away at their stash of snacks, and Sly and Chaz just spent the night reminiscing about the past. 

The sun casted its reflection onto the water’s and marked the new day. Sly was to take the shift of steering the ship out to look for the island with Dimitri’s treasure. As Murray went down below the ship to rest, Chaz and Sly came up. Half an hour into steering and talking, Bentley radios in to start a conversation. 

“We should be approaching the island soon… do you see anything ahead?”

In the distance of the faint fog was an outline of land. Sly could feel his body twitch with joy from the first sight of it. 

“Y-yeah! I see it in the distance! We should be there soon!” Sly responded. 

It was full speed ahead towards the faint image of an island. As Sly was steering the ship through the ocean’s currents, he noticed Chaz looking off into the distance while leaning on a railing. He wondered what the fox was thinking seeing as he didn’t share the same excitement when the announcement of the island went out. 

“Be careful now. Don’t want you falling over.” Sly yelled out, snapping Chaz out from his gaze. 

Chaz turned around, formed a smile, and made his way back to Sly. 

“Mind telling what you were thinking about?” Sly asked. 

“Ah,” Chaz hesitated for a moment. “I was just thinking about our trip so far. If you think about it, what’s stopping us from getting to that vault? We have the perfect team that covers everything, don’t you think?” He looked up at Sly and waited for a response. 

“I say we have a pretty great chance. After we get Dimitri on board, I don’t see what’s stopping us, unless Bentley has another thing coming.” 

Chaz paused once again. “Can I ask you something?” And continued once Sly looked over. “What are you going to do when we get there? Like… Surely it’s going to be something amazing?” 

Sly froze in time from the question asked. He really didn’t have a plan on what he was going to do. If he were to succeed, certainly he would want to share the earnings with his team. But… what after that? 

“Well, first we have to think about  _ if  _ we can get in there. Dr. M isn’t so keen on just giving it up.” Sly responded, thinking he had to at least say something. 

“Oh right, that guy. Can’t wait to make him eat dirt.” Chaz said. 

“Same here.” 

A couple of minutes of sailing passed and they finally reached the island through the fog. The island was filled with tanned sand that was littered with shells, seaweed, and other oceanly objects. The rest of the land was lovely with coconut trees, green and tall grass, and wildlife present. The gang gathered their materials and stepped out of the ship together. Bentley gave Sly the treasure map to read off of and use to explore the island. It was filled with riddles and clues along with markings along the map. 

“Stand behind the statues gaze to begin your walk along the treasure’s maze…” Sly repeated off the map. 

Chaz groaned out. “Ugh, I hate puzzles.” And walked behind Sly as he used the map for directions. 

Not even a couple of steps off the beach and Chaz quickly took notice of the wandering pirates surveying the land. His eyes widened as a closer look showed that they seemed to be with LeFwee. Sly was oblivious to the matter so Chaz had to act quickly by grabbing his shirt from the back and yanking him hard to bring him behind a boulder. Along the way Chaz slipped over his own leg and landed so that his hand was placed on Sly’s thigh and near his groin. 

“Woah,” Sly said with a deep voice. “Right now? You could’ve just asked.” 

“No! Look,” Chaz guided Sly’s head to look from around the rock to the wandering guards. “It’s LeFwee’s men.” 

“Oh, you’re right. That must be their ship on the other side of the beach.” Sly responded. 

Chaz took another look around the rock and gasped after what he saw, causing Sly to turn his head to face him in order to find out. 

“I see some statue not far from here. That must be the starting point. Let’s find the treasure.” Chaz finished and stood up from his position behind the rock. Together they made their way to tiki statue up on a small cliff. With the start in sight, they followed the map's directions which led them to multiple points across the island. They avoided guards, huge crocodile-like animals, and falling coconuts as they navigated around the island. 

They finished the final task that brought them to another beach with rocks formed in some sort of pattern. Once angled, they saw that the rocks actually spelt out a message; S.O.S. The instructions on the map told them the treasure would be located near such a thing and so they assumed their trip was down. With excitement soon rushing through their veins, Sly called in the gang to begin shoveling around the beach for the chest. 

With no other pirates in sight and the waves crashing down acting as a perfect distraction for the noise, they began. A couple of minutes passed before their true goal came to light. Murray struck a hard object when digging and quickly got on his knees to dig it out. He grunted loudly as he pulled a box from inside the sand and tossed it out to the others. Dimitri was the first to run over with a thrilled attitude. 

“Well Dimitri, it’s your loot… I think you should have the honor.” Sly said to Dimitri, which invoked a singular tear to slide down his face. 

He stood tall in front of the chest. “I open with joy! You Cooper gang are a tight group. Thanks Cooper Dude and Sweater Fuzz for looking.” 

“I hate it here.” Chaz mumbled. 

Dimitri leaned down and flicked open the lock to the chest, causing it to open slightly. He put his hands under the cover and lifted the hard wood up, making it creak loudly as the old metal and wood shifted for the first time in years. 

“Van Gogh Bull’s-eye! The primo diving gear to accentuate my deep down diving style!” Dimitri yelled out as he took the gear from within the chest, piece by piece. 

Penelope stepped forward and examined the gear. “It’s so intricate! Your grandfather was an artist! I’ve never seen such fine craftsmanship.” She said with an enthusiastic tone. 

“He had the juice, check it! I can dance, dive, and accessorize!” Dimitri said as he began putting on the gear. Penelope stepped back into the crowd and they all turned to watch Dimitri slip into his grandfather’s old gear. As soon as he finished, everyone was complimenting the gear. He acted like a runway model as Dimitri struck multiple poses, showing off his gear. 

“Don’t scream Penelope. Stay quiet.” Chaz whispered to Penelope. He bit his tongue as the sword was brought closer to his neck. 

“Aye! Let’s get a good look!” 

###  End of chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi o/


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect a week filled with chapters, friends. All the way up to 53 to be precise. Double upload sometime this week with chapter 53 dropping on Friday.

##  Chapter 49

Everyone in the gang snapped their head fast enough to give them whiplash. Behind them, two of their group members were held hostage with guards surrounding them. LeFwee held on to Penelope while another guard had Chaz wrapped in his arm with a sword at his neck. 

“Avast lubbers! Didn’t think ye could steal from the smartest man on the Seven Seas and keep away from the repercussion!” LeFwee paused to take a moment and look at the gang’s shocked expression. “I took out ye most valuable crew. So why don’t yer get to talkin’!” LeFwee exclaimed. 

The gang simply stood back and watched as Penelope’s face was washed in fear and Chaz struggled with his teeth showing in anger.

“Let them go, we can work out a deal!” Sly yelled out in desperation. 

“These two? They be purdy as a sonnet. And what a sweet scent coming from the wrench’s hair! And I know my crew taken a likin’ to the little lubber here…” LeFwee lifted his sword and pointed it at Sly. “A little unfair especially with what they told me what ya did to em’ back at the Bay!” LeFwee glared at Sly.

“Let me go and I can show you part two.” Chaz threatened LeFwee, and the act made him turn around.

“Ya think ya can fight with me?! I could have yer fed to the sharks for such tongue!” LeFwee glared at Chaz for a moment before looking back at his team. 

Murray grew impatient as he watched his friends struggle. “Let’s bump this chump!” Murray yells out, cracking his knuckles and bumping his fists together. 

“No, he’ll hurt them! This guy’s a killer.” Bentley swiftly yelled out to stop Murray from doing something reckless. 

LeFwee smiled devilishly. “Aye, ye summed me up with but a word... killer! Away with ye! Back to ya ship! This gold is mine now or their death is yours, take your choice.”

Sly cussed under his breath and took one last look at Chaz. At that moment, Chaz looked back into his eyes, and the expression in his face told him he would be okay. No words were said and even with the situation at hand, Sly felt in his chest that he would be alright. He’d be risking him if he tried anything now. 

“We don’t have any options here. Everyone back to the ship.” Sly announced.

This struck more fear into Penelope than the sword by her neck. Her body trembled in horror as she watched her team members turn around and slowly walk back to the ship. 

“You can’t just abandon me! Please... help! I’m so scared...” She pleaded, true desperation emitting from her voice. 

Bentley’s heart ached from hearing her call, so he turned around and tried to give her a comforting look. “Penelope, stay alive! We will save you!” Bentley pleads to Penelope. 

Penelope calmed down from the reassuring voice of Bentley. “Okay... I trust you.” Penelope finished and took a deep inhale in with an exhale followed behind. 

“And I trust yer still plan on lugging back to ya ship. Away with ye, NOW!” LeFwee screamed out, holding out his sword one last time to Penelope to reassure his pressure. 

Chaz attempted to struggle once more after feeling a hand gently grasp on to his arm, almost giving off a feeling of comfort or ease. 

“Calm yer anchors, Fox.” 

Chaz’s eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly in awe. 

_ That voice…  _

“We only want to have but a word with ya!” Jones loudly stated as he began pushing Chaz to the direction of the boat. They were escorted back to the ship where the two team members quickly became separated. LeFwee put Penelope into a cage held in his pirate’s quarters while Chaz was placed under the decks. 

Chaz’s cell quickly became bombarded with similar faces. Chaz rolled his eyes and sat on his wooden seat suspended by chains. He leaned back into the cold bars of the jail and closed his eyes, not wanting to give any attention to the group of dogs from before. 

“Well, well, well, if it ain’t the little raccoon’s play thing?” One began to mock Chaz. 

“I bet ye regret not comin’ along with us now, huh? Haha, look at ya!” The next continued.

Finally was Jones who stepped up to the cell to peer down at Chaz. Chaz opened one eye and looked back at him. After seeing the wide grin on Jones' face, he huffed out and closed his eyes once more. This is a situation all too familiar and Chaz knew how to go about it. 

_ “Don’t show any emotion and claim your jail cell as an arena. Go out fighting if you must.” _

The quote repeated in his memories.

_ But… it doesn’t mean I can’t mess with the simple minded ones.  _

“Are you just going to stare or are you going to say something?” Chaz asked with his eyes still closed and in his nonchalant position. 

“Ha, it’s funny seein’ ya here. Cap’n said we can do whatever we’s want as long as yer alive.” Jones finished with a laugh.

“So…? What are you going to do?” Chaz asked, throwing the dogs off guard. “Last time I remember, you passed out with nothing but a tongue in my mouth. How far can you really go without making it boring for the both of us, if that’s what you were assuming.” 

Jones became flustered after hearing the faint laughter of his crew mates behind him. “W-wha?! I say you craft some type of spell on me! Witch craft! Yea’, that’s what it be!” 

“I didn’t do anything but give you a simple kiss. It was… charity work if you must. But, why would you think you could proceed with anything else? Are all golden retrievers this easy to amuse?” Chaz continued, making Jones incredibly frustrated. 

“Well why don’t I’s come in there and show ya!” Jones gripped two handle bars with both hands and puffed out his chest, trying to seem intimidating. 

Chaz chuckled and crossed his legs before looking at Jones. “Because you and I know the moment you pass it is the moment you won’t wake back up, silly. Come on, use that brain of yours.” 

Chaz made Jones’ crew mates gasping for air as they couldn’t contain their laughter. Jones was flustered, angry, and embarrassed from the moment. They couldn’t lay a single finger on Chaz or else it would be their head, and he quickly figured that out. 

“We ain’t getting anywhere with this lubber. Let cap’n crack ‘em.” One of the guards stated. The two turned around and made their way back to the top of the ship, leaving the defeated Jones with Chaz. 

Jones whimpered and backed away from the cage, not really understanding how to handle the situation. Chaz, knowing he could probably take advantage of the situation and the power he held in it, decided to change it up and seek the opportunity at hand. 

“Jones, come back.” Chaz said with a slight sad undertone. 

Jones perked up as if he won the lottery and ran back to the cage, hands glued to the handle bars and as attentive as one could be.

“I’m sorry for saying all that. I just didn’t want to get the other two to pick on me.” Chaz brought out his hand to rub the hair under Jones’ face, smiling as he saw his tail start wagging from behind him. “Let’s start over.” 

“Aye-aye!” Jones chanted.

“Great! Let’s start off with-“ Chaz stopped as soon as he heard the sound of the door to the room being opened. He quickly took his hand away from Jones and stepped back into his cage. The singular sound of a footstep followed by a heavy thud against the floor meant a certain captain was approaching. 

“Back to the top deck with ya! I want to speak to our guest ‘ere.” 

Jones looked at Chaz with a worried face. “Be well, my sea foam.” He whispered, making Chaz cringe from the name he called him. 

“Away with ye! Don’t let me get angry.” LeFwee raised his voice ever so slightly, making Jones coward back away from the cage. 

“Aye-aye…” Jones said. He walked by LeFwee and made his way to the top deck, leaving just LeFwee and Chaz alone. 

Chaz took back his position in the chair, this time crossing his arms and relaxing back. 

“Aye! I see ye still holdin’ the attitude. I like you!” 

Chaz ignored LeFwee and remained silent. 

“You’re waisted potential! Ye follow with the small fry when thar’s me rulin’ the seas!” LeFwee continued. 

Chaz, curious as to what he was on about, lifted his head up to face him. 

“‘Tis true! You would be a fine guard cap’n on me ship.” 

Chaz raised his eyebrow to express his curiosity about the matter. LeFwee smiled widely at his expression and closed in on the cage. 

“You’re asking me to join your crew?” Chaz finally asked. 

“Yur finally caught on! How ‘bout it?” 

Chaz turned his head to face back down to the floor. “I’d rather die.” He said in a monotone voice. 

This angered LeFwee. He slammed his peg leg against the wooden frame of the floor hard enough to split the wood into splinters. He slammed his fist against the cage and looked to be as if he was snarling.

“Ye gon’ rot in there! Yur crew ain’t nowhere near as good as I.” LeFwee stepped back from the cage and took a breather in after noticing Chaz completely unfazed from his lash out. “Oh ho ho! Ye’s be part of me crew sooner or later.” And began walking away, repeating the last few lines over and over until he left the room. 

The door slammed shut and all that was left was Chaz to think to himself. 

_ Sly…  _

###  End of chapter 49


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect a week filled with chapters, friends. All the way up to 53 to be precise. Double upload sometime this week with chapter 53 dropping on Friday.

##  Chapter 50

  
With no indication of how much time truly passed from the abduction of Chaz and Penelope, Sly grew impatient and worried. His legs were restless, his heart beat through his chest, his mind raced with thoughts of him. He sat on a barrel and faced forward so that he could look out towards the never ending ocean, which only provoked more fear in him. If Chaz was here, he knew he would be getting bombarded with comfort, affection, and snarky remarks. 

_ Chaz. _

He couldn’t stop thinking about Chaz. LeFwee was ruthless and there was no way that Chaz could fight off a whole ship of those pirates. He just hoped that Chaz kept himself safe and that no one hurts him. 

It felt like years since he last saw him. Regret, hatred, and fear all stirred together in his mental pot of worry. The gentle swaying of the boat was the only thing reminding him that it wasn’t a dream and that he was really gone. 

_ Bentley has to hurry up with that plan. Anything could happen.  _

A gentle pull on his leg snapped him from his trance. Sly looked down and saw that it was Guru pulling with his tiny hand. Guru spoke to him about the meeting that was about to happen.

“Really?!” Sly practically jumped from his position on the barrel and was prepared to take off before stopping after Guru continued. The words of wisdom funneled into Sly’s ears and became intertwined with his thoughts. It was reassuring to say the least. 

“You’re right, Guru. It’s just hard not to worry about this kinda thing. They could be anywhere at this point.” 

Another set of encouraging words were said from Guru, raising Sly’s morale.

“Agreed. The faster we finish the missions, the faster I get to see him again.” 

The two rushed to where everyone was gathered around. Bentley didn’t hesitate to run down his plan for the rescue mission. Everyone was attentive as Bentley went through each part of the plan and all gave a reassuring nod when he finished. With the tasks laid out, the stakes at an all time high, they set out with their boat to the sea. 

Stressful wouldn’t be the appropriate word for what the gang had to go through for their missions. Dimitri had to dive deep into the sea and fight off hungry sharks and giant jellyfish to gather some sunken materials for the ship. Another mission had the gang fighting off against a giant sea monster. Sly and Panda King made quick work of the creature and weakened it to the point that it was able to be controlled by Guru. Now, all that was left was some interrogating of LeFwee’s other ships. Their goal was to find the location of Chaz and Penelope so that they could rescue them and get out of Blood Bath Bay. 

Minutes of sailing passed after they picked up Dimitri from the island nearby. He stated that he saw boat movement around the area when he was deep sea diving for some treasure. Sly led the ship in the direction and eventually came across another ship sailing out. Closer inspection indicated that it was the Red Sail Sea-Dog clan and it was just the pirates they needed to see. 

Sly braced the gang for the battle and steered the ship close to there’s. The Red Sail Sea-Dog took the approach as an attack and wasted no time firing their cannons at the ship. Heavy balls of iron flew from the sky and either hit their target or fell deep into the blue waters. The gang worked together to fire off their cannons at the enemy ship while Sly steered them out of the way of the enemy fire. 

The gang’s cannon balls punctured the wooden exterior of the ship, making huge holes into the side of it that flooded with water. The ship was unable to move at that point but they couldn’t let it sink without finding out where the others were. 

“Sly, get in close of the other ship so we can attack! We can’t let them sink or we’ll never find the others!” Bentley yelled out to Sly. 

Sly nodded his head and brought the ship close to the other. The pirates on board were still ready to put up a fight and the captain seemed to be no different. The gang boarded the ship and fought off pirate after pirate while Dimitri guarded their ship. Murray tossed around each enemy that approached him like they were nothing. Bentley carefully took his approach and took them down with his wheelchair contraptions. Panda King fired off his fireworks that exploded and sent back any opposition that he faced. 

All that was left was the Captain. Sly fought off the captain of the ship while the other handled the rest of the crew mates. He used his cane to swipe away at the guard, knocking him back and eventually causing him to lose his balance. He fell hard onto his back and groaned out loudly before grabbing onto his head. Sly slowly stepped up to the Captain of the ship and hovered over him. 

“Tell me where LeFwee holds his prisoners.” Sly said with a stern look. 

“Aye, you think I would tell ya? A true pirate goes down with his ship and tells no tales of it! Davey makes good sure of it.” 

“Tell us where they are and we’ll let your stupid ship go.” 

“Hurry up and feed the fish with me! A pirate knows that your senseless talk be false.” 

Sly grew impatient. “We’re not pirates and we’re not here to kill any of you. Just tell us where LeFwee holds his prisoners and we’ll leave your ship.” 

The captain looked at Sly with a confused expression. “Ye not runnin’ a jig?” He asked. 

“I have no idea what that means but sure. We’ll leave once you tell us.” Sly repeated. 

“Okay, scallywag. LeFwee holds all the prisoners back at Bay! You’d best be careful to not be caught! He’d make your crew walk the plank if he even sees eye of ya!” 

A rush of relief flowed through Sly. He backed away from the captain and motioned to the others to leave the ship. They regrouped on their own ship and sailed away from the damaged floating mass of wood left on the waters. The last thing they remembered seeing from the ship was the captain looking out with his scope. With all sails set, the gang made their way back to Blood Bath Bay to rescue Chaz and Penelope.

Chaz couldn’t keep track of how many times the crew members came down to harass him. It was quite tiring to hear all their remarks or even questions. Though, he was able to talk to the nicer part of the crew, even sparking a conversation with some and gaining some useful information. Even though he couldn’t understand half the things the pirates said, it was nice knowing that they weren’t all complete jerks. 

Jones on the other hand couldn’t keep his eye off Chaz. After he was done running his errands for the ship, he would be right back down at the cell to bother Chaz. He returned again and again and always took his usual position of sitting down with his back against the cage. 

This time was no different.

“Where’d ye find the name Chaz?” 

Another senseless question was asked and Chaz was on the verge of screaming at the dog until his lungs gave out. 

“Jones, love?” 

The dog shot up in response with his tail rapidly hitting the floor. 

_ Can you for the love of god shut up please? _

“Can you tell me how long I’ll be stuck in this tiny cell?” 

Jones hesitated for a moment and Chaz quickly caught on. Knowing that there was something to be said, Chaz had to get the information out. He thought of a way to get the dog to talk.

He stuck his hand through the bars of the cage and began playing with Jones’ ear. He rubbed his thumb around the fur in a circular motion, making the dog whimper out. 

“Please tell me?” 

“I…” Jones hesitated once more, making Chaz a little bit annoyed. 

“If you tell me then I promise you I’ll show you the best time ever when it’s just you and me.” Chaz whispered seductively into Jones’ ear, making himself almost gag from the thought of it. 

“The Bay! We take you back to the Bay!” Jones said in a lively manner. 

Chaz’s heart sank to his stomach. His shoulders became heavy and his lip quivered. He took his hands off Jones and sat back on his tiny, wooden bench in his cell. 

_ How will the others find me…?  _

He felt himself returning to a dark place as his sense of hope dwindled. LeFwee could easily trick them into raiding his ship only for them not to be there, and that would be the end of it. Stuck forever at Blood Bath Bay… 

_ All alone…  _

###  End of chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t upload chapter 49 twice, you did.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? In the same week? 
> 
> Whaaaat???

##  Chapter 51

After a long night of Jones’ annoying blabbering, Chaz woke up to the feeling of the ship not in motion. He stood up and looked out from his cell, noticing the pirate on duty. 

“Why aren’t we moving?” Chaz asked in an exhausted voice. 

The guard looked over at Chaz and began laughing. “We’re ‘ere to store the treasure!” As if on cue, a group of guards came into the room behind him. They rushed to the cell door and opened it up, quickly bombarding Chaz and restraining him. He struggled and tried to fight off the guards but was too weak to do so. He hasn’t eaten anything for a whole day. They effortlessly brought him to the top of the deck where his eyes became strained from sunlight. 

“CHAZ!” Chaz heard a feminine voice scream out for him. He did his best to look in the direction of the voice as he was being taken away. Through a window, he noticed Penelope screaming out for him as he continued to be lifted along through the bay. 

He was back at the Skull Keep owned by LeFwee. The drawbridge was opened and he was taken through the front gates all the way to the top. LeFwee stood outside the doors to a hut ad he sported a toothy grin. 

“Yer’ friends be comin’ for ya! Alas ye won’t be on the ship and instead they be walkin’ right into me trap!” 

Chaz groaned out from his exhausted state. Before he was thrown in, he had his legs tied up and his wrists put in heavy, iron cuffs. The guards laughed as he struggled to get up from the ground and soon walked away as he sat against the wall. Minutes passed and there was only one left to guard the keep, and it was someone he didn’t have the patience to listen to. 

“Apologies for the troubles, they be difficult.” Jones said. 

Chaz, finally able to gather his breath, relaxed in his shackles inside his new imprisonment. Jones stood outside the hut and continued his senseless chatter. Inside the room, Chaz had the tiniest circular window he periodically looked out of. It was an amazing view of the bay from such an upsetting position. He fiddled with his shackles enough to loosen them out of place so that he would be able to get out of them if anything went wrong. If there was any hope of escaping, this was it. He had to keep himself in them however just in case anyone came in. 

A light shone through the window and strained his eyes. Confused at what it was, Chaz looked out to the golden glimmer shining from outside the window in the corner of his eye. Though his vision was blurry from being in a dark room for so long, he knew what object was creating the light and who it belonged to. And it was the best thing he could’ve seen all day.

Sly and Murray were using the boat to paddle straight to the castle. Chaz wanted to yell out in excitement but had to contain himself to not give away their location. Now he had to make sure they could make it here without being seen. He cleared his throat and put on his best sad face he could do. 

“I just want to go home…” He said in an exaggerated loud but sad voice. 

“Huh? What was that?” Jones asked. 

“Oh,” Chaz fakes a sniffle to act as if he was crying. “Nothing. Don’t worry about me.” 

Chaz held in his smirk after he heard the handle to the door turn. 

“What’s wrong?” Jones questioned as he kneeled down to level the distance with Chaz. 

“I… I miss having someone near me. Someone strong and brave…” Chaz lifted his head up to focus on Jones. “Will I stay alone in here too?” 

“Sharpen ye will and you be okay.” Jones said. Chaz gasped as Jones spun around and began heading out the door. 

_ What?! Is he suddenly not interested?! Come on! _

Chaz sighed out in frustration knowing what he had to do. 

“Y’know… I couldn’t stop thinking about that time on the beach.” 

Jones suddenly seemed to be frozen in time. Who would've guessed. 

“... All the things we could’ve done if that raccoon wasn’t there.” 

He turned back around with lust filled eyes. Chaz gazed as Jones trudged back for him. His boots stomped against the floor which muffled out the sounds of doors being opened from the floors below them. Chaz’s heart pounded with excitement as he knew his friends were approaching quickly. But his task wasn’t done yet… 

Chaz used his knees to slowly guide himself to Jones, all while keeping the seductive eye contact. Chaz stopped right as he neared Jones.

“Are you up for some fun?” Chaz asked before smiling from the nod in approval. “Well, don’t just stare pup, go ahead.” 

Jones took his invitation and bent down to Chaz to take him into a kiss. His tongue quickly began wandering and Chaz did his best to keep his eyes shut to try and blend into the moment. Utterly grossed out, he knew he had to continue on for a few more minutes until he saw some sign of Sly. Growing tired of his mouth being explored, he broke the kiss and closed the gap back by biting onto the leather belt of Jones. 

A loud sound of wood creaking emitted from outside the hut and Jones quickly became aware of the noise. 

“What was that?!” Jones asked. 

Chaz panicked and impulsively licked the outside of Jones’ pants near his crotch, gaining a drawn out moan from him. His attention was immediately refocused back to Chaz. 

“My my, I knew ye’d come around some time.”

The blue hat coming up the platform was all the encouragement Chaz needed so he quickly headbutted Jones hard in his gut, knocking him back to a wall. Chaz caught a glimpse of Sly running by the window and before he knew it, his door to the room smashed open with the outside light soon shining in. Sly’s smile soon faded into a look of shock as he saw Chaz tied up in the corner with his eyes wide open. 

Sly ran over and undid the knots to Chaz’s leg restraints. He was about to help him with the shackles on his wrist but Chaz simply just slid out of them with a grin on his face. Chaz ignored Sly and walked towards the recovering Jones slouched in the corner. He took his staff that was stashed away in his back pocket and quickly extended it out. He stuck it under Jones chin and used it to bring his head up so that they could see each other. 

“You are so lucky.” Chaz held back every urge in his body to strike at the man. He thought to himself and reconsidered seeing as Jones didn’t do anything to hurt him and almost acted like his guardian the whole time. 

He retracted his staff back. “Better look for a new occupation. I can’t promise your boss will be around for much longer.” 

“I-I’m sorry…” Jones stuttered to get his words out. 

A hand was placed on Chaz’s shoulders, acting as reassurance to the growing anger in him. Instead of taking it out on him, he put his hand out and offered it to Jones. After a brief moment of hesitation, Jones grabbed on and was helped back up to his feet and immediately taken into a hug from Chaz. Jones, shocked at first, hugged him back softly. 

“I appreciate you keeping those pirates away from my cage. Now, I’m sorry for tricking you but I hope you can understand where I was coming from.” 

“Aye…” 

“You’re a good person who deserves someone just as good. Take your bosses treasure and get out of this stupid Bay. ” Chaz smiled after Jones stepped away and took his cutlass from his holster before dropping it on the wooden platform. 

A heartbroken shell of a man was all that was left of Jones. He went between the two and left the room without saying a single word. A defeated look stamped in Chaz’s memory but he knew in his heart that he would find a way, just like how he found his. 

“Now,” Chaz turned to face Sly. “I’m itching for some payback.” And rolled his arm to stretch it out. 

“You’re always up for a fight.” Sly said. 

“And I always will be.” The two began to make their way out from the castle and to the boat with Murray. On their way down, Chaz slowed his pace down enough for Sly to notice. Sly turned his head, bewildered at the sudden stop. 

“Hey… Thanks for rescuing me.” Chaz stated. 

“Did I really rescue you? You looked like you handled it yourself pretty well.” 

“Oh, well… yeah, you’re right, but you know what I mean!” Chaz placed his hand on his arm and rubbed it nervously. “I would be lying if I said it wasn’t touch and go for a moment. Yet I knew you would’ve found me.” 

Without saying a word, Sly stepped up and placed his hand under Chaz’s chin to lift up his head to his. He then closed the distance with a deep kiss. It felt like it was to remind the other what was gone for the short time away. To share the feeling of their lips, the warmth, the love. It was a reconnection and a makeup for loss time. Stolen time. Sly’s head tilted slightly to the side while his other arm wrapped around Chaz’s waist in order to pull him closer. The two stayed in their connected state for what felt like moments before the inevitable departure. Lovestruck at first, they concluded their intimate moment with a hug. Chaz cuddled his face to Sly’s chest, taking in his familiar scent and his warmth. 

“It’s good to see you too.”

###  End of chapter 51


	52. Chapter 52

##  Chapter 52

Reunited, but yet there was still one missing. Penelope was still a prisoner of LeFwee, and Chaz confirmed that she was on the ship the last time he saw her. Chaz, now accustomed with the plan to rescue her, was ready for some vengeance as well. The plan for the siege would be to draw out LeFwee away from the harbor and far from any reinforcements. There, they would commence the operation to rescue their teammate. 

Their ship departed from the harbor right behind LeFwee’s ship. They disguised themselves as one of his crew’s ships with a flag they stole from another ship nearby. It was smooth sailings behind LeFwee as they stuck close to him out of the harbor and back into the open sea. Time passed and with no other ships to be seen nearby, it was time for the operation. 

Chaz stepped out of the room in the motion of fixing his gear. New set of clothes, newly polished gear, and the ambition to help Penelope and get out of Blood Bath Bay. He went up to the top decks, surprising the whole gang at the moment. 

“Chaz?!” They all called out. 

“Yes?” He calmly responded. Bentley made his way to Chaz and looked up at him with a concerned look. 

“What are you doing? Surely you’re not rested yet.” 

“I’m fine, Bentley! All I needed was a good meal to get a head start. I’m ready to take this guy down.” 

Bentley silently gazed at Chaz for a few moments before talking. ”Okay, we’ll take all the help we can get at this point to save Penelope. Be on standby for anything fishy.” 

Chaz smiled and put his thumbs up in response before walking by him and over to the rest of the group who were happy to see him in his active state. It was a morale boost to see Chaz prepared for the mission as if nothing happened. The mission was starting and they began to pull closer to the side of LeFwee’s ship. Once in position, they were to show their faces to LeFwee in order to lure him out. 

The pirates on board quickly caught on to the not-so familiar faces and sounded their alarms. “Alast! They be fakes! Sink them!” A crew captain yelled out. 

LeFwee’s ship didn’t hesitate to begin firing off their canons at the ship. Everyone in the gang braced for impact as each cannon ball hit the ship with enough force to shake the wood under them. Their sails fell over and into the ocean, their cannons were destroyed in mere seconds, and the damage created monstrous holes into the sides. They soon found themselves stuck with no way of moving in the open waters. With nowhere to run, LeFwee’s ship slowly steered up to the gang’s, looking to be ready for more assault. There, standing with a smug and confident pose, was the one behind it all; LeFwee. 

He was sporting a devilish smile while he looked over at the gang. “Avast there! Afraid ye didn’t quite get the sneak up on ol’ LeFwee! Ha-ha, prepare to surrender your vessel!” LeFwee pointed his sword at Bentley while smiling. 

“Sorry LeFwee, but we just wanted to follow you out to some fairer fighting grounds! Guru… Crusher… now!” Bentley yelled out, calling forth Guru and his kraken they battled from before. It rose out of the endless depths of the water right behind LeFwee’s ship. It let out a piercing roar, making every pirate of the ship panic. In seconds it was attacking LeFwee’s vessel, sending pirates off and over the edge of the boat to join it in the waters below. 

While Guru and Crusher were clearing away any pirates, Bentley had made his way to the the ship to free Penelope from below the decks. Minutes passed and Bentley was eventually able to break open her cage and bring her to the top decks. She sat on his lap while he used his hover packs in his wheelchair to boost them up to the top deck where it was now clear of pirates. Penelope hopped from Bentley’s lap and regathered herself from the sudden burst of action. Her heart soon beared excitement from seeing Bentley giving caring eyes to her.

She couldn’t hold in her gratitude any longer. “Bentley!... Oh, you…” She took a step forward to try to take Bentley into her embrace but felt her wrist swiftly get grabbed from behind her. She was quickly restrained by LeFwee who came out from hiding somewhere in the decks.

“Call off your squid or the girl gets it!” The same sword was at her neck once again as LeFwee threatened Bentley. 

Bentley kept his composure. “Back off Guru, I’ll deal with this guy.” Bentley exclaimed. Guru listened to Bentley and together with the Crusher moved away from the ship. The gang watched as Bentley stood his ground against LeFwee. 

LeFwee was trembling from anger and shock. “Aye, that you have! Set me up to think I outsmarted ya then fooled me into the deep waters with this beast! I tip my hats to ye! You’re the cleverest man I ever had the honor of beatin’!” 

From the Gang’s side, the mission was going as planned. With Sly now paragliding down from his jump from the Crow’s Keep, he was going to ambush LeFwee and knock him away from Penelope. 

Chaz watched as Sly soared from up above and slowly descended down behind LeFwee. He began to feel uneasy after seeing the grin of LeFwee return. He grew tense as he took note of LeFwee fixing his grip on his sword and slowly but surely leading it away from Penelope’s neck. 

_ He knows.  _

Without a word being said, Chaz ran forward and leaped across the gap between the two ships. While doing so, LeFwee dodged back while Sly was close enough and cut a piece of his paraglider, causing him to lose his grip and fall a fair distance from the sky. He crashed down onto Bentley which knocked him out of his wheelchair all while Sly rolled from his velocity off the ship into the waters below. Chaz watched over the edge of the ship in complete horror as Sly tried keeping himself afloat on the water, but couldn’t do so because he didn’t know how to swim. 

LeFwee chortled loudly before slowly making his way to Bentley who was struggling to get up. Chaz’s blood was pumping, his neck muscles were tense from the stress of the situation, and his mind could not process what to do. He can’t save both at once. 

“SLY! HOLD ON” Murray yelled out from behind Chaz. Though he was tunneled vision on LeFwee slowly advancing towards Bentley, he was able to hear Murray and that only made him worry more. LeFwee wasn’t hesitating either as he was right over Bentley with his sword drawn, readying to strike him down. 

A clash of metal stopped the end of one’s life.

“Not so fast. No one lays a hand on that turtle but me.” 

Penelope planted herself between his way with a rapier drawn. “Chaz, hurry up and go rescue Sly! I’ll take care of him.” She finished and clashed swords with LeFwee, pushing him back away from the unconscious turtle. LeFwee’s expression turned into a twisted look of happiness.

Chaz was out of words for the sight before him. Penelope was holding herself in the mini duel and seemed to be winning. He didn’t have time to wait around so he put all his trust into her. He quickly turned and sprung over the edge to the waters below to save Sly. The sea itself was cold to the touch but he pushed through and began swimming through it to Sly who was struggling to keep himself up. 

Sly was splashing all around him with his flailing of his arms in the water. His energy was giving out and slowly began to sink into the depths below. Chaz dived underwater and felt his eyes become irritated from the salt in the water. Glimpses of the frightening dark world below them while Sly slowly descended into it became an imprinted image every time he closed his eyes in the water.

He swam and swam until the next horror scene played out right in front of him. He felt his heart skip a beat after a giant tentacle came from under Sly and wrapped around him. His breath left his mouth and created bubbles that rose past his face in the water. Another one followed and he tried his best to swim away with his rapid actions in the water, but it wasn’t enough. He was soon wrapped up inside the grip of a tentacle and all that he felt was his body became light as if it were like it he was being brought to the surface. 

Back on the boat, Penelope was able to hold her own against the murderous Pirate.

“Me pirate flower finally blooms but favors a cripple over me!? The smartest man of the seven seas?!” 

“Oh, I do like smart guys. And he beat you at your own game… you tell me who’s more intelligent?” Penelope responded while her hand stood steady with the rapier held to LeFwee.

LeFwee took off his hat and held it to his chest before taking an exhale in and out.

“Be still my heart and quick me blade! ‘Tis time for a duel! You and I will make the mating dance of death!” 

###  End of chapter 52


	53. Chapter 53

##  Chapter 53

The duel to the death. 

Penelope only had a couple of years of fighting experience on her belt, yet she was facing a pirate who’s probably cut down a million men. Old yet fast with his movements, Penelope had to do her best to keep up with LeFwee. Her team was relying on her to do so. 

Clash after clash. The metal that striked together continuously created sparks at the point of contact. Penelope did her best to get a swing in but LeFwee wouldn’t let her find an opportunity to do so. Penelope had to think of a point of attack and she had to do it now. 

She took the time to analyze his fighting pattern. Between the midst of the combat, she tested several different attacks to see how he countered, even fact checking like the scholar she is. She swung again and again and LeFwee effortlessly countered her every move. It was seconds off analysis and Penelope felt comfortable advancing forward.

She swung towards one side before quickly retracting back and swiping for his shoulder. LeFwee was caught off guard and took the swing right to his shoulder, tearing his purple coat in the process. He laughed and stepped back for a moment to examine the wound. 

“Ho, ho! The missy got a swing in!” LeFwee said before taking another step closer to her to continue the assault. 

Penelope was completely focused on finishing this fight and saving Bentley. Her mouth remained shut and her brain did the thinking for her. LeFwee was countering her attacks like before but he was having trouble holding his ground. Every precise swing caused him to lose his footing and step back closer to the edge of the ship. 

Closer and closer, he was pushed back from Penelope’s swing until he eventually neared the edge of the ship. One last swing would send him overboard with no way of getting back up. He had to fight back now if he wanted to get back at the Cooper Gang. 

He parried Penelope’s sword hit hard enough to stumble her back slightly. She gasped and used her heel to stop her from falling back, all while LeFwee was winding up his attack. He lunged forward Penelope, hoping to strike her down with the swing. 

However, Penelope anticipated so. She dodged his swing and slashed his torso with her rapier. His confident expression turned into a shocked look. He lost his footing and fell over the ship into the waters below. His wounds emitted a smell the sharks in the water were attracted to. A swarm of fins protruded from the waters below and made full speed to him. The sharks were sent into a frenzy. 

Chaz had his eyes shut from the fear of opening them at the wrong moment. The cold, rubbery texture of the tentacle sent shivers up his spine as he was being brought to somewhere unknown. As he felt the grip of the giant tentacle around him loosen, he braced for the worst. His body tensed as the texture that once surrounded him left completely. 

Confused and utterly bewildered, he dared to open his eyes. He was back on the ship with no wound to count. He was dripping with the sea water as he coughed up whatever was left in his lungs. He felt the pressure in his lungs continue to lift as it was refilled with oxygen. He lifted his head up from his kneeled position and noticed a body lying on the ship.

Further inspection made it out to be Sly who was unconscious on board. He sudden burst of adrenaline coursed through Chaz and he dashed forward to make sure he was okay. He turned over Sly’s body and held his head to Sly’s chest. His gentle heartbeat was reassuring and all that was left was recripcating him. He put both hands on Sly’s chest and pushed down to force weight onto his lungs. A couple of pushes later and there still was no response from the raccoon. Chaz instantly brought his head to Sly’s and connected his mouth to his, blowing air into Sly. 

Sly began to cough loudly as the attempt of CPR was successful. Sly coughed up a fair amount of sea water onto the deck of the ship and used his forearms to lift himself up from the planks. His sight came back and the first thing he saw was a faint, white outline kneeled right next to him. 

“Well, well, well,” He coughed up one last time before giving his infamous smirk. “I do have an Angel.” 

Sly’s words lifted any sense of stress shackling Chaz and he couldn’t help but take Cooper into a hug. Their wet shirts stuck to each other as they stayed in their position for a couple of moments to follow. 

The collision of metal brought them out of their state and they both focused their attention to the other ship across from them. There they noticed Penelope swinging her sword at LeFwee, knocking him off the ship and to the waters below. Chaz and Sly were dumbfounded from the scene that just played out and both ran over to the edge of the ship to look below. The site below was one that made hairs stand on the back of their neck. Chaz closed his eyes and turned his head away, no longer interested in seeing the fate that was sealed below. Sly sighed out, almost feeling a bit of sympathy, knowing that is no way to go out. 

“We got him!” A voice was heard on the other ship. “SLY! CHAZ! OVER HERE!” Murray yelled out. 

Panda King and Penelope helped Bentley back onto his chair. Once in, Bentley grabbed a hold of his head and groaned out, feeling the sourness of his torso set in. 

“That was a rough crash…” Bentley paused for a moment, quickly remembering what happened before. “Wait… PENELOPE?! Are you okay?” 

Penelope giggled. “I’m fine, Bentley.” She motioned her hand out to show the rest of the gang. “We’re all fine!” She finished and the gang gathered around behind her. The Crusher rose from the waters behind the ship once again and lifted Guru down with a tentacle so he could join the others. Dimitri, who was presumably hiding during this whole conflict, came from the captain's headquarters with a bag of gold. Murray and Panda King stood side by side with their arms crossed. Sly, with his arm over Chaz, made their way over to stand next to the others. 

A gleam formed on Bentley’s face. “We did it? We’re all together again!?” 

“You know it, pal.” Sly said.

Everyone cheered out as the gang was all together again. The threat that plagued and separated the team was no more. The troubles that haunted them back at the Bay met his fate and the gang finished their mission with no casualties, besides a few ships and a broken heart. 

It was all sails ahead back to the Blood Bath Bay. The gang, with the use of LeFwee’s ship, coasted through the open sea back. Inseparable at that point, the gang shared in the delights LeFwee had on his ship. Treasure, food, drinks, the gang took it all. 

As the gang pulled into the harbor, the party mode died down and it fell to a mellow mood. They truly made it back, together. It was time to collect their belongings from the house and get out of pirate town. Before anyone was able to step off the ship, they watched as Penelope and Bentley took each other into a kiss. Finally, the two really hit it off. Penelope gently grasped Bentley’s face as he leaned up from his chair to try and match Penelope’s height. 

Penelope disconnected and blushed harshly. “Thank you guys for saving me.” She said while looking at the group then back to Bentley. “Especially you, Bentley.” 

“It was the least I can do! Now c’mon, let’s go pack u-“ Bentley paused before his eyes widened. He took off his glasses and wiped the lenses before returning them back to his face, the same expression still maintaining. His mouth opened in awe slightly from the sight to behold. 

Sly had Chaz suspended down into his arms, taking him into a deep kiss while Chaz had both of his arms lazily wrapped around Sly’s neck as the two celebrated their victory. Everyone on the ship was astonished, but the moment the two were having was a touching one. Speculations came true. Questions were answered… yet they all kinda knew. The two love birds had no clue everyone else was watching them. Murray began to clap as a joke and everyone soon began to copy. 

Chaz and Sly both opened their eyes in confusion from the random clapping happening. The two were startled after noticing everyone had their eyes on them as Chaz was still suspended in Sly’s arms while Sly leaned over his body, close to his face. 

“WOOOOOOOOOOOO! GO SLY! KISS HIM UNTIL HE CAN’T FEEL HIS LIPS ANYMORE!” Murray screamed out, making the whole gang laugh in the process. Everyone soon was cheering on for Sly and Chaz to continue as if it was all a part of the show. 

Chaz and Sly couldn’t help but chuckle.

Chaz seductively gazed at Sly. “Should we give the people what they want?” 

“Can’t let them see all the fun.” Sly responded as he took his hat from his head and gave it to Chaz. Chaz used the hat to cover the two’s faces jokingly as they took each other into another kiss. They were unable to stop smiling while their lips connected. The claps and cheers from around the hat just showed how good of a mood everyone was in. 

“Do you guys need the ring? I have plenty of rings to choose from! I set a fine price too, dig?” Dimitri asked. 

Sly brought Chaz back up to stand on his feet. “We’ll get back to you later on that Dimitri.” Chaz said. 

They began to leave the ship one by one to head back to the Safehouse. Sly and Chaz were the last to head off the ship and on their way down, Chaz caught sight of something in the distance. He let out an amused chortle from the date taking place. 

_ Look at him. _

Jones was at a table accompanied by someone across from him. He had his same love struck look from before as he seemed to be talking to the other person. Chaz felt a sense of ease inside of heart. He knew that he could find his way and was happy he did it so quickly. That dog works fast… or he’s just desperate. 

Back at the Safehouse, the gang gathered around in a circle. The feeling of accomplishment was flowing through the room. Everyone felt confident, strong, and willing to take on whatever was to be thrown at them. 

“We did it gang.” Sly said before putting his hand to the middle of the circle. It was time for the final celebration.

“Yeah we did. There was no way we weren’t finishing that mission.” Chaz said, soon putting his hands onto Sly’s.

“We struck ferociously with our flames and left the enemies to feel the burn in our wake!” Panda King voiced, soon adding his hand too.

“Those fencing classes came in handy.” Penelope jokingly said, putting her hand in. 

“All in a day's work.” Bentley grabbed a hold of Penelope’s open hand and added his other one to the pile. 

“We KILLED it out there!” Murray yelled out before pausing to hear what Guru added. “Yeah, Master, you did look awesome riding that octopus!” Murray and Guru added their hand in. 

The gang were preparing to chant out before a door to a room nearby was kicked open. Out came Dimitri, dressed in his suit while smoking his cigarette. 

“Heh, what is this? I wasn’t invited to the party?!” He walked over and squeezed between Sly and Chaz. 

He tried to assess the meaning of the gathering but was left befuddled. “No really, what is this?” He asked before blowing his smoke out of his mouth right into Chaz’s face.

Chaz held in every urge in his body not to shove the cigarette down Dimitri’s throat and turn him into a living chimney. 

“We’re getting ready to celebrate our victory today with a chant!” Murray enthusiastically said. 

“Ah, I see. You can’t have a pile of bland hands without some bling to accentuate it! Here, I offer my hand.” He placed his hand on top of the pile and readied himself. “I’m in the gang, baby!” 

Chaz rolled his eyes. “No one even asked you to join…” 

“You don’t have to bro! I read your minds, dig?”

Chaz cursed under his breath. 

“3…” They all began to chant. “...2… 1…” 

They threw their hands in the air and cheered out together. 

“Cooper Gang!” 

###  End of chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wraps up their stay in Blood Bath Bay. Onto the progress of the story, it now only has a few more chapters until it’s done. It probably won’t make it to 60 chapters, but hey, the 50’s are a pretty good number to reach, right? I hope to finish strong and give you something you’ll all enjoy.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no surprise chapters this week. It’s been a pretty busy week for me and I wasn’t able to work on much. After next week my schedule frees up immensely and I’ll be able to work on this story and get started on one for the new year! 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter with a side of 🍋

##  Chapter 54

It was the afternoon after the incident with LeFwee. The wind was especially strong which felt even worse since they were near the sea. The harsh rays of the sun that made the concrete into hot stepping stones started to retreat down past the sea line. The Bay quieted down after rumors spread of LeFwee’s disappearance. However, life continued on as the markets still ran, the bars were still open, and ships still left the harbor. Seems like life without LeFwee was just as normal in Blood Bath Bay.

The gang finally settled down and was preparing for the departure tonight. Though everyone seemed to be calm, there was certainly a sense of anxiousness in the group. The stealth of night and the skills they all possess were going to be crucial for the last mission. Tonight was the night that the gang steals back Sly’s heirloom. 

Chaz opened the door to his room and went inside to rest. A couple of steps in and he startled himself from Sly’s presence. He held his hand to his chest as he swiftly settled down and closed the door behind him quietly. Sly was busy reading the Thievius Raccoonus, sporting a rather conflicted look. Chaz knew Sly had something picking at him.

“Hey Sly, something on your mind?” 

Sly looked up from the page he was on, but yet the usual gleam he would give to Chaz didn’t appear. He closed the book and placed it in his bag next to him, exhaling out loudly, seeming very stressed and nervous. 

A brief moment of silence followed until Chaz sat upright on the bed. “We’re heading out tonight to go after the vault.” Sly said in a monotone voice. 

Chaz joined Sly on the bed close enough so their shoulders touched. “So it’s time…” He thought to himself for a second before making eye contact with Sly. “I’m guessing you’re a bit nervous?” 

Sly didn’t answer but simply nodded his head. 

Chaz placed his hand on Sly’s thigh. “Take a deep breath and take it in. We have the best team to do this with. And hey,” Chaz paused for a moment to make sure Sly was attentive. “...You’ll have me by your side. Who can possibly stop us from taking what we want?” 

Sly remained quiet. His attempt to raise his raccoon’s morales failed, so it was time for plan B. He thought to himself what he could try to do to get him out of his pre-missions worry. Looking around the room before over at his cane by his side, he thought of a way to continue the conversation. 

“Your cane is the key to the whole thing? Boy, that’s going to be a crazy story when you get back.” Sly’s expression seemed to have worsened. Was it something he said? 

“... You’re coming along.” 

Chaz questioned what Sly just said. “What?” Completely dumbfounded, he waited for Sly to continue. 

“You’re coming into the vault with me. We’re both master thieves, it only seems right.” 

“I- Sly, I can’t- that’s your family heirloom. I-I don’t belong in there.” 

Sly remained quiet for a few more moments. He tapped his fingers on his thigh as if in deep thought. His foot twitched as if mimicking his deeply concentrated state. He took another shallow breath in and out and looked down at the floor.

“My father took my mother into the vault because he wanted to share his life and history with her. Before he… Uh… He told me to only bring someone in there that I would see spending my life with, as they would become a Cooper too one day.” 

Chaz was completely taken back at what Sly was saying. It was like his hearing was completely focused on him, but his body was in another dimension. Warm in the neck, tingles in the fingers, mouth open in awe, Chaz continued to listen. 

“Thinking about it now… I’m not overthinking the mission, I’m thinking about what we’ve become and you experiencing this whole thing with me. I’m so grateful that you came back...” Sly stopped to slowly turn his head to what looked to be a frozen statue of Chaz. “I’d like a future with you, Chaz.” 

Chaz nervously laughed. His instincts told him to do so. He was scared to say the wrong thing, to do the wrong thing, to do anything at that point. He knew Sly was waiting for a response, but his mouth didn’t allow him to do so. He was flushed, but it felt warmer than usual. Not embarrassed but like… true love, in some way. He never experienced something like this, even with those he felt really close to. 

“Well then…” Chaz kicked his legs in the air and nervously laughed once more. “That’s one way to say ‘I love you.’ Umm… I’ll try not to… disappoint? … I don’t know what to say really.” 

Sly let out an anxious chuckle as well. “Guess I did unload a lot. I didn’t mean to overwhelm you. I’m sorry.” He felt bad for venting to Chaz, knowing he didn’t have bad for him. It was his own mental battle and it made no sense to him for Chaz to have to be wrapped up in it. 

Chaz stood up from the bed and stepped over to stand in front of Sly. Sly, confused at the action, raised his head to gaze at Chaz. Chaz pushed Sly’s hands from his lap and replaced it with himself. He straddled Sly with a wide smirk on his face. 

“I love you and I will do anything to set a smile on your face. I know it’s stressful but there’s no sense in worrying about it now. Let’s save all this emotion for when we’re actually on the island. ” Chaz stopped to run his fingers up Sly’s chest before gently grasping his jaw with his palm. “What do you say we change your thoughts about impressing me? I’m gonna pick your mind a bit and ask you something… now that I’m like this, what is the me inside your head doing right now?” 

Sly seductively smiled while he took a few moments to think again. 

“Don’t hold out on me. I’m sure you had something you wanted me to do before…” Chaz put his mouth closer to Sly’s ears. “ _ Make your fantasy come true.”  _ A chill built up at Sly’s neck and traveled down his spine. Oh how he loved when Chaz talked like that. 

“For starters, you don’t have a shirt on.” 

Chaz slowly took off his shirt and threw it onto the floor.

“What else?”

“Now you’re on your knees.” 

“Am I now?” Chaz said in a low toned voice as he followed through. He was in between Sly’s legs while on the floor, waiting for him to go on. “And then…?” He asked.

“You put those lips around it and got it ready.” 

Chaz undid Sly’s pants and slid down everything in one motion. Leaving no room to react, he took his tongue and ran it up his length before taking Sly’s girth into his mouth. Sly fell back onto the bed, soon closing his eyes from the pleasure and ecstasy. Chaz bobbed his head up and down, appreciating the noise he heard as Sly quietly moaned. As soon as Sly’s breath quickened, Chaz stopped and got back on top of Sly. He opened his eyes and looked up at Chaz. 

“This is new.” 

“I thought I’d celebrate with a twist.” Chaz took Sly into one last deep kiss, tongue together, fighting for a way into the others mouth. Sly was able to sneak past and into his mouth, turning it into a French kiss. It is one of his favorite moves to do to Chaz. 

Chaz lined himself up with Sly’s member before slowly sliding down onto it. He felt it fill him slowly until it was all in. He took time to readjust to the feeling and size before leaning back down to plant several pecks along Sly’s jaw. Sly’s ear twitched as the soft, warm breath of Chaz’s slowly traveled back up to his ear. 

“ _It’s your turn._ ” 

That’s all he needed to hear. Sly took the invitation and began to thrust slowly into the smaller figure. Chaz stroked himself to the rhythm Sly created, moaning loudly as Sly swiftly reached the sweet spot. Sly did his best to contain his moans as he continued, knowing the pleasure he was bringing to the smaller figure and to himself. To get the full effect, Sly took one of his hands that gripped Chaz’s waist and began stroking Chaz. He wanted to make sure his little fox got as much attention as he gave him. On the other hand, Chaz was unable to keep himself up anymore as his body was almost numb from the satisfaction Sly gave him from his nonstop thrusting and jerking. His unusually soft hands kept rubbing him at just the right speed. They lost track of time as the gratification from each other pressed on. 

Chest to chest, Chaz laid on Sly with his head buried in his shoulder, using it to contain his moans. Sly let out low tone groans as he continued to thrust into Chaz. Their breaths started to quicken along with their actions. Chaz lifted himself up again which gave free access to Sly to give Chaz his climax. Chaz’s quiet squeaks and squeals kept Sly going. 

“Ah… Sly…” Chaz cried out in a whiny tone. 

Sly proceeded to stroke Chaz a few more times until he finished onto his stomach, his lower body clenching in the process and doing so at just the right moment as Sly thrusted deep into him. His teeth shut together as he felt the sensation rise from him. Chaz sensed Sly pulse from within him before a warm feeling filled him. Seconds passed and Sly slid out easily as Chaz fell back over onto Sly’s chest, feeling it rise from his frantic breathing. A sticky, white web connected their stomachs together as they departed away to process what just happened. 

“Woah…” They said together. 

A gentle knock on their door sent a shock of fear down them, jolting them from their rested position. 

“You guys alright in there?” Bentley asked from behind the door. 

“Ah, yeah pal! We’re doing just fine in here!” Sly responded. 

“Yup! We’re just relaxing and all!” Chaz added. Sly looked at him with a bewildered look and Chaz shrugged his shoulders. He couldn’t think of a response quick enough. 

“Okay, just checking! Get some good rest, we leave by tonight!” 

“Will do, Bentley! Thanks!” Sly said. 

They waited for pure silence before getting up from their bed while they were still naked. 

“I think we’re good…” Chaz whispered.

Awkward silence enveloped. 

“So… Round 2?” Sly asked. 

“You know what, yeah, let’s do it.”    
  


###  End of chapter 54


	55. Chapter 55

##  Chapter 55

“Ohmygosh-“ Chaz yawned out as he stretched his arms out. “That nap hit the spot!”

The dusk of night was approaching and the gang had to be on the sea to lookout Dr. M’s island. The last two to board the ship were Sly and Chaz. Sly remained quiet as he followed behind Chaz back to the ship. 

“Here comes the pain train, M!” Chaz yelled out with a vibrant voice. Full of life and ready to crack skulls, Chaz was feeling the energy pump through him. He went from walking, to skipping, to running as something was flowing through him. He was either going crazy or that nap really did work wonders. 

An hour into sailing out and the mood changed completely. The Arctic Fox’s smile turned into a frown. His encouragement shifted to complaints of being seasick, bored, hungry, and tired. Chaz remembered why he hated being stuck on a ship with nothing to do. 

“It’s dark and I hate it.” Chaz said to Sly. 

“What happened to that moxy you carried before you got on?” 

“Gone, Sly. It’s all gone. Poof.” 

“I can’t blame you… it is a bit boring.” Sly paused while he took a moment to look out at the dull, empty sea. “I wouldn’t mind whooping you in some video games right now.” 

Chaz snickered. “Oh, please. I’m pretty sure I have a win streak against you. Just wait until we get back!” Chaz held a slight sense of seriousness in his voice. 

“Oh I will. I think I have some fun prizes in mind for the victor.” 

The stars scattered across the black sky above them which created a spectacular natural masterpiece. The moon casted its reflection on the water as well as providing its dull light for the gang to see with. The ship continued to sway back and forth from the power of the waves yet they continued forward to their goal. Darkness, which spread out endlessly across the sea, made the trip ever so eerie, luckily everyone on the ship had something to do to occupy their time. Penelope was tinkering with her gadgets next to a lamp, Dimitri was playing a game of cards against Panda King, Guru was bothering Murray to let him steer the ship, and Bentley was looking over some plans with the help of his flashlight. 

And the only thing keeping the two most hyperactive members of the team occupied was their usual bickering. 

“Sly, I’m bored. I can’t sleep. I feel whiny.” 

“You are.” Sly responded.

“But you love me, so it’s fine. I’m gonna go bother the others. Can you stand 5 minutes without me?”

“I couldn’t think of it.” Sly sarcastically said. 

Chaz decided to go over to Penelope and see what she was up to. As he got closer to her setup with the lamp and blueprints, he saw her tinkering with her tiny remote control car. She looked to be adding some sort of boosters to the back of it. 

“That little car packs a punch, huh?” Chaz asked. 

Penelope, surprised at first, mellowed out when she noticed Chaz hovering over her. She took the glasses off her face and put it to rest over her head. She smiled gently before placing her screwdrivers back into the case. 

“Well duh, I built it myself! Of course it packs a punch.” 

Chaz laughed in response, though the conversation fell flat after. The two awkwardly stared at each other with nothing to say. It seemed the past finally caught up to the two seeing as they finally had time to address it. Chaz held no hard feelings and decided to continue on. 

“Hey, I’m glad you and Bentley are together. You make a pretty cute couple.” 

“Ah, well, thanks!” Penelope rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. She put both her hands on his lap and sighed out. “Listen… I'm sorry for flirting with you all those times… I was just playing around.” 

“Oh, that?! It’s nothing. I’m all for banter and such. Don’t worry about it.”

“I appreciate it.” 

The next moment of awkward silence carried through like the night breeze. Chaz certainly regretted bothering Penelope and doing so poorly keeping himself up in the conversation. 

“So… you and Sly?” Penelope pointed behind her back in the direction Sly was. “I never would’ve guessed.” 

Chaz playfully rolled his eyes from the comment. “That thing over there? He’s had a thing for me forever now. I’m doing charity work here, haha.” 

The two shared a laugh. 

“Ah, boys. He does look like trouble. Don’t pull out your fur from him.” Penelope said as she put on her goggles again.

“I won’t, Penelope. Hey, I’ll let you get back to your car, Bentley is looking at me funny. Thanks for the talk.” 

Now was Murray and Guru. As Chaz approached the two, he noticed that Murray was holding Guru so that he could steer the ship. A cute sight at first but it put some pieces to a puzzle. It made sense as to why he felt like they were swerving in the waters for a few moments. However, he felt good seeing Guru enjoy himself alongside Murray. 

“Hey guys!” Chaz waved to the two. 

“Chaz!” Murray yelled out and Guru waved back. 

“How’s my two peacekeepers?” 

“Killin’ it at this steering thing- Oh!” Murray hunched down, knowing how he could’ve come off as disrespectful. Guru wasn’t paying attention in any way as he was too busy steering the ship. “In a peaceful way of course, Master.” He said to Guru. 

“I can tell. As long as we don’t run into that giant kraken thing again then I’ll say this ship ride was successful. You think you two can do that?” Chaz asked. 

“Bye-bye!” Murray yelled out before saluting. Wrong in many ways yet it was the Murray they all grew to love. 

“It’s aye-aye, Murray.” Chaz chuckled. 

“Right…right!” He saluted to Chaz once again. Aye-aye, Chaz!” And felt a surge of confidence in this one. 

Chaz shook his head playfully before turning around to look onto the decks. Near the front of the ship was Bentley and Sly talking together. He decided to wrap up his checkups with Bentley to see how he was doing. 

“The man behind it all!” Chaz called out to Bentley as he approached. 

“Come on, I can’t take all the credit. You and Sly got most of the hard stuff done.” Bentley paused in between another word before looking over at Sly then Chaz. “Speaking of you and Sly, and please stop me if I’m prying, but are you two… y’know?” 

“Sadly, yes. An unfavorable outcome.” Chaz jokingly said. He laughed after catching a glimpse of Sly winking while making a heart with his hands. 

“Who asked who?” Bentley continued. 

Chaz rolled his eyes over at Sly who began whistling a song and faking to not hear the question. “Well, Sly? Who asked who?” Chaz crossed his arms and gave Sly a smug look, waiting for his response. 

“A gentleman’s secret, Bentley-“ 

“He asked me. I stole the little raccoon’s heart from first sight~. And wanna know something else?” Chaz paused before walking over to get behind Sly to take him into a hug. He peeked his head from around Sly’s back while giving a cheesy smile. “I’m glad he did. He treats me well. Maybe I would even rank him as high as being the best.” 

That was all Sly needed to hear to further make his day, not like Chaz didn’t already. The cute little thing wrapped around his waist from behind him made his chest warm. What he wouldn’t do for Chaz.”

“I could tell you two had chemistry, and I would know, I took a college level course in it in highschool!” 

Sly put his hands on the two trying to tickle his stomach region to seize the action. “Don’t let him fool you, he wasn’t easy. He was more  _ sly  _ than me.” Everyone on the ship audible cringed from the attempt at the joke. Chaz undid his embrace from around Sly and left his side from disgust at the joke. Bentley pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head in disappointment. Sly slapped his hands against his sides after hearing everyone disapprove of his joke. “Geez, tough crowd…” 

“Awful, just awful.” Murray yelled out from afar. 

“Anyways… Bentley, I don’t mean to be annoying but how long do we have to wait? All this time with Sly and away from electricity is really getting to me.” Chaz asked. 

“Well, by the looks of the map, if we were traveling northwest like planned, we should be-“ 

A strong gust of wind blew past them into a patch of heavy fog miles away. It was strong enough to cut through the fog and create an artificial path. Ahead was what seemed to be another outline of an island, this time with bright lights waving through the now reconvened fog. Bentley caught the glimpse of the scene before him and felt his muscles tighten up. It could only be the home of one paranoid evil scientist monkey and they were on the verge of intruding on it. 

“-here... We’re here.” 

###  End of chapter 55


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Friday another chapter. Enjoy!

##  Chapter 56

Lightning struck upon its location of choice, unbiased to what stood in it. From the dark cloud above, rain drowned out the soil making it muddy and sticky. The thunder that periodically clapped spread its piercing sound throughout the island while briefly flashing the night with its white light. The only thing to ward off the complete darkness of the night were the searchlights scattered throughout the island. 

Sly and Chaz got off of the ship and onto the docks, soon feeling the effects of the weather. Their clothes were already soaked to the skin by the time they approached land. Footprints in the mud were the only thing anyone could use to track the master thieves but not for long.

The two officially made it to their starting point and as expected, Dr. M’s guards were on patrol. Weapons in hand, shadows as their ally, they made quick work of the Elephant guards. With the blockade knocked out, they continued on. 

One more guard stood idle on the last dock. The only way to get close was to use the pipe that wrapped under and over the boardwalk. Sly and Chaz made the quick decision to use the pipe and persevere through the cold sea water that slapped against their backs. Once over, the two disposed of the guard like nothing. Now the couple were officially at the starting point of their heist. 

Chaz put his hand to his ear. “We made it, Bentley.” He waited for a response as he wiped the rain dripping down his face. Static soon picked up on Bentley’s side. 

“This is it guys, the gang’s assembled and are in position to help you get up to that vault.”

Sly put his gloved hand up to his ear. “Roger, Bentley. We’re starting our approach.” he said, quickly muting the call and waiting for Chaz to be ready. A nod of approval came from the fox. 

Their first task, getting across a cliff to the other side of the island. With their back to the cliff, they began the move across it. However, the cliff had guards littered across it, looking down and over the island constantly. With no clear way of sneaking to the other side, the two had to call in help from their first team member. Penelope, with the use of her RC Chopper, silently flew over the island and to their location. With the power of her grapple she effortlessly yanked the guards off the cliff and into the waters below. 

Sly signaled to Chaz to press on as Penelope cleared the way. One by one, the guards fell to the hands of what looked to be a toy chopper. With the flawless help of Penelope, they made it through. 

Their next obstacle appeared as quick as the last. There was a gap in between the two platforms that would’ve been impossible to jump over, even for the two nimble thieves. The only way that they could cross is if they were able to make some sort of makeshift bridge. Further inspection brought their attention to a satellite tower planted deep into the ground and stretched high in the air. A perfectly placed explosion of any sort would knock the tower over, and who better for the job than their explosives expert; Panda King. 

“I shall blow away the obstacle blocking Cooper’s path!” Panda King said with his stern and powerful sounding voice. Soon after he finished talking, a stray rocket came out from what seemed like thin air. Steady on its course, it flew through cliffs and around trees before colliding with the cold metal of the satellite tower, knocking it over and onto the other side where the two stood. 

The pressed on as they crossed the bridge with caution before making it to their next checkpoint right outside the facility. Their entry point was a vent which was of course barricaded by a thick sheet of metal no ordinary weapon could destroy. With another favor called in for the Panda King, his beauty and vibrant fireworks made short work of the metal. Sly left Chaz to thank the Panda King, knowing the connection the two had. 

Sly was ready to take off down the vent and to the other side if Chaz wasn’t there to stop him. “Hey, watch out! There’s broken wires everywhere in here! Don’t just go running through!” Harsh but understandable, those wires would’ve turned Sly into the next Thanksgiving dinner. The couple slowly navigated through the dangerous wire filled ventilation staff until they were to the other side. 

They entered a room which appeared to be underwater. The glass alongside one wall gave a clear view of the sea and its animals who resided in it. Sharks, tropical fish, and different shades and colors of coral all swam by unphased by the two’s states. Looking back ahead, another obstacle was blocking their way; laser grids. Before they had the chance to call in for help, a certain purple lizard was peering through the giant window at them. Chaz, who was startled at first, looked over in shock to see Dimitri suspended in water holding his diving pistol. He gave the two a thumbs up before firing off a shot from the gun, connecting to the generator which was outside the base. The laser grids shut off one by one, granting them access to the path. The two swiftly ran across the path before stopping at the sound of static in their ear. 

“I’ll carry this mission, no need to thank me.” Dimitri said with his smug sounding voice. 

Chaz, annoyed from the voice, decided to respond. “Good, because we weren’t goi-“ He was cut off. 

“Resuming radio silence. Continue on Sweater Fuzz and Raccoon Dude.” 

What Chaz wouldn’t give to swing his staff over Dimitri’s head. He grumbled something under his breath that Sly wasn’t even able to hear all that clearly. Anger out of the way, it was time to focus back on the mission. As they stepped through the now broken gates, a mechanical door slid open under them. Two voices slowly came to light as they stepped out of the room. 

“How’s your wife doing?” One voice asked. 

“Oh, very well, Dr. M. Thank you for asking.” The other answered.

Sly and Chaz were as still as a statue while they listened in on the conversation. The two strange voices eventually came to the view of Sly and it all suddenly made sense who it was. Dr. M, sporting his white lab jacket and blue work shorts was walking alongside one of his guards. They sauntered across the work, completely unaware to the thieves watching them from above. They were heading for an elevator near the corner of the room. No room for mistakes, Sly gently grabbed Chaz’s hand and tugged it to get his attention. He whispered “this way” to Chaz and led him to the top of the elevator. 

They tuned back into the conversation happening below them. “How’s your son... uh... Mike is it?” Dr. M asked.

“Mark, sir. He’s well too, ya.”

The next moments were quiet. As if tension was creeping in, so did the usual mood of Dr. M. He cleared his throat and fixed his lab jacket all while avoiding eye contact with the guard. 

“It’s a shame you won’t be seeing them again.” 

The guard, shocked at first, put on a nervous smile. “Huh?” He let out a nervous chuckle before tugging the collar of his shirt. Something was wrong with him. The duo spying above noticed his complexion turn from grey to almost blueish. He began coughing slightly while also trying to maintain his composure. Was he…?

“I’m afraid I poisoned your drink at lunch. Sorry Richards, but I don’t tolerate poor performance.” As if on cue, the elephant began to choke horrifically. He grabbed at his throat, trying to dislodge whatever wasn’t allowing him to breathe. It was a petrifying scene to watch. The guard, unable to do anything but try his best and breathe, was slowly losing consciousness before them and they couldn’t do a single thing to help. 

“You should’ve changed the security code from 123 after you installed the new system!” The sadistic monkey yelled at the guard while he trashed on the ground until he slowly stopped. The elevator stopped at the top of a tower and so picked up the weather from outside again. The guard just laid on the glass floor of the elevator all while Dr. M fiddled with his belongingness inside his pocket until he pulled out a phone that was ringing. 

He flipped open the device and held it to his ear. “What...? Water leaking into the labs...? I’m on my way.” He paused to look at the body of the guard before him. “Oh... and someone call a janitor to the elevator! Richard’s got sloppy.” He shut the phone and activated the elevator to go back down. Sly and Chaz jumped off and onto the platform before them, still feeling the effect of the fate they had to watch. To think that someone would do this, especially someone with a family. They were dealing with one sick minded person. 

“What a monster… All I could do was watch…” Chaz said with a sad toned voice. 

Sly knew it was hard to watch, but at the end of the day, it’s not what they came here for. Dr. M has probably ordered hundreds of his guards to be disposed of and probably had the sick pleasure to do some himself. The faster they can get him out of commission, the better. 

The static in their ear piece picked up again, and the friendly voice of Bentley followed through. The Cooper vault is just along these wires. I’m on route to your position.” The two looked out to see what Bentley was talking about, and truth be told, there it was. The source of countless plane trips, beat downs, headaches and heartaches was right in front of them. The giant silver metal door had Dr. M’s drills attempting to open and access the secrets was in the distance. Chaz couldn’t help but peek over at Sly who was completely hypnotized by it. He smiled ever so slightly at the cute face of Sly zoning out the world around him, even his lover. 

Chaz snapped his fingers in front of his face. “It’s beautiful from here, yes, but how about we get a closer look?” Chaz playfully asked. 

“Right… Take the lead!” 

Chaz ran across the tightrope that was suspended hundreds of feet in the air. Sly followed closely behind and together they crossed the path to the Cooper Vault. 

“INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!” 

The alarms nearby instantly turned on and the whole island soon echoed with the sound of sirens. A spotlight must’ve spotted them as they were crossing and set off the alarms for the vault. They knew Dr. M was skeptical, but the maniac was paranoid enough to booby trap even tight ropes. 

“Keep going!” Sly yelled out from behind him. The two picked up their pace on the tightropes as the security defenses started to come online. In seconds stray bullets started to fly by them. They were lucky enough to come out on the other side of their location unscathed, but the alarms were still alerting the island to their presence. 

“Power off the alarm system with the security code!” Bentley’s fear filled voice played through their earpieces. Following his instructions, Sly ran over to a keypad set up inside of a booth. Remembering the conversation from the elevator, he carefully typed in the numbers “123” into the keypad of the device. After he pressed enter, the sounds of the alarms slowly started to die down. Spotlights weren’t frantically scanning the area, the red dot sights of the turrets shut off, and the island slowly went back to normal. Though they seemed to be in the clear, their hearts were still frantically racing from the moment.

“Are you okay?!” Sly asked. 

Chaz, who was taking a breather with his hands on his knees, nodded his head. That was way too close for his liking. The drills that were attempting to pierce through the reinforced metal of the vault suddenly died down as well. Apparently that security box was linked to the whole mainframe of the system. 

As the sounds of drills went to a mute, the machine pulled it away and revealed the rest of the vault hidden by the sparks from the drills. In the middle of the safe door was what looked to be a cane like keyhole inside of it. That design could only fit one thing. 

“Sly… your cane… try putting it inside of the vault.” Chaz said. 

Sly examined his cane before looking over at the door. With caution in his steps, he walked over to the door and slowly put his cane inside of the design. The vault door made all sorts of mechanical sounds before ejecting the cane back to Sly. The sounds of clicks, bangs, and rotating gears vibrated from within the doors. The two stood frozen, highly strung from the odd sounds. With one last loud click, the door opened slightly. A golden beam of light escaped from the door as it slowly opened. 

Their journey was now coming to an end. They successfully took back the Cooper Vault. 

###  End of chapter 56


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> I kinda want to finish the story before the end of the year so you may see double uploads. Anywho, enjoy the chapter.

##  Chapter 57

The door was open right in front of them. The shining glory of what was held inside was just a couple of steps away. Sly was unable to process any other feeling but that of being overjoyed yet he kept his cool. He turned his head Chaz to look for reassurance before going back to the vault. It was finally time. He slowly reached for the door, ready to pull it open and reveal his family’s legacy. 

“Stop right there!” 

The voice that yelled out to them traveled up their spine and gave them goosebumps. The vault door in front of them was shot shut, sending a shockwave of air back out. The two slowly turned around to face the figure behind the attack. To their surprise, there was Dr. M, using one of his contraptions resembling a jetpack to fly in the air. The anger on his face subsided as soon as he caught sight of Sly, but it wasn’t him that surprised him, it was his cane. The infamous Cooper cane. 

“Cooper! No... you must be Sly Cooper, the new keeper of the Cane! How I longed for this.” 

Sly crossed his arms, making sure his cane was showing. “This vault belongs to the Cooper family! You’re trespassing!” He said. 

Dr. M simply chuckled from his statement. “No, my naive boy, you’re trespassing! I’ve got the deed to this island! This fortress is mine! Everything here IS MINE! Which now includes the key to the vault. Hand over that cane.” His hand hovered some trigger on his machine, making the two standby. 

“You must’ve had a really hard time making friends if you think everything is yours. Just in case you didn’t notice, we steal back things for a living.” 

“Ohohoho! I see you have a new rat for your cage… and a special one at that. The pet gone rogue is now playing dress up in Cooper’s legacy? How cute.” 

Chaz was shocked by his statement, but not surprised. He shrugged his shoulders before extending out his staff. “You don’t like me either? Ouch, that hurts.” Chaz sarcastically said. 

“Please spare me from the boredom of your senseless chatter. Don’t think I don’t know your family just as well as Cooper’s! You have a little legacy too, Mr. Mardent and maybe I’ll do the honor of prying it from you too!” 

“I’m taking a shot in the dark and guessing you spent a good night researching me, but you’re missing some personal details. You don’t think I knew I had something waiting for me down the road? Unlike my folks, I’m not too keen on blood money.”

“And that’s why some would label you a disappointment!” Dr. M finished and began firing off shots from his contraption keeping him in the air. Sly and Chaz did their best to dodge but they were swiftly running out of room. A couple of more steps and their backs were going to be against the wall. 

“You two would’ve done best to keep to your own!” Dr. M said as he readied one last shot aimed directly at the pair. Right before his thumb could press down on the button, a stray shot of green connected right to the back of his machine, causing it to ignite with flames. He began flying out of control while cursing out into the sky. Sly and Chaz turned their head to the direction of the shot and felt the biggest relief they had in awhile. Bentley was on the elevator platform frantically waving his arms out to get their attention. 

“Quick! Let’s regroup with the others! Follow me!” 

The two made haste back to the tightrope and retraced their stunts out. As they ran across the ropes, Dr. M’s machine fully recovered and gave him back full access to continue his assault. The vein in his head pulsed aggressively as he noticed the two thieves running across the ropes and to the elevator platform. He fired shot after shot that traveled too slowly to ever connect with them. 

Sly and Chaz safely made it across the gap and was now reunited with Bentley. Without saying a word the three jumped down the elevator shaft and landed onto the first floor. They recovered from the fall quickly and sprinted from the first floor to the exit of the room they created. They were nearing safety as they were close to leaving the ventilation shaft from before. The smell of fresh air and wet grass only drew them closer to the outside world. 

Once outside, they looked around the area for a quick escape from the island. Bentley noticed a telephone pole on the other side of the gap between them. His brain quickly put together the plan to hoverboost to the other island and bomb the support beam for Chaz and Sly to cross with. Doing so he thought, he crossed to the other island and used his wheelchair to plant a bomb onto the pole. He stood back as it exploded, and the reaction sent dirt and debris flying in different directions as the wood split from the ground and fell across to the other island. 

Bentley put his hands around his mouth to focus the sound. “COME ON! LET'S GET THE HECK OU-“ Before Bentley could finish, a beast dropped right behind him, shaking the ground around him on impact. It swiftly grabbed Bentley around its giant hand and held onto him. “AHHH!” Bentley's scream echoed through the air. Sly and Chaz looked over in horror as the giant beast had a sickly green color to its skin, a face that resembled what seemed to be a turtle and a body of an ape, some type of machinery that hung around its back and went over its neck, and razor sharp fangs that could tear anything apart. The beast held a tight grip onto Bentley, looking to be like it was going to crush him. 

“There’s no escape, Cooper!” Dr. M yelled out while he was suspended from the same machine that was wrapped around the beast’s neck. How were they possibly going to take something down asbig as a house and bore fangs that looked to be sharp to the touch. 

“BENTLEY!” The two screamed out as they watched their friend slowly being crushed by the beast. Chaz wasn’t going to standby and watch his friend get hurt, not again. Using the path Bentley created from before, he crossed the gap and charged towards the beast with no hesitation. He dodged the swings of the beasts almost effortlessly. His fight or flight response was in full throttle and all he was focused on was freeing his friend from the grasp of the beast. Using his acrobatic talent, he jumped onto the arm of the beast after a failed swing and ran up it. He slid down the other arm to the fist where Bentley was screaming out from and jabbed his pole into the grip to try to loosen it. His strength proved to be lacking as there was no noticeable effect from his attempts. 

Chaz heard Sly calling out to him from below. “LOOK OUT!” His voice screamed, quickly drawing his attention to look behind him. Dr. M was controlling the beast to get Chaz with its mouth. Chaz reacted and dodged back before getting in a swing at the beast which was hard enough to chip a fang. The monster yelled out and sporadically swung its arms in the air, making Chaz lose his balance and fall off it. He landed hard on the mud below and groaned out as he felt the pain spread around his back. Sly noticed the struggling fox as he was running under the rampaging beast and rushed to him to help pick him up off the mud. A mixture of thunder, rain, roars, and Bentley screams was constantly playing through as a horror scene continued right in front of them. 

Dr. M was able to regather control of his creation and its eyes had the piercing gaze of hatred coursing through it. The hand Bentley was still caught in was being raised slowly to go over the monsters head. In one slow motion, the beast matched its hand to it’s head and opened its mouth, preparing to consume Bentley. Chaz had no way of getting to Bentley in time to help him and all he could do was scream through the overwhelming sounds of thunder. 

“If he wants to eat, then eat this!” Sly yelled out before throwing his cane perfectly so that it got caught in between its mouth. It let out another ghastly roar before freeing Bentley, along with his chair. Bentley was able to hover boost in the air and land safely down onto the floor before grouping up with the others who were watching the beast struggle to dislodge Sly’s cane. 

Unable to fit its massive hands into its own mouth, it shook its head violently back and forth, eventually dislodging the cane along with its saliva from its mouth and sending it flying into a random direction in the air. Dr. M had enough of the meddling gang and decided it was time to end their play date. He pressed a button on his wrist to set off a machine that played loud, echoey sounding vibrations. Something was interacting with the noise, but the group couldn’t tell from the mixture of the rampaging beast, Dr. M’s laughter, and the thunder clapping. 

“GET THAT TEST RAT!” He screamed out. It only took seconds for another one of Dr. M’s creations to come soaring from the sky and down to his location, sweeping up Chaz right from his location. 

“CHAZ!” Sly screamed out while trying to keep up with the bird slowly ascending back into the air. Chaz kicked his legs in the air and tried to struggle from the talons of the giant bird that had him, but it proved to be for nothing. He was airlifted away from the others and off to somewhere on the island. Sly didn’t get far either before being grabbed from his position on the ground and feeling a pressure around his body be applied. Dr. M’s beast grabbed onto him and was squeezing the life from his body just like he was to Bentley. His breathing became shorter and shorter as the pressure around his chest pushed harder onto it. His bones ached and his vision quickly became hazy as he felt his body shift to conform under the pressure. The air was leaving his body and all that could be felt besides the pain around his lower half was the rain dripping down his face. His body was attempting to shut down and he began to feel his blood run warm from his neck down

Flashbacks began to play out, vivid and bright as the day. The gang’s whole adventure started replaying in his mind but yet there was a certain glow around someone as his mental slideshow played through. From the start in Iceland to the end in Bloodbath Bay, there stood Chaz in every replayed image with a heavenly glow. For him. 

_ I have to… Stay awake… To see him…  _

Bentley couldn’t process the situation playing out in front of him. Chaz was gone and Sly was being subjected to what almost was his same fate. “Hold on! Hold on!” Was all Bentley could attempt to say. There was nothing he could do right now without the gang. Sly was quickly losing consciousness and he didn’t have anyone to help him. There had to be something he could do… anything. He had to think of something to do. 

**5 Minutes Before**

“Get your gear ready boys! We’re here to shut down this operation!” Carmelita called out to her officers. The boat slowly followed a path that led into the island and she was keeping a lookout for a place to park. She had one goal set in mind as she inspected her mountainous surroundings. 

Find the Cooper Gang and bring them to justice. 

###  End of chapter 57


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌨🌨🌨🌨🌨🌨🌨🌨🌨🌨  
> Hello! ❄️ o/❄️  
> Hope you all are❄️ having a wonderful one! ☃️  
> ❄️I don’t ❄️ have anything ❄️ major to say, just wanted to say hi! ❄️
> 
> Thanks for ❄️ 500 views by the way. It’s insane how many of you ❄️ came by for ❄️ my first story. ❄️  
> You ❄️ are all ✨amazing✨

##  Chapter 58

The birds' talons were wrapped tightly around Chaz’s arms. There was no way of him escaping the grasp it had of him. He couldn’t reach for his staff, his gadgets, anything to help free him from his captor. Like prey to the predator, all he could do was just wait until the worst could happen. He closed his eyes and just gave up before beginning to think about the past. All the gang did together, all the hard work they put into their plan and only to be thwarted by a single ego maniac. 

“SHOOT THAT BIRD!” The powerful voice echoed through the sky. 

Chaz’s eyes shot open from the sound of someone yelling nearby. His body quickly began to rag doll around as the monstrous bird started flying sporadically. Utterly confused, all that he could make out while being tossed around in the air was the sound of electrified rounds zooming by him. One of the rounds eventually hit the bird, causing it to let out a ghastly shriek. The bird couldn’t fly straight anymore and its grip on Chaz loosened to the point that Chaz simply slipped out. He screamed out as he felt from the sky, looking to be landing on the hard surface below. There was nothing to impact his fall and the end only meant certain death for him. He braced himself for a quick fate.

The sensation of falling soon disappeared as he felt himself being carried in the bridal position. Baffled from the sudden change in feeling, he opened his eyes to look over at the random man giving a cheesy smile to him. “‘Ello! Thought you could use some help!” The man said. Chaz examined the uniform the stranger had on, especially focusing on his badges on his vest and equipment secured around his belt. Chaz never thought he would want to hug an officer on duty as bad as he did now. 

“Uh, yeah… thanks.” Chaz continued to examine the badges of the officer, soon realizing that some of them belonged to none other than Carmelita’s unit. His jaw dropped and he groaned out loudly, knowing how this could end. Jail wasn’t for pretty people like him.

“Are you a part of-?”

“Officer Carmelita Fox’s crime unit. Yes, yes he is.” Carmelita interrupted the two from the radio connected to his belt. He let out another groan and let his head fall on the man’s arm. 

_ Yup.  _

Chaz was brought over to the ship where Carmelita and her men stood by. The officer carrying him gently placed him down onto the floor of the ship before giving a salute off to Carmelita.

“Standby, officer.” Carmelita said before looking over at Chaz. “You looked to be in a pickle there, Mardent. Mind telling me why a thief like you is on this island? Oh, and while you’re at it, tell me what colored handcuffs you like.” 

He didn’t have time to waste arguing with Carmelita. While there isn’t any way of escaping her right now, he desperately needed her help. Sly and Bentley were still fighting that beast while he was being swept away by the flying creature. 

“Carmelita I know you want to take me to jail but I need your help, please! You have to get me back to that island! Sly is in danger!” 

His worry filled voice showed Carmelita that he wasn’t lying. By the looks of it, Chaz was completely raddled and shaken up and there was no way she was gonna get information from him like that. She had to calm him down. 

“Woah, woah, calm down, Chaz. Tell me where your friends are and we’ll-“ The outburst of a beast could be heard from the distance, cutting off Carmelita. She wasted no time in ordering the boat driver to the location of the noise. As they sailed through the waterway that ran through the island, they noticed the source of the roar. Truth be told, Carmelita could make out a gruesome monster stomping its way through the island with a blue clothed raccoon unconscious in its hand. 

“SLY!” Chaz screamed out in angst. The scene of Sly unresponsive in the hands of the beast made Chaz dread what could’ve happened. Was he too late? 

“All right boys, gear up! We have to rescue the civilian and bring him into safety!” Carmelita’s powerful voice commanded out. Every officer aboard the ship quickly gathered their equipment and stood at the edge of the ship, looking to be ready to engage. 

A hand was placed on Chaz’s shoulder, bringing his attention to it. “Can you fight,” asked Carmelita. Chaz nodded his head in return and put on a serious look. “One of my men will bring you over to that island. I’ll cover you from here.” 

“Alright.” Chaz responded before making his way to the group of men at the railing of the ship. 

“And hey,” Chaz turned his head to Carmelita. “Don’t get crushed out there. You have some serious explaining to do when you get back.” The two exchanged one last smirk. Carmelita readied her pistol, fixed her coat, and stomped hard onto the wooden floor of the boat. 

“Attack!” Carmelita ordered and her whole crew of officers followed through. Chaz hitched a ride with the help of another officer and he was brought to the other island with the rampaging beast. He wasted no time in taking out his staff to extend it out. His mind was set and his will was strong. He was going to save Sly, no matter what. 

Dr. M noticed Chaz blocking his way and he almost felt a vein pop in his forehead. “HOW ARE YOU-?! ACK! FORGET IT! I will crush you here and now you little pest! No one is standing in my way of the Cooper vault, you hear? NO ONE!” he exclaimed. 

“I’m not letting you go anywhere until you and your pet are put down. Let Sly go. Now.” 

“Oooh, so scared. You think just because you have a couple of mosquitoes in the sky that I’d suddenly be afraid of you?! I’ll squash you in front of your pathetic audience.” Dr. M finished and used the machine to make his monster creation charge forward. Carmelita’s men began firing off their guns to the beast, causing you to stagger back after the first few rounds. The beast became incredibly annoyed and slammed its free hand down into the ground, causing a tiny magnitude around it. 

While Chaz was sprinting around the beast looking for an opening, he noticed Sly unresponsive in the grasp of the monster. Panic broke through his guard and he dug the heel of his foot in the mud to stop himself. “SLY! SLY!! STAY WITH ME!” He screamed out. Chaz had his mind set on getting the unconscious Sly out of Dr. M’s grasp. A faint groan emitted from Sly, giving him the hope he needed to attack. 

“Carmelita! Aim for the monster’s arm! If you can paralyze it, I might be able to free Sly!” he said into his radio. 

“Roger!” 

As soon as the radio went silent an electric round flew by his head and connected to the side of the beast distracted by the flying guards. Chaz quickly ran forward and jumped onto the limp arm which lay on the ground, all while the beast used his other to protect his face and Dr. M. 

“What do you think you’re doing?! You’re trying too hard to save this weakling!” Dr. M yelled out. Chaz ignored the man completely and stuck his staff into the grip of the beast, attempting to pry it open again. He found more success than before as the grip slowly but surely loosened to the point that Sly could be lifted out. 

“WHAT?” Dr. M questioned as Chaz pulled Sly from the grip of the beast. The scientist tried to control the beast to swat away at Chaz with the other hand but it wouldn’t remove it from covering its head. Carmelita must’ve short circuited the machine controlling the beast, making it unresponsive to his inputs. In the meantime Chaz did his best to lift Sly up and onto his shoulder but he just couldn’t carry his weight. He stumbled down and fell off the beast, landing hard onto the ground. Sly’s body also landed right on Chaz, pushing the air straight from his body out. It hurt badly but luckily Sly wasn’t too heavy to lift off him. Holding a hand onto his chest to try to comfort the pain, he dragged Sly by his arm over his shoulder. 

“Keep going Chaz! That abomination is almost down!” An officer told Chaz through the radio. It was true, the beast was struggling in maintaining itself any longer. Dr. M knew so as well and when Chaz looked back, he was completely gone from his machine which suspended him from the beast’s neck. It was a better time than ever to get Sly out of the crossfire, and he did so until he was safe under a soaked palm tree nearby.

Carmelita kept a watch over her men securing the beast with ropes all while questioning what the Cooper Gang could be doing here. She’s only here to follow up on the reports of ships that came too close to the island were suddenly shot at, but could it be more? She couldn’t put her finger on it seeing as there’s a lack of information. 

“Officer?! Hello! Officer?!” 

A man startled Carmelita out of her train of thought. She quickly turned to face whoever was calling out behind her. Slightly surprised, it looked to be the person that was controlling the beast that rampaged on the island. 

“Excuse me, officer! I don’t know what you’re doing on my island but I couldn’t care less now! There’s these two thief’s trespassing on my island. One is a white fox and the other a raccoon.” 

Carmelita couldn’t jump to conclusions yet, so she had to play it safe. “I’m sorry to hear the troubles but by the looks of it, it seemed you tried to murder those two.” 

Dr. M was astonished by the reply. “What?! They are TRESPASSING! If anything, this is self defense.” A slight tint of anger carried throughout his voice. He was already becoming annoyed with Carmelita. 

“Listen, I’m here to take any and every criminal to jail. We can sort this out if you just come with...” 

Dr. M grinned and his face quickly turned into a displeased expression. “Fine! If you don’t do your job then you're nothing but a liability! Crush their bones into a fine paste then find the cane!” he finished and ran off into the forest nearby. Carmelita attempted to give chase but the sound of her officers screaming nearby made her stop. The beast was up again, continuing its rampage without the influence of its controller. She has no choice but to put the beast down for good.   
  


**5 minutes later**

Completely exhausted and in pain, Chaz muscles up the remaining energy to shift through his radio’s channel to find team. “Hello...” Chaz drowsily said into the machine, still configuring it to match it perfectly. The static on the receiving end was extremely discouraging, but he kept trying as his vision slowly dimmed away. “Hello...Bentley? Murray…? Anyone... This is Chaz. I got Sly but he’s badly hurt! I need someone to come by and pick us up,” He paused to cough up whatever was lodged in his throat before continuing. “...we’re at the East side of the island under a palm tree… I’m trying to… keep going bu-“ he no longer had the energy to speak. He prayed in his mind that someone from the team heard his cry. The static noise repeated itself for a few more moments before the sound of heavy breathing went through, and he knew who that belonged to. 

“Chaz! You stay right there! We’re on our way!” Murray told him. He slouched down onto the wet sand of the beach they hid on and had the biggest sigh of relief he ever had. His eyes wandered over to Sly who had a shallow course of breathing while laying on the tree, soon sparking horrific thoughts in his mind of what could’ve happened if he was too late or if Carmelita wasn’t there. He wanted to stop thinking about it but it was almost the reality for a moment. 

As he began to drift off into unconsciousness himself, he caught a faint glimpse of a ship passing nearby. He knew it belonged to his gang but he didn’t know if they knew where they were. Any remaining strength he had went into one weak attempt of a wave. 

“...guys… ove…” But he collapsed before he could finish. The pain in his chest, the energy used to fight off Dr. M’s monster, and this stress of the whole thing finally got to him. Like a old lightbulb, he just went out. His body gave up and his face planted down onto the wet sand of the beach. 

###  End of chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can tell, im a festive person.  
> ❄️


	59. Chapter 59

##  Chapter 59

“...bruised rib…”

“what… will… be alright…”

“...it’ll heal…” 

Faint, almost inaudible voices faded in and out in Chaz’s thoughts, making him question whether he was awake or not. He listened in for a couple of minutes and made out the continuous noise of rainfall splashing against the exterior of his enclosure. As he came to his senses, what he remembered to be the overwhelming feeling of drowsiness and fatigue was suddenly gone. All he felt now was a slight pain in his chest if he took too deep of a breath. He opened one eye and saw the moving light of a lantern flame on the ceiling along with shapes of figures across from each other. 

“...shh… I think he’s waking up…” The voice whispered. Chaz was able to open both eyes and muscle through the pain of moving. He pushed himself up to recline on what he just felt to be his makeshift bed. 

“What…?” Chaz questioned. 

“Chaz?” 

A voice called out to him from his side. Chaz turned his head and saw Bentley staring intently at him through his glasses. He couldn’t help but smile after seeing the turtle next to him but something still felt off. He was forgetting something and the sensation only grew as his body readjusted to the feeling of being awake. It was like he was trying to remember a vivid dream but yet the details just weren’t there. 

“Bentley…? Where- where are we?” Chaz asked. 

“We’re under the ship. How are you feeling?” 

“Fine- why would you as-“ He suddenly remembered why he was there. The memory of him collapsing on the beach after a fight with Dr. M’s monster all began to flow in. Carmelita, the officers, Dr. M...

_ Sly.  _

His heart accelerated in pace almost immediately. He threw the blanket off his body and tossed his legs over the bed to get himself off, quickly grimacing from the pain around his chest from the sudden movement. Bentley tried to reach over the bed to grab a hold of Chaz but he was already sprinting around the room looking for his gear. He saw his bag in the corner of the room and ran towards it all while ignoring the pleas coming from Bentley. 

“Calm down! Everything is-“ 

Chaz cut off Bentley as he searched through his bag to make sure his gear was ready. “I can’t! I have to go back out,” he yelled out as he was mentally checking off his items. He put his arms through the straps of his bag and grabbed his staff from the side. As he was prepared to turn around, he suddenly felt the warm presence of someone behind him. They was close, almost uncomfortably close for not knowing who it was. He wasn’t fast enough to turn to face the stranger, yet it was like he didn’t have to. Arms were placed around his waist and a body was pressed against his. 

“Relax. We’re okay.” 

The deep voice made Chaz’s legs tremble. All his worry and guilt he had bottled up vanished instantly. The pain he felt in his chest from his rapid breathing began to subside as he calmed down. A chin was placed on his shoulder and a kiss was planted along the side of his neck all while two arms remained around him. 

“S-Sly?” Chaz dared to ask. 

“Yes?” 

Chaz held in the urge to break down and finally spun around to face Sly. All his troubling thoughts washed away as he saw his Sly standing, dressed in his usual blue clothing. He couldn’t help but frown after seeing some bandages around his arm but it’s not like he didn’t have his own either. 

“You- you’re okay… I…” He paused for a moment to clear the sniffle in his nose. “I remember dragging you to the beach and then just… giving out… I didn’t think you were saved.” 

Sly placed a hand on Chaz’s cheek and rubbed it gently. “You got us out just fine,” the same hand on his cheek was removed and placed on his chest, almost as if he was examining it with his touch. “Are you okay? You have some pretty bad bruising.” 

Chaz chuckled from the awkwardness of the situation. He still can’t get used to Sly being this caring and sappy. “I’m fine. While I was getting you out of that thing’s hand, you fell right on top of me. You’re heavier than you look.” Chaz jokingly said, making Sly smirk.

“I guess I am. You’ll have to tell me how you did that later. ” 

Bentley cleared his throat, bringing the two’s attention back from their own little world. “You two should not strain yourself too much but we have to continue before we’re caught. Sly, as you can tell, your cane is missing somewhere on this island. After further inspection, it seems that Dr. M has gotten a hold of it.” He paused to let the two take in the information. 

“Well, we have to get it back! We can’t get into that vault without it.” Chaz added. 

“Correct. Our best chance of finding Dr. M on this island is while in the sky. During your absence, we’ve taken the time to disable the guided missiles around the island but we were unable to get the rest of the air security. You think you two can handle the rest?” 

The two peaked over at each other before sharing the same smirk. They’ve talked about their urges to go flying again after the competition in Holland. What better time than ever to show their skills to the maniac who runs this place? 

“I’m in. I’ve rested long enough.” Sly said.

“You sure?” 

“This is my legacy we’re fighting for! You think I wanna sit this one out?”

Bentley nodded his head and looked over at Chaz. 

“Are you fit to go out?” Bentley said as he gazed at Chaz’s chest and back up to him. 

“‘Tis but a flesh wound.” Chaz said in a ridiculous voice. “I’d love to destroy some of this guy’s precious toys. He’s a loser.” 

“If you say so. I’ll go get the biplane launcher ready while you guys make sure you’re all set to continue.” Bentley finished before leaving the two to their own. Once the door in the room closed, the two found each other’s gaze and awkwardly stared at each other for a few moments. 

Sly rubbed the back of his head nervously. “Hey, babe, I just wanted to say thanks for saving me.” 

“You’re welcome. I’m so happy that you’re- Wait,” Chaz paused after he truly processed what Sly said. “Did you… did you just call me ‘babe’?” 

“Am I not allowed to?” 

“It’s not that, I’m just not used to it. Did you hit your head on the fall down? Wait, did I?” 

Sly couldn’t hold in his chuckle after seeing the confused look of Chaz. He stepped towards him and looked down at the smaller figure before him. Chaz, still sporting a confused look, raised his head so that he could look at Sly. 

Sly put his hand under Chaz’s chin to keep

his head up. “I’m just being appreciative of my little hero. Thank you.” He connected his lips to Chaz and took him into a deep kiss. He was delicate with his touch, knowing Chaz was still sore, so he slowly roamed his body. Chaz moaned into the kiss while Sly’s hands slid down his back and gripped his bottom. The couple continued exploring each other, indifferent to the situation still happening. Sly couldn’t have been happier to have been able to hold Chaz again, especially after his vivid flashback. As long as he had him, he would be fine.

“We’re all set out here if you guys are.” Bentley suddenly announced from their earpiece. The two separated and did they best to straighten out their clothing from their intimacy. When done, they headed out towards the top of the ship to get prepared for their flight. 

The loud sound of the engine roaring alongside thunder made it an almost overwhelming atmosphere. Bentley was doing some last minute checks before he noticed the two come up from behind him. Bentley wiped the oil from his glasses and off his hands with a rag. 

“The biplane launcher, although untested, should get you aloft. It’s gonna be tough up there.” 

“Be tougher down here watching others fight my battles for me.” Sly responded. 

“I always took my chances dancing in the dark. I’m ready if you are, Sly.” Chaz added. 

The two put on their flight goggles and jumped into the plane with Sly as the flyer and Chaz the gunner. Bentley did last minute checks before he pressed down on a bottom, making the Biplane Launcher rumble with its springs and screws loudly. The plane slowly began to move off from its position, creating unsettling mechanical clicks as it moved. The couple looked over their shoulder to Bentley, who was now accompanied by the rest of the gang. There stood everyone, side by side, wishing the two luck with their reassuring smiles.

Before they could react, the Biplane Launcher pushed out a gust of wind from its machine, propelling the plane forward and off a ramp. The engines were in full throttle and their flight was as smooth as butter. Bentley sure did know what he was doing with this kind of stuff. 

Not even seconds into their flight and Dr. M’s creations littered the sky like a flock of ravens. They all made ghastly shrieks as they flapped their brown body wings in the air, flying straight to the plane to attack. Chaz manned the gun and took down every creature that gave chase to the plane, dwindling their forces all until there was none. The birds all shrieked as they fell from the sky, spiraling down and onto the island below. 

“All right, we still have it!” Sly enthusiastically yelled out. 

Chaz was about to join him before his words got stuck in the back of his throat. His eyes caught sight of a giant ripple in the sea water surrounding the island. There was no way any fish would have made a ripple that big but with how this freak show is turning out, Chaz wasn’t all that surprised with what was coming out of it. A giant orange colored whale peaked its head out of the waters before its body soon followed with it. What was deemed to be impossible was now proven false as the whale-like monster didn’t stop in the water but instead slowly started to ascend to flight. 

“What… the… f-“ Chaz paused as he continued to watch the whale match their height in the air with the use of its wings sticking out the side of its body. A giant machine was strapped to the back of the whale, and who other than Dr. M was controlling the beast, safely secured in some type of holographic looking bubble. 

“You’re seeing what I’m seeing, right?” Sky questioned Chaz. 

“Yeah… I hate it but that won’t stop me from getting at him.” 

“You took the words right out of my mouth.” 

###  End of chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it normal to write an ending to your own story and almost cry from it? 
> 
> oh also I finished the story. 
> 
> it’ll be revised and finished by next week


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload, I was spending the holidays with my family. 
> 
> I wish you a happy holidays everyone.

##  Chapter 60

The mechanical flying whale controlled by Dr. M was in full flight through the dark, stormy sky. The rain pelting Sly and Chaz’s face did not stop them from taking the challenge head on. Sly caught them up so that they were flying right behind the whale and right where Dr. M was protected at. 

“Cooper!” Dr. M screamed out. He didn’t hesitate to begin firing off rockets that came from the machine connected to the flying whale monster. Chaz’s aim was true and every rocket Dr. M fired was destroyed by his turret’s bullets. Sly dodged any other incoming projectiles while Chaz focused on destroying the shield protecting Dr. M. Glass chipped as the turret bullets found its mark but as their fight continued their attempts at breaking the shield seemed to have no effect. Dr. M laughed at the two behind his shield and the sound played through the stereos inside of the mechanical monstrosity. 

“It’s no use, Cooper!” 

Sly grunted. “This isn’t working. He’s literally laughing at us,” he said in an annoyed tone. “Get your paraglider, Chaz. We’re ending this.” 

Chaz was confused from the call out but didn’t question him. He secured his bag on his back and waited for Sly to make a move. Sly flew the plane higher into the air so that it was flying over the whale. Chaz felt the fear of height finally get to him after looking down to the small world below. His shock only intensified when he felt the plane suddenly jerk in the air as Sly left the steering control and stood up in his seat. 

“Sly wait what are you-“ He wasn’t able to finish his sentence before Sly jumped off the plane and opened his paraglider to glide to the whale’s back. Chaz screamed out for Sly yet the sound of the wind muffled his attempt. The plane was going to go down if he stayed on it so he had no choice but to jump. He stood from his seat and swiftly dived off the descending plane. He wasted no time in activating his paraglider to follow Sly onto the back of the whale.

“Sly, that was crazy!” Chaz nagged but Sly continued to look forward at the figure approaching them. Chaz, bewildered as to why he was being ignored, decided to follow his line of sight until he saw why his words went unanswered. There stood Dr. M with Sly’s cane in hand and an angry glare that could paralyze the toughest of foes. 

“Headstrong, just like your father.” Dr. M said in his deep and monotone voice. 

“You don’t know anything about me or my father!” Sly yelled back but Dr. M simply chuckled in response. 

“No, m’boy, once upon a time he and I worked together.”

“My father wouldn’t run with a guy who’d try to steal from the Cooper vault! Let alone attempt to kill his son!”

“Time does strange things to people...” Dr. M trailed off, making the two uneasy. “Just look at the real leader of the group of the gang- Bentley!”

Chaz was astonished by his remark. What could he have possibly meant by that? There’s no leader… they’re all friends, no, family! His thoughts raced but his mouth couldn’t process anything to respond back with. He looked at Sly with worry in his face, but Sly looked to be unphased by Dr. M’s words. Rain was dripping off his hat and onto his already soaked blue shirt while some traveled down his arms to drop off of his clenched fists. 

“Whatever! We’re friends! Equals!” Sly remarked. 

“Then why is it called the “Cooper Gang” you self centered egomaniac!” Dr. M looked at Chaz and the sinister smirk returned. “Surely your ‘friend’ here disapproves of the name.”   
  


Dr. M began to stroll back and forth with his hands behind his back along with Sly’s cane. ”Chaz, how many times have you thought of returning to your home in Iceland? You knew your life was at risk with the Cooper gang, yet you stayed because you felt pity for their inability to function as a group. Surely I’m onto something, no?”   


”W-why... would you think... tha-“ 

“Come on now, Chaz! You know your skills suit you elsewhere. I’ve seen the things you can do, the opponents you can conquer with that brain and brawn of yours! Let me prove to you the strength behind a real team! We’ll share the riches and destroy anyone who stands between us!” Dr. M finished and let out his white, gloved hand. Chaz’s gaze slowly traveled down to look at the open hand and his mind soon began contemplating. Was he really a member of the gang? Was he just called back because it seemed convenient? He subconsciously took one step forward to the voice drawing him in.

Sly gasped. “Chaz… you’re not seriously listening to this guy, right?” His words were drowned out by Dr. M’s maniacal laughter. 

“Hehe, he understands Sly. You’re weak.” 

Desperation. His lover was leaving his side from the false words of their enemy. Did their journey mean nothing? His legs wanted to sprint to grab and pull him away but yet it was like he was stapled down, unable to move. 

“What are you doing?!” Sly pleaded but it fell upon deaf ears. Chaz continued to walk almost robotically towards Dr. M, the sound of his footsteps made a splash as it made contact with the hard, wet, rubbery surface of the whale’s back. 

“Hello, partner. Please tell the idiot where he went wrong.” 

His wet, dripping fur moved in the direction the wind passed by. Chaz took a deep breath in before exhaling out, his breath showing in the air as he did. He tilted his head to look up at Sly, using his cold, emotionless gaze to pierce through Sly. 

“He’s right, Sly. Now that I think of it, the only reason you’re here is because you needed help getting to this point. I was dragged back, almost feeling as if I owed the gang something, especially before when we were too dysfunctional to even save each other.” 

“B-but…” 

“Who said I even wanted to go back to thieving? Why couldn’t you just leave me in Iceland?! This is your fault... now look at me! I’m out here risking my life once again for people I don’t even care about. To add on to it, I’m being used for someone’s sick fantasy because they’re lonely!”

“Let it all out, Chaz. The fool needs to know. He needs to know the error of his mistake!” Dr. M added.

“Ever since we met, you’ve always had some sort of petty jealousy for when my life started looking up. If I wasn’t behind you doing the same thing you were, I was the problem. And now look at me, I got together with you and I’ve almost died for it countless times. I think I deserve to be repaid for this terrible circus show of a gang… and your vault will do lovely.” 

Sly’s heart was about to split in two. He couldn’t find any words to say back to Chaz. Why? Just… why? The life he imagined with Chaz, suddenly gone in a blink of an eye, all because of Dr. M. He had no more will to fight, no will to talk, no will to move. There wasn’t any way he was going to fight Chaz or even win if he attempted. It was over… It was all over. 

He lost. 

###  End of chapter 60


	61. Chapter 61

##  Chapter 61

The thunder continued to roar in the background as the clouds around only grew darker. The tropical storm had no mercy onto anyone on the island. Waves crashed on the beach and retreated back to the ocean, trees blew furiously in the direction the wind snapped it to, and the rain drowned its environment. As broken as the weather seemed to be, it was nothing compared to how Sly felt. 

Chaz extended out his family’s staff and planted it vertically onto the whale’s back that acted as their platform. Sly looked over and saw the shine of the staff and could only imagine what would happen next. Would he fight or would he try to talk it out? Would it make a difference either way?

Chaz gripped his staff and took a step forward. “From friend to foe. Sly, it’s crazy to think...” he paused to tighten his grip around his staff. Sly closed his eyes, feeling as a tear formed around his eye and dripped down his cheek to follow the pattern of the rain until it dropped off his chin. “... That I would make a pretty sick villain, right?” And quickly spun around to swing his staff at Dr. M, which connected perfectly on his chest. 

“What?!” Dr. M huffed out while he stumbled back. He dropped Sly’s cane and it slid a few inches before resting at the feet of Chaz. Dr. M couldn’t find his footing on the slick, rubbery body of his creation and fell off of the giant whale. He cursed out Chaz’s name as he descended down through the sky. 

Sly, shocked at the sudden turn of events, looked up to see Chaz walking towards him. A lightning strike in the background casted a white bright light for a moment, blinding the area completely. He peered through the sudden display of white light that slowly revealed Chaz who was sporting a cocky gleam. His deep sense of hopelessness disappeared, yet all he could do was silently gaze as Chaz stepped closer to him, cane in hand. 

Chaz was chest to chest with him. “Look up, handsome. I wouldn’t ever think of leaving your side, okay? I just needed a sort of distraction and I honestly thought you were going along with it until you started crying.” He finished with a chuckle and placed the cane in the middle of them. Sly slowly grabbed a hold of it without breaking eye contact with the fox. 

Chaz placed his hand onto Sly’s cheek and rubbed the area with his thumb. “I’m sorry,” he said before placing his lips gently on Sly’s. Raindrops that ran down the two’s heads connected at the connection of their lips and dropped down. The wind created from the in motion whale chilled their cheeks. The two departed but still stood close enough to each other that they could feel the warmth of their words hit each other. 

“Do you forgive me for seemingly going full psycho mode?” 

Sly’s smirk returned to his face and he wrapped his arms around the smaller figure‘s body.. “I’ll accept your apology... under the warm sheets of a bed… naked.” Sly said before gently tickling Chaz’s nose with his. 

“Sounds like a date. Now c’mon, let’s get off this weird whale and open that vault of yours.” 

“Oh, and for the record, I didn’t cry. It was all a part of the act.” 

“A-huh, and I’m suddenly 6 months pregnant. Crazy how lies work out, isn’t it?”

The couple paraglided back to the vault with no confrontation from any security system or Dr. M. The coast was clear, the vault was in sight, and their journey was nearing an end. Sly watched Chaz walk ahead and examine the massive steel door, noticing how adorable he was when he was focused on something. He was ready to storm into the vault with his lover, yet for some reason, it still felt a bit odd. Chaz was with him through every step of the way but so was Bentley and Murray. They’ve all been there for him and it only seems right to have that stay that way. He knew what he had to do to make this moment even more special. 

“Hey Chaz,” he called out to get the focused fox’s attention. “We should get Murray and Bentley in here too.” 

Chaz nodded his head in agreement. With that, Sly held his hand to his ear and called in through the channel. 

“Hey, Murray, Bentley, I’m about to head into the vault and… I want you guys to join along. We’re friends, and family, so we should do this together.” The voice channel remained quiet for a few moments but the slight cough broke that. 

Bentley picked up. “Okay, be right up… partner,” his sincere voice made Chaz and Sly light up. They stood by for Bentley and Murray to find their way up to them. They knew those two had some genius, and or a dangerous plan of getting up to them. 

“Nice! We’ll be right up! Panda King is gonna have us go flying!” Murray’s loud voice echoed through the ear piece, making the two cringe and turn down their audio. 

Chaz replayed what Murray said in his mind, questioning what he meant by his statement. “Sly, what do you think they meant by ‘go flying?’” 

He didn’t receive a response so instead he turned around to face Sly who was gazing out in the distance at something. He looked out as well, soon finding what his focus was in. A mysterious object was soaring in the sky in sporadic movements. By the looks of the color on the object, he couldn’t believe what was soaring. It wasn’t a bird, a plane, or a RC Chopper, it was the van. The team van was flying with the help of what looked to be Panda King’s fireworks. 

“Holy-“

“WOOOOOOOOOOO!” Murray had his torso up sticking out of the van window, yelling out in excitement as he somehow was defying the laws of gravity and flying with a motorized vehicle. One would have to see to believe the sight to behold, but was it really a surprise? Bentley could be seen cowering in his seat while Murray was living his best life. And while it was shocking, it was Murray, and only he could find a way to make the van fly. 

Sly and Chaz ran out of the way to protect themselves from the flying death machine in the air. They covered their ears to guard from the heavy landing of the hulking ton of metal. As soon as they landed, Murray rushed out his door and let out another adrenaline filled victory yell. Bentley on the other hand basically melted out of the van and looked to be a lighter shade of green. Sly and Chaz came out of hiding to greet the daredevils. 

“We’re never doing that again!” Bentley quietly said. 

Chaz laughed hysterically at the two.“You are something else Murray.” 

“Alright, alright, calm down boys. Let’s save this excitement for when we’re inside the vault.”

Everyone regathered themselves and faced the door waiting to be unlocked. Sly stepped up to it and inserted his cane once again and the same rhythmic sounds of gears clicking and turning played out. The door opened just as slowly as before and the same golden light pierced through. Everyone was excited for what was to be found inside and couldn’t wait to go in. They gathered inside the van and Murray drove it inside the door to the platform above. The floor under the van bounced for a moment before descending down below to the unknown. As they neared the basement of the Cooper vault, the elevator let out a loud screech before stopping. 

Everyone slowly stepped out to a circular room that was outlined with statues resembling the face of a raccoon. Under them was the Cooper symbol and directly ahead of them was a set of doors. The air was wet and heavy and gave off the resemblance of being inside a cave. 

“It’s amazing!” Bentley was the first to announce. 

“Wow! This must be like... a 100 years old!” Murray couldn’t stop staring at the statues in the distance. He was completely amazed at the work of art. 

Chaz on the other hand was silent. The pit of uneasiness returned in his throat as he was fixated on the doors ahead. He couldn’t stop imagining what was to be held inside. 

“Glad you boys are impressed because... it looks like only Chaz and I can go on ahead.” Sly said to the two. There was no way Bentley and Murray could cross the rope to the door. It could only be done by him and Chaz, but he knew the two wouldn’t be so bothered by it. But the same couldn’t be said for Chaz as he noticed the figure retreating back to hide behind the others. 

Chaz sighed after hearing Sly. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go, he just felt like he shouldn’t. It just wasn’t meant for him. “S-Sly… I can’t…” he said in a depressed tone. 

Sly was confused by the sudden change of attitude. “Huh,” he questioned. “There’s nothing wrong with it?” 

“But there is! It’s meant for a Cooper, not for me. You go on ahead, I’ll stay here with the others.” 

“No, you’re coming with me. I know it doesn’t sit right with you but I want to experience it with you! It’s not just for me but… for my dad. He would’ve wanted this. C’mon...” 

Chaz stood awkwardly, feeling the feeling of awkwardness increase. The others caught on and began to look at him, only causing himself to become more flustered. His face was burning up at this point. 

“Well? Go on Chaz.” Bentley said. 

Murray rushed past the two standing near him and planted himself right in front of Chaz, slightly scarring him. Two heavy hands were placed on each of his shoulders and was shaken by the larger man. His voice echoed in different pitches until Murray stopped. 

“GET IN THERE AND LET SLY LOVE YOU!”

Chaz couldn’t help but chuckle from the slightly serious tone of Murray. Maybe Sly was right… it’ll probably make him feel better if he joined along. It would be more selfish to not honor his wishes at this point, especially if he wanted to do it for his parents. He made up his mind and nodded his head before walking to Sly’s side. Sly’s face lit up in a twinkle and he grabbed a hold of Chaz’s hand before dragging him to the rope. They crossed it and before pushing the door’s to the cave, they both looked back at the other two waving them goodbye. 

It was time. Together they pushed open the door to the vault and went inside. Upon entering, stairs descending down were first presented to them. They followed the path down the dim lit cave until they were brought to their first room which had shiny gold and jewelry littered across the rocky floor. 

“Woah,” Sly said in amazement. “My ancestors sure knew how to decorate… nothin’ but big piles of gold!” It was true as well. It felt like the minute you saw the heaping piles of gold, you were declared a millionaire. 

The two explored the cave filled with riches that stacked to the ceiling. Along the way, they found paintings of Sly’s old ancestors. Stories of their accomplishments were engraved in plaques under their portraits along with the area being filled with memories of their inventions, treasure, and canes. Ever cane had a story and belonged to someone. Slaigh Cooper, Riochi Cooper, and Henriette Cooper, were some of the Cooper’s Chaz could remember at the top of his head as those stood out to him. Though with every spectacular backstory, there seemed to be an odd one. Tennessee Cooper was certainly a friendly one, and there was little history on his side besides his greatest accomplishment; a list of people’s names with the title “To-Do.” Each had a check, and though Sly was oblivious to it, Chaz had a feeling of what it might’ve been. 

They came to a stop after they traversed some of the challenges held in the vault. The two had to cross moving barrels that would plummeted then into the waters below, scaled the walls of the cave trapped with devices meant to crush any amateur or non-Cooper, and perfectly time swings that if otherwise missed, would’ve sent them below onto stalagmites. They stopped outside an entrance to another part of the cave to their breath, yet it seemed to be for another reason. Chaz wasn’t tired, and neither was Sly. 

“This is amazing Sly.” 

“Yeah, it really is.” A sense of emptiness was in Sly’s voice and Chaz caught on quickly. 

“What’s wrong, Sly?” 

“Nothing, I’m just admiring the scenery.” Sly faked a smile, making Chaz only more concerned.

“Sly,” he looked into his eyes, knowing something was bothering him. “What’s wrong? Did you change your mind? I can find my way back if so.” 

“No, it’s just…” he paused and looked back to the cave. There was something inside there that he knew of, it was a familiar feeling that instead of wanting to explore, only made him want to turn back. “I don’t know.” 

Chaz knew he wasn’t going to get a response from Sly and they didn’t have time to stand around. He walked by Sly and looked around the corner to whatever Sly was dreading on, and after realizing what it was, he couldn’t blame him. Up on the cave’s wall was another portrait, this time of someone he knew. He felt his eyes water knowing what this meant to Sly but he had to embrace it. He turned back around and went to go get Sly who was now leaned against the cave wall with his hat covering his face. Chaz grabbed Sly’s hand without him noticing and gently dragged him away from the wall. 

“Can you please introduce me?” Chaz asked. 

“Chaz…” 

“Come on. You know he wants to see you, and I want to see him. I’m sure he’s wondering who that troublesome fox who keeps getting his little boy in all sorts of trouble is.” Chaz attempted to cheer Sly up with his words, which seemed to work. Sly smiled ever so slightly and only encouraged Chaz to keep tugging on his hand. 

“Fine,” he followed Chaz as he was pulled around the corner to the next Cooper memorial. Though it ate at him a little, Chaz made him feel just a bit better. They approached the room and Sly went ahead of Chaz and stopped right in front of the portrait. 

“Hey… dad.” 

###  End of chapter 61


	62. Chapter 62

##  Chapter 62

Inside the room dedicated to Conner Cooper was some treasure chests stashed with gold, some old uniforms of his, his tobacco pipe, and a day and age computer. It was the tidier of the many rooms before, looking to be as if it was designed more recently. Though his riches were interesting to look at, Sly had already seen it all. He was only interested in one thing; the portrait of him sitting on his dad’s lap. 

Chaz stood by as Sly eyed the piece. One could imagine what was going through his mind, but to know that he was taking it better than before was relieving. Chaz thought of things in his head to say to Sly but was cautious in getting them out. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing and upset him but in reality, they really didn’t have much time. The gang was waiting for them back at the entrance and they had to get back to them sooner or later. 

He went with his best option and walked up to Sly. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he gently grasped it to let him know he was there for him. “You made him proud Sly. I know it.” Chaz said before taking Sly into a hug from behind. 

“Thanks, I appreciate it. I guess I got a little choked up to see my old man. Thinking of it now, he would’ve loved you. Anyone that could keep up with him was someone special to him… which is probably why we’re in this situation now if you think of it.” 

“You think so? I know for sure the apple didn’t fall far from the tree so I either would’ve enjoyed it or lost my mind,” Chaz’s thoughts trailed off for a moment before he collected himself. “Hey, do you think he would’ve been okay…? Like… me with you?” 

“I don’t think my mom could get enough of you. And anyone that can cook earned my dad’s love. They were open minded with this kinda stuff and to be fair, our ancestors weren’t the most picky people.” 

“Oh my gosh I thought you didn’t realize.That Tennesse guy had a crazy life! Sly, I have never seen so many people on a list! Even I don’t think I have that ma-“ 

Sly glared back at him, causing him to stop mid sentence. Sly absolutely hated when he talked about his ex’s before. There wasn’t a single one he liked, even Soni couldn’t get on his nice list. Chaz was always nagged after he said anything about anyone from his past. 

“Hehehe, I love you.” Chaz gave a cutesy smile in an attempt to make Sly forget. He slowly stepped back from Sly and pretended to take interest in Conner’s tobacco pipe. “Oh, wow, this is oh so interesting. Spectacular. Monumental. Outstanding!” 

Sly rolled his eyes and walked toward the end of the cave. He had to catch himself from walking straight off the edge and down into the waters below. He was bewildered at the sudden end of the vault, especially with how there seemed to be another door across the gap down below them. How could anyone cross this gap? He looked again and noticed a faint red light traveling diagonally down to the platform below. This must’ve been a test his father made but there was no way of him figuring it out. No teachings have been recorded in the Thievius Raccoonus.

“This must be my father’s work.” Sly stated out loud while he examined the red light. “How am I supposed to go through this thing? He made this challenge for a move I’d never learned? There’s nothing like this in the Thievius Raccoonus... Come on dad, help me out here.”

As if his call was mysteriously answered, a familiar set of blue diamond shaped lights appeared, scattering across the line all the way to the end. His instinct kicked in and he tested his hypothesis by placing a foot onto the laser. He felt the light manifest to something physical he could ride on with his feet and he took off down the laser below, yelling out in pure excitement as he did. Chaz turned his head to see Sly sliding down what seemed to be thin air all the way down to a platform with double doors. 

“How in the?” He questioned the phenomenon. There was no way he could do that, whatever Sly just did. How was he supposed to cross as well? 

“Uh, hey Sly, I- I can’t do that! Whatever you just did, I can’t do, last time I checked.” 

“Oh, right! I’m so sorry! I’ll find a way to get you down! Hold on!” He yelled out to Chaz. 

A warm breeze rushed past Chaz, making him shutter. He turned around to investigate the sudden draft of wind, but there was no source behind it. As he looked around the room, he noticed the computer screen on the wall next to Conner’s portrait had turned on, showing him the Cooper symbol. Curiosity got the best of him so he went to check it out. As he stepped up to it, he saw a blue twinkle in his eye that came off the portrait of Conner holding Sly as a child. 

“What?” Another blue sparkle occurred, and Chaz knew he wasn’t imagining it. He reached out to try to touch the sparkle and another gust of warm wind brushed past him. He retracted his hand and began to feel uneasy with the whole thing. “Uh, it’s getting weird.” 

The blue sparkles on the painting appeared again. Did he finally lose it or was something trying to communicate to him? Could it have been… Conner? He took a shot in the dark and braced himself. 

“I’m just gonna hope this isn’t Sly planking me and say that it’s you Conner, or Mr. Cooper, my apologies. Well… I’m Chaz, Chaz Mardent, and I’m your son’s… well… uh, I’m sure you know.” 

He felt awkward talking to the air but the blue sparkle in his vision began to shine a brighter shade of blue. He decided to continue on. He took a deep inhale out and pushed the air out of his nose. 

“I don’t know how to say this formally but… thank you for creating that guy. He means a lot to me and has helped me through some really hard times. I’ve never thought my heart could belong to someone but he sure has it locked up with something I can’t explain. I don’t usually let him go off without me knowing but I promise you I’ll take good care of him, just like he does to me.” 

He stopped and noticed the blue twinkle had disappeared completely. He sighed out, thinking it was perhaps some sort of debris that lodged in his eye. He took the time to rub it to see if it was that but as he did, the gentle breeze poked at him, almost as if it was calling him. He turned his head to follow the direction that the breeze carried through and to his surprise, there was the blue sparkle again. He sprinted towards it and stopped at the edge of the cliff, waiting for it to guide him. The big blue sparkle split into a thousand instantly and scattered across a red beam right in front of him. 

His cheeks became warm and he tried to hide his gleam from whatever force was watching over him. Was this Conner’s way of accepting him? He would like to believe so because if not, he must definitely be losing it. Very cautiously, he placed one foot on the red beam and felt it become what felt like a warm beam under him. He couldn’t explain it but he decided to put his other foot onto it and as soon as he did, he slid down the laser leading to Sly. 

“THIS IS CRAAAAAZY!” Chaz’s scream bounced off the cave’s walls as he rode the beam down full speed. Sly looked up from his gaze around the cave and saw Chaz riding down just like he did. A mixture of shock and happiness filled him as soon as Chaz landed on the platform. 

“How did you just?! You a pretty quick learner!” 

Chaz chuckled. “I got some help from a certain blue sparkle.” 

Blue sparkle? But, he thought only he could see the sparkles? Could it have been…? No, of course it was. Sly knew what Chaz meant. His heart was touched and his jaw dropped slightly. He felt the presence of his dad just like from when he was a child. The sense of him looking down on him with watchful eyes. 

“Dad…” Sly whispered to himself. 

“I’d like to think that I made a pretty good first impression.” 

“I’d like to think so too. Now, what do you say we wrap up our little adventure?” 

Chaz nodded his head in agreement and followed Sly to the next door that was shaped as the symbol of the Cooper clan. As soon as Sly approached it, it opened vertically, revealing the room behind it. They were a bit taken back at first but they decided to go through to see the next room. As they stepped in, the lights around the room lit up one by one, showing the beauty it held inside. Machines, more gold, planes, the riches were galore. In the middle on the ceiling of the room was a giant machine producing lasers that scanned the room periodically. It must’ve been some security device used for anyone who intruded, yet it wasn’t picking up on the presence of the two there. 

Sly awed as he stepped in with Chaz. “This must be the inner sanctum... I wish Murray and Bentley were here to see it.” A sense of guilt was in his voice. 

“I know they’re happy for you, Sly. Don’t sweat it, we’ll tell one heck of a story when we get back.” Chaz said in order to cheer the raccoon up. Sly smiled from his attempt and continued gazing upon the many inventions from the Cooper’s in the past. 

“This is just… overwhelming!” Excitement filled him as he continued to explore. “Look at all these planes! I wonder if they still work!”

“Oh, I’m sure they do.” 

That voice. The two froze in place and slowly turned their head to put the face to that cursed, sarcastic voice. Some people don’t go down easily and Dr. M proved that perfectly. He always has a trick up his sleeve. 

“Nice of you to join us, Dr. M. I know you’ve been looking forward to all this.” Sly kept his calm and responded back. Chaz relaxed the tension in his neck and put on a stern voice to face Dr. M with. 

Dr. M grinned and his hands balled up to make a fist. He was angry and could barely tolerate looking at the two. He wanted to crush them, destroy them, wipe them from the face of the planet and make sure they’re not to be remembered. Because of them he was dirty, beaten up, and his lab coat showed that as well. He had one last trick up his sleeve and he wasn’t going to waste any time with revealing it. He pressed a button on his wristband and a machine came flying through the entrance of the door straight to him. A helicopter-like contraption buckled onto his head and began to lift him up into the air. 

“Looking forward to all this... and your deaths!” Dr. M yelled out to the two before pressing down on a button to relate red, flaming projectiles at the two. 

The two were ready to finish this, here and now. They broke into two opposite directions in an attempt to pin down his location. He had free movement in the air and they had to find a way to get him down to even think of fighting back. Sly found an opening as Dr. M’s machine hovered him over one of the planes in the room, so he quickly scaled the machine and jumped onto Dr. M. His weight was able to slowly bring down Dr. M so that Chaz was able to reach him so he ran forward and with his staff landed a blow onto Dr. M. He spiraled in the air before he crashed against a vehicle in the background. 

“You had all this time to plan and this is what you’re fighting us with?” Chaz mocked the figure recovering in the background. 

Dr. M and the machine recovered and was once again airborne. “Oh, it’s comin’ along just right! Stay still and make it quicker,” he yelled out before flying towards the giant machine on the ceiling. He plugged his machine up to it and began laughing maniacally. Something he was doing was redirecting the laser’s power into his machine. A threatening red light began to close on his machine and the two didn’t want to stand around for what may come out. 

Sly grabbed Chaz’s arm and yanked it. “Chaz, under here!” Sky said as he pulled the smaller figure with him to a old fashioned Car with the Cooper symbol on the side of its doors. They crawled under the antique and prepared for Dr. M’s attack. As expected, Dr. M was able to rewire the energy in the room to a single powerful laser that ripped away at the ground and made the whole structure of the room shake violently. Unable to control it, he tried his best to lead it to the vehicle they hid under. Sly covered Chaz’s body with his own and together they braced for the impact of what may come. 

Second passed and the harsh sounds of the machine began to die down and so did the laser destroying the vehicle acting as cover. Dr. M cursed out and disconnected himself from the machine. 

“Curses! Leave it to something made by the Cooper’s to be so useless!” 

Sly and Chaz came out from under the vehicle and turned to see the damage. The vehicle barely held through and the laser was seconds away from piercing it completely. The seats inside the car were on fire and glass was littered on the floor around it. They were lucky the laser died out when it did. 

“You never learn, huh pal?” Sly yelled out. 

“You’ve got some moxy, Sly. I’ll give you that.”

The two stared each other down, appearing as if they were peering into each other’s souls. 

“I don’t know what went down with you and my father, but it isn’t the same with me and Bentley.” Sly stated. 

Dr. M snarled. “Ugh, you might be right. He risked his life to defend you.” 

“I’d do the same for him.” 

Dr. M let out a chuckle. He was amused with how caring Sly seemed to be. He was protective of his friends and he saw how he covered Chaz under the car. He was willing to give his life to try to save his, just like how his friend did for him. Why couldn’t his father be that way?!

“Funny... your father was never such a good friend.” 

Chaz felt a nerve get pinched when he said that. “From your tantrum on this island alone I think his father had a good reason not to trust you. And just because he’s the son of the man you worked with doesn’t mean he’s the same. You’d do best to remember that.” 

“Oh, please! Keep it to yourself, I can’t stomach it! Those Cooper’s are a bunch of dirty, self centered, attention seeking thieves! To think that you would fancy something so repulsive just shows your lack of taste and integrity.” 

Right back to his old ways, his anger began to flow through him again. It was a standoff between the three. Tension flowed through the air, making it heavy. So much hatred for Sly and it wasn’t even his fault. Conner’s been gone but no matter what, Dr. M wanted revenge. He wanted to see the Cooper Clan embarrassed and destroyed! The shame he felt must be repaid back tenfold!

###  End of chapter 62


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years!

##  Chapter 63

Hatred. What it does to someone cannot be described with words but yet the acts committed in its name tells a story. What could one seek with such emotion? To humiliate, attack, destroy, the list can vary from person to person. Dr. M showed what hatred can do and what it drives someone to do. 

**BANG**

A loud bang came through a wall inside the room, making the whole interior shake violently. Chunks of the ceiling came crashing down onto the tiles below. 

**BANG**

Another one followed. The wall in the room began to show drastic signs of damage. Chaz, Sly, and Dr. M looked to see the reason behind the sudden disruption. A wall slowly crumbled apart from its sustained damage and a figure blackened by the night sky swung through before landing on the same platform. The rain storm blew in and began to soak the floor while mixing with the dirt and pebbles that fell from above. The figure itself stomped their foot onto the ground, grabbed the badge from their belt, and readied a shock pistol. 

“Hold it right there! The lot of you are going to jail!” The Interpol officer herself, Carmelita, made the guest appearance. 

Everyone was shocked from the sudden, violent surprise. Though it seemed like the worst time from the law to intervene, Sly and Chaz knew it was perfect. They both turned their head to smirk at Dr. M with cocky looks before looking back at Carmelita who still had her pistol scanning over them. 

“Hey, Carmelita!” Chaz said with a wave. 

Sly tipped his hat to her. “Nice to see you, Inspector Fox.” 

“I can say the same, Ringtail. And hello Chaz.” She said with a joyful expression before realizing the situation at hand. Her serious expression came back and so did her index finger over the shock pistol trigger. 

Dr. M let out an audible sign of disgust. “Disgusting… you think you three have friendship? You’ll betray one another one day!” Dr. M yelled out. 

“I  _ highly  _ doubt that, M. Call it quits before we show you a real beat down,” he said as he held his staff to Dr. M. 

Dr. M snarled and his fist balled up. “Fine…I may be beaten…” he trailed off, waiting for Chaz to let down his guard. As soon as he did, he quickly put his hand over the controls of his machine. “... but I’ll make YOU suffer!” He shot out a projectile from his machine and it was heading full speed towards Chaz. 

Chaz didn’t have the reaction time to dodge back. The world went in slow motion and he saw the orb fly towards him. It was milliseconds away from hitting him. 

“NOT HIM!” Sly screamed out before pushing Chaz down onto the floor to avoid the shot. His action landed him right in front of the orb with no way of avoiding it. He took the shot straight to his chest and the impact of it sent him soaring across the room to a platform above. 

Chaz recovered from the fall and saw as Sly’s body was tossed across the room. He was in pure disbelief, soon beginning to feel his blood boil and his fingers form into a fist. The black ground went dark and the only thing in his sight was Dr. M. Grabbing his staff from the floor, he jumped up off the floor and sprinted towards Dr. M with no hesitation in his steps. As soon as he was close enough, he used his staff to hit Dr. M with a heavy swing, giving everything he had left into it. The force of the swing disconnected Dr. M from his machine and sent him rolling across the floor, soon leaving him grunting in pain as he collected the debris along it. After rolling several feet, he attempted to recover from the blow but was rewarded with a shock blast to his black, electrifying him and rendering him unconscious. 

The room by this time was in shambles and it was only a matter of time before it came crashing down on everyone inside. Chaz didn’t care and he swiftly made his way to find Sly on the platform all while dodging falling gravel and rocks. As soon as he landed, Chaz cried out and ran towards the still raccoon. While kneeled down, he propped Sly’s head up on his legs while brushing the top of his head with his hand, trying to wake him up. 

“SLY!” Chaz screamed out, desperation and worry present in his voice. 

Carmelita found her way to them as well and hovered over the two. She noticed Chaz distraught with his whole person shaking while he tried to wake the raccoon up. 

“SLY… PLEASE!” 

Sly opened one eye after hearing a voice yelling out. He felt himself being touched by a figure and heard what sounded like whimpers above him. He leaned up from the figure’s legs and rubbed his head before looking around. The room they were in was a complete mess. Rubble was flying down from the ceiling and destroyed machinery was lying all around the floor. Yet, all he could ask himself was where he was?

“What happened?” 

Carmelita and Chaz both shot up. “Sly?!” They asked in unison. 

“Where are we? What is this place?” He continued to question. As soon as he was able to stand on his own two feet, he felt something wrap around his chest. Surprised, he looked down and noticed a white fox taking him into an embrace, crying into his blue shirt. 

“Uh, who are you?” Sly asked. 

Chaz heard Sly and broke the hug. “What? What do you mean?” 

Carmelita grew worried. Something about Sly was off. “Sly? Can you remember anything?” 

Sly looked over at her. “Who are you two? I can’t put a finger on it.” 

Chaz’s throat closed up and his arms were trembling with fear. “I’m Chaz, Sly! C’mon, you know! Chaz Mardent!” His distressed voice varied in pitch as he spoke. 

“I’m Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox.” She attempted but Sly held the same confused stare. She knew what happened to him. He must’ve hit his head when he was sent flying from the blast. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, he had amnesia. 

She was at a loss for words. She watched as Chaz broke down into tears, trying to hide it from the raccoon just watching as the cave fell apart around them. Chaz was an empty shell of what he used to be, and along with him, Sly was as well. Chaz’s hard, cunning, brave exterior was shattered from the loss of his best friend. He was traumatized, vulnerable, easy... yet she didn’t have it in her to put handcuffs over their hands even if she knew there would be no resistance. What kind of person would she be if she did that? She had to help them especially for what they did and would do for her. 

She placed a hand on Chaz’s shoulder and rubbed it as he continued to cry. “Listen, I know this is hard and I can’t just throw you two in jail, especially like this. I’ll make a deal with you… to clear your name, I’ll explain to Interpol that you were undercover spies. It’ll take some convincing on your side but it’ll keep you two from a long jail sentence. But… I’ll have to tell Sly you two are my partners.” 

He was offered a plan that would surely change his life. Deny it and stay on the run with a thief who doesn’t even know who he was or accept safety for the both of them. He thought of the choices before looking over at Sly. That man… the one who gave him the world in just the few months they were together and a life before then that he wouldn’t trade for anything. He was the best to him and treated him as if he was above all else. It hurt. It hurt so much but he had to face the truth. Sly was gone and he had to do the best for the both of them. 

“...fine.” 

Sly noticed the two conversing and decided to seek help to clear his mind. “Sorry to bother but do you guys know who I am?” He was completely unshaded by the destruction folding out behind him. 

Carmelita sighed. “You’re... you’re our partner, Constable Cooper!” She felt guilty after noticing Chaz nodding his head in the corner of her eye.

“Well, partners, we’d better get out of here... the ceiling’s gonna go! We haven’t got much time.” Carmelita nodded her head in agreement and ran ahead. Before he followed behind, he noticed that white fox from before just standing there, head tilted down to the ground. He took his hand while he was dazed and guided him with Carmelita out of the cave. 

Chaz remembered the feeling of his touch as he was dragged through the cave. It felt weird now to have him holding onto him yet he couldn’t make a big deal out of it. This was his life, his new, awful life without the Sly he knew and loved. He was there, but he also wasn’t. He was no longer his Cotton Ball. He had to come to terms with that, for himself… 

For him. 

###  End of chapter 63


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the author’s note at the end!

##  Chapter 64

Dr. M stood there, screaming out whilst banging his fists against his chest, defeated and exasperated. Bentley tried to call out to him to pull him out of the collapsing cave but the man just wouldn’t listen. He wouldn’t move, rooted in place with his anger and lust for the Cooper name, he was going to go down with it. Everything he worked for was crumbling before him and in the end he failed. 

Murray helped evacuate the gang off the island and to safety on the ship. The island was riddled with officers and detectives that followed through on a distress call in no time. The island was turned forward to investigation and Sly’s secret family vault was hidden away... for good. As it started to die down, the gang searched the island for Sly and Chaz, but there was no luck. The gang eventually found a clue about the two on the island- Sly‘s cane and Chaz’s staff with their bags left at the entrance of a cave along with a letter. Inside that same cave were hoards of riches as a gift. 

Months went by and there was still no word of Chaz or Sly’s whereabouts. The gang eventually disbanded and went back to their own lives. Panda King went back to China to live the rest of his days with Jing King happily in the mountains away from the public so Jing King wouldn’t marry anytime soon. Murray went off with Guru to complete his training, though he came back to tell Bentley he'd gotten into racing. Penelope and Bentley stuck together, using the time to explore their relationship and love for machinery and most importantly, each other. They adventured the world in search for the perfect place for crafting another Cooper vault while also spending some quality time together. Once the two found a location deemed fit for the job in the far away mountains in Paris, the vault was officially back to being a secret. They hid the rest of the treasures away from the world, waiting for the next generation of Cooper’s to find it again.

**Right after the events of The Cooper Vault**

Carmelita took Chaz and Sly onto her boat and notified HQ of their return. Apparently he story went through and they believed her completely. She was even able to get them jobs back at their headquarters with the excuse that their team disbanded after the investigation. 

Chaz leaned on the metal railings of the boat, looking down at the ripples made by it in the water. He held his newly given badge for his job waiting for him when he got back to Paris. Though him and Sly were safe from the law, they now had to work for it. His life would be so different now, for what he assumed to be for the worst. 

He had to leave everything behind. The gang, his belongings, his staff... but what hurt him the most was that he had to leave his feelings of Sly behind. He couldn’t be together with Sly since he had no clue of who Chaz even was besides him being his partner. Memories constantly replayed in his mind of him and Sly together. The laughs, kisses, hugs… It hurt him to keep remembering. 

He had to accept this reality now. He didn’t want to but he thought that this was just fate’s way of telling him to continue on with life. Love to him seemed to be only a temporary thing. Everyone left him, whether he liked it or not. Sly gave him what he felt was true love and he couldn’t be more grateful for their time together. Maybe in another lifetime they would continue their life together, yet as of now it was forbidden. Looking out to the endless stretch of the sea, he thought of one last set of words to say to his lover lost forever. To his one and only.

“Thank you, Sly…”   
  


###  End 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. o/
> 
> Thank you for the spectacular support on my first ever piece here. I wasn’t expecting anyone to look at my work or even support it but I was wrong. Your comments always put a smile on my face and I couldn’t have been happier to reply to those of you who decided to write something to me. I do hope I can carry the expectations you have of me into my future stories. 
> 
> As of now you may be asking “what about Chaz?????” And I’m sure some of you are here because you adore Chaz and Sly and not everything that I write may or may not interest you. While I cannot give you many details to spoil the fun, I would just like to say that it isn’t over. 
> 
> That is all. Hearts and hugs to all the people who stopped by and if you happen to be one that’s a little late to the party then I sure do hope you enjoyed the story! 
> 
> Au revoir for now, mon amie. And before I go, I just wanted to wish you all a Happy New Years.
> 
> Bye-bye! \o


End file.
